


Alianza Forzada. Cherik

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AUconPoderes, Cherik - Freeform, CherikWeek, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, X-men - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 128,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr, líder de Genosha, debe casarse y engendrar un vástago que continúe su linaje. El consorte elegido es el hijo de su aliado, el senador Brian Xavier. ¿Podrán él y Charles llegar a enamorarse más allá del acuerdo? Cherik. Mpreg. AU con poderes.





	1. Capítulo Uno: Sacrificio

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Espero que guste y ¡Larga vida al Cherik!

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Uno: Sacrificio

Erik Lehnsherr sabía lo que significaba hacer sacrificios por la causa mutante. Lo había hecho desde que lo encerraran con sus padres en Auschwitz por su religión hebrea, y lo convirtieran en un huérfano famélico y abandonado. Lo había hecho cuando recorría literalmente el mundo, hambriento de venganza, para cazar y asesinar a los nazis que le habían arruinado la vida. Ahora seguía haciéndolo por su gente, luchando y sufriendo para que los mutantes pudieran ser personas libres. Tenía el cuerpo con cicatrices, producto de las torturas en el campo de concentración y las peleas y privaciones que había soportado para proteger a los suyos, incomprendidos como él por poderes que no podían controlar. Hacía siete años que había fundado el Estado de Genosha en una isla africana, y la gobernaba anteponiendo el bien de su gente por encima del suyo. Genosha se había convertido en un lugar pacífico y en un refugio para los mutantes desamparados.

Ahora su causa le reclamaba un sacrificio más: contraer matrimonio y engendrar un hijo con el heredero de una familia neoyorkina prestigiosa y millonaria, para que el linaje Lehnsherr continuara guiando a los refugiados de la isla.

Brian Xavier era un homo sapiens respetable que había bregado por los derechos de los mutantes, primero con donaciones y, más tarde, por medios políticos. Él mismo había pagado de su bolsillo abogados defensores para los juicios injustos a los que se sometía a los mutantes, había dado asilo en su mansión en Westchester a cuanto mutante lo necesitara y había pagado una vez una cuantiosa fianza para sacar a Erik de la cárcel. Así se habían conocido y gracias a él, Lehnsherr había aprendido que no todos los homo sapiens podían ser crueles con su gente. Brian Xavier era el único de su raza en quien Erik confiaba ciegamente, y en más de una ocasión, le planteó que si alguna vez le ocurriera algo, quería que Xavier se hiciera cargo de su isla. Por eso había surgido el tema de un heredero que continuara con su legado para que Genosha tuviera un gobierno asegurado. 

Ahora Brian era senador y de su matrimonio con Sharon, tenía un único hijo, que había nacido con el gen X. Charles Francis se llamaba. Erik solo había leído de él en los periódicos o había visto de pasada alguna noticia suya en la televisión. También tenían una hija adoptiva: Raven Darkhölme, cuya apariencia era azul pero podía camuflarse y pasar por una chica común y corriente. Dos hijos mutantes habían convertido a los Xavier en luchadores de la causa y como tenían los medios económicos y políticos para hacerlo, Erik no podía rechazar su ayuda. 

Cuando Brian le propuso darle su hijo en matrimonio, Lehnsherr trató de hallar alguna foto suya en los medios de comunicación sin resultado. Le pidió una educadamente a su padre pero Xavier esquivó el tema. Es que el joven Charles Francis era un misterio. Por aquí y por allá salían algunos comentarios de su vida disipada en la adolescencia, y de sus logros académicos extraordinarios en la juventud, pero desde hacía cinco años no existían noticias suyas, ni siquiera una imagen.

-Eso quiere decir que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Magneto – concluyó Brian Xavier, sentado junto al escritorio de su exquisito despacho. Erik solo guardaba su nombre de cuna para los más allegados pero fuera de la intimidad, se lo conocía como Magneto a secas -. En un mes se enlazará con mi hijo en Genosha y le dará el título de su consorte. Dentro del primer año del matrimonio deberán engendrar un hijo, que, sin importar su género, se convertirá en el próximo gobernante de la isla y el líder principal de la causa mutante para las próximas generaciones. 

Erik asintió. Estaba en Nueva York, lejos de su hogar y en el treintavo piso del rascacielos que pertenecía íntegro a la familia Xavier, en un despacho lleno de lujos, que él jamás hubiera podido imaginar que existirían. 

Brian se puso de pie para estrecharle la mano. Erik se levantó para entregársela. Con un fuerte apretón, los dos hombres, uno homo sapiens, el otro mutante, cerraron el trato con absoluta frialdad. Después de todo, Xavier era un hombre de negocios y Magneto había sufrido demasiado para sentir algo más que venganza y sacrificio en su corazón. Se casaría con el joven, se encargaría de que quedara preñado y después educaría a ese hijo para que fuera un heredero digno y defendiera su causa. Eso era lo único que le importaba: la causa mutante.

Más tarde, Erik salió del despacho y se dirigió a la antesala, donde lo aguardaba James Howlett, alias Wolverine, al que familiarmente conocían como Logan. El mutante lo estaba esperando sentado cómodamente en un sofá. Mascullaba algo enojado porque había intentado encender un habano y la secretaria de Brian le había indicado discretamente que no se podía fumar allí dentro. Xavier permaneció en el despacho para seguir trabajando.

-Vamos – ordenó Erik a Logan secamente, y pasó a su lado sin mirarlo siquiera.

Logan se puso de pie de mala gana y miró de soslayo a la secretaria, que trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa. Estaba enojado por no haber podido fumar pero entendía que la muchacha solo hacía su trabajo. Él y Erik salieron al hall para tomar el ascensor.

-¿Todo en orden? – preguntó Wolverine finalmente.

Erik asintió, mientras apretaba el botón para llamar al elevador. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos del gabán. En el fondo estaba nervioso por el trato tan íntimo que acababa de cerrar pero su mente calculadora le decía que no tenía que demostrarlo y menos frente a Logan.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto – añadió Wolverine y sacó su habano del bolsillo.

Erik lo miró de reojo.

-No estás por fumar eso conmigo adentro del ascensor, lobo – ordenó imperante. Logan sonrió burlón -. Sé que no estás de acuerdo, sé por qué no estás de acuerdo y créeme que poco importa.

-Los políticos son políticos todo el tiempo – contestó Logan -. Puede ser un senador honesto, puede tener dos hijos mutantes, pero él sigue siendo un homo sapiens. Él y su esposa.

Erik no le respondió. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron. 

-Hay un buen pub a cuatro cuadras de aquí – recordó Logan, cambiando de tema y preparó el habano para encenderlo en cuanto dejaran el ascensor -. Vamos a comer algo y a emborracharnos, ¿quieres? Después de todo, tenemos que tener tu despedida de soltero.

Erik al fin sonrió con una sonrisa genuina y amplia, que sus allegados llamaban “de tiburón.” Sí, a fin de cuentas, estaba por casarse, no por amor sino por negocios, y se merecía un poco de diversión.

…………………….

 

Charles Xavier era un misterio. El rico heredero de una mente brillante como Brian y una dama de blasones nobiliarios escoceses como Sharon, envuelto en un halo de enigmas. No se le conocía el rostro, no se lo veía en sociedad, no se sabía a qué se dedicaba a pesar de haber sido un joven prometedor en el aspecto académico. Se había graduado con honores en el Reino Unido, lugar de origen de su madre, como profesor de genética y su tesis sobre el gen mutante había dado la vuelta en el mundo y todavía se discutía en congresos. No se le conocía alguna novia, no se sabía quiénes eran sus amigos, no se sabía absolutamente nada de él. Por el hermetismo ya corrían rumores desde que era un monstruo hasta que había fallecido. Sus padres ni su hermana, que adoraba como toda adolescente la buena diversión, no respondían preguntas.

Brian regresó al anochecer a su casa en Westchester y fue recibido por su esposa con un amigable beso en la mejilla. La pareja se había distanciado a lo largo de los años y ya no compartían más una vida marital pero se seguían teniendo respeto y cariño.

-¿Todo arreglado? – preguntó Sharon expectante. No había ansiedad en su tono porque como buena dama británica, sabía que las emociones no se mostraban ni en público ni en la intimidad.

-Cerré el trato – contestó Brian como quien cuenta sus quehaceres rutinarios -. En un mes se realizará el enlace en Genosha. Sería conveniente que Charles viajara ya la semana entrante. 

Sharon asintió seria. No lo demostraba pero él sabía cuánto le costaría separarse de su hijo y se permitió masajearle el brazo a modo de consuelo. Ella sonrió suavemente ante el gesto.

-Le daré a Charles la noticia antes de la cena.

-De acuerdo, Sharon. Recuérdale la importancia del sacrificio que está haciendo, con este enlace está ayudando al futuro de los mutantes.

-Claro – suspiró la dama y sonrió con tristeza -. Nadie mejor que Charles lo sabe. Además, eso es lo que él quiere después de lo que le pasó. Sabes, Brian, aun pienso que de haber hecho terapia. . .

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de los psiquiatras – cortó Brian y la mirada se le ensombreció -. Charles, con su condición de mutante, no puede abrirse a la gente como nosotros. No con ese poder que tiene. Imagínate si alguien descubre el alcance de su mente y trata de manipularlo, lo que hizo y le dolió tanto es sorprendente. Nos costó tanto ocultarlo, Charles lo sabe y quiere salvar vidas por las que sin querer quitó.

-Hablas de nuestro hijo como de un asesino – observó Sharon disgustada.

Brian se arrepintió de sus palabras pero a veces, sin quererlo, soltaba esa idea que le brotaba del corazón: que su hijo era demasiado poderoso y que podía llegar a hacer mucho daño sin proponérselo, solo con su increíble poder: la telepatía. Charles era uno de los psíquicos más poderosos del mundo y, cinco años atrás, había cometido un accidente devenido en tragedia. Sus padres no se perdonaban no haber estado con él para impedirlo ni protegerlo. Cuando llegaron ya había sido demasiado tarde y Charles, destruido, les juró que deseaba el ostracismo social para lavar su remordimiento.

De nada había servido que Brian y Sharon le explicaran que no había sido su culpa. Charles se había recluido en la mansión para no causar más daño y hacía había vivido durante la última media década. Ahora que su padre le había propuesto casarse con el líder de Genosha, el joven había aceptado para redimirse, si es que conseguía hacerlo algún día.

Sharon se despidió de Brian y subió a los aposentos de su hijo. Charles dividía su tiempo en ellos y en la biblioteca. Hacía un par de años que había comenzado a beber y eso preocupaba a sus padres porque su madre era una alcohólica reestablecida. 

…………………….

A Sharon le costaba horrores separarse de su hijo y sentía que en cualquier momento podía olvidar su papel de dama y perder la compostura. Charles había sido la luz de sus ojos desde que ella supiera que venía al mundo. Había sido el hijo que cualquier padre pudiera desear: educado, respetuoso y cariñoso. Desde pequeño había demostrado una empatía hacia los demás que conmovía y una inteligencia por encima de la normal. No quedaban dudas de que había heredado los genes brillantes de su padre. Más allá de divertirse quizás demasiado en la adolescencia, su conducta había sido intachable y su carrera académica asombrosa. Pero todo había cambiado abruptamente después de la tragedia. Sharon sabía que en el fondo Brian lo culpaba, no precisamente a él porque conocía el corazón puro de Charles, pero sí a su gen mutante, y por eso ella, a veces, dudaba de la ayuda desinteresada que su esposo les brindaba a Magneto y a su gente. 

Por supuesto que Charles estaba lejos de ser perfecto como cualquier persona. Su inteligencia y posición social solían volverlo un tanto arrogante, algo comprensible y normal, pero desde el accidente fatal ese defecto se había atenuado. El problema que tenía el joven era que desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a beber y así como tenía los genes de la inteligencia de su padre, poseía también los de la adicción de su madre. 

Sharon tocó a la puerta respetuosa antes de entrar. Encontró a su hijo afuera, de pie recargado en la baranda del balcón. Era saludable que Charles respirara un poco de aire fresco porque la palidez que tenía por falta de sol la preocupaba. 

Al oírla, Charles entró. No necesitaba leerla para anticipar lo que venía a decirle. Sabía que su padre estaba en tratativas para enlazarlo con el mutante Magneto y hoy tendría una cita con él, y había visto su coche estacionarse en la entrada lo que significaba que había regresado de la ciudad. Charles no se oponía al matrimonio, no cuando sentía que era una manera de redimirse de lo que les había hecho a aquellos mutantes inocentes. 

-Ya está cerrado el trato, ¿cierto, madre? – preguntó solo para confirmar y ahorrarle a Sharon el dolor de darle la noticia. Ella asintió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo soltar -. ¿Cuándo va a concretarse?

-En un mes – respondió Sharon y se le acercó con la mano extendida. Él le tendió la suya y ella se la apretó cariñosamente -. Pero tu padre piensa que sería conveniente que viajaras ya la semana entrante.

-Tiene razón. Debo adecuarme al lugar y quizás Magneto quiera que aprenda algunas costumbres, aunque por lo que investigué, Genosha está lejos de ser una comunidad salvaje, sino que es autónoma, con personas que han vivido en distintas sociedades alrededor del mundo, y muchos son de por aquí, hasta hay varios que crecieron en Nueva York.

-¡Oh Charles! – suspiró su madre y lo abrazó. Luego le dio un beso en la cabellera ondulada. Charles explicaba con tanta lógica su situación que era obvio reconocer el esfuerzo que hacía para no emocionarse -. A pesar de lo duro que eres contigo mismo, puedo ver a ese muchacho orgulloso y valiente que siempre fuiste. El sacrificio que estás dispuesto a hacer . . . 

-Magneto también lo está haciendo – la interrumpió porque no se sentía con ánimo para oír un discurso sobre su valor y entrega -. Para él también es difícil casarse con un desconocido.

-Pero él no tiene que dejar su casa ni a su familia.

-Al contrario, tendrá que esforzarse para que yo me adapte a su hogar y a su familia.

-Sé que tu padre desea lo mejor para ti.

Charles asintió. Conocía la distancia entre sus padres y podía leer lo que los alejaba a uno del otro: su padre no soportaba que su madre fuera tan exigente consigo misma y esa fachada de intolerancia emocional había acabado por hartarlo. En cuanto a Sharon, ella le recriminaba que antepusiera su carrera profesional y política por encima de su familia como en esta ocasión, o, ¿por qué entregaría a su hijo en un acuerdo de negocios como si todavía vivieran en el mundo medieval? 

-¿Sabes, madre? No sé por qué tengo ganas de cenar esta noche esa carme asada que solías preparar cuando era niño – comentó para distraerse él y distraerla a ella, además, en situaciones como esta, la nostalgia lo embargaba. 

-Claro, querido – aceptó su madre con una sonrisa compasiva -. Bajaré a la cocina – lo miró de pies a cabeza -. Tú sigue aquí si quieres o, ¿prefieres acompañarme?

-Sí, bajaré contigo – contestó Charles. Su madre prácticamente no tocaba la cocina, de hecho, esa comida era una de las pocas que preparaba y solía hacerlo por diversión más que por necesidad de alimentar a su familia. Sería un excelente momento para pasarla juntos y olvidar la enorme responsabilidad que su padre había depositado en él.

………………

Erik regresó a Genosha por la madrugada cuando ya los Xavier habían degustado la cena familiar y ahora dormían o, al menos, Sharon trataba de conciliar el sueño. En el corazón de la isla, Magneto había construido una comunidad autónoma, que se regía por sus propias leyes y se autoabastecía para no tener que comerciar con el exterior. Había llegado a un acuerdo con los gobiernos del mundo a través del organismo de la ONU para que dejaran a su gente en paz siempre y cuando los mutantes no se involucraran en asuntos fuera de la isla. Vivían en paz. Erik había levantado con su mutación estructuras de metal, usando los cimientos metálicos del océano, que aunque no se asemejaban a los rascacielos como el de las oficinas de Xavier, podían ser la envidia de cualquier ingeniero. Comían lo que el contexto les proporcionaba y se vestían con ropas confeccionadas en las pequeñas fábricas que tenían. No era una comunidad grande, tampoco pequeña, pero los mutantes que la conformaban tenían, en su mayoría, un mismo objetivo: convivir en paz y alejados de los homo sapiens. Tan a gusto se sentían con el gobierno de Erik, que no se veía a sí mismo como un gobernante sino más bien como un guía o líder, que no se habían opuesto a que buscara un heredero de su sangre y el hijo del senador, mutante como ellos, les había parecido la opción adecuada. Porque así se manejaba Magneto: no llevaba a cabo ninguna acción importante sin la aprobación de su gente.

Cuando bajó con Logan del helicóptero en el patio del castillo de metal y piedra que había erigido, se encontró con Azazel, su principal consejero. De solo verle la expresión de preocupación y enojo, Erik reconoció que el mutante tenía problemas con Kurt, su único hijo adolescente.

-Peter Maximoff y él volvieron a escaparse – comentó Magneto antes de que su consejero le lanzara la noticia. Hasta Logan suspiró detrás de él, reconociendo que solo eso podía poner a Azazel de ese humor -. Vamos, amigo – le palmeó el hombro -. Tenemos que congeniar una buena plática con esos dos, tú con tu hijo y yo con Peter.

Peter Maximoff era un huérfano y el mejor amigo de Kurt desde niños. Su madre, una antigua amante de Erik, había muerto al darlo a luz y Erik se había sentido en la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo del joven por el cariño que le había tenido a la madre. Peter no era un mal chico, solo rebelde y como su mutación era una velocidad asombrosa, le costaba estarse quieto y solía escaparse con Kurt, que tenía el poder de teletransportarse a distancias increíbles, más para divertirse que para otra cosa. Pero había sectores de la isla que no eran seguros, con animales salvajes y terrenos peligrosos, por eso Azazel se preocupaba y Erik también porque quería sinceramente a Peter.

La propuesta de la plática con sus hijos tranquilizó a Azazel y entró con Magneto y Logan para escuchar los detalles del trato que había cerrado.

Entretanto, un tanto alejados de la comunidad, Peter y Kurt se relajaban tomando cerveza artesanal en el burdel. Los dos reían entusiasmados con la escapada y la visita prohibida que estaban haciendo. Emma Frost, la dueña del burdel, se les acercó con una sonrisa compradora. Iba acompañada de una joven morena, con mirada despectiva.

-Peter, Kurt, les presento a Angel.

Peter y Kurt depositaron sus jarras en la mesa y saludaron a la muchacha asintiendo. Emma le hizo un gesto a la mutante para que se acercara a Maximoff y Angel enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, muy melosa. Le dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla.

-Ey – rio Peter sorprendido y bebió un sorbo -. Tengo que tener mi mejilla intacta para cuando vuelva a casa o Magneto va a molestarse.

Emma le sonrió y apoyó insinuante una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

-Parece que los tienen vigilados a los dos – comentó burlona. 

Peter y Kurt intercambiaron miradas y rieron cómplices. Sabían que no tenían que estar allí y que si Erik o Azazel los descubrían, podían rodar sus cabezas plateada y oscura. Como típicos adolescentes, el peligro los excitaba mucho.

Emma continuó. Era telépata pero no necesitaba leerlos para saber lo que esos dos estaban pensando.

-Si le permites a Angel, Pet, ella sabrá complacerte sin dejar ninguna marca.

-¡Wow! – rio más Peter y Kurt se cubrió la boca, entre sorprendido y ansioso -. ¿Puedes hacer eso? – le preguntó a la joven.

Del torso desnudo de Angel, surgieron un par de alas transparentes, parecía una mariposa. Ella le acarició la mejilla y, luego, bajó la mano hacia los pantalones del muchacho. Peter no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Emma sonreía complacida. De repente, ambos jóvenes sintieron que los jalaban de atrás con violencia.

-¡Peter Maximoff y Kurt Wagner! – exclamó un furioso Scott Summers, el general de la guardia de Magneto y jefe de la brigada que mantenía el orden en la comunidad -. ¿Tienen edad siquiera para estar bebiendo eso?

De la desesperación, Kurt se esfumó, o, mejor dicho, se teletransportó a su recámara en el castillo. Peter no tenía su habilidad y desgraciadamente quedó sujeto de la mano férrea de Summers. 

Emma miró al militar con una sonrisita pícara que él ignoró. 

-Son menores de edad, señorita Frost – le recordó gélidamente -. ¿Conoce el castigo por incitar al alcohol y al sexo a menores de veintiún años?

-Conozco lo puritanos que son Magneto y sus leyes – respondió Emma con acidez.

Scott no le respondió. No le gustaba ni a él ni a nadie meterse con ella, es que se sabía que era una telépata poderosa y podía causar problemas. Por eso decidió llevar a rastras al adolescente y sacarlo enseguida de ese lugar.

Emma lo siguió con la mirada y cuando salieron, se volvió hacia Angel.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo – reconoció y la joven pasó saliva, sintiéndose halagada -. Tenías que caerle bien a ese mocoso y lo conseguiste. Solo hay que tener paciencia y Maximoff regresará solo o acompañado de ese tonto amigo, pero regresará. Recuerda, Angel, Peter es demasiado importante para mí.

Angel asintió obediente y sin preguntar. No sabía por qué a Emma le interesaba tanto ese jovencito veloz protegido por Magneto, pero Emma sí lo tenía en claro: Peter era el hijo de Erik y su madre fallecida, solo que ni el muchacho ni su padre conocían su origen. Si el joven Maximoff era el único vástago de Lehnsherr y ella conseguía manipularlo, podría convertirlo en el próximo gobernante legítimo de Genosha y en su marioneta para que Emma tomara el control de la isla.

……………………….

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo Dos: Responsabilidad

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Espero que guste y ¡Larga vida al Cherik!

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Dos: Responsabilidad

-Bebiendo alcohol en un burdel abrazado a una prostituta, Peter – recordó Erik sin alzar la voz pero en un tono admonitorio que imponía autoridad. El general Summers acababa de retirarse cerrando la puerta del despacho de Lehnsherr a sus espaldas -. Tienes diecisiete años y Kurt, dieciséis. Él es el hijo de mi consejero, tú, mi protegido. Los dos violando las leyes de Genosha, pero eso no es lo más importante, lo más importante aquí es que desobedecieron y no midieron el peligro. ¿Cuántas veces más, Peter? ¿Cuántas veces más vas a escaparte? Hoy a un burdel, mañana a la zona norte de la isla, que no voy a enumerarte los peligros porque bien que los conoces.

Peter estaba sentado en el banco. Magneto de pie frente a él. El joven tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la cabeza gacha, era su pose a la defensiva cuando se lo atrapaba con las manos en la masa y se merecía un castigo. 

-Lo siento, Erik – se disculpó y pasó saliva. Su mentor lo había perdonado varias veces y esta no podía ser la excepción -. Kurt y yo solo buscábamos entretenernos, ¿sabes? Pero ahora que te escucho, reconozco lo equivocados que estábamos.

-¿En serio? – suspiró Erik, enarcando una ceja. No le creía ni una palabra de la disculpa -. Escucha, Peter. Sabes lo que significas para mí, sabes lo que tu madre significaba – el joven no pudo evitar soplar con aburrimiento -. ¿Ahora te cansan mis discursos?

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza. Erik caminó en círculos, un mecanismo que empleaba para tranquilizarse.

-Mira, niño – no había una palabra que molestara más a Peter que esa -. No voy a seguir con sermones, entiendo y te lo he dicho varias veces, que eres un adolescente, yo no tuve la fortuna de poder ser como tú, a tu edad tenía mi familia destruida y una vida arruinada como no podrías imaginar, pero eso no te da derecho a pasarte de la raya. Comprendo que con visitar un burdel y emborracharte quisiste rebelarte contra el sistema, contra las leyes, contra lo que sea. Pero el mundo se rige por leyes, Peter, y nos guste o no hay que ser obediente y respetarlas.

Peter lo miró a los ojos. Entendía que ahora llegaba su sentencia. 

Erik fue a sentarse junto al escritorio. Se pasó las manos por la cara y miró de soslayo una carpeta con algunos de los documentos que había intercambiado con el senador Xavier a lo largo de los años. Eso le recordó que Charles vendría pronto y la responsabilidad que había asumido de convertirlo en su consorte y engendrar un heredero. Responsabilidad, sí, eso que él había aprendido a la fuerza cuando al acabar la guerra se encontró convertido en un huérfano famélico y tuvo que valerse por sí mismo. En ese momento tenía dieciséis años, uno menos que Peter. 

-Actúas así porque te aburres – reconoció Erik y volvió a mirar al joven. Peter asintió, no era fácil convivir con su mutación, ver al mundo moverse tan lento lo exasperaba y necesitaba diversión y riesgos para entretenerse -. Tienes mucho tiempo libre. Estudias y ayudas en la granja comunitaria pero te queda más de la mitad del día libre, ¿no es así? – Peter asintió sin saber bien a dónde se dirigía el asunto. Temió que estuviera por darle más trabajo -. El único modo de que te quites ese aburrimiento es asumiendo responsabilidades. Tengo que pensar en algo que te mantenga ocupado por más tiempo.

-¿Más trabajo en la granja? – indagó el joven.

-Ya veré – respondió Erik distraídamente y se levantó -. Ahora me acompañarás a la zona de cuartos.

-¿Qué? – se le escapó a Peter y perdió la compostura. Ese sitio era una galería frente al cuartel del ejército, que contaba con varias habitaciones que se cerraban con llaves, una especie de celdas, donde los jóvenes que cometían ilícitos solían pasar un día al menos como castigo. Estaban vigilados por guardias que respondían al general Summers y si Peter se aburría al aire libre, no podía llegar a imaginar cómo le iría encerrado en ese lugar pequeño por veinticuatro horas, eso sin contar con la humillación que el castigo conllevaba. 

-Peter, faltaste a la ley bebiendo alcohol y visitando un burdel a tu edad. Es lógico que tengas que pasar la noche en ese sitio. Mañana por la mañana iré a buscarte.

-¡Erik! 

-¿Sí? – inquirió Magneto -. ¿Estabas pensando que no iba a castigarte? Justamente yo que tengo que dar el ejemplo.

-Esto es el colmo – protestó y frunció el ceño.

-No, esto se llama asumir la responsabilidad de tus acciones – corrigió Erik tajante -. Es hora de que lo vayas aprendiendo - se acercó a la silla donde había dejado colgado su gabán para sacar las llaves de su coche -. Yo mismo te llevaré.

-¿No puedo ir un momento a mi cuarto para buscar algo y llevármelo?

-¿Como qué?

Peter dio un brinquito y suspiró. Le costaba hacerse la idea de pasarse horas encerrado en una habitación pequeña.

-Música, revistas. . . 

-Es un sitio para que medites el error de tus actos, Peter, no para que te entretengas – respondió Erik seco y fue abrir la puerta -. Vamos – la mantuvo abierta y esperó a que el muchacho saliera para cerrarla. 

Peter se mantuvo durante el viaje sentado en el asiento del acompañante, observando por la ventanilla. Bajó el vidrio por la mitad para sentir la brisa de la isla, tan fresca y natural en la cara. Estaba de brazos cruzados pero no protestaba más. Sabía, en el fondo sabía, que Erik lo único que hacía era predicar con el ejemplo. Así lo había criado toda la vida. Peter sentía el amor que Erik le tenía y aunque se había hecho cargo de él solo por su madre, Madga Maximoff, lo había querido desde siempre. Magneto y su madre habían sostenido un romance durante años, y Erik sabía que él no había sido su amante exclusivo. Magda estaba casada y tenía dos amantes ocasionales además de él, pero Magneto era el que ocupaba verdaderamente su corazón, o, al menos, eso es lo que él deseaba creer. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que esperaba un hijo, Erik no sospechó que podía ser suyo porque ambos se cuidaban bien. Después de darlo a luz, Magda quedó convaleciente y falleció dos días después. Su esposo, que sabía de sus affaires, se negó a hacerse cargo del niño y los demás amantes desaparecieron apenas supieron que estaba embarazada, por eso fue Erik Lehnsherr quien decidió criarlo como propio por el cariño que le tenía a Magda y porque su propia historia de orfandad le impedía dejar a una criatura abandonada.

Peter le tenía cariño y respeto y lo consideraba un padre más que un mentor. De pequeño lo había llamado papá pero al entrar en la adolescencia, comenzó a llamarlo Erik, como lo hacían en su círculo íntimo. Creció recorriendo el mundo con él mientras Magneto luchaba por la causa mutante. Al fundar Genosha, se instaló allí con Erik y aunque comprendía los ideales de su mentor, no los abrazaba. Él quería ser libre y hacer la suya. Quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo y no sabía aun si la lucha por los derechos de su gente le importara tanto. A los doce años demostró que era un mutante. Magneto no pudo sentirse más orgulloso. Pero el poder que tenía no era sencillo y ver al mundo en cámara lenta, lo hacía aburrirse con facilidad.

Erik detuvo el coche frente al cuartel. Bajaron y saludó a un par de soldados que se acercó al reconocerlo. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero, Peter entró a la llamada zona de cuartos con un guardia que le indicó cuál era su celda. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando antes de entrar en ella, se topó con un arrepentido Kurt, que con la cabeza gacha caminaba hacia la suya un par de puertas más adelante. Iba acompañado de otro guardia y de su padre.

Peter observó a su amigo e iba a saludarlo pero vio tanta vergüenza reflejada en su rostro azul, que prefirió no hacerlo y entrar en su celda. El guardia le cerró la puerta con llave. 

Azazel se detuvo junto a la entrada del cuarto de su hijo con la mirada perdida. No lo despidió. Esperó a que el guardia cerrara la puerta y se retiró con él.

Erik permaneció con un oficial firmando la autorización para el encierro de Peter como su tutor y regresó a su casa. Todo el tiempo se las pasó pensando si había actuado correctamente con el joven. Él solo quería lo mejor para Peter y sentía que la disciplina era lo más adecuado. Por eso olvidó por un momento su boda cercana y el necesario nacimiento de un hijo con su sangre.

 

…………………

Charles abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, mientras los empleados bajaban parte de su equipaje por la escalera bifurcada. Iba a mudarse definitivamente a Genosha así que eran varias maletas con su ropa y artículos de primera necesidad. Después su familia se encargaría de despachar sus demás pertenencias como sus libros y muebles. Raven lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. No era una separación definitiva, de hecho, la boda estaba fijada para dentro de dos semanas y ella con sus padres viajarían al evento, pero se daba cuenta del sacrificio que Charles hacía y eso le provocaba admiración. Además, aunque estaba dispuesta a viajar de seguido a la isla para visitarlo, ya no sería igual que tenerlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Sharon esperó a que los hermanos se separaran para abrazar y besar a su hijo. Charles no necesitaba leerla para entender que las emociones la superaban y le estaba costando horrores mantenerse serena.

-Te amo, mi pequeño – murmuró y le besó la frente.

Charles le sonrió conmovido. 

-En dos semanas nos estaremos viendo – le recordó Raven.

Su hermano la miró y asintió.

Sharon lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, hijo. Tu padre está en su despacho y quiere despedirse de ti.

Charles se dejó guiar por ella casi mecánicamente. Sabía que no partiría sin que su padre le diera las últimas indicaciones. De toda su familia, Brian era el único que no parecía conmovido sino satisfecho con el acuerdo. Su madre y su hermana lo dejaron frente a la puerta. Charles golpeó antes de entrar.

Brian estaba sentado frente al escritorio y se levantó para acercarse a su hijo. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo decía todo. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros con orgullo paternal.

-Bien, Charles. El gran día ha llegado. Aquí tengo una copia de tus exámenes de fertilidad – le indicó un sobre sobre el escritorio -. A los originales los llevarás tú, aunque Magneto ya conoce los resultados – lo miró de pies a cabeza -. Eres un mutante fértil y esa segunda mutación que le permite a tu gente gestar se desarrolló en tu organismo, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí, padre – contestó su hijo. Que pudiera gestar hijos o no, no parecía el tópico más adecuado para discutir en este momento. Charles le estaba diciendo adiós a su hogar. Era cierto que su familia lo visitaría en dos semanas pero sería en otro contexto y rodeado de gente extraña. Ya no habría más cenas familiares, ya no habría más tanta intimidad. Charles se estaba despidiendo de su vida tal cual la conocía pero Brian no parecía darse cuenta -. Llevo los exámenes en mi maleta de mano – añadió para decir algo más.

-Bien – congenió Brian y le indicó el sofá para que se sentaran y tuvieran una plática relajada -. No me canso de repetirte, Charles, lo orgulloso que me siento de ti. Entiendo el sacrificio que haces por todos. 

Charles se sentó. Su padre amagó con acercarse a la licorera para que compartieran un trago por última vez pero estaba tan preocupado como su esposa por la tendencia del joven a beber y optó por sentarse a su lado con las manos vacías.

-Charles, eres un mutante como ellos – comentó Brian. Era común que nombrara esa brecha que los esperaba: mutantes y homo sapiens -. Tienes el honor de enlazarte con el líder de su movimiento y darle a tu gente un heredero para que los guie. Por supuesto que con tu poder y posición social eres el más idóneo.

El joven observaba a su padre en silencio. Brian no le estaba diciendo nada que no le hubiera dicho antes. De repente, notó que su progenitor dirigía la mirada hacia el ventanal, pensativo, y comprendió que ahora sí venía lo importante.

-Con esta alianza te convertirás en el nexo entre los mutantes y la gente como tu madre y yo – soltó el senador con un suspiro -. Serás el puente entre ellos y los homo sapiens. El hijo que engendres será un mutante, ¿cómo decirlo? – buscó la palabra adecuada -. Puro. Un mutante puro, como llaman a los vástagos de dos mutantes. Magneto dejó en claro que quiere hacerse cargo de su educación, eso está en el acuerdo, ya lo habrás leído.

-Sí, mi hijo pasará a ser una pertenencia más de él y de su gente – musitó Charles y bajó la cabeza. Esa era la parte del contrato que más le había costado digerir: traer al mundo a un niño que se convertiría en propiedad exclusiva de un estado y de su gobernante. Sin embargo, esa cláusula era común en cualquier estado monárquico -. Pero como me quedaré a vivir allí, pienso que Magneto me permitirá tener un rol importante en su crianza.

-¡Claro! – le sonrió Brian -. Y aquí llega la otra cuestión: así como tu papel será dar a luz al nuevo gobernante de Genosha, el mío es uno político muy importante. Como senador, tengo que servir a mi país, tanto a los mutantes como a los homo sapiens que viven aquí. Todos son ciudadanos para el Congreso.

Charles leyó a su padre sin querer y se dio cuenta de que este cargo de senador era apenas un peldaño. Se estremeció al ver que Brian deseaba seguir escalando hasta la mismísima presidencia. Bajó la mirada. Su progenitor no notó que lo había leído y le palmeó la pierna cariñosamente.

-Charles, tú eres el nexo que unirá a los mutantes con mi gente. Fuiste criado por homo sapiens pero tu gen te acerca a ellos. Sin embargo. Mírame, hijo – sus ojos se encontraron -. Sin embargo, no debes olvidar que tanto tu madre como yo somos homo sapiens. Recuérdalo cuando mi gente te necesite.

-Padre, ¿de qué estás hablando? – indagó el joven confundido.

Brian se puso de pie y fue hasta la licorera, olvidando la preocupación por la adicción de su hijo. Sirvió whisky en dos vasos y un par de cubos para el suyo ya que Charles tomaba sin hielo.

-Esto de la convivencia entre nuestra gente y la tuya es una utopía, Charles – explicó, mientras regresaba con los tragos -. Bebe con moderación – le indicó al entregarle el vaso -. Magneto quiere defender los derechos de los suyos y es algo entendible y loable. Yo lo admiro y lo ayudé muchas veces pero siempre tuve en claro esto: que tarde o temprano, la paz puede quebrarse.

-¿Estás diciendo que Magneto quiere iniciar una guerra contra los que no son mutantes? 

-¿Qué piensas, hijo? Un mutante que fue perseguido desde joven por ser quien era, que enfrentó peligros para proteger a los suyos, que está lleno de cicatrices, que sufrió lo que pocos han sufrido, un sobreviviente de Auschwitz, ¿crees que él cree en la paz?

Charles olvidó la advertencia paternal y bebió todo de un solo trago.

-Pero, entonces, ¿para qué lo ayudaste si piensas que puede poner en peligro a los no mutantes?

-Porque un político sabe crear alianzas con sus enemigos.

-¿Magneto es tu enemigo? – cuestionó el joven asombrado.

-En algún momento puede convertirse – confesó Brian y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa -. Mira, Charles. La razón por la que cerré este acuerdo es porque te conozco y sé la clase de persona que eres. Nunca te recuperaste del accidente – Charles cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía soportar recordar ese trauma -. Eso te hizo más sensible y aumentó tu empatía por la raza humana: tanto por mutantes como no. Por eso me di cuenta de que eres la persona indicada para estar allí en el momento en que Magneto decida atacarnos, y que no dejarás que un hijo tuyo sea educado como un arma para la guerra contra mi gente.

-¡Padre! – exclamó Charles exasperado y se puso de pie -. ¿Estás diciendo que Magneto va a iniciar una guerra y que quiere convertir a mi hijo en un soldado?

Brian se levantó para estar a su altura. Charles era varios centímetros más bajo que él.

-Solo digo que tienes que estar preparado. Yo, desde mi banca senatorial, protegeré a los nuestros, tú, desde tu lugar de consorte y progenitor del próximo líder mutante, debes preservar la paz entre nuestras especies. 

Su hijo lo miraba extraviado. Había esperado consejos sobre cómo comportarse en su nueva patria, o que no olvidara sus orígenes pero jamás esto.

Brian le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro y se lo masajeó.

-Es difícil pero sé que estás preparado, Charles. Confío en ti ciegamente.

Charles pasó saliva y entró en la mente de su padre. No era algo que hiciera a menudo porque respetaba su intimidad pero se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo. Vio a Brian orgulloso, de traje y corbata, sentado en su banca de senador. Luego el Congreso se transformó en el Salón Oval y vio a su padre convertido en Presidente. Sonreía con satisfacción. Estaba rodeado de gente, en su mayoría homo sapiens, y había algunos mutantes que le rendían pleitesía. Brian Xavier estaba firmando un papel. Charles lo leyó y era un acuerdo de paz entre mutantes y no mutantes. Los mutantes eran los vencidos, los homo sapiens los vencedores.

Charles salió de su mente con un estremecimiento. Ahora comprendía la verdadera razón de ese acuerdo: Brian había entregado a su hijo al líder de Genosha para asegurarse el sometimiento de los mutantes si algún día intentaban ejercer la supremacía. Charles y su hijo serían para él objetos que le sirvieran para conservar el poder de su especie, la única que le importaba al senador: los homo sapiens.

-Bien, hijo – sonrió Brian complacido y consultó su reloj -. Es hora de que te llevemos al aeropuerto. Nuestro avión privado ya está listo para partir – lo abrazó con fuerza pero el joven sintió el gesto frío y distante -. Me haces el padre más orgulloso del mundo, Charles. No podría contar con un hijo mejor que tú.  
Charles no contestó porque no le salían las palabras.

 

…………………..

 

Charles observó por la ventanilla del avión el azul del océano. La travesía sería larga y tardaría horas en ver el verde de la isla de Genosha. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Se suponía que debiera descansar y relajarse pero no podía. A la responsabilidad que había asumido al aceptar el acuerdo ahora se sumaba la confesión de su padre. Una cosa era casarse y traer al mundo a un heredero y otra tener que defender la paz como su padre le había pedido. Pero había algo más, Brian no deseaba que protegiera la paz sino que peleara por los homo sapiens y que llegado el momento le sirviera para someter a los mutantes. Tal vez pensaba convertirlo en un espía, o que engañara a Magneto, o que confundiera al niño que diera a luz para volverlo un instrumento para la causa de los no mutantes.

Charles estaba confundido. Recordó el incidente cinco años atrás y vio los cuerpos de los mutantes esparcidos por su culpa. Luego el motor del coche que traía a sus padres. Su madre había corrido a abrazarlo, mientras que Brian observaba la escena dantesca con una mirada fría y calculadora. Abrió los ojos con desesperación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Xavier? – preguntó Hank McCoy y se le acercó con un vaso con agua fresca.

-Gracias – contestó Charles y bebió compulsivamente.

Hank se sentó en el asiento enfrentado al suyo. Se trataba de un joven científico tímido y recatado, que Brian Xavier había becado desde niño, asombrado de su inteligencia superior. Años después había descubierto que era un mutante capaz de convertirse en una bestia azul. Brian había seguido protegiéndolo y le había dado trabajo en el laboratorio Xavier. Ahora le había pedido que como mutante y persona de confianza, acompañara a su hijo a Genosha. Hank aceptó porque sentía que le debía a Brian más de lo que pudiera pagarle en una vida.

-Mire, señor Xavier – comenzó y se frotó las manos nervioso. Tragó aire porque sentía que se volvería azul de los nervios que tenía -. No soy quién para darle consejos porque ni siquiera tengo novia . . .

-Por favor, llámame Charles – pidió el joven y se sobó la frente -. ¿Qué consejos quieres darme?

-No sé – Hank se encogió de hombros -. Solo que se relaje un poco.

Charles rio. El muchacho le caía bien. Se notaba que tenía varios años menos que él y era agradable.

-Gracias por el consejo. ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

-Soy McCoy.

-Me refiero a tu nombre de pila.

-Henry, perdón, Hank, Hank McCoy.

-Gracias por el consejo, Hank – corrigió Charles amablemente.

-¿No conoce todavía a Magneto?

-Solo por algunas fotografías – suspiró Charles y se acomodó en el asiento. Hank hizo un ademán de levantarse porque pensó que lo estaba cansando -. En las fotografías no se ve nada mal – comentó Xavier y le sonrió con complicidad.

Hank sonrió también. 

-Le deseo la mayor de las suertes, señor Xavier. ¡Perdón! Quiero decir Charles.

Charles rio y le extendió el vaso vacío.

-¿Qué te parece si para festejar mi boda inminente bebemos algo más sustancioso que el agua? ¿Qué hay en la licorera?

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – acabó por tutearlo.

-Quiero que regreses con dos vasos y el whisky más añejo que encuentres – respondió Charles –. Debe haber alguno de dieciocho años al menos.

Hank asintió y regresó con una botella cerrada, dos vasos y un poco de hielo. Charles le pidió que no le añadiera ningún cubo al suyo y comenzaron a beber y a platicar de temas triviales.

Fue una manera adecuada de matar el tiempo. 

 

…………………..

¡Hola! En la próxima van a encontrarse. Quiero añadir que más adelante habrá Wolvsilver. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo Tres: El Encuentro

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Tres: El Encuentro

Sean Cassidy, también conocido como Banshee, se calzó el uniforme de guardia apresuradamente y salió corriendo. Sabía que llevaba un minuto de retraso, algo intolerable para el disciplinado general Summers, especialmente ahora que aguardaban de un momento al otro el aterrizaje del avión privado de Charles Xavier. Encontró a Scott a un par de cuadras de la plaza y llegó casi jadeando hasta él. El general consultó su reloj pulsera.

-Tres minutos de retraso, soldado.

-Lo siento – balbuceó Sean. El general se detuvo y Banshee se detuvo con él -. Señor, quiero que sepa que para mí es un honor haber sido seleccionado por usted y el señor Magneto como. . .

-Sin comentarios, soldado - cortó Scott. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza a través de sus gafas oscuras y le señaló el cuello -. Tiene que abrocharse el último botón.

-Lo siento – repitió el joven, contrariado, y se lo abotonó torpemente. Estaba tan nervioso que los dedos le sudaban. No era normalmente así, en realidad, se trataba de un joven brillante con un futuro prometedor en la milicia. Por eso había sido escogido entre los otros soldados.

-El aspecto y el silencio son dos virtudes necesarias para este puesto, soldado – lo sermoneó el general y se dispuso a continuar la marcha hacia la plaza principal, donde la gente se había aglutinado para recibir a Xavier. Sean lo siguió -. Usted será el oficial encargado de velar por la seguridad del señor Charles Xavier. Le hará compañía en todo momento por lo que su discreción es vital, pero ya le he hablado de eso antes, ¿lo recuerda?

-¡Sí, señor! – respondió Sean con firmeza. Estaba orgulloso de haber conseguido ese puesto, no solo por lo que significaba para Genosha sino porque había leído alguna vez el ensayo de Charles sobre los mutantes y le parecía la persona muy inteligente. Sería un honor servirlo a toda hora.

Llegaron hasta la plaza. Scott tuvo que abrirse camino entre la gente para llegar hasta el palco donde Erik aguardaba la llegada de su consorte junto con Logan y Azazel. Metros más atrás se encontraban Kurt y Peter.

Erik vio al general y le llamó la atención su retraso pero no dijo nada. Summers comprendió que no era el momento adecuado para disculparse.

-Mira, Pet – murmuró Kurt con su marcado acento germano. Había vivido con sus padres muchos años en Alemania, de hecho, su fallecida madre era de Berlín -. ¿No es ese Sean Cassidy? Con el que solíamos salir y. . .

-Sí – murmuró Peter y le hizo un gesto para que se callara -. Pero se metió en la milicia e hizo una carrera interesante. Erik piensa que es la persona adecuada para velar por la seguridad de Xavier.

Kurt rio bajito. No podía olvidar las travesuras que habían vivido con Sean. Peter también las recordó y se cubrió la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Logan los oyó y giró para lanzarles una mirada admonitoria. Los jóvenes se pusieron firmes y serios. 

Se oyeron los motores del avión y todos alzaron la mirada. El jet apareció en el firmamento y con una excelente maniobra, aterrizó en la pista que habían construido para su llegada. Con una precisión milimétrica, el piloto detuvo la nave y apagó los motores a metros de la plaza. Mientras las hélices se detenían, la escotilla se abrió y Hank descendió. Charles lo hizo detrás. El joven Xavier estaba vestido con un traje azul marino y una corbata negra, gafas de sol oscuras y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Tenía unos mocasines oscuros y se acomodó los gemelos de las mangas mientras bajaba. 

Erik se había vestido con un traje gris, no le gustaba la formalidad pero creyó necesario impresionar a su prometido. Se acercó con Logan y Azazel.

Charles estudió a la gente que lo aplaudía en la plaza, un tanto confundido. Después de haber vivido en el ostracismo durante media década le resultaba difícil enfrentar a una multitud, pero lo tomó como un deber más y se concentró para no sentirse abrumado. Al pisar el último escalón, sus ojos se posaron en Magneto. Había visto algunas fotos de él y le parecía un hombre apuesto pero un tanto delgado y siempre lo había encontrado vestido de forma informal. Sin embargo, ahora, de traje y corbata, serio y en persona, le resultó atractivo. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba bajó el sol y aunque no podía distinguir sus ojos, notó que eran claros. Le gustó que fuera alto y la delgadez ya no le molestó, al contrario, le pareció que el ser esbelto lo volvía sexy. ¿Sexy? “¡Vamos, Charles!” se dijo a sí mismo. “Viniste a cumplir con el contrato de tu padre, no a enamorarte precisamente.” Sonrió ante la idea descabellada y Erik notó su sonrisa. No se veía nada mal el joven Xavier. Era elegante y aunque pálido para su gusto, esa piel tan blanca contrastaba con el rojo de sus labios. Le gustó el pelo entre ondulado y lacio, de un color castaño, y el traje azul le sentaba bien. “Bueno,” pensó Erik. “Tal vez no sea un sacrificio engendrar una criatura con él.” Recordó de inmediato que Charles era psíquico y trató de poner su mente en blanco. La sola idea de tener que hacerlo lo hizo sonreír.

Por lo tanto, cuando Magneto con Logan y Azazel, llegó hasta Charles, sonreía y Charles también. Era un buen augurio que los dos se encontraran de buen humor al cruzarse por primera vez.

-Buenos días, Charles Xavier – Erik le pasó la mano formalmente y el joven se la estrechó. El apretón fue formal pero los dos sintieron la presión del otro en el agarre -. Espero que haya tenido un viaje agradable.

-Así fue, muchas gracias – contestó Charles cortésmente y se quitó los anteojos. 

Erik observó sus ojos azules y dio un respingo. Tenía que admitir que su futuro consorte no se veía mal, es que después de encontrarse con tal hermetismo sobre su aspecto, había dudado que fuera atractivo. 

-Me alegro que así haya sido – respondió Magneto y señaló a sus acompañantes -. El señor James Howlett y el señor Azazel, mis consejeros.

-Un gusto – saludó Charles y estrechó la mano de cada uno.

-Bienvenido a Genosha – anunció Erik y se volvió hacia Hank, que le contestó asintiendo educadamente -. Imagino que los dos deben estar cansados por la travesía. El pueblo lo está aguardando. Salúdelo, señor Xavier, y viajaremos hasta mi casa para que descansen.

Charles no sabía bien qué hacer. Se acercó a la multitud, en realidad no eran demasiados porque Genosha no tenía una población extensa, y agitó la mano hacia ellos. La gente le respondió con aplausos. Charles sintió su calidez y se alegró. Había temido que no lo recibieran con alegría sino con recelo, pero se notaba que se sentían a gusto con su llegada. Abrió su corazón y pudo leer las emociones de las personas: alegría, regocijo y esperanza principalmente. La gente de Genosha estaba esperanzada con este enlace y eso lo tranquilizó.

Más tarde, Erik le hizo una seña para que subieran a uno de los coches, que estaban estacionados frente a la plaza. Él y Magneto subieron en el primero en el asiento de atrás. Scott se sentó al volante con Sean a su lado. Azazel, Peter y Kurt se subieron al segundo auto con Logan como conductor. Charles bajó la ventanilla para saludar una vez más a la gente, que volvió a responderle con aplausos. 

Erik observó el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Les cayó bien, señor Xavier.

-Por favor, ¿podrías llamarme Charles?

Erik asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias, Magneto.

-Erik – corrigió el mutante -. Es mi nombre de pila y lo utilizo en mi círculo íntimo. 

-De acuerdo, Erik – aceptó Charles y sus ojos brillaron. Se sentía a gusto en Genosha, después de todo, su gente y su líder eran más cálidos que su distante padre.

 

…………………..

Dejaron atrás la plaza y el gentío. Charles se concentró en observar la arquitectura del lugar. Era admirable lo que los mutantes habían erigido en medio de la selva. Sin compararse a los rascacielos que estaba acostumbrado a observar, o a su casa que era realmente un palacio, las edificaciones se notaban sólidas y elevadas. Había naturaleza en todas partes, en las calles sin pavimento y en los árboles y plantas que crecían en cualquier espacio. Charles aspiró profundo, embelesado con el paisaje natural mezclado con el metal de las estructuras. De repente, sintió la mente de alguien con emociones muy poderosas. Notó que se trataba de Erik. Su prometido se encontraba muy nervioso por la boda. Charles sonrió al comprender que no era la única persona tensa por la situación. Volteó hacia él sin saber si consolarlo o no. Quiso tomarle la mano pero le pareció que sería un gesto de demasiada confianza si recién se habían conocido. Además no sabía si a Erik le gustaría tanta intimidad, no sabía si era una persona que deseaba que la acariciaran o era huraño. Charles se dio cuenta que sus conocimientos sobre su futuro consorte eran prácticamente nulos. Leerle la mente podía ser una estrategia acertada pero prefirió no hacerlo. Si iba a casarse con él, tenía que, al menos, respetar su privacidad desde el principio.

-¿Te gustan los edificios que levanté? – la voz de Erik lo sacó de sus reflexiones -. No soy un ingeniero ni nada por el estilo pero aprendí con la experiencia.

-¿Tú construiste esto? – preguntó Charles maravillado.

-Así es – confirmó Magneto con orgullo -. No lo hice solo, otros ayudaron con las piedras y los cimientos pero la estructura metálica es obra mía.

-Es admirable – suspiró Charles y detuvo la vista en una en particular, alta y delgada, que terminaba en punta. Parecía un obelisco.

-Esa fue la primera que creé – recordó Erik con añoranza.

-No estuvo nada mal para empezar.

Erik rio, feliz con el cumplido.

-No soy un genio en genética como tú pero tengo mis pasatiempos – bromeó -. ¿Por qué esa cara de sorpresa? Indagué acerca de ti cuando decidí cerrar el acuerdo con tu padre y encontré tu tesis. Quiero decirte que apruebo cada palabra que has escrito y hasta puedo citarte: “Para el Homo Neardenthal, su primo mutante, el Homo Sapiens, fue una aberración. La llegada de una especie humana mutada supone la extinción inmediata de la especie menos desarrollada.”

-Lo siento – suspiró Charles, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por un lado se sentía halagado por el interés de Magneto, pero por el otro esas palabras, que eran las que él mismo había escrito, sonaban a una prédica sobre la supremacía mutante que le costaba aceptar ahora -. Escribí esa tesis hace años.

-Créeme que tiene una actualidad increíble – sonrió Erik -. Sin embargo, aparte de tu tesis no pude encontrar nada más sobre ti. Fuiste un misterio hasta que bajaste de ese avión, Charles.

-Soy un tanto tímido – mintió para ocultar su trauma.

-No pareces – observó Erik con una mueca de descreimiento -. La forma en que te vistes y desenvuelves no habla de una persona tímida. 

-¿Conoces la personalidad de los demás?

-Por supuesto – replicó Erik con arrogancia -. Desde mi posición necesito conocer a las personas por sus gestos y aspecto. Primero lo hice para sobrevivir, ahora lo hago para guiar a mi pueblo.

Charles entendió a lo que se refería. Erik no tenía su telepatía y necesitaba conocer a las personas con las que trataba.

Llegaron hasta el patio del castillo. Charles quedó anonadado al ver la belleza arquitectónica que Magneto había conseguido con algo de piedra y mucho metal. No tenía la estética de su casa señorial en Westchester pero guardaba un aire rústico que la hacía fascinante.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Charles – sonrió Erik y esperó a que Scott estacionara para abrirle la puerta cortésmente.

-Gracias – musitó Charles y se abotonó el saco de su traje al descender. También se calzó los anteojos porque ya era casi mediodía y el sol resplandecía con fuerza. 

Esperaron a que se detuviera el segundo coche y descendieran los consejeros y los jóvenes. Acto seguido, entraron todos juntos en el castillo. Fueron a la sala que Erik usaba para las conferencias y que consistía en una larga mesa redonda rodeada de sillas y algunos muebles agrestes. Charles notó que no había ningún asiento que marcara que allí se sentaba el líder y el lugar le recordó a la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo donde el rey y sus caballeros se consideraban iguales. De algo podía estar seguro, Erik no parecía un déspota ávido de poder, y eso lo tranquilizó.

Magneto le presentó velozmente a Peter, a Kurt, a Scott y a Sean que sería su guardia personal. Charles se sorprendió de tener uno porque sentía que la isla era pequeña y al estar rodeado de mutantes no correría peligro, pero si Erik le había designado uno, tenía que tener una buena razón. Luego se despidieron para dejarlos solos.

Cuando la pareja quedó sola, Erik lo invitó a su despacho. Subieron una larga escalera en espiral, que conectaba el piso inferior con un pasillo. Caminaron hasta una puerta pequeña y Erik la abrió y lo invitó a pasar. 

Charles notó que no parecía el despacho de un gobernante, y no se parecía en nada al lujoso de su padre. A pesar de su sencillez, el joven sintió el sitio agradable. Tenía una ventana pequeña por donde se filtraba la luz que caía directamente sobre el escritorio. Erik lo invitó a que se sentaran en unos sillones cerca de una chimenea apagada. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Charles se topó con un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas colocadas en una mesita en un rincón.

-¿Juegas? – preguntó.

-¡Es mi pasión! – sonrió Erik -. ¿Juegas tú?

-No tanto como quisiera pero sé defenderme.

-Entonces, si te invito una partida, aunque no sea tu primera vez, prometo que no seré duro contigo.

Charles se sonrojó con la insinuación: “aunque no sea tu primera vez, prometo que no seré duro contigo” tenía un matiz sexual que lo dejó de una pieza. Quiso leer a Erik para ver si había sido esa su intención pero Magneto ya estaba junto a la licorera presto a servirle un trago.

-No, gracias – declinó Charles. Ya había bebido suficiente en el vuelo.

-Como desees – contestó Erik y se le acercó -. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto del compromiso?

Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre tomó la decisión y yo acepté.

-Me alegra oír que no fue algo impuesto – comentó Erik y se sentó en un sillón con una pierna apoyada sobre la otra -. Siéntate, Charles – le indicó otro sillón a su lado -. Sabes, tu padre es el único no mutante, u homo sapiens, como quieras llamarlo en quien confío. Soy reacio a creer en las personas, especialmente en aquellas que no son de nuestra especie pero Brian Xavier me quitó los prejuicios que tenía. Es un hombre honorable, que ayudó a nuestra gente, Charles. Por eso acepté este acuerdo y por eso estoy dispuesto a aceptarte a ti como mi consorte y darte un hogar aquí.

Charles pasó saliva. No necesitaba leerlo para saber que Erik le hablaba desde el corazón. Se le notaba el respeto y cariño que le tenía al senador. Charles se sintió incómodo al notar que en su padre esa confianza no era recíproca. 

Una vez más Erik lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Alguna vez has yacido con un hombre, Charles?

Fue una pregunta directa que lo descolocó pero era necesaria. Los dos estaban a dos semanas de consumar el enlace y necesitaban conocer el pasado sexual del otro y sus preferencias.

-No llegué a tener relaciones – confesó el joven y miró a su futuro cónyuge a los ojos. Erik lo observaba serio -. Pero sí, anduve con hombres.

-Pero nunca fuiste penetrado – concluyó Erik de forma directa -. Yo tampoco tuve relaciones con personas de mi mismo sexo. Esta será la primera vez.

Charles se mordió el labio y pensó lo bien que le vendría ahora un buen vaso de whisky, pero si se lo pedía, dejaría en evidencia sus nervios.

Erik le sonrió.

-No temas, Charles. Viniste a conocer un nuevo hogar, no a una cámara de tortura – rio -. En serio, si te parece conveniente iremos poco a poco, no es necesario que la noche de bodas sea la noche de bodas, si me entiendes.

Charles bajó la mirada mientras asentía. Vaya que esta plática le parecía más sincera y directa que la que había tenido con su padre.

-Sin embargo, es necesario que dentro del año yo dé un heredero a Genosha – recordó el joven.

-Un año tiene doce meses – contestó Erik y le sonrió nuevamente -. Sabes, Charles. Esto es tan difícil para mí como para ti. Entiendo el sacrificio que haces, yo también hago mi parte pero creo que juntos podremos entendernos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro.

Erik se puso de pie.

-En ese caso considero conveniente que vayas a tus aposentos para relajarte, darte un baño, cambiarte, descansar, lo que gustes. ¿Nos vemos esta noche en la cena?

-Sí – asintió Charles.

Erik lo acompañó hasta la salida y tuvo la gentileza de bajar las escaleras con él. Abajo los aguardaba Sean. Charles fue escoltado por él a sus habitaciones en la planta inferior.

Magneto volvió a subir y, más tarde, recibió la visita de Logan.

…………….

-¿Qué opinas del joven Xavier? – indagó Erik en su despacho con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio, fumando un habano en compañía de Logan, quién, además, se había servido un poco de whisky -. ¿Qué impresión te causó?

-Parece un buen chico – respondió el lobo desde un sillón, soltando el humo en actitud distendida -. Respetuoso, correcto y ajeno a los intereses de su padre.

-Logan – amonestó Erik, enarcando una ceja.

-Es la verdad – aseveró Logan y bebió un sorbo -. Sabes que ese senador me da mala espina. La mayoría de sus votantes fueron mutantes. Consiguió su banca con el voto de confianza de nuestra gente.

-¿Eso tiene algo de malo? – replicó Magneto sin convencerse -. Prometió que ayudaría a nuestra gente desde el Senado. Necesitamos contar con personas que nos apoyen desde la política y Brian Xavier me parece una persona honesta y fiel a nuestros ideales. Su único hijo nació con una mutación y adoptó libremente a una niña que también lleva el gen. No nos ayuda por la política, nos ayuda por su familia.

-No confío en él, Erik, y punto – concluyó Logan ya cansado porque no era la primera vez que discutían largo y tendido sobre el mismo tema -. El muchacho me cayó bien pero lo importante es que a ti te haya caído bien.

Erik sonrió con su enorme sonrisa de tiburón.

-No está mal.

-¿Mal? – rio Wolverine con malicia -. ¡Vamos, Erik! ¿Le viste el trasero que tiene? – Magneto rio con complicidad pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sintió un poco de celos -. Pero ya en serio, tiene una mirada pura y eso habla muy bien de él. Los ojos no mienten, amigo.

-Sí – suspiró Erik, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y liberó una bocanada -. Tiene una mirada sincera y me pareció una persona honesta.

Logan terminó su habano y acabó de beber lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

-Bueno, amigo. La plática se terminó, tengo que volver a trabajar.

-Pero has trabajado desde que te levantaste, y hasta te llevaste unos informes a la plaza mientras esperábamos el avión.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – bufó Wolverine y se puso de pie -. A veces siento que necesito un secretario con urgencia.

Como un reflejo, Erik murmuró.

-Peter.

-¿Qué? – Logan volteó hacia él.

-Peter Maximoff. Hace un par de semanas lo amonesté por enésima vez y comprendí que su problema es la enorme cantidad de tiempo libre que tiene. ¿Me harías un favor, lobo? ¿Por qué no le das algún recado, algo sencillo que necesites? Que te ayude con tareas simples. Es listo y aprende con facilidad.

-¿Me ofreces a Peter como secretario?

-Si te sientes a gusto con él – de repente, Erik bufó y se sobó la frente -. Peter me tiene preocupado. Es travieso pero inocente y últimamente se anduvo metiendo en líos. Quiero ver si algo más de responsabilidad le quita esa manía.

-De acuerdo, amigo – convino Logan para ayudarlo -. Envíamelo mañana después de que estudie y veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias, Logan.

-De nada, Erik. ¿Cenarás esta noche con Xavier?

-Sí, y quiero que se sienta a gusto. 

-Bien, hasta luego – se despidió Wolverine y cerró la puerta del despacho.

Erik continuó fumando y sacó del cajón de su escritorio una copia de la tesis de Charles. La leyó tranquilo y sonriendo. No supo por qué lo hacía, solo tuvo ganas de leerla y sonreír.

 

…………………….


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Ansiedad

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Cuatro: Ansiedad

Charles se dejó guiar por Sean hasta sus aposentos que quedaban casi al final de un largo corredor. Junto a los suyos estaba la puerta de los de Erik. Charles sintió un cosquilleo al notar tal proximidad imaginando que podrían visitarse asiduamente por las noches. También dedujo que dentro del dormitorio, debía haber alguna entrada que conectara ambas alcobas. Bueno, suspiró profundo, había venido hasta Genosha para casarse con su gobernante y tarde o temprano se verían obligados a intimar sexualmente para conseguir el ansiado heredero.

Charles notó de repente que la idea de tener relaciones con Erik no lo asustaba. Era extraño porque no se estaba concentrando para no sentir miedo sino que simplemente el hacer el amor con el líder de Genosha no le desagradaba en absoluto. “Hacer el amor” tenía una connotación diferente a “tener relaciones”. ¿Por qué estaba pensando, entonces, en hacer el amor cuando se trataba de una obligación dentro del acuerdo?

-Señor Xavier – lo interrumpió Sean, plantándose en la puerta -. Deje que sea yo quien entre primero, es por su seguridad.

Charles entendió que el joven estaba cumpliendo con su deber y lo dejó ingresar. El soldado encendió la luz y dejó a la vista una habitación sencilla pero acogedora como el despacho de Erik. Tenía una puerta lateral con un pasillo breve que conducía al baño y otra al frente que conectaba al dormitorio. Charles entró en la alcoba después de Sean, y lo primero que notó fue la cama de dos plazas de bronce, que tenía un exquisito respaldo labrado y un colchón de plumas. Su antigua cama en Westchester había sido de roble y Charles se preguntó si esta, al ser de metal, no había sido fabricada por el mismísimo Magneto. Se ruborizó suavemente al pensar que su futuro consorte podía haberle hecho semejante honor. 

La alcoba, además, tenía grandes aparadores con cajones de diferentes tamaños, una mesita junto a la ventana con una silla, donde estaban colocados una jarra con agua fresca y un vaso, y junto al lecho había una mesa de luz con un velador de bronce también y la tulipa de tela. A un costado había una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver el inmenso vestidor. A Charles le sobraría espacio allí aun después de haber guardado toda su ropa. 

-Señor Xavier – habló Sean después de inspeccionar el vestidor para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden -. Lo dejaré tranquilo para que pueda darse un baño y descansar. ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien a buscarlo para la hora de la cena?

-Me parece bien – se mostró Charles de acuerdo -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy el oficial Cassidy.

-Me refiero a tu nombre de pila – solicitó Charles amablemente.

-Sean, señor – contestó el jovencito y pasó saliva. Le parecía extraño el pedido.

-Bien, Sean – sonrió -. Puedes retirarte y por ahora has cumplido con tu servicio.

El soldado asintió, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Por supuesto que permaneció afuera de los aposentos, en el corredor, atento a la seguridad y atención de Xavier.

Charles esperó a que se retirara, bebió el agua de la jarra porque el conocer su nuevo hogar le había provocado sed, y fue a abrir sus maletas que los empleados habían dejado en un rincón. Sacó un pijama turquesa, ropa interior y utensilios de aseo personal. Luego se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y después se metió en la cama, agotado del viaje y del recibimiento. El colchón de plumas lo hizo sentirse en las nubes y enseguida quedó dormido cual bebé. 

Llevaba meses teniendo sueños tranquilos pero la tensión por su llegada a Genosha y el encontrarse en un país extranjero, durmiendo en un lecho que no era el suyo, le produjo una catarata de emociones que repercutieron en lo que soñaba. Charles soñó con la tragedia que lo había cambiado tanto. Se encontró en un páramo, rodeado de niebla y frío. Se frotó los brazos para calentarse al tiempo que la neblina se disipaba. Vio esparcidos en el suelo los cuerpos de la decena de mutantes que habían muerto por su culpa. Charles había soñado con ellos antes pero era la primera vez que podía distinguirles el rostro. Vio que se trataba de mujeres y hombres, algunos eran jóvenes, casi niños, otros adultos de su edad o algo más jóvenes. Sus rostros deformados por el dolor lo decían todo. Charles quiso echarse a correr desesperado pero tropezó con la pierna de una mutante y cayó al suelo. Podía oler la muerte. Lloro sin lágrimas y gritó sin voz, trastornado por la angustia y el miedo. La niebla volvió a cubrir el espacio y lo envolvió. Charles sentía que no podía respirar porque la neblina se había convertido en un humo denso. Gritó otra vez. Se sacudió angustiado. Llamaba a gritos a sus padres pero todavía no le salía la voz. Cuando sentía que se asfixiaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró en la alcoba en Genosha.

La sensación de ahogo le duró unos segundos más y tosió para que el aire regresara a sus pulmones. Estaba lívido y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se abrazó el estómago con ambas manos y lloró. Después se fue haciendo un ovillo entre las sábanas hasta quedar en posición fetal. Había vuelto a soñar con la tragedia después de medio año. Pero ahora no estaba en Westchester, no tenía más a su madre consigo para que lo consolara, ni tampoco tenía alcohol para tranquilizarse. La garganta seca le exigía whisky para calmar la ansiedad y olvidarlo todo. Eso. Olvidarlo todo, Charles sentía que era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

A los tropezones, salió de la cama y corrió a abrir los cajones de la cómoda. Fue un acto reflejo porque allí escondía él las botellas en su recámara en Westchester. Claro que aquí las gavetas estaban vacías, listas para que guardara la ropa y no la adicción que lo apartaba momentáneamente de la angustia.

Corrió al baño para mojarse la cara en el lavatorio. Juntó las manos debajo de la canilla y bebió el agua compulsivamente. Era agua fresca pero no alcohol y Charles necesitaba alcohol para sosegarse. Recordó la licorera en el despacho de Erik. Sí. Tenía que llegar hasta ese lugar y servirse un trago. Rápido, cuanto antes, porque ahora estaba recordando los rostros cadavéricos del sueño y sintió una oleada de náuseas.

Charles salió desesperado al pasillo. Sean estaba custodiando la puerta y se impresionó al verlo en ese estado.

-Señor Xavier, ¿está bien?

Charles parpadeó. Solo veía los rostros de los muertos y podía sentir el frío del páramo. Allí estaba. De pie e impotente después de haber provocado la tragedia. Las piernas le temblaron y trastabilló. Sean lo atrapó de los hombros con ambos brazos.

-¡Señor Xavier! – le palmeó la cara pero Charles estaba seminconsciente -. ¡Señor Xavier, responda!

Banshee transportó un brazo de Charles alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura. Así lo arrastró hacia adentro de los aposentos. Iba a dejarlo en la cama o en el sillón más cercano para correr a buscar a un médico. Azazel era el doctor personal de Erik y de Peter, y si no estaba ocupado, podría ayudar. Aunque ocupado o no, esto era una emergencia.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – era la voz de mando de Magneto. Había bajado después de la plática con Logan para darse un baño y prepararse para la cena. Se acercó apresurado a Sean y a Charles -. ¿Qué pasa, oficial Cassidy?

-No sé – respondió el joven contrariado -. Salió desesperado al pasillo, parecía desorientado. Lo atajé porque él no sabía hacia dónde ir. Entonces, se desmayó.

Erik era más alto y fuerte que Banshee, así que no le costó cargar al inconsciente Charles en sus brazos y entrar en la sala con él.

-Llama al consejero Azazel – le ordenó y Sean salió disparado a cumplir con la orden. 

Erik entró en la alcoba y depositó a Charles con cuidado sobre el colchón. El joven estaba sudando por lo que Magneto le desprendió el primer botón del pijama dejando su pecho mojado al desnudo. Fue hasta el baño para buscar una toalla y le secó el torso, el cuello y el rostro. Charles movió la cabeza mientras lo hacía y soltó un gemido suave. 

Erik se apartó para que no se asustara al despertar. Charles abrió los ojos y se encontró otra vez en su lecho en Genosha. Parpadeó y, antes de incorporarse, vio a Magneto de pie junto al colchón. Todavía confundido, bajó la vista hacia la cintura de Erik y hacia sus brazos. Magneto tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas por encima del codo. Charles vio en el brazo derecho el tatuaje con el número “214782.”

-Auschwitz – murmuró Charles y volvió a parpadear al tiempo que pensaba en el Holocausto y la cantidad de personas que habían sido asesinadas allí. Recordó los cadáveres de su sueño, los asoció con las víctimas de los campos de concentración y lloró desconsoladamente.

Erik no sabía a ciencia cierta qué le estaba pasando a su prometido pero había conocido horrores suficientes para entender cuando alguien sufría un trauma. Se sentó en la punta del colchón y lo abrazó con fuerza para que se desahogara. Charles lloraba y era tanta su angustia, que estrujó entre los dedos la camisa de Magneto. Sepultó el rostro contra el torso de su prometido y le mojó la tela. Erik lo siguió abrazando. 

Charles solo lloraba y no podía concentrarse. Su mente se expandía desorbitada por el dolor que le provocaba el trauma. Enviaba, sin querer, oleadas de sentimientos negativos y Erik sintió una pesadez en el pecho. Sentía que provenía de Charles pero no quería soltarlo y abandonarlo.

-Por aquí, consejero – se oyó a Sean que atravesaba la sala con Azazel. 

Erik se tranquilizó al saber que su amigo estaba llegando. Los dos entraron. Azazel se acercó a la cama y empujó suavemente a Magneto para que liberara a Charles pero Charles, desesperado, lo apretó contra sí. 

Sean ya le había contado por el camino lo que había pasado con el joven y el médico dedujo que tenía que tratarse de un ataque de ansiedad. Sin apartarlo de Magneto, le tomó el pulso y la presión sanguínea. Luego abrió una maletita que había traído consigo y preparó una pequeña dosis de tranquilizante inyectable.

-Continúa sosteniéndolo – pidió a Erik, y desnudó un brazo de Charles para pasarle algodón con alcohol y pincharlo. Después le masajeó la zona, le bajó la manga y le acarició el pelo -. Ya, jovencito. Todo va a estar mejor. Vas a descansar.

Charles musitó algo inaudible y aunque Erik acercó el oído a su boca, no pudo descifrar qué le decía. Al menos notó que no sentía más la pesadez en el pecho porque Charles se estaba calmando. 

Azazel se volvió hacia Sean, que permanecía de pie, presto a recibir nuevas órdenes.

-Trae un vaso con agua fresca.

El soldado salió corriendo. Entretanto, Charles soltó los dedos de la camisa de Erik e hizo un ademán de querer acostarse. Entre Magneto y Azazel lo empujaron para que yaciera y le acomodaron la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Charles entreabrió los labios para decir algo y abrió apenas los ojos. Vio a Erik y pudo sentir con su mutación lo preocupado que estaba por él, no, no por él sino por su culpa. Culpa otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior y lloró nuevamente, pero el tranquilizante impidió que el remordimiento creciera.

Sean regresó con el vaso y Azazel lo ayudó a beber algunos sorbos. Despacio Charles fue quedándose dormido. Erik lo arropó mientras que el médico le tomaba la presión y las pulsaciones. 

Cuando Charles finalmente se durmió, los dos amigos se levantaron y ordenaron a Sean que lo cuidara.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Erik cuando atravesaban la sala después de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

-Pareció un ataque de ansiedad – respondió Azazel pensativo -. Tal vez el viaje, conocerte a ti, conocer su nuevo hogar, todo eso pudo haber influido.

-Es telépata – adujo Magneto y se tocó el pecho recordando la sensación de pesadez -. Me envió sus emociones y eran una mezcla de miedo y culpa, mucha culpa.

Azazel sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé qué decirte, amigo. Por el momento te sugiero que lo dejes descansar.

-Y luego, ¿sugieres algo?

-Veamos cómo evoluciona y cómo se siente mañana – contestó el médico.

Magneto estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba confundido y preocupado y se dio cuenta de cuánto ignoraba de su futuro consorte. Brian no le había mencionado jamás que su hijo sufriera algún trauma. Le pareció deshonesto, quizás lo había hecho para que Erik no rompiera el compromiso pero, de igual manera, tenía que habérselo dicho. No por Magneto y el enlace sino por su propio hijo. Charles merecía haberse sentido contenido desde su llegada. 

-Voy a seguir atendiendo unos asuntos – concluyó Azazel -. Que me avisen de cualquier contratiempo.

-Supongo que Charles dormirá toda la noche – acotó Erik, pensando que la cena quedaba cancelada.

-La dosis lo hará dormir por varias horas. Despertará mañana – palmeó el hombre de Magneto -. Nos vemos luego, amigo.

Erik asintió y apoyó las manos en la cintura, mientras Azazel dejaba los aposentos. Continuó observando la puerta del dormitorio, dudando si entrar o no. Charles lo había apretado con fuerza, buscando su consuelo, y eso lo hacía plantearse si ahora lo seguía necesitando. Pero sabía que Sean era una persona idónea y después de pensarlo un largo rato, se marchó a su alcoba, convencido de que dejaba a su futuro consorte en buenas manos.

Erik cenó con su protegido y allí le comunicó que al día siguiente, visitaría a Logan para comenzar a trabajar con él. Peter hizo una mueca de disgusto y Magneto solo tuvo que alzar una ceja para que no protestara. Responsabilidad, eso era lo que buscaba en el joven, y solo más trabajo y la mente ocupada lo conseguirían.

A Peter no le parecía justo pero reconocía a Erik como su mentor y como el líder de Genosha así que no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

Concluida la cena, Erik se retiró a dormir. Mañana sería una nueva jornada llena de compromisos. Se dio una ducha caliente y se metió en la cama. Antes de cerrar los ojos, observó una puertita lateral en su dormitorio que conectaba con el vestidor de Charles. Era la entrada íntima hacia la alcoba de su futuro consorte. Pensaba inaugurarla la noche de bodas si Charles estaba de acuerdo en que tuvieran relaciones, o más adelante, pero sintió ganas de usarla ahora mismo. Ir a su habitación, sentarse en su lecho y verificar que el joven estuviera bien. Pero le pareció absurdo porque Sean lo estaba cuidando y avisaría de cualquier contratiempo. Además, él tenía que dormir. Mañana le tocaba una vez más regir Genosha. No podía entretenerse velando en sueño de una persona sedada.

Erik cerró los ojos y solo el deber de gobernante lo llevó a dormirse.

 

……………..


	5. Capítulo Cinco: El Secreto

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Cinco: El Secreto

Al despertar por la mañana, Charles recordó el sueño y el episodio vivido y se llenó de vergüenza. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba de haber pisado Genosha y ya había dado tal espectáculo a su futuro consorte? Eso sin añadir el sabor amargo que le quedaba por el remordimiento. Esa tragedia le estaba arruinando la vida, Charles se daba cuenta, pero no encontraba una salida posible. Con su mutación, había leído a su madre varias veces: Sharon deseaba que hiciera terapia pero su padre la rechazaba cada vez que ella se lo proponía. 

Charles se calzó las pantuflas antes de salir de la cama. Recordó brevemente que al despertar de la pesadilla, había salido al pasillo descalzo. Podía recordar vagamente la preocupación de Sean y después, en medio del desmayo, los brazos firmes de Magneto alzándolo, cuando lo depositó en la cama y cuando él lo abrazó desesperado ya despierto. Sujeto a Erik había conseguido el consuelo que solo sabía darle su madre en esos momentos. Era positivo saber que su futuro cónyuge podía auxiliarlo como antes lo hacía su madre, pero Charles solo podía pensar en el terrible espectáculo que le había dado. ¿Qué estaría imaginando ahora Magneto? ¿Qué le provocaría un consorte que podía despertarse durante la noche en medio de un ataque de ansiedad? Recordaba la inyección que le había dado Azazel. Eso lo había tranquilizado. Era un alivio saber que existían medicamentos que podían conseguir lo mismo que él buscaba en el alcohol cuando la situación lo desbordaba.

Charles llegó a la sala para entrar en el baño y vio que sobre la mesa había una bandeja con el desayuno preparado. Se trataba de un desayuno americano pero él lo hacía a la usanza británica por la influencia de su madre. Como no quería desayunar solo y quería recorrer un poco el castillo, se vistió y salió. Sean estaba terminando su turno y se despidió de él aunque antes se ofreció a acompañarlo al comedor. Charles comprendió que Erik debía haber desayunado ya más temprano, prácticamente al amanecer. 

Se dirigieron al comedor y Sean lo dejó en la puerta. Antes de entrar, Charles escuchó la conversación que provenía de adentro.

-¿En serio tienes que trabajar para el lobo? – decía Kurt con su distintivo acento -. A mí me daría miedo. Ya sabes que dicen que tiene pocas pulgas y que es estricto como Erik. Además tiene esas garras que le salen cuando se enoja y tú estás haciendo enojar a la gente vieja con mucha facilidad, Peter. ¿En serio vas a ir?

-¿Qué opción me queda? – suspiró su amigo -. Si no me presento, Summers vendrá a llevarme a rastras y después a encerrarme en ese cuarto.

-¡Fue horrible, Peter! – recordó Kurt -. ¡Odié estar allí! ¿Sabías que mi padre les ordenó que me prepararan una habitación con una energía que me impidiera teletransportarme? ¡Tuve que pasarme las ocho horas adentro!

-Yo tuve que pasar diez porque Erik no me buscó hasta que terminó no sé qué asunto y seguía con una cara de disgusto que no me animé a decirle nada.

-¿Ves? Eso nos pasa por. . . 

-Buenos días – saludó Charles, interrumpiendo. Los jóvenes lo observaron asombrados -. Tú eres Peter y, ¿tú? Kurt, ya recuerdo.

-Buenos días, señor Xavier – contestó Kurt.

-Buenos días – respondió Peter, asintiendo.

Los muchachos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda con dos tazas de café, jugo de naranja, cereales y pan tostado. Un desayuno sencillo, que era lo que Charles necesitaba. Se acercó a una mesa alejada, que contenía los recipientes para servirse, y a lo que tenían los jóvenes, le añadió jamón, queso, y un trozo de pastel. No había cenado la noche anterior y tenía hambre. Regresó a la mesa con su bandeja y se sentó junto a los chicos.

Kurt lo observaba fascinado. Peter fue quien rompió el hielo.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera noche en Genosha? ¿Dormiste bien?

Charles se alegró al notar que no lo tuteaba como si se tratara de un hombre mayor y desconocido.

-Dormí muy bien, gracias. 

Kurt comenzó a jugar con la cuchara.

-¿Es usted de Nueva York? – Charles asintió -. Yo estuve un mes allí con mi papá, pero Peter vivió con Erik por casi un año, ¿cierto, Pete?

-Sí, en Brooklyn un tiempo y otro en Queens. Tú eres de una zona sofisticada, ¿no, Charles?

-Vivo, o, mejor dicho, vivía en Westchester – corrigió Charles sonriendo -. ¿Siempre desayunan a esta hora?

-Sí – suspiró Peter sin ganas y miró su reloj -. En cinco minutos tendremos que estar en la granja comunitaria y yo después tengo que hacer las veces de un jodido secretario.

-¡Peter! – reprendió Kurt -. ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! ¿No te das cuenta de que el señor Xavier es de alcurnia?

-¿Qué mierda me importa? – protestó Peter y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con aire superado -. A ti no te importa, ¿cierto? – Charles sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente -. De igual manera, Erik no está más aquí para llevarme a ese cuarto de encierros si digo “mierda” y luego darme más trabajo como penitencia. ¡Qué se joda ese Logan! Necesitaba ayuda y le pidió a Erik un esclavo. ¡Y Erik me envió a mí!

-No vas a ser su esclavo – refutó Kurt, cansado porque se notaba que ya habían discutido eso antes -. Lo vas a ayudar con algunos papeles o algo así.

-Igual es una mierda.

Charles rio. En su círculo social no se manejaba un léxico tan informal, por decirlo de alguna manera. 

-Se nota que te encargaron un trabajo que no te gusta – opinó en dirección a Peter.

-Todo porque Erik piensa que necesito ser más responsable – y volteó hacia Kurt -. Y todo porque ese metiche de Summers nos pescó tomando cerveza en el burdel. ¡Todo es culpa de Summers!

-¿Estaban en un burdel bebiendo cerveza? – preguntó Charles asombrado.

Kurt asintió, mientras que Peter lo miraba con aire de autosuficiencia. Para ellos no había sido más que una travesura que no se merecía castigo semejante.

En ese momento entró Hank y se asombró de encontrar a Charles en el comedor porque supuso que con el trajín del día anterior, dormiría más horas.

Intercambiaron saludos y McCoy fue a prepararse el desayuno a la mesa, mientras que Peter consultaba su reloj pulsera.

-Ya es la hora, Kurt. Tenemos que irnos, señor Xavier. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Peter. Pero puedes llamarme Cha. . .

No terminó la frase y ya Maximoff se había marchado con su velocidad imperceptible.

-Hasta pronto, Charles – se despidió Kurt, que sí lo había escuchado -. Adiós, señor McCoy – y se esfumó.

De repente, Charles quedó sentado solo en la mesa. Hank se acercó con su bandeja para hacerle compañía.

-Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vivir entre tantos mutantes. 

-Sí, Hank – congenió Charles -. Y suena fascinante.

 

……………….

Logan estaba entusiasmado con el joven Maximoff. En cuestión de centésimas de segundo le solucionó un papeleo que le hubiera llevado toda la mañana. El muchacho tenía una mutación práctica que si la sabía usar, le serviría para manejarse con soltura en la vida. Todavía era joven pero se le notaba el buen corazón y aunque llegó gruñón a su despacho, había obedecido cada consigna. Erik había hecho un buen trabajo al educarlo.

-¿Algo más que necesites? – quiso saber Peter, arrojándose en un sillón más por diversión que por cansancio.

-No, eso fue todo – contestó Logan todavía asombrado de la velocidad con la que el muchacho había acomodado el fichero. Eso le ahorraría horas o, quizás, días de búsqueda -. Creo que por hoy fue más que suficiente, además, se hace tarde y puedes irte, mocoso.

Peter sonrió con sus hoyuelos. Mocoso, solo ese lobo lo llamaba así. Lo conocía desde que se hiciera amigo de Erik, quince años atrás, cuando Pet tenía apenas dos años y balbuceaba sus primeras palabras. Erik solía limpiarle los mocos y por eso Logan lo había llamado así.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo volver a casa? – quiso confirmar el jovencito ansioso.

-Sí, eso quise decir – afirmó Wolverine a secas. 

Peter saltó del sillón como resorte. Al fin era libre y estaba pensando en volver a ese burdel por esa muchacha. Angel, y la cerveza. 

Logan no supo si fue intuición o qué pero sospechó que Peter no iba a encaminarse hacia el castillo precisamente. 

-¿Por qué antes de irte, no te sientas conmigo a beber algo, mocoso?

Peter observó la licorera.

-Odio el whisky.

-No sé cómo lo odias si no tienes edad para haberlo probado todavía – observó el lobo y alzó una ceja a la manera de Erik cuando lo reprendía -. No me refería a que bebas whisky, sino un licuado o jugo, o lo que se te antoje sin alcohol. Yo sí tengo edad legal para beber algo fuerte.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Adultos – murmuró con rabia.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Recuerda que tengo el sentido auditivo muy desarrollado.

-Entonces, sí me oíste – rebatió Peter.

Logan hizo una mueca. Adolescentes. Erik y Azazel le causaban pena por tener que lidiar con ellos. Fue hasta una salita junto al despacho y volvió a los pocos minutos con una jarra de licuado de durazno. 

Entretanto Peter había vuelto a arrojarse al sofá y consultaba su reloj, impaciente por visitar el burdel prohibido. Imaginaba la cara de Kurt cuando le contara esa noche que había ido hasta allí solo y había besado a Angel y se había casi casi emborrachado.

-Siéntate aquí, mocoso – ordenó Logan y sacó dos vasos largos de la licorera. Vertió un poco de licuado en cada uno y le pasó un recipiente al joven -. Hace un siglo que no preparo licuado y cuando digo siglo, me refiero a casi noventa años. Siéntate y platiquemos.

A Peter no le quedó más opción que obedecer y tras echarse en la silla, bebió un sorbo. Logan bebió casi medio vaso y olvidó limpiarse la cara así que encima de las comisuras de los labios, le quedó una lámina de leche. Peter rio con ganas y con un gesto le indicó que se pasara la mano.

-Te dije que hace casi un siglo que no bebo esto – repitió Logan con una sonrisa. Peter rio más -. Me alegra que te divierta. Ahora en serio, mocoso, quiero que me cuentes qué pasa entre Erik y tu persona.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el joven y bebió otro poco.

Logan cruzó los pies sobre el escritorio en una pose distendida y lo miró fijo a los ojos. 

-Tú sabes, el castigo que te impuso al enviarte a trabajar conmigo. Supongo que algo pasó para que él reaccionara así porque por lo general te tiene admiración.

-Admiración – bufó Peter en tono de queja -. Me vive reprendiendo.

-¿Qué has hecho para que te reprendiera últimamente?

-Nada que un chico de mi edad no hubiera hecho pero parece que él olvidó cuando tenía mi edad – contestó Peter con rabia mal contenida.

Logan dejó el vaso y bajó las piernas.

-No, Peter. Erik no pudo hacer muchas de las cosas que puedes hacer tú porque a tu edad la vida lo había destruido. Le quitó a sus padres, a su madre especialmente por quien él tenía un apego especial, y había sufrido el horror de la persecución y la muerte a una edad en la que es muy difícil elaborar todavía las tragedias. Bueno, a todos nos cuesta elaborar tragedias a cualquier edad, pero Erik, a tu edad, lo había perdido todo. 

-Lo sé – murmuró Peter cabizbajo. Le dolía imaginar lo que su mentor tuvo que haber pasado -. Él me lo dijo muchas veces y duele escucharlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora entre ustedes dos? – insistió Logan y su tono no era más seco y distante sino paternal. Peter lo captó y se mordió el labio -. Mocoso, él te quiere y por eso actúa así. Quiere darte disciplina para que la vida te sea más sencilla y no tengas que pasar nunca por lo que él pasó.

-¡Lo que ocurre es que no hice nada malo! – soltó el muchacho con frustración -. Solo que Summers nos pescó a Kurt y a mí en el burdel bebiendo y armó un escándalo. Erik creyó que no sé, que iba a perderme cual alma en pena y por eso quiere que sea responsable y trabaje para ti.

-¿El burdel de Emma Frost? – quiso confirmar Logan.

-El único de la isla, supongo.

-Emma Frost no es una persona de fiar – explicó Wolverine muy serio -. Erik me pidió que te diera recados para que te mantuvieras ocupado y aprendieras a ser responsable. Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan preocupado por ti. Esa mujer es peligrosa, Peter, y cuando digo peligrosa, no pienses que me refiero a la clase de peligros que viven tú y Kurt en sus aventuras.

-¿Dicen eso porque es una prostituta y la discriminan? – Peter quiso defenderla porque Emma era amable con él.

-No, mocoso. Ella es telépata, puede leer mentes y manipularlas, así como Charles Xavier, solo que a Emma se le conocen maldades.

-¿Qué clase de maldades? – se interesó el joven.

-Manipuló a personas mutantes y no mutantes para conseguir lo que quería muchas veces. Lee a las personas sin permiso, se entromete en sus mentes para buscar secretos que le sirvan para extorsionarlas después y maneja información para sacar provecho. No le importa si hace daño con sus acciones o no, solo quiere salirse con la suya. Erik, para mi gusto, fue benévolo al permitirle quedarse en Genosha pero él solo sigue la primera regla de la isla.

-“Que todo mutante desamparado encuentre un hogar aquí” – concluyó Peter la regla que se repetía como mantra.

Logan asintió.

-Ese es el único motivo por el cual Emma Frost permanece en la isla. Por eso es conveniente que tú y Kurt se alejen de ella, y puedo imaginar la preocupación de Erik al enterarse de que anduviste por su burdel.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo diecisiete y piensan que no es el lugar adecuado para mí.

-¿A ti te parece que lo es?

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

Logan sacó un habano del bolsillo. Peter, a veces, se preguntaba con Kurt si no tenía el poder de materializarlos porque siempre sacaba alguno.

-Hoy trabajaste bien, Peter – lo felicitó, mientras encendía el cigarro -. Ahora quiero que regreses a tu casa y pienses que Erik hace todo lo que hace por ti porque te quiere, y mantente alejado de esa mutante.

Peter soltó un soplido, no podía creer que al fin lo liberara. Despidió a Logan con una sonrisa y salió corriendo con su velocidad, no hacia el castillo sino hacia el burdel.

Logan lo sospechó pero los consejos paternales no eran su fuerte.

……………….

Charles pasó la mañana en sus aposentos desempacando parte del equipaje. Después salió a dar una vuelta por el interior del castillo y los alrededores. Había un bonito jardín y como había estudiado botánica a partir de su interés por la genética, se entretuvo observando las plantas. Todavía seguía cansado con el viaje del día anterior y la pesadilla aun le pesaba. A eso de las once, mientras estaba arrodillado junto a un arbusto examinando sus hojas, se le acercó una mutante con una esquela de Erik. Charles rompió el sello y leyó: “Ayer tuvimos que cancelar la cena, pero me gustaría ofrecerte un almuerzo en mi comedor privado, si te sientes mejor.”

Charles se ruborizó, mitad por la vergüenza que seguía sintiendo y mitad porque le pareció una invitación galante, como esas que se veían en las películas románticas de época que había mirado de niño con su mamá. Alzó la vista hacia la mutante que aguardaba una respuesta y le contestó, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Dile a Magneto que allí estaré a las doce en punto.

Ella asintió y se retiró. 

Charles se sacudió la tierra de las rodillas y enfiló hacia sus aposentos para asearse y vestirse. Todavía le pesaba la vergüenza pero la actitud de Erik le daba seguridad y ganas de verlo.

A las doce en punto, como el hijo correcto de una madre británica, Charles tocó a la puerta del comedor privado de su futuro consorte. Quedaba junto al despacho porque Erik solía usarla cuando tenía demasiado trabajo y no le alcanzaba el tiempo para comer con Peter. 

-Adelante, Charles – Magneto lo invitó a pasar.

El telépata entró y observó el comedor sencillo, que consistía en una mesa redonda con un mantel de un blanco impecable y un par de sillas de metal. Había al costado una mesita ratón con bandejas de plata cubiertas y sobre el mantel estaban acomodados los cubiertos, platos, vasos, y una botella de vino tinto descorchada. 

-Buenos días, Erik – saludó Charles.

-Buenos días, Charles – contestó Magneto y movió una de las sillas -. ¿Quieres sentarte a comer o prefieres un refrigerio antes?

-El almuerzo suena bien – replicó el telépata. No necesitaba de su habilidad para saber que Erik tenía que estar hambriento después de haber trabajado toda la mañana y él también empezaba a sentir una picazón en el estómago. Fue hasta la silla y se sentó -. Gracias – murmuró y desplegó una servilleta sobre sus rodillas.

 

Erik fue a sentarse en la otra silla.

-¿Cómo pasaste la primera noche en tu nuevo dormitorio, Charles? – le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano porque lo primero que había hecho esa mañana al salir de sus aposentos fue interrogar a Sean sobre su estado durante la noche y él mismo se había encargado de que le llevaran el desayuno a la sala para cuando despertase -. ¿Desayunaste bien? Pensé que estarías acostumbrado a un desayuno americano por eso ordené que te llevaran uno para cuando despertaras.

Charles recién comprendió que había sido el atento Erik quien le había encargado ese desayuno y se sintió desdeñoso al haberlo hecho a un lado para ir al comedor.

-Lo siento – se disculpó con sinceridad -. En realidad no acostumbro a desayunar a la usanza americana y quise conocer un poco más el castillo así que fui hasta el comedor.

-Está bien – le sonrió Erik, enternecido con sus disculpas -. ¿Desayunaste cómodamente allí? – siguió interesado por su confort. 

-Me encontré con Peter y con Kurt y fueron muy amables.

Erik rio.

-Seguramente Peter habrá protestado por el trabajo que le encargué con James Howlett.

-No se veía feliz, no – contestó Charles y se ahorró el repetirle las maldiciones que el jovencito había soltado contra medio Genosha -. Kurt y Peter se marcharon a trabajar en la granja y llegó McCoy, y terminé mi desayuno con él. Luego desempaqué y más tarde recorrí algunos lugares del castillo, visité la biblioteca y después me entretuve en el jardín hasta que recibí tu esquela. Me gusta la botánica.

-Me alegra que te sientas a gusto – concluyó Erik, satisfecho, y alzó la botella para servirle.

Charles cruzó las manos sobre el pecho en posición contrita.

-Con respecto a lo que pasó ayer, no esperaba que volviera a sucederme y menos tan pronto – comenzó a disculparse. Erik dejó la botella para observarlo -. Siento que no te di un buen espectáculo, los preocupé a ti, a Sean y a Azazel. Perdona, Erik.

-Sentí mucha culpa que llegaba de ti – recordó Erik reflexivo -. Estabas tan angustiado que, sin quererlo, me enviaste tus emociones. Mira, Charles – el telépata lo miró directo a los ojos -. Conozco lo que son los traumas y no me parece que debas disculparte por ellos. Lo que sí me parece adecuado es que con el tiempo tal vez sea pienses en buscar a un especialista para . . .

-Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo – cortó Charles, adivinando hacia dónde iba el asunto -. Mi telepatía es muy poderosa y puede ser contraproducente que haga terapia.

-Tu padre no está aquí para que decida – le recordó Erik suavemente -. Si no estás de acuerdo con hacer terapia, te entiendo, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, bueno, recién nos estamos conociendo pero quisiera serte de ayuda.

Charles sintió un estremecimiento. Después de tanto tiempo de ostracismo, solo su madre y su hermana se habían preocupado de esa forma por él. Brian se había mantenido distante y, en cuanto a sus amigos, había perdido contacto con ellos tras la tragedia. Era extraño y agradable sentir que le importaba a alguien más.

-¿Lo harás, Charles? – insistió Magneto para asegurarse.

El telépata asintió. 

Erik alzó la botella de cuenta nueva para servir el vino y destapó las fuentes. Era un guisado con carne de conejo y verduras cosechadas en la granja. De postre había una tarta de frutas. Se trataba de comida autóctona y natural, que a Charles le pareció exquisita. Platicaron de varios temas y Erik, que seguía interesado en su tesis, observó algunos puntos de ella. Charles le respondió algunas cuestiones y concluidos los postres, Magneto le explicó cómo había levantado Genosha de la nada, en el corazón de una isla salvaje. Charles lo escuchaba fascinado. Fue un almuerzo entretenido y pasó veloz. Los dos se sentían a gusto juntos y no se dieron cuenta de que ya había pasado la media noche. Fueron juntos hasta sus respectivos aposentos y se despidieron en la puerta de los de Charles. Sean se retiró para darles intimidad. 

Erik dudó si despedirlo con un beso o no, y prefirió estrecharle la mano.

Charles aceptó esa despedida pero al entrar, sintió que hubiera deseado un beso.

………………

 

Peter llegó hasta la puerta del burdel y dudó si hacer tintinar la campañilla o no. Lo que Logan le había dicho le pesaba porque él sabía que Erik lo quería y buscaba lo mejor para él. También lo había dejado desorientado lo que le contara de Emma Frost, parecía una mujer amable a pesar de la distancia fría que comunicaba, y a Peter le costaba imaginarla como una mala persona.

Sin embargo, estaba confundido y necesitaba que Angel lo consolara. 

Una mutante con ojos rasgados pintados de forma extravagante le abrió y lo dejó pasar. A esa hora el sitio estaba vacío y Peter fue a sentarse en una mesa desocupada. Se sentía un tanto incómodo al encontrarse solo y se arrepintió de no haber invitado a Kurt. Apenas tomó asiento, Emma se le aproximó con una sonrisa compradora.

-¡Volviste, Peter! – lo abrazó efusivamente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla -. Espero que Magneto no haya sido severo contigo después de lo que pasó la otra vez. ¿Cómo andas? No trajiste a tu amigo.

El joven se mordió el labio. Estaba nervioso porque sabía que no tenía que encontrarse allí.

-Vine por Angel – confesó y jugó con los dedos.

Emma lo leyó al instante. Vio su frustración por las reprimendas de Erik y la última conversación que había sostenido con Logan. Sonrió ante el consejo que le había dado el lobo porque se daba cuenta de que los demás mutantes la temían. Podía notarlo en Summers cada vez que llegaba con su patrulla a inspeccionar el burdel.

-Oh, querido – hizo una mueca de pena -. Angel no está disponible ahora. Fue al mercado con otras chicas, pero si me acompañas es el momento de que yo te explique algo – Peter abrió los ojos como platos y Emma lo consoló con una risita -. No es lo que imaginas, no voy a violar tu mente ni a obligarte a hacer cosas, Peter. Solo quiero que conozcas un secreto.

Emma lo tomó de la muñeca y tironeó para que Peter abandonara la silla. El muchacho se dejó llevar. Entraron en una piecita con una mesa y un par de sillas de madera. Era una habitación reservada exclusivamente para la señorita Frost y sus invitados. Ella le indicó que tomara asiento y Peter, como era habitual en él, se arrojó en una de las sillas.

Emma se sentó en la otra.

-¿Cuánto sabes de tu madre, Peter?

La pregunta lo descolocó y aumentó su incomodidad. El joven quiso levantarse y abandonar el burdel, pero Emma sacó una botellita de cerveza artesanal de un cajoncito junto a la mesa y se la entregó.

-Vamos, Peter – apremió -. Quiero que pasemos un momento distendido. Te pregunto por tu madre porque yo la conocí muy bien, fue prácticamente una hermana para mí.

Peter seguía sin sentirse a gusto pero aceptó la botella y le sacó la tapa. Emma tenía un don natural para conseguir que la gente la obedeciera.

-Sé lo que Erik, quiero decir, Magneto me contó – contestó finalmente el joven, nada a gusto.

-¿Sabías que ella estaba casada cuando quedó embarazada pero su marido estaba convencido de que no eras suyo?

Peter pasó saliva y asintió. Dejó la botella abierta sobre la mesa, no tenía ganas de beber.

Emma se levantó y caminó hacia él. Le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Estás tenso, Peter – observó -. Sabes que Magneto era uno de sus amantes pero ella, Magda, me contó un secreto que no sabía nadie, ni siquiera él: en realidad – acercó los labios al oído del joven -, Magneto fue su único amante, a los demás los inventó para crearle celos a tu mentor, y su esposo sabía que el bebé no era suyo porque hacía tres años que no tenía más relaciones con ella. Saca las cuentas, muchachito, y dime quién es tu padre.

Peter se sacudió para quitársela de encima y saltó del asiento. 

-¡Es mentira! – la acusó furioso -. ¡Logan tenía razón! Quieres confundir a las personas. ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Te intereso para llegar a Magneto? ¡Eres una manipuladora! ¡Mentirosa y manipuladora! – y se marchó dando un portazo.

Emma permaneció en su lugar con una sonrisita enigmática porque había conseguido lo que buscaba: confundir a Peter.

El muchacho abandonó el burdel con su velocidad y en un segundo se encontraba en una sala del castillo mirando televisión sentado en un sofá. Estaba pasando los canales uno detrás del otro sin fijarse en ninguno. Genosha contaba con un satélite que le enviaba señales televisivas de las poblaciones menos alejadas.

Kurt entró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal te fue con el lobo? ¿Sacó las garras porque te equivocaste? ¿Te lastimó?

-Kurt, no digas estupideces – lo amonestó Peter y, sin ganas, arrojó el control a un costado y se marchó enojado.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y alzó el control para mirar la tele. En pocos minutos empezaría su programa favorito.

……………….

 

¡Hola! Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Estaré subiendo el sexto capítulo entre el sábado y el domingo y adelanto que se llamará “El Primer Beso.”

Espero que les siga gustando.


	6. Capítulo Seis: El Primer Beso

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Seis: El Primer Beso

La vida en Genosha y la compañía de Erik resultaron cautivantes para Charles. Por primera vez se sentía vivo, útil para la sociedad y, lo más importante, contenido por su futuro consorte. A veces olvidaba que había venido a cumplir un contrato y se había sacrificado. Nada de lo que le estaba pasando se asemejaba a un sacrificio porque se sentía feliz, con iniciativa y libre.

Por su parte, Erik se sentía a gusto con él. Después de meses de buscar desesperado imágenes o noticias sobre el enigmático Xavier, sin toparse con nada más que su tesis y temer que estuviera a punto de enlazarse con un monstruo, había encontrado a un joven encantador, sincero y abierto. Nada lo hacía más feliz que escuchar a Charles en las cenas que compartían solos, cuando le relataba lo que había aprendido ese día acerca de su nueva patria y qué lugares había visitado. Pronto Erik coordinó una cena a la que asistiera Peter también para que pudieran platicar los tres y pasar un momento agradable como familia.

Ni Charles ni Erik volvieron a tocar el tema de la noche de bodas pero los dos sentían que no habría problemas en consumar la relación esa misma noche. Además el enlace estaba a un par de semanas y cuando Charles, quiso darse cuenta, quedaba poco y nada para que recibiera a su familia, que llegaría el día antes de la boda. Había veces, cuando estaba solo con Erik, que se regodeaba imaginando cómo sería ser besado por esos labios finos pero ardientes. Se sacudía para concentrarse y quitarse la idea, pero por la noche volvía a pensarlo. Sin haber consumado nunca un encuentro con alguien de su mismo sexo, Charles había tenido momentos con otros hombres en que alcanzara el orgasmo. Imaginaba cómo sería ese instante con Erik, sentirlo desnudo dentro de su cuerpo, gozar de sus caricias y sus besos. Magneto se veía como una persona cálida y protectora y Charles suspiraba por él. No se atrevía a leerlo por respeto, por eso no sabía que Erik sentía lo mismo. Charles lo excitaba, esa blancura de la tez que no le había gustado cuando lo conoció ahora le parecía fascinante y no veía la hora de explorarla con las manos. Su boca roja se le hacía demasiado apetecible y la idea de que sus ojos azules lo miraran cautivados antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, lo enloquecía. Quería penetrarlo y llenar su interior con su propia simiente. Engendrar juntos un hijo haciéndole el amor. Pero enseguida Magneto recordaba que se trataba de un enlace arreglado y trataba de no hacerse tantas ilusiones.

La noche convenida para la cena familiar, establecieron la reunión los tres en una de las salas de los aposentos de Erik. Peter había regresado de trabajar con Logan, se había dado un baño rápido y se estaba peinando en su cuarto el cabello plateado y mojado con una raya en el medio. Erik se había vestido con vaqueros y un polo carmesí que sacaba a relucir sus músculos. Charles se llevaba puestos una camisa blanca y pantalones elegantes. Llegó antes que Peter y aprovechó el momento a solas con Erik para proponerle un proyecto que había discutido con Hank.

-La primera regla de Genosha es “que todo mutante desamparado encuentre un hogar aquí” - comenzó Charles. Erik lo observaba con atención mientras descorchaba una botella para ellos dos porque Peter bebería jugo -. Pero hay muchos mutantes desamparados que no tienen los medios para llegar hasta aquí, o se encuentran perdidos en algún rincón del mundo, o, simplemente, no conocen la existencia de esta isla.

-Así es lamentablemente – convino Magneto.

-Por eso mi propuesta es que Hank McCoy construya una máquina con la que me permita conectarme a ella, amplifique mi poder telepático, y así pueda rastrear y comunicarme con las mentes de esos mutantes.

-¿Es posible hacer eso? – cuestionó Erik con curiosidad.

-Hank ya desarrolló un modelo.

-¿Podrías hacer tal cosa con tu poder? – preguntó Magneto y luego sonrió para sí -. ¡Claro que puedes, Charles! A veces olvido el increíble poder mental que tienes.

-Podríamos intentarlo – contestó Charles -. Pero necesitamos tu autorización y recursos para confeccionar la máquina. Hank te presentaría la propuesta por medio de un proyecto. . .

-Está bien, está bien – lo interrumpió Erik y le sonrió como un tiburón -. Me gusta, Charles, y más me gusta tu espíritu que busca ayudar a nuestra gente. Esa es la primera razón por la que fundamos este lugar. 

Charles asintió complacido.

-Hank tiene los bosquejos del prototipo para anexar al proyecto.

-De acuerdo. Logan se encarga de la administración económica así que acérquenselo a él.

-Gracias, Erik.

-Buenas noches – saludó Peter, entrando -. Buenas noches, Charles. Hola, Erik.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Peter? – quiso saber su mentor y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran a unos sillones para platicar un rato antes de comer.

-Con Logan todo bien – suspiró y se echó en el sillón más alejado -. En la granja mucho trabajo y en la escuela reprobé genética.

-¿Otra vez? – preguntó Erik, sentándose en otro y sacudió la cabeza -. Eres un muchacho inteligente, Peter. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Eso del gen mutante parece sacado de los pelos.

Charles rio, mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás diciendo que mi tesis es algo descabellado?

-¿Qué tesis? – preguntó el joven y comenzó a comer un trozo de pan que había requisado de la mesa al entrar.

-La que Charles escribió cuando era un poco más grande que tú y en la cual se basan los estudios que estás reprobando – explicó Erik en tono admonitorio.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

Charles miró al joven con indulgencia. Se daba cuenta, sin necesidad de su telepatía, de cuánto le molestaba que los adultos lo regañaran tanto.

-¿Por qué en algún rato que tengas libre no me traes tu libro de genética y le echamos un vistazo juntos, Peter? – el muchacho lo miró a los ojos -. Debes estar estudiando mucho pero quizás haya algunas cuestiones que necesites revisar con alguien.

-¡Eso es cierto! – suspiró el joven -. Estudio mucho.

Erik lo miró ahorrándose la respuesta.

Charles le sonrió con simpatía.

-No dudo que lo haces, Peter. Por eso quiero ayudarte.

Peter asintió. Bien, al fin había encontrado un adulto que creía que él se esforzaba.

-Mañana puedo hacerme de un tiempo después de la granja.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Charles y volteó hacia Erik -. ¿Qué dices tú como su tutor?

-Si lo ayudas a aprobar genética, tendrán todo mi apoyo – contestó Erik, poniéndose de pie -. Bien, ¿les parece que cenemos?

Charles y Peter se levantaron y juntos los tres, enfilaron hacia la mesa.

Fue una cena tranquila. El que más habló fue Charles, contando sobre los viajes que había realizado con su familia de niño. Erik y Peter habían recorrido muchos lugares por la causa mutante pero nunca en plan de turistas como lo había hecho la familia Xavier. 

Peter se retiró a dormir temprano porque por la mañana lo esperaba una jornada ardua. Desde aquella vez en que Emma le había revelado quién podía ser su padre, no había regresado al burdel. Tenía miedo de ella y, en el fondo, de que le hubiera dicho la verdad. Adoraba a Erik pero no sabía qué sentir él, ni que sentiría Magneto si lo que la telépata le había dicho resultaba cierto. Si eran padre e hijo, si él llevaba su sangre, y lo peor, si estaba condenado a seguir su legado cuando no lo quería hacer, todas eran cuestiones que todavía no podía resolver. Por eso prefirió olvidar a Angel, olvidarse de beber alcohol en un sitio prohibido y enfocarse en sus labores. Además, Logan le caía bien y se divertía, sí, él, Peter Maximoff, se divertía cumpliendo con su obligación. Hasta podría llegar a decirse que no veía la hora de tener que ir a trabajar a su despacho.

Cuando el joven se marchó, Erik y Charles quedaron solos. El telépata observó un tablero de ajedrez desplegado en una mesita, era como el del despacho pero en una versión más pequeña.

-Me dijiste cuando te conocí que el ajedrez es tu pasión.

-Así es – contestó Magneto, bebiendo un sorbo del vino que quedaba en su copa -. ¿Puedo invitarte a una partida, Charles?

-Prometo no ser duro contigo – bromeó Charles y se le notó la insinuación en la voz. 

Erik quedó de una pieza pero no iba a dejarse amedrentar y dejó la copa para levantarse y acercar el tablero a la mesa. Charles le hizo lugar apilando los platos y juntando las fuentes. Magneto colocó el tablero y puso de pie a las piezas que se habían caído con el movimiento.

-¿Quién comienza? – preguntó Charles.

Erik recordó una técnica y alzó un peón de cada color y los escondió en los puños. Acto seguido se los dio a elegir.

Charles tocó uno de sus puños, suave y rápido. Resultó ser el peón blanco. Erik sonrió e iba a acotar que le había leído la mente, pero prefirió que comenzaran la partida. 

Fue la primera vez que jugaron juntos. Bebieron los últimos sorbos de sus vasos y, entre comentarios, concluyeron con tabla. Ya era tarde y Charles se retiró a sus aposentos.

……………..

Peter se esforzaba en estudiar pero era demasiado acelerado y le costaba retener las ideas. Antes de dormir esa noche, abrió el libro de genética de la escuela y leyó la bibliografía, allí estaba citado Charles F. Xavier y su tesis. Quedó asombrado y se prometió poner más atención en la mañana cuando el telépata le explicara el tema.

Charles y Peter se reunieron en la biblioteca después de desayunar. El muchacho ponía su mejor empeño, el telépata se daba cuenta, pero se distraía con facilidad. Se movía inquieto en el asiento y tamborileaba los dedos cuando leía algún pasaje. Charles comprendió que el problema de Peter no era la falta de responsabilidades, como suponía su mentor, sino que su mutación lo obligaba a mantenerse activo todo el tiempo. 

Charles le lanzó una propuesta: que se llevara el libro con él mientras corría, escuchaba música o se moviera a dónde fuera para al menos leerlo de a párrafos durante el día y que por la tarde lo comentaran. Peter aceptó y al atardecer volvieron a juntarse. Asombrosamente el joven recordaba lo leído y Charles solo tuvo que darle una pequeña explicación para afianzar su conocimiento.

Peter estaba feliz, Charles quedó satisfecho y Erik se mostró complacido cuando se enteró. Esa noche, cuando la pareja se juntó a cenar, esta vez en la sala de Xavier, Magneto se lo agradeció mientras se sentaba en un sillón y, acto seguido, soltó muy al pasar:

-Crie a Peter desde que nació, lo siento como a un hijo mío y, bueno – alzó la vista hacia Charles, que estaba sentado frente a él -, pronto engendraremos uno tú y yo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Charles se acomodó en el asiento, no incómodo sino sorprendido, porque entendía que era una cuestión que tenían que tratar.

-No me planteé antes el tema de los hijos – admitió, reflexivo -. No porque no lo quisiera sino porque no se presentó la oportunidad. Cuando mi padre me explicó el contrato, me enfoqué más en pensar en mi nuevo hogar, en ti, por supuesto – Erik sonrió comprensivo -, pero no en el tema del niño aun. Es una enorme responsabilidad y no quiero tomarla a la ligera.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que vamos a hacer? – continuó Magneto preguntando -. Traeremos a una criatura para que sea preparada como mi sucesora. ¿Qué piensas de destinarla a algo que tal vez no sea lo que desee?

Charles sintió un nudo en el estómago. No lo había pensado todavía, a decir verdad, enfocado en sus crisis, en la responsabilidad y la tensión con la llegada a Genosha y conocer a su futuro consorte, poco y nada había meditado sobre el hijo que traerían al mundo.

-Erik – suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza -. No lo pensé pero es terrible.

Magneto no le respondió, solo se mordió el labio inferior porque él sentía lo mismo. 

Charles se levantó, nervioso, y fue a sentarse junto a la mesa servida. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, solo podía pensar en la criatura. Su empatía natural creció tanto que se frotó la cara, angustiado. Era un hijo que todavía ni siquiera existía pero estaba estipulado en el contrato. ¿Contrato? Había decidido la vida de un hijo suyo a través de un contrato. ¿Cómo habían pasado estas cosas y él no las había pensado nunca? 

Erik notó su turbación y se levantó solícito a acompañarlo. De pie junto a la silla le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Casi no tenían contacto físico y el gesto hizo que Charles se sacudiera un poco.

-No te sientas mal, Charles. Es lo que se decide en cualquier gobierno monárquico. Sabes, más allá de los motivos que me lleven a engendrarlo, yo quiero tener un hijo propio y quiero que me ayudes con su educación, y a que lo criemos los dos juntos. 

Charles sentía que Magneto le era sincero y eso lo tranquilizó. Alzó la mirada hacia él.

-Gracias, Erik – murmuró.

Erik cerró los ojos, sintiendo que tenía que decírselo. Veía a Charles tan vulnerable y bondadoso al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un cariño especial. Magneto había conocido el verdadero rostro de la maldad en el campo de concentración y por eso reconocía la bondad cuando la encontraba. Al mismo tiempo, Charles le provocaba otras sensaciones más: era apuesto, fascinante y se sentía a gusto a su lado. No sabía si el telépata sentía lo mismo por él, pero Erik se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando. No como ocurrió con la madre de Peter, con ardor y locura, sino con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

-Sabes, Charles – tuvo que decirlo -. No será una obligación para mí engendrar un hijo contigo sino un placer.

Charles quedó de una pieza. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos. Erik lo miró expectante y después, despacio, se inclinó hasta quedar de cuclillas a su altura. Charles continuaba sentado. Erik le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y le empujó con suavidad el rostro para que sus labios se encontraran. Charles no opuso resistencia. ¡Al contrario! Su cuerpo se estaba sacudiendo con una mezcla de deseo y expectativa. Se besaron despacio y fue Charles quien abrió la boca para intensificarlo. Erik sonrió sin soltarlo y dejó que su lengua entrara en la cavidad del telépata. Una comezón de pasión y alegría les recorrió la espina dorsal. Los dos se sentían a gusto y extasiados con el beso. Charles lo tomó de la nuca para empujarlo más al tiempo que Erik, feliz con su iniciativa, le liberó las mejillas para abrazarlo contra sí. Solo la necesidad de respirar los obligó a apartarse pero enseguida se besaron de cuenta nueva con chasquidos húmedos. Reían cómplices en medio del beso. 

Erik le masajeó la espalda, saboreando la textura de su piel a través de la tela de la camisa. Charles sentía ganas de que se la arrancara de un sacudón. Si les quedaba alguna duda acerca de la consumación durante la noche de bodas, esta se evaporó. Querían estar desnudos yaciendo con el otro y hacerse el amor. Fueron muchas sensaciones juntas, repentinas, que tanto Charles como Erik habían estado reprimiendo.

Erik sentía una comezón en la entrepierna pero no quería apresurar los pasos y terminó el beso, con una sonrisa.

-No veo la hora de que llegue la noche de nuestro enlace, Charles – confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Charles lo besó otra vez de manera suave y cariñosa. A él también le costaría esperar y su miembro se estaba excitando.

-¿Qué me dices si cenamos, Erik? – trató de concluir, enfocándose en otro tema -. A propósito, ¿hay alguna entrada que conecte mi habitación con la tuya?

Erik rio insinuante.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el pasadizo secreto esta misma noche?

-Eso quiere decir que sí existe una.

-Por supuesto – lo besó Erik -. Pero también existe una llave para esa puerta que solo tú puedes tenerla si no quieres tanta intimidad – explicó con total confianza -. Pensaba entregártela cuando nos casáramos.

-Creo que será la llave más inútil en toda Genosha.

-¿No la usarás?

-No le veo su utilidad – insinuó Charles.

-¿Quieres esperar hasta la noche de bodas?

Charles lo pensó. Estaba ansioso pero solo restaban un par de semanas para el esperado enlace.

-Quiero que sigamos los pasos uno por uno – decidió finalmente -. Esperaremos a la noche de bodas para consumar. Solo que . . . bueno – se ruborizó ligeramente -. Te dije que nunca fui penetrado pero estuve con otros hombres y llegué al orgasmo. 

Erik comprendió la sugerencia y asintió.

-Entiendo. ¿Tienes hambre todavía?

-Ahora ya no, Erik – lo tomó de la mano, mientras se ponía de pie. Erik se dejó llevar. Charles lo atrapó de ambas muñecas y lo hizo caminar hacia su recámara. Erik entendía perfectamente hacia dónde iba el asunto -. ¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Qué te parece?

Ingresaron en la alcoba. La cama estaba preparada para que el telépata se diera un descanso, y fue hasta el lecho, solo soltó una muñeca de Erik y levantó las cobijas. Los dos se acostaron. 

Magneto rodó para ubicarse encima de él y mientras que Charles se desabotonaba veloz la camisa, Erik se trasladó hasta el cierre de los pantalones del telépata para desabrochárselos. Charles imaginaba lo que vendría y estaba tan excitado que enviaba sin querer sus emociones a la mente de Magneto. Erik percibía su ansiedad y lujuria y se divertía. Él también estaba loco por explorar su cuerpo y darle placer. Una vez que acabó con el de Charles, se bajó su propio cierre, dejando notar su miembro erecto. Descendió los pantalones y la ropa interior del telépata hasta los muslos y bajó los labios hacia el pene de Charles que se estaba endureciendo. Lo lamió y jugó con él dentro de la boca.

Charles comenzó a agitarse y estrujó la almohada con las manos. Liberó un gemido, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Erik recorrió con la lengua la carne, la textura aumentaba su libido y tuvo que llevarse una mano hacia abajo para masajearse el miembro. Ya cuando llegaban al orgasmo, retiró la boca y se echó de espaldas en el colchón para no liberar su simiente encima del telépata. Con un grito de placer ambos eyacularon juntos y se abrazaron y besaron, rodando en la cama. Si así concluía su primer encuentro, no encontraban palabras para definir lo que les esperaría en la noche de bodas.

Finalmente, sin que se soltaran las manos, Erik se acomodó de espaldas nuevamente y Charles se acostó sobre su pecho. Cerraron los ojos y suspiraron, mojados cada uno con el cuerpo sudoroso del otro.

Erik no se atrevió a decirle que lo amaba pero el telépata lo leyó casi sin querer. 

-Lo que sientes por mí es lo que siento por ti, Erik – confesó en medio de una sonrisa -. Yo también estoy enamorado.

Magneto cerró los ojos y le besó la cabeza. 

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que este enlace no tendría nada de forzado. Nada en absoluto.

 

……………….


	7. Capítulo Siete: El Enlace

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a Jaylah Stark!

 

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Siete: El Enlace

Erik utilizó la puertita que conectaba el vestidor de Charles con su dormitorio para ir a la cama sin salir por la puerta principal de los aposentos del telépata. Antes besó a Charles en la boca y trató de dejarle la llavecita pero él la rechazó. No quería saber nada de cerrarle la puerta e impedir las visitas nocturnas. 

Cada uno durmió en su respectivo lecho y por la mañana continuaron con sus rutinas. Mientras que Erik se hallaba reunido con Azazel, Hank le enseñó a Charles el bosquejo de la máquina, quería llamarla “Cerebro” y al telépata le gustó la idea. Esa misma tarde le presentaron el proyecto a Logan cuando Peter terminaba de ordenar unas carpetas y se preparaba un licuado de frutilla.

A Logan le interesó la propuesta y les dio luz verde. 

Por la noche Charles y Erik se reunieron para cenar en la sala de Magneto y terminaron en su cama. Al momento de darse placer, fueron más lento que la noche anterior porque la ansiedad ya no los consumía, y se dedicaron a explorarse con más caricias y besos. Charles sentía que en Genosha había encontrado el Paraíso y Erik no podía sentirse mejor.

Los días pasaron volando y al poco tiempo, llegó el jet de los Xavier transportando el mobiliario y demás pertenencias que Charles había dejado en Westchester. El psíquico acomodó algunos muebles en su recámara y a los otros los distribuyó por el castillo con la autorización de Erik. También buscó un espacio en su propia sala para montar la biblioteca. 

A los pocos días llegó la familia Xavier para el enlace. El avión aterrizó en una pista preparada en los alrededores del castillo para darle a la familia intimidad al reencontrarse. Charles estaba ansioso y Erik sonreía detrás de los lentes de sol al observarlo. 

Cuando la escotilla se abrió y vio bajar a su hermana, el joven corrió a abrazarla. Su madre bajaba detrás y también la fundió en un abrazo fuerte, solo a su padre le estrechó formalmente la mano porque Brian se la pasó antes de que su hijo alcanzara a abrazarlo. 

Al saludarlo, sus padres y su hermana se dieron cuenta del cambio operado en él: se lo notaba más activo y tenía una sonrisa fresca que no le habían visto en mucho tiempo. Se alegraron al saber que se sentía cómodo en su nuevo hogar. 

Erik saludó a su familia política cálidamente y los invitó al interior del castillo. Allí los aguardaban sus consejeros y Hank, que se acercó presuroso al senador. Quería contarle los progresos que estaba logrando junto a Charles al crear a Cerebro y su utilidad para los mutantes. Brian pareció interesarse pero su esposa, que lo conocía demasiado bien, se daba cuenta de que no le daba a la noticia la real importancia. Parecía ausente, como concentrado en algo más. Cuando al fin el matrimonio quedó solo en la habitación que le habían asignado, Sharon volteó feliz hacia su marido. Brian miraba por la ventana en lontananza.

-¿Qué opinas del cambio en nuestro hijo? – comentó ella entusiasmada, mientras abría una de sus maletas para desplegar algunos de sus vestidos. Tenían planeado quedarse más de una semana -. Se lo nota alegre y entusiasmado – suspiró -. Mira si después de todo, este lugar consigue curarlo. ¿Brian? – lo llamó al notar que no la escuchaba. Dejó la ropa y se le acercó -. Brian, ¿en qué piensas? ¿Por qué no me atiendes?

-Observa el paisaje, querida. ¿Qué ves?

La recámara quedaba en el tercer piso del castillo, que era el área reservada a los invitados. Tenían una vista privilegiada de la ciudad y de la isla en general, con sus colinas y abundante vegetación selvática. A los lejos podía observarse la línea celeste que marcaba el mar.

-Construcciones metálicas asombrosas – contestó Sharon, absorta con el paisaje. Genosha era fascinante -. Edificios altos, casi rascacielos. Más allá mucho verde, la naturaleza a pleno, y después, el mar azul. 

Brian sonrió.

-Yo, en cambio, veo el reino que heredará nuestro nieto. Imagina, yo, senador, con una carrera política que se me abre a nuevas oportunidades, mientras que nuestro hijo traerá al mundo al mutante que gobernará esta joya. ¿Sabes la cantidad de alianzas que podremos establecer con Magneto? Los mutantes son poderosos y lo saben, saben que están por encima de nosotros, gente común sin poderes. Tenerlos de aliados será lo más inteligente que podremos lograr si queremos sobrevivir, Sharon. Esta es su tierra y nos abrieron las puertas con total confianza. Yo, con la responsabilidad política que cargo, seré la esperanza para la paz.

Sharon se alejó de la ventana, mientras sacudía la cabeza con pena. Su esposo seguía frustrándola con esa mente fría y calculadora a la que se le escapaba muchas veces cualquier signo de afecto. Era el político el que le estaba hablando, no el padre de su hijo. Ella y él eran tan diferentes que se preguntaba cómo habían durado tantos años casados. Tal vez el cariño que se guardaban podía ser la respuesta pero en ocasiones como esta, no le parecía suficiente. 

-¿No te importa cómo se encuentra Charles después de casi un mes sin verlo? – le cuestionó desilusionada -. ¿No lo notaste mejor? ¿Más sano, alegre, feliz? No – suspiró -. Solo observaste el paisaje que heredarás por medio de tu nieto, porque en eso es en lo que piensas, ¿cierto? Que tú serás el heredero por medio del hijo de Charles.

-No heredero sino aliado – contestó Brian ausente, meditando la idea de establecer alianzas políticas y poner a su propia sangre al frente de Genosha -. Sabes que el futuro político serán las alianzas entre mutantes y no mutantes. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿cuánto tiempo más podremos confiar en esta gente? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podré conservar la paz?

-¡Brian, por favor! – exclamó su esposa, escandalizada -. ¿Puedes abandonar el papel del político y enfocarte en el de padre? ¿Puedes contemplar este paisaje y disfrutarlo sin pensar en el rédito que puedas obtener?

Brian volteó hacia ella. Sonrió pero era esa sonrisa distante del que no logra empatizar con el otro. 

Al notarla, Sharon prefirió enfocarse en seguir desempacando. Brian dejó de sonreír porque le molestaba cuando su esposa tomaba esa postura adusta y se encerraba en sí misma. 

Los dos seguían sintiéndose afecto pero las diferencias los separaban. Sharon no podía entender cómo su marido podía anteponer sus ideas políticas al estado de su hijo y él no podía soportar que ella no se molestara en entender su sueño: llegar a la Presidencia y gobernar sobre no mutantes y mutantes, más tarde, por medio del nieto que Charles le daría. 

 

……………

 

Raven había llegado bajo la forma humana de la jovencita rubia y alegre. Pero al saludar a Azazel y ver que tenía una mutación similar a la suya en cuanto al aspecto, sintió deseos de mostrarse tal cual era, y ya sola en su recámara, se volvió azul. Se observó en el espejo y, por primera vez, sintió orgullo de su verdadera apariencia. Estaba desnuda y su piel cerúlea llena de escamas le causó fascinación. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo que la había fascinado era ese hombre azul con aspecto de demonio pero mirada de ángel. 

Raven rio bajito, enloquecida con Azazel Warner, el consejero y médico personal de Magneto.

…………….

-Es todo por hoy, Peter, nos vemos el miércoles porque mañana es el enlace y te daré el día libre – comentó Logan, mientras leía un documento.

Peter sonrió. No podía creer en su suerte: hoy se había enterado de que tenía una A en genética gracias a su último examen y ahora Logan le daba el día libre. Si esa no era la mano de la Fortuna, ¿qué más podía ser?

-Gracias – exclamó con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos. Iba a marcharse pero lo dudó. Es que se sentía bien trabajando con Logan. Era divertido, el lobo podía ser duro y cortante pero a veces tenía salidas graciosas, hacía comentarios adrede para que Peter riera y el muchacho la pasaba bien -. ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Logan y quedó tan confundido que dejó de leer por un momento.

Peter se arrojó en una silla y cruzó las piernas sobre la mesita. Logan no podría amonestarlo porque solía hacer lo mismo.

-Quiero quedarme un ratito, Logan. Quizás beber un licuado, no sé – sonrió otra vez.

-Bien, pero vas a prepararlo tú porque tengo que terminar con esto – señaló el documento.

-¡Claro! – se levantó de un salto.

-Y vas a preparar para mí también – decidió Wolverine con firmeza -. Tengo hambre.

Peter rio.

-Lo que digas, viejo.

-¿Qué dijiste? 

Peter rio con más fuerza. Tanto lo apodaba mocoso que él había comenzado a llamarlo viejo a modo de cariño. Logan se hacía el ofendido pero lo divertía el nombre.

Peter entró a la cocinita que había al lado para preparar la bebida. 

Logan dejó los papeles para esperarlo. Cuando el joven volvió, le preguntó.

-¿Cómo andan las cosas entre Erik y tú? ¿Estás entusiasmado con su boda?

Peter fue hasta la licorera para recoger los vasos y sirvió un poco de licuado en cada uno. 

-Están mucho mejor, ya no me regaña tanto. Se le está yendo lo gruñón.

-O quizás tú no te estés metiendo en tantos problemas.

Peter rio otra vez mientras le pasaba el vaso. Para Logan era reconfortante verlo tan feliz y oír su risa cristalina.

-Puede ser, viejo. Charles es buena gente, gracias a él hoy aprobé genética.

-¡Al fin, Peter! – se alegró Logan -. ¿Cuánto sacaste?

-Una A – respondió el muchacho con orgullo.

-A brindar por tu calificación – decidió Logan, alzando el recipiente. Peter lo imitó y chocaron los vasos -. Felicitaciones, Peter. Erik va a sentirse muy orgulloso de ti.

-¡Sí! No veo la hora de contárselo pero no esta noche porque estará ocupado.

-Sí, los preparativos deben ser agotadores. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa después del licuado? Tienes que descansar para mañana.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-¿No me quieres más por aquí?

Logan sonrió, creyendo que bromeaba.

-Te quiero mañana lúcido y preparado para la ceremonia y sin bostezos.

-No quiero volver a casa enseguida, Logan – explicó Peter con determinación -. Quiero quedarme un tiempo más aquí.

-¿Con este viejo lobo?

Peter asintió riendo.

Logan le sonrió. A él también le agradaba la cercanía del muchacho. Los dos se hacían buena compañía. 

…………….

Erik compartió el almuerzo con Charles, sus futuros suegros y cuñada, y más tarde se excusó para atender asuntos del gobierno. A la mañana siguiente sería la boda y no se encargaría de problemas de Estado, así que quería trabajar para dejar todo listo. 

Charles quedó solo con su familia y los invitó a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Les enseñó entusiasmado el mercado, que recorrieron, la plaza, donde Raven se sacó varias fotos posando bajo su apariencia humana desde diferentes ángulos, y después los llevó a conocer la granja comunitaria. Les habló de los edificios más relevantes contándoles lo que Erik le había contado a él, y se notaba en su voz lo cómodo y feliz que se encontraba. 

Sharon se dio cuenta de que a su hijo le hacía bien esa isla de mutantes, con gente como él, y pensó si a Raven no le sentaría una temporada también. La jovencita no les causaba problemas, pero tenía dudas cosméticas por su aspecto azul, conviviendo entre humanos, y vivir entre gente como ella podía levantarle la autoestima. 

Brian, por su parte, se alegraba de ver a su hijo reestablecido pero temía que la influencia de los mutantes lo alejara de él y de sus planes. Se planteó que en algún momento tendría que buscar un espacio para volver a tener la plática que habían tenido antes de que Charles se marchara para recordarle cuál era su deber dentro del enlace. 

Por la noche la familia Xavier cenó con Erik y Peter en el comedor principal del castillo. Fue una velada amena y Peter se comportó correctamente, recordando todo lo que su mentor le había enseñado a lo largo de su vida sobre buenos modales. Sharon quedó fascinada con él y Raven rio cuando les enseñó, durante los postres, lo rápido que podía moverse. También mencionó a su mejor amigo Kurt, y contó anécdotas divertidas, nada que avergonzara a Magneto delante de los invitados. Cuando confesó al pasar que era el único hijo de Azazel, Raven sintió una comezón en el estómago y le costó mantenerse bajo su apariencia humana. 

Charles sin querer percibió sus emociones y se llenó de celos. Ah, estaba a punto de casarse y le salía la sobreprotección de hermano mayor.

Después de la cena, cada uno se retiró a su alcoba. Tenían que levantarse a las primeras horas de la mañana para prepararse para el festejo, que sería a mitad del día. Charles le había pedido a Erik que esa noche no intimaran para estar frescos para la ceremonia y Magneto aceptó. Por tal motivo, se retiraron a dormir separados, imaginando la noche que los esperaría en menos de veinticuatro horas.

……………………

 

Se había decidido que el enlace quedaría establecido con la firma del acta matrimonial. Luego los esponsales realizarían un recorrido por las calles de Genosha. En la plaza principal, se había alzado una tarima donde los esponsales intercambiarían anillos frente al pueblo. Acto seguido, regresarían al castillo y la ceremonia concluiría con un simple ágape en la sala central.

La firma tendría lugar en el salón de conferencias, cuyos ventanales se habían vestido con cortinas blancas. Sobre la mesa redonda estaba depositada la carpeta, que contenía los documentos, y la pluma de oro que Erik usaba para las firmas ceremoniales. Se presentaron los padres y la hermana de Charles, Peter, Logan y Azazel en su papel de consejeros, y el general Summers. Todos con sus trajes de gala. Raven dudó de la apariencia que usaría, ya que la presencia de Azazel la estaba entusiasmado y quería que él la notase bajo su forma verdadera, pero todavía se sentía insegura y finalmente decidió ir como una muchacha rubia. 

Erik y Charles entraron juntos, vestidos con elegantes smokings negros, cuando los demás ya estaban presentes. Con un gesto de atención, Charles le acomodó el moño en el cuello de Magneto, que le sonrió amorosamente. 

Azazel leyó el documento completo con voz clara y solemne. Acto seguido, Magneto estampó su firma e iba a pasarle la pluma a Charles, cuando se oyeron pasos ligeros en la antesala. Summers se puso en alerta, ubicándose junto a la pareja y sacó su pistola. 

Sean abrió la puerta y parpadeó como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño profundo.

-Perdón – tartamudeó, mientras volvía a la realidad -. Yo estaba con los demás afuera vigilando y de entre la multitud salió. . .

Emma lo empujó para entrar.

-Gracias, cariño – le sonrió a Banshee, burlona -. Me fuiste de gran ayuda afuera. Agradece a tus compañeros también que fueron tan amables al abrirme las puertas del castillo. Bien – observó a todos -, no estoy invitada a la ceremonia y como la bruja malvada de la Bella Durmiente, vengo con noticias turbias pero esclarecedoras.

Summers iba a arrojársele encima pero quedó paralizado. Los demás, a excepción de Charles, sintieron mentalmente la orden de permanecer quietos y escucharla.

Charles se dio cuenta de que era telépata como él y quiso detenerla pero sintió una descarga en el cerebro, como si ella lo estuviera pinchando, y no podía bloquearla. 

“No lo intentes, encanto,” le respondió ella mentalmente. “Soy como tú y sé cómo defenderme.”

Emma tomó su forma de diamante. Sharon y Brian, los únicos no mutantes, estaban sorprendidos, y Raven fascinada. Los demás que la conocían, sentían miedo porque era poderosa y no tenía escrúpulos.

-¿Puedo continuar? – reclamó Emma con su vocecita melosa -. Gracias. Este enlace carece de valor porque su finalidad no tiene sentido. El señor Xavier se enlazará con Magneto para darle un heredero que gobierne Genosha, pero Magneto ya tiene un hijo y heredero que es el joven Peter Maximoff – dejó de controlarlos y los presentes recuperaron su movilidad. Voltearon hacia Peter, que estaba temblando como una hoja, y Charles miró a Erik. Emma continuó, feliz del daño que estaba haciendo -. Peter Maximoff es tu hijo biológico, Magneto. Conocí a su madre cuando lo esperaba y le leí la mente. Ella guardaba un secreto: tú fuiste siempre su único amante, solo te decía que tenía varios para provocarte celos, y llevaba tres años sin intimar con el señor Eisenhardt, así que el niño es tuyo. Ella pensaba confesártelo después de que naciera pero ya conocemos su triste desenlace.

Erik quedó tieso. Summers quiso apresarla otra vez pero Magneto le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

Emma caminó impunemente hacia la mesa y se detuvo junto a Erik y Charles.

-Peter Maximoff es tu primogénito y heredero legítimo, Magneto. Peter es tu hijo y lleva tu sangre. Por eso él tiene derecho a convertirse en tu sucesor y gobernar Genosha y aunque no lo desee ahora, yo me encargaré de que tenga aliados que lo apoyen.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – inquirió Erik, lívido. Todo el metal del salón tembló y Magneto ya estaba controlando las varillas de bronce del cortinaje -. ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir una ceremonia de este calibre y soltar semejante mentira?

Emma miró a Charles. El telépata suspiró.

-Está diciendo la verdad, Erik – tuvo que aprobar Charles.

Sharon notó que su esposo estaba tanto o más furioso que Magneto y lo sujetó del brazo. Raven se puso tan nerviosa que mutó a su forma azul.

Logan controlaba los puños para no sacar a relucir sus garras, mientras que Azazel, recogía veloz los documentos para mantenerlos a salvo.

-¡Aprésenla! – ordenó Erik con autoridad.

-¿Vas a apresarla por decir la verdad, Magneto? – reclamó Brian, enojado.

Erik volteó hacia él con fría calma.

-Se la apresa por amenazar la paz y seguridad de la isla – dejó en claro y se preguntó con qué autoridad el senador se atrevía a cuestionar las órdenes que daba en la isla -. Por declarar que buscará llevar al pueblo pacífico de Genosha a una guerra y provocar disturbios.

-No, Magneto – lo desafió Brian y se liberó del apriete de su esposa -. Esta mujer está declarando que el hijo que Charles dé a luz no tendrá autoridad para sucederte. Gracias a su intervención, quedó claro que esta ceremonia inconclusa no tiene sentido y que el acuerdo no podrá cumplirse. Charles – miró a su hijo -, regresarás conmigo a casa.

-¿Cómo se atreve usted a desafiar al líder de Genosha en su propia isla? – cuestionó Sean con una autoridad que pocos le conocían. Ingresó en la sala y esposó a la señorita Frost enfrente de todos. Los presentes estaban pasmados -. Señor Magneto, la prisionera será escoltada hasta la prisión como lo ordenó.

Erik apenas refrenaba las ganas de estrangularla con las varillas, pero su papel de gobernante pudo más y se tranquilizó. Asintió en dirección a Sean.

Summers recuperó la compostura, asombrado de la actitud valiente de su soldado, y se acercó a Emma. Cada militar la tomó de un brazo y se la llevaron.

Apenas dejaron la sala, Brian se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Charles, el enlace queda anulado. Tu hijo no podrá suceder a Magneto y tu seguridad en la isla no está clara. Vendrás con nosotros.

-No, padre – respondió Charles serio y firme -. Permaneceré con Magneto – y resuelto, le hizo un gesto a Azazel para que le pasara el documento, y firmó con la pluma dorada -. El contrato ya fue establecido. 

-¡Charles! – demandó su padre, furibundo. Sharon temió que se desmayara de la rabia -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Son mutantes! ¡Son engañosos! ¡No son gente de fiar!

-Yo soy un mutante, padre – le recordó su hijo enojado.

Raven se sintió herida y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Nos estás llamando mentirosos y falsos, padre?

Sharon se cubrió la boca, mientras que Brian miró a uno y otro hijo.

-Ustedes no son mutantes, ustedes fueron criados por su madre y por mí. Son humanos, son como nosotros. ¡No son traidores!

-¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamó Logan y no contuvo más las garras. Sharon soltó un grito al verlas y abrazó a su marido.

Erik estaba tan furioso, que las venas del cuello le saltaban. Pero se mantuvo frío y habló con autoridad.

-Senador Xavier, lo que está diciendo es una afrenta para mi raza y los pobladores de Genosha. Usted no es uno de los nuestros y, sin embargo, desde que llegaron no hemos hecho más que tratarlos con respeto, pero si usted nos desprecia y nos trata de ruines y traidores, le ordenaré que abandone la isla de inmediato. Señora – se dirigió a Sharon -, siento que tenga que pasar por esto.

-Nada me complacerá más que abandonar este lugar – contestó Brian -. Pero lo haré con mi familia: con mi esposa y con mis hijos.

-No – suspiró Raven y miró a su madre -. No me marcharé de esta manera.

-Yo no voy a marcharme – determinó Charles, plantado junto a Erik -. Firmé el acuerdo y, por lo tanto, estoy enlazado a Magneto.

-Brian – intervino Sharon con firmeza y deshizo el abrazo para poner distancia. Su marido conocía ese tono y volteó hacia ella -. ¿Desde cuándo un diplomático de tu altura se atreve a despreciar a sus anfitriones? Te desconozco esta falta de cortesía. Además, ellos son mutantes como nuestros hijos, es la gente que has protegido y defendido desde que supimos de la telepatía de Charles. Estás armando un escándalo delante de todos y humillando a nuestro hijo. Por favor, compórtate y pide disculpas.

El senador se mordió los labios. Las manos le temblaban. Sharon tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarlo y ubicarlo cuando su arrogancia lo hacía cruzar los límites. Pero el resquemor que venía sintiendo por los mutantes y su propio orgullo herido, le salieron a flote. 

-Esto es una afrenta, Sharon. Con lo que explicó esa mutante, no hay seguridad de que el hijo de Charles, si llega a engendrar uno, sea reconocido como el próximo gobernante de Genosha. El acuerdo no está claro que se cumpla. El motivo principal para cerrarlo era asegurar una línea sucesoria con nuestra sangre y Magneto ya cuenta con un heredero.

-Ese hijo del que tan distante hablas, será nuestro nieto – le recordó su esposa.

Charles pasó saliva. 

Justo Summers volvía con Sean. Habían dejado a Emma confinada en una habitación pequeña dentro del castillo. La mutante no había puesto resistencia, feliz con el daño que ya había hecho. Los militares notaron la tensión y quisieron intervenir pero Erik se los impidió con un gesto.

Brian sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay motivos para que lo engendren – respondió con frialdad y giró hacia su hijo -. Charles, es la última vez que te ordeno que vengas conmigo.

El telépata alzó el acta con su firma estampada.

-El acuerdo está firmado, padre, y mi lugar está aquí.

El senador miró a Erik, que lo observaba con gélida distancia. Sin embargo, se le notaba en los ojos lo furioso que estaba y Brian sintió miedo. 

Magneto habló al fin con la solemnidad y autoridad del líder que era.

-Lo acogí en nombre del pueblo de Genosha como a un amigo, senador Xavier. Los mutantes valoramos lo que ha hecho por nosotros en estos años y yo mismo estoy en deuda con usted por haberme ayudado. Pero la causa mutante y el respeto hacia nuestra gente transcienden la actitud que ha tenido recién. Con un comportamiento e ideas que le desconocía, me ha humillado a mí y a mi pueblo, y hasta a su propia familia, al agredirnos. Sus hijos son mutantes, senador, y aun así nos juzga como criminales. Por eso le exijo con la autoridad que me confiere el gobierno de la isla, que abandone esta tierra de inmediato. El general Summers dispondría de una patrulla para que lo escolte hasta su habitación, empaque y se dirija a su avión – miró su reloj -. Tiene dos horas para abandonar Genosha.

Magneto le hizo un gesto al general, que se apresuró con Sean a salir a buscar soldados. 

-¡No me iré sin mis hijos! – reclamó Brian para demostrarle al líder de Genosha que, a sus ojos, Raven y Charles, dos mutantes, le pertenecían.

-Sus hijos son adultos y han decidido – le contestó Erik gélidamente y volteó hacia Sharon para dar por concluida la discusión con él -. Una vez más, señora, me disculpo por el mal momento que ha tenido que pasar y le dejo en claro que el problema no es con usted.

-¿Charles? – lo llamó Brian en un tono de mando.

Charles se mantuvo firme.

-Estoy enlazado a Magneto y permaneceré en la isla, padre.

-¡Muchacho impertinente! – gruñó el senador, fuera de sí, y alzó el puño para asentarle una bofetada.

Con un reflejo veloz, Erik le atajó el brazo antes de que llegara a su flamante consorte. Brian sintió su agarre de oso e hizo una mueca de dolor. Magneto estaba tan tenso que Xavier sintió cómo hacía vibrar el oro de su anillo de bodas. 

-Por última vez le ordeno que se retire de la isla, senador – demandó Erik con una mirada de hielo y furia -. Para que le quede claro: lo estoy desterrando de Genosha.

-Brian, por favor – murmuró Sharon para poner paños fríos.

El senador observó a su alrededor. Logan continuaba con las garras salidas clavándole la mirada. No tendría empacho en atacarlo; Charles seguía firme y lo miraba sin miedo y desafiante por primera vez. Erik seguía sosteniendo su brazo con firmeza y dejándole en claro lo que podía pasarle si osaba tocar a Charles, y Azazel estaba moviendo su cola, nada complacido. Su esposa suspiraba agitada y Raven se había ubicado cerca de su hermano para defenderlo. Finalmente, a Brian no le quedó más opción que rendirse. 

Erik lo soltó. Summers y Sean regresaron con tres soldados para que escoltaran al senador. 

Ya no soportando más lo que consideraba una afrenta personal, Brian dio media vuelta y se marchó de la sala de conferencias sin despedirse de nadie. 

Sharon se despidió atenta de Erik, abrazó con efusión a Charles, saludó a los presentes con la mirada y salió detrás de su esposo. Raven la imitó y siguió a sus padres. Los soldados los escoltaron con Sean a la cabeza con una mirada y postura de mando. 

Erik seguía tenso pero se notó que el metal ya no vibraba como antes. Charles le acarició la mano para ayudarlo a relajarse. La caricia tuvo efecto y Magneto se tranquilizó un poco. Nadie iba a faltarle el respeto en su isla, y menos que menos, tocar a Charles. Lo tomó de la mano con la que el telépata lo mimaba y permanecieron enlazados para confortarse mutuamente.

La sala quedó envuelta en un silencio pesado que Logan rompió.

-¿Dónde está Peter? 

Buscaron al joven con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que se había escapado. Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta y solo deseaba que no se hubiera escabullido al sector norte de la isla. Charles notó su ansiedad y le acarició con los dedos la mano que mantenía enlazada a la de él. 

 

-Scott, busca a Peter – ordenó Magneto al general.

-Espera – se adelantó Logan -. El muchacho está asustado y ver a soldados buscándolo puede ser contraproducente. Déjame a mí que vaya a traerlo, ¿sí? Me tiene confianza. 

-De acuerdo – aceptó Erik. 

Logan salió corriendo. Por el camino exclamó.

-¡Uso tu motocicleta, Summers!

Al general no le agradó la propuesta pero poco y nada podía hacer ante la urgencia. 

-Aquí tengo la llave – le recordó, alzando el llavero.

-Tengo esto que igual enciende el motor – mostró Logan sus garras con aire de superioridad y sonrió internamente porque le encantaba contrariar al estricto soldado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Erik? – preguntó Azazel. La firma no había salido de acuerdo con el plan pero se había hecho.

-La ceremonia debe continuar – decidió Erik, anteponiendo su papel de líder a su consternación y dolor personal -. El pueblo está esperando que recorramos las calles. Charles – lo miró -, ¿me acompañas?

-Por supuesto – contestó el telépata y le sonrió para darle confianza. 

La pareja abandonó la sala con Summers escoltándolos. Afuera los aguardaba el coche en el que viajarían y la gente ya estaba agolpada frente al castillo para saludarlos. En medio de la confusión que sentía, Charles percibió el cariño que los mutantes de Genosha le tenían y cuánto respetaban a Erik. Esto lo tranquilizó un poco aunque su corazón siguiera como el de su consorte, preocupado por Peter. Además pensaba en su familia y cómo quedarían las relaciones con ellos. 

Recién Charles valoraba lo que era el verdadero sacrificio de un líder y se dio cuenta de que Magneto tenía entregados el cuerpo y el alma por sus hermanos mutantes y la causa que los defendía. Sintió mucha admiración por él y se complació más de haberse enlazado. 

 

…………………..


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Regreso

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Ocho: Regreso

-¡Brian! ¡Brian! – exclamaba Sharon, mientras caminaba ligero por el pasillo para alcanzar a su esposo -. ¡Brian, espera! 

El senador se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia su mujer. Estaba rojo de furia, se mordía los labios y ella pensó que estaban a punto de sangrarle.

-Esta gente – murmuró, colérico, señalando hacia la puerta del salón de conferencias donde los mutantes seguían encerrados -. Nunca debí haberlos ayudarlos, Sharon. ¡Nunca debí defenderlos! Mi carrera política se levantó abrazando su causa. ¿Causa? ¿Qué causa? ¿La de esta escoria de personas?

-¡Papá, esto ya es demasiado! – se quejó Raven bajo su forma azul.

Brian la miró y no pudo disimular su desilusión. Tenía dos hijos mutantes y él se había convencido de que eran como él y su esposa, y que les responderían. Pero no, tanto Raven, a la que le había brindado todo desde niña, como Charles, que llevaba su misma sangre, lo habían desafiado y defendían a esos monstruos.

-Sharon, Raven – las llamó con autoridad -. Volvemos a Nueva York y yo me encargaré desde mi banca de demostrar quién es Magneto y lo que esta gente hizo con Charles.

-¡Yo soy mutante! – exclamó su hija. Miró a su madre y a su padre -. Soy como ellos, padre. Charles y yo somos como Magneto y la gente que desprecias – hizo silencio y bajó la mirada. Luego la alzó hacia ellos -. Saben, los amo y siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes. Me quieren como si llevara su sangre y se preocuparon para que me sintiera como una más, jamás me discriminaron y tú, padre, comenzaste tu carrera política para proteger a los que son como Charles y yo. Pero no me siento cómoda en Nueva York porque ni mi hermano ni yo somos como ustedes y no podremos encajar jamás. En cambio, aquí sí me siento como parte de la sociedad, eso se nota que fue lo que pasó con Charles. Aquí estoy entre los míos.

Sharon le asintió con tristeza pero comprensiva. Su padre, en cambio, lo sintió como una nueva afrenta. ¿Qué poder tenía esa gente para lavar de esa manera el cerebro de sus hijos?

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti vas a abandonarlos a tu madre y a mí cuando más te necesitamos?

-¡Brian! – lo amonestó su esposa, escandalizada. 

Raven le clavó la mirada con la férrea determinación que había visto en Charles al enfrentarlo.

-No los abandono, solo quiero encontrar mi lugar. Estoy cansada de esconderme bajo una apariencia que no es la mía. Ustedes son mis padres, me han dado un hogar, me han aceptado cuando nadie más lo hacía, y les tengo un amor inmenso. Pero Nueva York no es mi casa, no la siento así, y aquí – suspiró, observando las paredes del pasillo -, en Genosha, no tengo vergüenza de mostrarme tal cual soy. Quiero una oportunidad, padres.

-Escucha, hija – el senador suavizó el tono para hacerla razonar -. Charles aquí corre un grave peligro. El motivo del enlace era la alianza que Magneto crearía conmigo y la promesa de que tu hermano daría a esta isla un heredero. Pero Genosha ya tiene un líder que suceda a Magneto y se nota que si se empeña en tener otro hijo con Charles, se desatará una guerra civil.

-¿Cómo puedes adivinar el futuro? – le cuestionó la joven.

-Porque eso es lo que ocurre en cualquier país donde dos facciones políticas se disputan el poder, hija. La guerra la impide el grado de civilización de las sociedades y aquí, los mutantes, no son civilizados.

-Padre, te recuerdo por última vez que yo soy una mutante y cada palabra despectiva que pronuncies contra nosotros la pronuncias contra mí.

-Es verdad, Brian – convino Sharon, dolida -. Nuestros hijos son mutantes y tienen que encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Quizás Genosha sea la respuesta. Es impresionante el cambio que produjo en Charles.

-Charles está fascinado porque todo es nuevo para él – respondió Brian con desdén -. El cambio de ambiente le hizo bien pero podría haber mejorado en cualquier otro lugar del planeta. Espero que se dé cuenta antes de que se encuentre con un hijo en su vientre y ya no haya marcha atrás.

-¿Por qué desprecias tanto a Charles? – se molestó Sharon -. ¿Por qué no lo ves como el joven brillante que es? 

-Porque él nunca reconoció a Charles como un joven brillante – contestó Raven con dolor, comprendiendo que su padre no los apreciaba ni a ella ni a su hermano -. Charles es un medio que utilizó para esta alianza, ahora lo entiendo. No – sacudió la cabeza -, lo siento pero tengo que quedarme aquí. No puedo volver con ustedes. 

-Sharon, Raven – Brian buscó desesperado la última oportunidad para hacerlas reflexionar -. Lo que esa mutante declaró va a provocar una guerra civil, se los advierto sin ser paranoico. ¿Cuánto falta para que ese niño veloz, cómo se llamaba, Maximoff, comprenda lo que implica heredar Genosha? Ahora es jovencito y no le importa pero cuando llegue a adulto y reconozca que es el heredero legítimo por primogenitura y sangre, luchará con armas y dientes. Si Charles tiene un hijo, este también tratará de defender lo suyo. Serán dos bandos enfrentados y créanme que todo esto puede ocurrir con Erik todavía al mando. Los mutantes no son de gente de fiar. Se lo advertí a Charles cuando iba a venir.

-Crees a Charles un estúpido y a mí no quieres reconocerme como mutante – suspiró Raven apenada. Sin embargo, esto le daba más fuerza para mantenerse en su postura.

Sean les había ordenado a los soldados que se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente para darles intimidad pero el tiempo apremiaba.

-Senador Xavier – lo llamó con respeto. Brian y su familia voltearon hacia el joven -. Tenemos órdenes de escoltarlo hasta su habitación para que empaque sus pertenencias y abandone la isla, señor.

Brian volteó hacia su hija.

-Por última vez, Raven – murmuró para que los guardias no lo oyeran -. Corres peligro como Charles, no seas obstinada y obedece.

-No puedo, padre – contestó firme en su postura.

Brian observó a Sean y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras para llegar a su recámara. No se daría por vencido, todavía tenía su banca para demostrar quién era Magneto y proteger a sus hijos. Los guardias lo escoltaron.

Sharon abrazó a su hija, mientras los soldados pasaban junto a ellas. 

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Raven?

La joven asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pocas veces se había sentido tan segura.

Sharon suspiró. Una cosa era decir adiós a Charles porque ya se había preparado para ese momento, y otra despedirse de su hija de forma improvisada. En un parpadeo, se estaba quedando sin sus niños.

-Yo debo acompañar a tu padre – le explicó y la voz le salió trémula. Acarició la mejilla de Raven y parpadeó para retener las lágrimas -. No puedo dejarlo solo. Hasta pronto, mi niña – y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Raven le devolvió el abrazo. Le costaba separarse de sus padres pero sentía que Genosha le daría la seguridad que no encontraba entre los humanos. En esta isla estaba su gente.

-Gracias por todo, madre – suspiró, llorando.

-Las puertas de nuestra casa seguirán siempre abiertas – prometió Sharon y le murmuró al oído -. Cuida de Charles, y si tú o él corren peligro, no dudes en contactarnos. También si me extrañan, simplemente llámenme. 

-Claro, madre – respondió Raven -. También hazlo tú. 

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para decirse adiós pero era una despedida necesaria.

………………

La gente en las calles aplaudía excitada el coche. Los esponsales la saludaban sonriendo. Nadie, a excepción de Azazel, que conducía un auto atrás, y Summers, que encabezaba la escolta, conocía el trago amargo que habían vivido.

Charles no podía dejar de pensar en su familia: en su madre y en su hermana, disgustado por lo que habían tenido que pasar, y preocupado por cuánto tardaría en volverlas a ver. También pensaba en su padre por lo poco comprensivo que era y esa mente calculadora que anteponía el rédito político a cualquier circunstancia. También estaba preocupado por Peter. ¿Hacia dónde había escapado? ¿Lo encontraría Logan pronto? ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo con la revelación de Emma?

Erik pensaba en su hijo. Se hacía las mismas preguntas que Charles y, además, se cuestionaba qué sentiría ahora el joven hacia él al saber que era su padre. Y, ¿qué se sentía él, Magneto? Erik siempre quiso a Peter como si fuera suyo y se brindó a él desde bebé sin dejar de pelear por la causa mutante. A veces lo preocupaba su comportamiento como a cualquier padre de un adolescente, pero reconocía que era un muchacho bueno, honesto y solidario.

Desde que naciera, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que Peter no tuviera que pasar las penurias que él había soportado. Quería que se sintiera libre y sano, y, lo más importante, amado y contenido. Erik amaba a Peter y ahora se daba cuenta de lo feliz que lo hacía saber que era su hijo verdadero. Pero estaba preocupado.

Magneto también reconocía lo molesto que lo habían dejado Emma y el senador. A Emma podía juzgarla y exiliarla de Genosha. No le permitiría regresar jamás. Sin embargo, si lo hacía y era necesario que lo hiciera, estaría faltando a la primera regla de la isla. En cuanto a Brian Xavier, el hombre le había mostrado su verdadera faceta: la de un frío y manipulador empresario y político que quería un hijo sumiso y una familia al servicio de sus intereses personales. Quedaba claro con su discurso que despreciaba a los mutantes. Pensó en la gente que lo había votado, creyendo que los protegería. Magneto recordó que muchos lo habían hecho porque él mismo lo alentó diciendo que defendía su causa. 

Una caricia en la mano lo trajo a la realidad. Erik volteó hacia Charles. El telépata le sonrió con ternura. Erik no pudo resistirse y, olvidando dónde se encontraban, lo besó dulcemente delante de todos.

La gente aplaudió más y recién la pareja cayó en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Rieron entre ellos con complicidad.

Los coches estacionaron junto a la plaza, donde se había dispuesto una tarima a modo de escenario y, de fondo, un telón púrpura. En el centro había una mesa con un mantel blanco y un cofrecito que un soldado custodiaba. Eran las alianzas.

La pareja subió y Erik le hizo un gesto a Charles para que abriera la caja. Adentro había dos anillos de oro macizo que por algunas hendiduras en el material, se notaba que se las había fabricado artesanalmente. Era un trabajo que Magneto había realizado con su mutación en secreto para su consorte. 

-Es mi regalo de bodas, Charles – le confesó en medio de una sonrisa irresistible de tiburón.

Charles estaba emocionado. Erik levantó una sortija y, ante la mirada del público, se la calzó en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Charles, con las manos trémulas, le colocó el otro a su cónyuge.

La gente aplaudió a rabiar y los vitoreó. 

Charles y Erik se miraron a los ojos. Estaban conmocionados y sonreían casi llorando. Se abrazaron y besaron ardientemente.

“Eres mi esposo para toda la vida,” le transmitió Charles mentalmente. Magneto parpadeó al oírlo en su cabeza. “Te amo y pase lo que pase, no voy a abandonarte nunca.”

-Te amo, Charles – murmuró Erik con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Y se besaron de cuenta nueva.

……………

Logan conducía veloz por las calles, zigzagueando y metiéndose con la moto en cada recoveco. En poco tiempo dejó atrás la ciudad y se adentró en la selva. Sabía que Peter era impulsivo pero no tonto y no se escondería en la parte peligrosa de la isla. Estaba confundido y por eso se había escapado. Quizás necesitaba estar solo para meditar o llorar, o hacer fluir lo que sentía. Logan lo conocía tanto como Erik y por eso se sintió con la responsabilidad de buscarlo.

Fue a la zona oeste donde había cuevas poco profundas formadas naturalmente por las rocas. Los jóvenes de Genosha solían reunirse allí por las tardes para divertirse. Logan suponía que por esta razón, Peter tenía que conocer el sitio y tal vez alguna cueva en especial, donde buscaría pasar las horas. Puso sus sentidos de animal salvaje en alerta para captar cualquier ruido o movimiento sospechoso. Era una zona árida, muy pedregosa, con vegetación escasa. Solo algunas aves de rapiña o animalitos carroñeros merodeaban por allí. Bajó la velocidad para poder prestar atención al paisaje. Le pareció ver una sombra en una de las cuevas y detuvo la moto. Se bajó y ayudado por sus garras, escaló entre las piedras.

-¡Peter! – llamó.

No respondió nadie. Logan agudizó el oído y percibió un zumbido ligero, que asoció con alguien que se estaba escabullendo rápidamente.

-¡Peter! – insistió -. ¡Peter Maximoff!

Una sombra le pasó cerca y demasiado ligero y, con esa velocidad sobrehumana, le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Logan bufó, mientras se sujetaba a una roca para mantener la estabilidad. 

-¡Peter Maximoff, tienes diecisiete años no siete, maldita sea! – gruñó, enojado -. ¡No seas estúpido y compórtate! ¡Casi me arrojas y son cuatro metros!

Una silueta que solo Logan pudo notar con su vista privilegiada, pasó cerca otra vez y se sentó en una extensa piedra no lejos de allí. Era el joven. Wolverine se le acercó lentamente. Peter estaba serio, absorto en sus reflexiones, tenía las rodillas elevadas y las manos abrazando las piernas. Su pelo estaba revuelto porque se había estado moviendo de aquí para allá con su mutación, había perdido la corbata y tenía el cuello de la camisa desabrochado. Cuando vio que su presencia no le molestaba, Logan se sentó a su lado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el lobo se atrevió a romperlo.

-No voy a decirte que te comprendo, que sé cómo te sientes y todo eso porque lo que te pasó fue una mierda, mocoso – comenzó. Peter no hizo ningún gesto y parecía apático aunque Wolverine sabía que lo estaba escuchando -. No tengo idea de lo que debes estar pensando y sintiendo al descubrir quién eres. 

Peter se levantó y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la roca. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y pateó una piedrita hacia abajo.

Logan siguió en su sitio.

Finalmente el muchacho habló.

-¿Te mandaron a buscarme?

-Iba a venir Scott pero preferí hacerlo yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quise hacerlo – contestó Logan sinceramente.

El joven pateó otra piedra.

-¿Erik se casó?

-Sí.

-¿Notó al menos que yo ya no estaba allí?

-¿Te escapaste para que Erik lo notara?

-Me escapé porque todo se fue a la mierda – contestó Peter con fastidio y se sentó otra vez con las rodillas elevadas -. No quiero saber nada de mandar en esta isla estúpida. No es lo que quiero.

-Nadie va a obligarte.

-Erik sí, siempre me dice que sea responsable y se casó con Charles para tener un hijo que lo herede – suspiró el joven, bajando la cabeza -. Si yo soy su heredero natural, no tendrá necesidad de tener otro hijo.

Logan sacó un habano del bolsillo de su saco. Buscó el encendedor en el de los pantalones y se puso a fumar en silencio.

Peter se quitó el saco y lo dejó a un costado. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había conseguido mantenerse vestido con el traje por tanto tiempo.

-Tal vez me vaya de aquí, Logan – confesó lo que le surgía en ese momento -. No quiero seguir en la isla.

-Estás confundido por eso piensas así – contestó Wolverine, soltando el humo.

-Dijiste que no ibas a empezar con el sé cómo te sientes y ya estás diciendo que estoy confundido – se indignó el joven.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo estás? – rebatió Logan.

Peter se encogió de hombros y bufó. 

Logan se levantó. Por la posición del sol debía haber pasado ya el mediodía.

Peter habló, soltando sus emociones.

-Me siento – suspiró para tomar aire -. . . ¡Me siento furioso! Furioso por todo lo que pasó. No fue culpa de Erik, él nunca lo supo hasta ahora, y mi madre, bueno – se encogió de hombros – no sé por qué prefirió esperar para decírselo – se fregó la nariz con el puño -. Ella no pensaba morir y quería darle celos, supongo.

-Son las circunstancias jodidas de la vida – sopló Logan para sí y fumó -. Uno planea cosas y el destino se encarga de cambiarlas sobre la marcha. Ya te irás acostumbrando, Peter – lo miró -. Pasa más seguido de lo que te imaginas – hizo silencio -. ¿De veras quieres marcharte?

-No sé – murmuró el joven, poniéndose de pie, y miró el paisaje de la isla -. Me quejo de Genosha pero no quiero dejarla.

-Aquí está tu hogar.

-Tampoco quiero gobernarla, Logan.

-Peter, eres inteligente, ¿por qué haces caso a las ideas de esa manipuladora de Frost? Quería confundirte, quería armar líos y tú caíste.

Peter lo miró sin saber qué responderle.

Wolverine se daba cuenta de la confusión que tenía el muchacho. 

-Erik no va a obligarte a sucederlo, Peter. Espera – reflexionó -. ¿No tienes miedo tal vez de que ahora que sabe que eres su hijo, la relación entre ustedes cambie? ¿No tienes miedo de que él te rechace y por eso escapaste?

Peter volvió a sentarse. Tenía tantas dudas que ya no sabía qué pensar.

Logan apagó el cigarro porque se hacía tarde.

-Ya deben haber terminado el agasajo, Peter – comentó y lo miró fijo para que el joven lo mirara también -. Erik te quiere, te lo repito mucho porque es bastante estricto y por eso a veces no lo notas, pero es cierto. Siempre te quiso como si fueras su hijo, imagina lo que debe sentir ahora que sabe que realmente lo eres.

-¿Qué hay de Charles y de la familia que va a formar con él?

-¿Por qué no regresas conmigo y se lo preguntas? – Peter volteó hacia el paisaje y se encerró en sí mismo. Logan buscó otra estrategia -. Si te acompaño y no me despego de tu lado hasta que tú me eches, ¿volverías al castillo?

Peter lo miró asombrado.

-¿A qué te refieres con estar a mi lado?

-Llegar contigo y acompañarte a saludar a tu padre.

-¿Te vas a quedar pegado a mí como con pegamento? – rio Peter. Su risa, sí, su humor estaba cambiando -. ¿Y yo voy a poder arrancarte como una pegatina cuando yo quiera? 

Logan asintió mientras sonreía.

-Vamos, mocoso – le pasó la mano para que se levantara. Peter se la tomó -. ¡Arriba! Te llevo a casa y si estás con miedo, no voy a dejarte.

-No tengo miedo.

-¡Claro que lo tienes! – le palmeó el hombro. Peter soltó un bufido de indignación pero entendía que el lobo estaba en lo cierto -. Vamos, Peter. En momentos como este es cuando más necesitamos de nuestros amigos. Soy tu amigo, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió.

Logan guardó el habano apagado porque todavía le quedaban pitadas y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Emprendió ágilmente el descenso por las rocas.

-Vamos, Pet. La motocicleta de Scott está abajo.

-¿Le robaste la moto a Summers?

-Se la pedí prestada.

-Seee, claro – rio Peter y alzó su saco para calzárselo -. Oye, Logan, ¡Ey, espera! – Wolverine se detuvo y lo miró impaciente -. Gracias, lobo.

-De nada, mocoso – le replicó sonriendo.

 

…………….

Los esponsales regresaron al castillo y asistieron al sencillo ágape que se había preparado. Allí Charles encontró a su hermana bajo la apariencia azul y corrió a abrazarla emocionado. Ella le contó lo que había acontecido con sus padres y que el avión había despegado veinte minutos antes. A Charles le dolió separarse de su madre y seguía tenso por haber desafiado a su padre pero algo en su corazón le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Luego Hank se le acercó, era tímido así que no se animaba a preguntarlo directamente pero estaba intrigado con la ausencia del senador. Charles lo tomó del hombro y se lo llevó a un sitio apartado de la sala para explicarle, sin lujo de detalles, que había habido un percance con él.

Raven quedó sola y se sirvió una copa de vino de una bandeja. Dio un sorbo y escuchó a sus espaldas una voz conocida.

-Kurt, anúdate mejor esa corbata. . . Espera, déjame a mí, hijo. A ver, esto va así, luego, así, ¿ves? Deberías practicar con Peter cuando están juntos.

-¿Cuándo, papá? – cuestionó el joven con su acento marcado -. Si Erik lo tiene ocupado todo el día.

Raven volteó y se encontró con Azazel, que terminaba de acomodar la corbata negra de su hijo. El muchacho la vio y la saludó tímidamente alzando una mano. Su padre notó la presencia de la joven.

-¿Cómo está, señorita. . .?

-Raven – sonrió ella ampliamente y le extendió la mano -. Solo Raven, por favor.

Azazel se la estrechó por costumbre pero enseguida pensó que tendría que habérsela besado por cortesía y para disimular la confusión presentó a su hijo.

-Este es Kurt Wagner, mi hijo. Saluda a Raven, Kurt. Ella es la hermana de Charles Xavier.

-¿Qué tal? – sonrió el joven retraído. 

-Bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Kurt se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró alrededor.

-Buscando a mi amigo Peter pero parece que no está.

Raven miró a Azazel, que le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera comentarios. La joven cambió de tema.

-Estuve cenando con él ayer y me habló de ti – Kurt se ruborizó como un tomate -. No reveló nada malo que hayas hecho, supongo – Kurt suspiró con alivio.

-Hijo, ¿por qué no vas a la mesa de dulces y comes discretamente sin asaltarla?

-¡Claro! – sonrió el muchacho y se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Azazel alzó otra copa de la bandeja e invitó a Raven a acompañarlo a unos asientos.

-Le sienta muy bien su forma natural.

-Gracias – sonrió Raven por el cumplido y lo siguió.

Platicaron amenamente por el resto de la reunión.

……………..

El agasajo terminó pasado el mediodía y Charles fue a cambiarse porque el frac ya lo estaba asfixiando. Con su vida ermitaña, había pasado los últimos años sin ponerse uno y le costaba readaptarse. Se calzó unos vaqueros y un polo oscuro, salió de sus aposentos y golpeó en los de Erik. Magneto le había dejado claro que podía usar el pasadizo cuando quisiera pero Charles imaginó cómo Erik se estaría sintiendo con lo acontecido con Peter, Emma y su padre y prefirió llamar a la puerta principal. 

Entró sin recibir respuesta y vio a su consorte sentado en el sofá. Tenía desanudado el moño al cuello, desabotonado el chaleco y el saco doblado prolijamente y acomodado en el apoyabrazos. Se lo notaba preocupado.

Magneto no se movió al oírlo. Charles se acercó y, discreto, se sentó junto a él. 

Erik bufó, liberando con el soplido las reflexiones que estaba haciendo en silencio.

-Su madre era cinco años mayor que yo, una mujer casada sin hijos y yo era joven – hizo silencio -. Estuvimos juntos por dos años. Nos encontrábamos una vez al mes, a veces semanalmente, dependía de sus tiempos y de mis misiones. Una vez, anduve metido en una cacería de nazis que me llevó muchos meses y cuando volví a verla llevaba casi siete de embarazo. Las cuentas cerraban para que fuera mío pero ella no me lo dijo y yo no le pregunté. Me comentó que sus amantes la habían dejado cuando se enteraron de que estaba encinta. Se estaba divorciando porque era obvio que la criatura no era de su marido. Fui al hospital cuando me enteré de que iba a tenerlo pero cuando llegué ella ya había fallecido. El ex marido estaba discutiendo con el personal y quería que la criatura fuera dejada en un orfanato porque no quería saber nada con él. Ella no tenía familia aparte de su ex esposo. Yo no pude – suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara -. No pude soportar la idea de que abandonaran al niño. Yo había sufrido el abandono a manos de esos criminales que me quitaron a mi familia, y supe desde pequeño cuánto puede sufrir un niño desprotegido. Por eso pedí la guarda y me la otorgaron. Nunca lo adopté formalmente porque mi vida era demasiado errática y por mi lucha, mi nombre a veces no se asociaba con asuntos gratos. Lo inscribí con el apellido de su madre y le puse Peter por el actor favorito de ella: Peter O’Toole.

Charles le masajeó la espalda a modo de consuelo. Las emociones de Erik le llegaban como ráfagas. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y que su calma tranquilizara a Erik. 

Magneto siguió desahogándose.

-No sabía nada de bebés y fui improvisando de a poco. Tuve gente que me protegía y me ayudó a cuidarlo cuando había peligro, especialmente Azazel y su familia. Peter creció a mi lado, mudándose conmigo. Kurt se convirtió en su amigo inseparable desde que gatearan. Cuando construí Genosha, quise que aquí tuviera estabilidad y se sintiera entre los nuestros. Peter es un excelente muchacho, parecido físicamente a su madre pero claro – sonrió -, ahora lo sé, la mutación le viene de mi lado. 

Charles lo abrazó por la espalda y le apoyó el mentón debajo de la nuca. 

-Has sido un buen padre para él, Erik, sin saber que era tuyo. Me fascina lo que hiciste por Peter y lo que haces por tu gente. 

Erik deshizo el abrazo para voltear hacia su consorte y fundirlo en un abrazo. Estaba asustado y solo el calor de Charles podía darle consuelo.

-Solo quiero que esté bien – soltó un gemido y se mordió los labios -. Emma lo asustó y cuando se asusta, Peter no controla su mutación. 

-Pero es un joven inteligente y no habrá ido a la zona norte – respondió Charles con calma.

-Peter a veces no mide el peligro.

Charles comprendió que mutante o no, Peter se comportaba como cualquier joven de su edad.

-No mide el peligro porque le gusta vivir aventuras pero conoce los límites - le besó la mejilla -. Estoy seguro que no fue hasta allí. 

Erik también pensaba que el muchacho no iría a esa zona pero tenía miedo, tal vez porque todavía seguía tenso por la situación vivida.

Oyeron golpes a la puerta. Charles se apartó de Erik para levantarse y percibió las dos mentes.

-Son Logan y Peter – le anunció, sonriendo. 

Erik se levantó como resorte. La pareja abrió y se encontró con Peter, despeinado y con los pantalones sucios por la tierra donde se había sentado. Estaba cabizbajo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Miró a Logan, que le asintió y como le había prometido no se apartó de su lado, y giró hacia su padre. No sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado nervioso y soltó lo que en ese momento más lo llenaba de orgullo.

-Conseguí una A en genética ayer.

Charles y Logan sonrieron con la extraña salida. Erik lo abrazó efusivo, tanto que Peter temió perder algún pulmón. Bueno, estaba exagerando, no perdería uno por un abrazo paterno.

-¡Felicitaciones, hijo mío! – exclamó Erik, entre enternecido y orgulloso.

Peter le devolvió el abrazo y sus temores se evaporaron porque ser llamado hijo por Magneto le provocó una sensación que lo hizo muy feliz.

………………


	9. Capítulo Nueve: La Unión

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Nueve: La Unión

Peter se sintió aliviado y contenido en los brazos de su padre y su miedo pasó a segundo plano. Magneto le había brindado seguridad desde que viniera al mundo y aquí estaba otra vez, consolándolo con un abrazo.

Logan se alegró al notar que el joven se estaba tranquilizando y Charles también al ver que Erik se calmaba. 

Finalmente Erik deshizo el abrazo y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-Tú y yo necesitamos hablar, Peter – le sonrió cálidamente -. Hay mucho de que conversar y debes estar lleno de preguntas – el muchacho asintió con énfasis -. Yo también lo estoy – confesó -. ¿Te sientes feliz al saber que soy tu padre?

Peter se mordió el labio con dudas no hacia sus sentimientos sino hacia los de Erik.

-¿Lo estás tú?

-Sí, hijo – aseguró Magneto con firmeza.

Peter sonrió con alivio y bajó la mirada. Tenía que liberar el peso que llevaba.

-Emma me lo insinuó hace un mes más o menos – confesó retraído -. Tuve que habértelo dicho pero no le creí, o no quise creerle. No sé . . . Fue muy raro.

Erik sintió que su enojo hacia Emma aumentaba. Una cosa era meterse con él y otra molestar y confundir a su hijo.

Logan observó a su amigo con una expresión de “te lo advertí hace años” porque había sido un acérrimo enemigo de la resolución de Erik de dejarla vivir en la isla. También Wolverine había desconfiado desde siempre del senador, pero no era el momento de sacarle a Magneto en cara sus aciertos intuitivos.

-Escucha, Peter – dijo Erik serio -. Tenemos mucho de que platicar los dos tranquilos – Peter asintió -. Me siento feliz de que seas mi hijo, siempre te quise como uno aun sin saberlo – abrió su corazón y lo abrazó de cuenta nueva, emocionado -. Nada va a cambiar entre tú y yo, Peter. Quiero que sepas que puedes seguir contando conmigo para lo que sea.

Peter apoyó la mejilla en el hombro izquierdo de su padre y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. El alivio y contención que sentía eran inmensos.

Logan miró en dirección a Charles, que también sonreía con la escena.

Erik invitó a su hijo y a su amigo a entrar para que le contaran los pormenores de la búsqueda y el encuentro, y con Charles les explicaron cómo había salido el recorrido por las calles y el intercambio de anillos. Después Logan se marchó con Peter, tenían hambre porque no habían almorzado y el joven no veía la hora de bañarse y quitarse el traje formal.

Al momento de despedirlo, Erik recién se percató de que había perdido la corbata y eso lo hizo sonreír. Estaba demasiado feliz porque en otra circunstancia se lo hubiera reclamado.

Erik y Charles al fin quedaron solos en la sala. Se sentían aliviados y felices. Aunque al telépata todavía le quedara el mal sabor por lo sucedido con su padre y le despedida de su madre, sentía alegría porque su consorte se había tranquilizado y acababan de casarse.

No necesitaron mediar palabras. Apenas Logan cerró la puerta, Erik se abalanzó sobre Charles y lo besó efusivamente. Charles le respondió con la misma pasión. Suspirando en medio del beso, Erik comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y quitarse el chaleco. Charles dejó de besarlo un instante para quitarse el polo. Estaban excitados. El telépata podía sentir cómo su anillo de bodas vibraba y Erik lo besaba devorando ya sus labios y ya sus mejillas. Bajó la mano para apretar el trasero de Charles, se le hacía irresistible y no veía la hora de mordisquearlo a besos antes de penetrarlo.

Sin despegarse uno del otro, entraron en la recámara de Magneto. Erik arrojó el chaleco y la camisa, por lo tanto, los dos tenían el torso desnudo y luchaban por quitarse lo más rápido posible los pantalones y los zapatos. Demoraron apenas un suspiro. Se observaron a los ojos y sonrieron al notar la erección a través de sus calzoncillos.

Erik cargó a Charles en brazos y, entre risas, lo acostó en la cama y se acostó él encima. Apurados se liberaron de la ropa interior, que ya les molestaba los miembros. Se miraron a los ojos, excitados. Ya se habían acariciado y amado desnudos pero ahora Magneto estaba a punto de sellar su unión penetrándolo. Charles había buscado información para no alarmarse y Erik también para no lastimarlo. Estaban llenos de deseo, querían entregarse el uno al otro. Ya no los preocupaba el engendrar un hijo, Charles quería uno porque con tantas ansias se había hecho la idea de ser padre, y Erik anhelaba tener otro vástago de su amor, pero ahora lo importante era darse placer y disfrutar juntos del momento.

-¿Sabes qué hay que hacer? – preguntó Charles, insinuante, mitad en broma y mitad ansioso.

-¿Tú qué crees? – le respondió Magneto sonriendo y le lamió una oreja. Esto los excitó más. Charles anudó los brazos en su cuello y lo empujó hacia él, mientras que Erik descendía para recorrer su mentón, cuello y pecho con la lengua -. Charles – ronroneó, fogoso -. Charles. . .

El solo pronunciar su nombre lo estimulaba. El telépata lo sabía y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Erik sentía que iba a estallar y quería hacerlo dentro de su esposo. Alzó la cabeza y se relamió los labios. Se pasó el índice a través de ellos para mojarlo con su saliva y llevó el dedo hacia el ano de su cónyuge. 

Charles se arqueó. Esto sabía mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su pene se endureció más. Erik fue jugando con el dedo alrededor del orificio hasta hacerlo entrar. 

Charles jadeaba, cerrando los ojos y balanceándose. El placer lo estaba consumiendo y todavía faltaba lo mejor. 

Erik llevó el siguiente dedo para dilatar la entrada. Los gemidos de Charles acrecentaban su libido y, sin quitar sus dedos del orificio, bajó los labios para acallar sus jadeos. Entre los chasquidos húmedos de los besos, ambos resoplaban y trataban de apretar la boca del otro. 

Cuando Magneto sintió que era suficiente, quitó los dedos de a uno, se limpió la mano con una toalla higiénica que había dejado cerca, y se incorporó en el colchón.

-¿Estás listo? – quiso cerciorarse.

Charles no podía hablar así que le envió un mensaje mental avisándole que se apurara porque no resistía más. Erik sonrió con un poco de malicia. Iban a gozar juntos como nunca. Tomó su miembro erecto con una mano y con la otra empujó con suavidad a su esposo para que se ubicara boca abajo. Charles alzó las caderas y se ubicó de rodillas para facilitarle los movimientos y porque su propio pene le impedía acostarse contra el colchón. 

Erik se relamió el labio superior y le mordisqueó la nalga derecha. Charles rio y gimió al mismo tiempo. Magneto dedicó un instante para pasarle la lengua a través del contorno del trasero, enloquecido con su textura y su forma perfecta. Charles mordió la almohada. Esto sabía mejor de lo que había imaginado. Finalmente Erik se incorporó y empujó su miembro contra la cavidad dilatada. Charles soltó un gemido e irguió el cuello hacia atrás. Despacio, Magneto fue entrando. La humedad de su cónyuge y sus jadeos lo volvían loco. Bajó la cabeza y mordió suavemente una oreja de Charles. Este giró para besarle la boca. 

Una vez que estuvo acomodado adentro, Erik sujetó con un brazo a su esposo del pecho y comenzó a balancearse con él. Llevó la otra mano hacia el pene erecto del telépata para acariciárselo y darle más placer aun.

Ahora los dos jadeaban y solo se interrumpían con besos. Trataban de encontrarse las bocas pero si no podían se lamían las mejillas, las orejas o el cuello. Sentían una comezón de la cabeza a los pies, y ráfagas de excitación que les recorrían la médula. La humedad cálida de Charles acariciaba el miembro de Erik y lo impulsaba a arremeter con más fuerza. El telépata sentía la erección dentro de su carne, que lo acariciaba y cada balanceo le producía más gozo. Finalmente, la mente se les nubló y la vista se les llenó de estrellas. Alcanzaron el orgasmo, que les sacudió cada molécula del cuerpo. Con un grito de placer, Erik sujetó a Charles para que no se moviera y lo llenó con su simiente. Charles desperdigó la suya en la mano de su esposo. Durante unos segundos estuvieron unidos en cuerpo y mente. El metal de la recámara vibró y Charles le envió sus emociones a su esposo. Eran de gozo intenso y acrecentó más su unión. Finalmente, entre jadeos por la respiración entrecortada, fueron recuperando el aire. Sin soltar a su consorte, Erik fue dejándose caer en el colchón y acomodó a Charles contra su pecho. Estaban bañados de sudor y llenos el uno del otro. 

Charles cerró los ojos porque su oído reposaba exactamente contra el corazón de su cónyuge y el palpitar lo arrullaba. Erik le besó el pelo y le acarició la cabeza.

La luz solar se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta porque recién eran las cuatro de la tarde. No habían podido resistir hasta la noche y al caer en la cuenta, Erik se echó a reír.

-Más que una noche de bodas fue una siesta de bodas – comentó bromeando.

Charles rio con ganas y lo circundó con los brazos. Se desperezó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Nos costó pero resistimos hasta el enlace, amor mío.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Magneto maravillado.

Charles rio otra vez.

-Que nos costó pero resistimos.

-Me refiero a cómo me llamaste.

Charles se irguió para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Te llamé amor mío – lo besó suavemente -. Eres mi amor y me perteneces, Erik – sonrió.

Erik lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras lo empujaba contra el colchón otra vez. Conmovido con el apodo, su libido se encendió y tuvo ganas de volver a amarlo.

Charles, claro está, aceptó la propuesta con entusiasmo.

…………..

Los esponsales no abandonaron el dormitorio hasta pasada la tarde. Después de hacerse el amor por segunda vez, se bañaron juntos en la tina de Erik, comieron un aperitivo que encontraron en la sala, y recién salieron de los aposentos cuando atardecía.

Por la noche, Erik siguió recibiendo visitas en compañía de Charles, que los felicitaban por el enlace. Cenaron con Peter, que se veía de mejor aspecto y se retiraron a dormir. Dormir es un decir porque antes Erik volvió a penetrarlo por tercera vez. Era como si la boda le hubiera dado vía libre para amarlo y quería sacar provecho de cada ocasión. 

Charles reía y comentaba que tenían que aprovechar cada momento. Habían resistido dos semanas y tenían todo el derecho en recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno se retiró a cumplir con sus funciones. Erik fue a su despacho a atender asuntos que hubieran quedado de la jornada anterior y Charles se reunió con Hank en el laboratorio que quedaba en el subsuelo del castillo. Logan había aprobado el proyecto y esperaban su autorización escrita del presupuesto de un momento al otro. El telépata se retiró al mediodía para almorzar con su flamante esposo y regresó más tarde con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hank no dijo nada.

Por la tarde, Peter entró con una carpeta que contenía distintos documentos.

-Esto les envía Log . . . perdón – carraspeó -. El señor Howlett.

Hank abrió la carpeta y leyó de reojo uno de los informes de la aprobación del presupuesto, que consistía en los materiales, todos accesibles en la isla, para comenzar a fabricar la máquina. Se retiró entusiasmado para leerlo con más detenimiento antes de devolverle la carpeta al joven.

Charles quedó solo con el muchacho y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Peter?

-Bien – sonrió con sus hoyuelos -. Más tranquilo después de cómo me recibió ayer Erik, quiero decir, mi papá – rio -. ¡Me cuesta llamarlo así! De niño lo hacía pero cuando crecí comencé a llamarlo Erik, no recuerdo por qué.

-Lo importante es que estás bien – reconoció Charles -. Los dos tienen mucho de qué platicar. Él te ama.

Peter asintió. Ahora ya no tenía dudas del afecto de su progenitor. Se miró las manos y bufó, aburrido.

-Ahora Logan tiene que asistir a una reunión con papá y me dijo que regrese aquí, a casa, pero Kurt no está y no sé cómo matar el tiempo.

-¿A dónde fue tu amigo? – preguntó Charles por preguntar.

-Salió con tu hermana Raven – la respuesta sorprendió al telépata y no pudo disimular su asombro -. Ayer, después de la ceremonia, ella charló con el papá de Kurt, Azazel, y Kurt dice que se hicieron amigos. Hoy desayunaron los tres, Kurt dice que ella es buena gente. Azazel comentó que mi papá lo citó a una reunión de emergencia por lo de Emma, y Azazel le había prometido a Kurt que lo llevaría al mercado y como ahora no podía con la reunión, Raven se ofreció a llevar a Kurt.

Peter hablaba rápido y mezclaba las oraciones, por eso costaba a veces seguirle el hilo. Charles lo entendió a la perfección y quedó de una pieza. Había notado el interés de su hermana por el consejero pero no esperó que el asunto estuviera marchando tan pronto sobre rieles. Sin embargo, aunque sentía celos de protección, se alegró también de que ella estuviera feliz.

Hank regresó con la carpeta y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mañana temprano traerán los materiales y llegarán los obreros – anunció a Charles -. Puedo dirigir la obra y si no se presentan inconvenientes, la terminaría en tres meses.

-Eso es fabuloso – se entusiasmó el telépata.

Peter se puso de pie.

-¿Eso significa que le diré al señor Howlett que mañana pondrán en marcha el proyecto? – quiso corroborar.

-Sí – contestó Hank.

-Por supuesto – replicó Charles.

Hank le devolvió la carpeta con los documentos originales para que se archivaran y él se quedó con las copias. Peter se retiró.

Al Hank el entusiasmo se le escapaba por los poros.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que conseguiremos con este proyecto? Se trata de ayudar a otros mutantes que están desamparados. Imagina todo el bien que podremos hacer. Ahora quiero estudiar todo esto un rato solo y regreso.

Charles le asintió. Cuando quedó solo, meditó lo que Hank le había dicho: su sueño era ayudar a los mutantes que lo necesitaran, por eso había aceptado casarse con Erik sin conocerlo. Desde que su telepatía se manifestara siendo todavía un niño, Charles había comprendido lo poderoso y peligroso que podía llegar a ser. Al principio había sentido miedo hasta que su madre le enseñó que podía usarlo para hacer el bien y eso lo había tranquilizado.

Pero después la tragedia lo cambió porque comprendió que con su poder, en lugar de ayudar a los mutantes, les había quitado la vida. Charles se deprimió demasiado. Sin embargo, ahora, con el plan de Hank veía una oportunidad para redimirse. 

La puerta se abrió y cerró casi imperceptible. Charles sonrió al percibir la mente de Erik.

Magneto llegó hasta donde su esposo se hallaba sentado y lo abrazó por la espalda. Meloso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la boca. 

-No podía esperar a verte – ronroneó Erik a su oído y se la lamió -. Pensé en la reunión de emergencia que me quita tiempo para estar contigo. 

Charles volteó y lo abrazó mientras lo besaba fogosamente. Solo eso bastó para que se excitaran. No era el momento ni el lugar, sin embargo, sentían la necesidad imperiosa de amarse y estar juntos.

-¿Por qué no puedes acompañarme? – cuestionó Erik y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para observar sus ojos azules -. Quiero nombrarte mi tercer consejero.

Charles sonrió.

-Porque mi lugar está aquí, Erik. Estoy preparando Cerebro con Hank, además, dudo que ni tú ni yo logremos concentrarnos en una reunión de Estado si estamos los dos juntos.

Erik lo contempló con su sonrisa de tiburón y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo.

-Ni bien termine vendré a buscarte.

-Aquí estaré – aseguró Charles y avisó veloz -. Ahí viene Hank.

Erik se alejó de su esposo de mala gana.

Hank entró y saludó respetuosamente a Magneto. Erik se despidió de ambos antes de retirarse.

-Se nota que te ama – comentó Hank, acomodándose los lentes cuando quedaron solos.

Charles lo miró extrañado. No porque no estuviera de acuerdo porque bien que lo estaba, sino porque le sorprendió la confianza del tímido científico. 

-Lo digo por la forma en que te mira – explicó Hank -. Me comentaron que es famoso por lo estricto y formal que es, algunos que no lo conocen creen que es frío y distante, y sin embargo, acaba de dejar sus asuntos para venir a verte un rato. Está loco por ti, Charles.

Charles no dijo nada pero sentía que él también estaba loco por Magneto.

……………

Erik se cruzó con Logan camino a la reunión. 

-No empieces con un te lo dije porque sí, tenías razón – aceptó Magneto mientras caminaban -. Tú me advertiste que no era una idea sana permitir que Emma permaneciera en la isla y siempre desconfiaste de Xavier.

-No diré te lo dije, amigo, ah, ya lo dije – bromeó Logan y sacó un habano.

-Espera al menos a estar en la sala con las ventanas abiertas – le reprochó Erik porque detestaba el olor a tabaco.

-Nunca dije que lo encendería aquí.

Magneto no le contestó porque habían llegado a la puerta. Azazel los aguardaba adentro. También estaba Scott como máximo jefe de la seguridad de la isla.

Erik fue hasta la licorera y sirvió whiskies para los participantes, solo Summers rechazó porque se encontraba en servicio. 

Magneto entregó los vasos y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Saben que los cité por lo acontecido ayer durante la firma del acta matrimonial. Primero quiero que nos ocupemos de la señorita Frost. Scott, ¿puedes darnos un informe a grandes rasgos de cómo se está comportando en su encierro?

-No se ha movido desde que entró en la celda – informó el general -. Tampoco durmió y permanece sentada en el camastro mirando un punto fijo en la pared. A veces se mueve apenas para cambiar de posición pero ni siquiera se ha acostado. Se le llevó la cena, el desayuno y el almuerzo pero ni reparó en la bandeja. Parece que reflexiona, ausente.

-Los está engañando – interrumpió Logan, mientras encendía al fin su habano -. Esa mujer confunde las mentes, puede que mientras ustedes crean que está sentada, ella esté proyectando esa visión mientras hace otras cosas, lo que me lleva a preguntarte, Erik, ¿qué haremos con ella ahora mismo? Es demasiado peligrosa.

-Tiene que ser desterrada de esta isla aunque contrariemos la primera regla de Genosha – decidió Magneto con autoridad.

-Pero, ¿cómo explicaremos esta decisión a los demás? – quiso quitarse Azazel la duda.

-Contando la verdad – respondió Erik directo -. Ella anunció ayer que Peter es mi hijo y que quiere usarlo como medio para provocar disturbios en el futuro.

-Habrá gente que tal vez la apoye – observó Azazel.

-Siempre la habrá – replicó Magneto y bebió un sorbo -. Escuchen, Peter es mi hijo y voy a reconocerlo públicamente. También quiero proponerle que lleve mi apellido, si él lo acepta.

Azazel seguía con dudas.

-Eso me parece fantástico, Erik, pero, ¿qué hay del hijo que Charles te dé?

-El hijo que Charles me dé será preparado para sucederme como lo decidimos en el acuerdo que firmé con Xavier – explicó Magneto con determinación -. Genosha no es una monarquía ni nos regimos por la ley de primogenitura. Me casé con Charles Xavier para tener un hijo al que prepararé como mi heredero y ese acuerdo será cumplido. No importa cómo el senador se haya comportado. Yo, Magneto, y los mutantes de Genosha demostraremos que cumplimos con nuestra palabra.

-De igual forma, Emma me preocupa – confesó Azazel.

-Nos preocupa a todos – le respondió Logan -. Pero Erik tiene razón, hay que dejar en evidencia lo que hizo ayer para demostrar el riesgo que significa que una persona con su poder e intenciones continúe viviendo en Genosha. Será desterrada y si quiere seguir provocando disturbios, tendrá que hacerlo lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué piensa Peter Maximoff de todo esto? – quiso saber Scott.

Logan otra vez tomó la palabra.

-Peter Maximoff no quiere saber nada con hacerse cargo de esta isla. Definitivamente no es lo que quiere.

-¿Puede cambiar de opinión? – inquirió el general porque su rol era velar por la seguridad de Genosha y necesitaba adelantarse a futuros inconvenientes que alteraran el orden.

-No va a cambiar – contestó Erik resuelto porque conocía demasiado bien a su hijo -. Nunca lo deseó ni va a desearlo porque no está en su carácter. No le interesa el liderazgo. Más adelante tendrá que encontrar su lugar en el mundo y yo lo ayudaré a hacerlo.

Logan no supo por qué pero quiso afirmar que él también tenía intenciones de ayudar al joven pero calló. Le pareció extraño. También pensó en cuánto se divertía con Peter cuando trabajaba con él por las tardes. Lo había asombrado su pedido de quedarse un rato más la tarde previa a la boda y Logan había disfrutado el compartir un licuado con él. Hacía tiempo que Logan no se sentía tan a gusto con alguien, la última vez había sido décadas atrás en Japón y. . . sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el recuerdo porque en el país asiático la había pasado de maravillas con Mariko, una muchacha que había sido su amante.

Los demás en la sala no notaron su contrariedad y siguieron discutiendo los siguientes tópicos: con respecto al senador Xavier, Erik reafirmó que quedaría desterrado de Genosha y que cortarían cualquier comunicación diplomática con él. Sin embargo, aclaró que si Charles deseaba acercarse a su padre, tendría los medios a su disposición para hacerlo. Siguieron tratando el tema de Emma, los alcances de cortar lazos formales con el senador, y, a modo de conclusión, Erik ordenó a Scott que Sean Cassidy fuera reconocido por la conducta que había tenido y la obediencia que había demostrado. Resaltó que jóvenes así se necesitaban en la isla. 

Le costó pero finalmente Logan hizo a un lado su recuerdo de Mariko y su absurda para él, comparación con Peter, y se reintegró a la reunión.

Mientras tanto, en su celda, efectivamente Emma había creado ilusiones ópticas porque estaba acostada en el camastro boca arriba, sonriendo con arrogancia. Quería que la desterraran de la isla porque ella ya tenía nuevos planes. Eso sí, no se marcharía sin cometer su último acto: cuando en la sala de conferencias entró en la mente de los asistentes para controlarlos, pudo ingresar en las del senador, su esposa y Raven, y así descubrió el secreto que esa familia guardaba para proteger a Charles Xavier.

 

………………….

Hola. Quería disculparme por el retraso. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar la historia.


	10. Capítulo Diez: El Destierro

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Diez: El Destierro

Peter salió con Kurt de la escuela, los dos cargaban sus útiles debajo del brazo. Se despidieron en una esquina para que Peter fuera al despacho de Logan a trabajar con él. De forma inesperada, el coche de Magneto estacionó junto a ellos y Erik abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-Hola, Peter. ¿Qué tal, Kurt?

-Hola, señor Lehnsherr – saludó el muchacho con timidez.

-Vamos, Peter – lo invitó -. Le pedí a Logan que te diera esta tarde libre para que podamos pasar un rato los dos juntos y platicar de padre a hijo, ¿qué te parece?

Peter se mordió los labios y asintió, sorprendido.

Erik quitó los papeles que había en el asiento del acompañante para que pudiera entrar.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-La playa suena bien – sugirió el joven, mientras se sentaba. Despidió a Kurt con la mano y cerró la puerta.

-La playa será, entonces.

Erik condujo hacia la costa en la zona sur de la isla porque era la más tranquila y sabía que a esa hora no había gente. La moto de Darwin, un guardia de Summers de confianza, los seguía a una distancia prudente para custodiarlos.

-Debes estar lleno de preguntas, Peter – comentó su padre con las manos firmes en el volante y la vista fija en el camino.

Peter bajó la mirada hacia su carpeta y libros escolares que llevaba en el regazo. Suspiró y expresó una de las tres preguntas que le provocaban más ansiedad.

-Quiero saber qué sientes por mí después de todo lo que pasó en la boda – volvió a suspirar -. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que soy tuyo, o sea, que no soy solo el hijo de Magda Maximoff sino que también llevo tu sangre?

-Me emociona y me asombra porque me he dado cuenta de que en el fondo lo supe desde siempre – confesó Erik con sinceridad -. Tu madre no tuvo tiempo de decírmelo, ni siquiera me lo insinuó aunque tuvimos oportunidad durante dos meses, pero desde que naciste te sentí como a un hijo propio, Peter. Es cierto que fueras mío o no, no iba a dejarte desamparado ni permitiría que acabaras en un orfanato, pero cuando te cargué por primera vez sentí que eras especial para mí – se pasó una mano por el rostro -. Jamás le conté esto a nadie.

Peter sonrió emocionado. Se sentía feliz. Guardó silencio antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees que ella no te dijo nada? Entiendo que estaba esperando a que yo naciera y podían ser celos que quisiera darte pero eras el padre de su hijo y estabas a su lado, tenía que habértelo contado.

Erik percibía el tono de reproche del joven hacia su progenitora y sentía que tenía razón, pero no quería mancillar a Magda, que ya no estaba más para defenderse.

-Con tu madre tuvimos una relación particular. Nos teníamos mucho afecto pero no fuimos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. Yo quise serle fiel a pesar de no habernos jurado fidelidad y ella, ahora lo sé, también lo fue conmigo. Era una buena persona, Peter. Nunca olvides eso.

-¿Por qué quiso esperar tanto para decirte la verdad?

Erik se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, hijo.

Peter bajó la mirada y permaneció callado. Su padre comprendió que necesitaba un tiempo para procesar el haber descubierto recién a los diecisiete años su verdadero origen y no haber conocido jamás a su madre complicaba la situación.

Llegaron a la playa y salieron del coche. Erik detuvo a su hijo antes de que comenzaran a caminar.

-Peter, hay algo que quiero proponerte – el joven lo miró, expectante -. Quiero reconocerte públicamente y darte mi apellido, si tú lo aceptas.

Peter sonrió, conmovido, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Seré Peter Lehnsherr Maximoff – rio con sus hoyuelos -. No suena nada mal.

Erik deshizo el abrazo y le palmeó la espalda con orgullo.

-Nada mal, hijo. 

-Papá – Peter bajó la mirada porque ahora llegaba la tercera cuestión -. Con respecto a lo que dijo Emma Frost de heredar Genosha, yo . . .

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a obligarte.

El muchacho sopló con alivio.

Erik continuó.

-Debes descubrir más adelante lo que deseas hacer con tu vida, y yo estoy dispuesto a acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que te propongas.

Se abrazaron de cuenta nueva, rieron los dos y emprendieron una caminata por la orilla del mar. El sonido del oleaje y de los pájaros los acompañó durante todo el trayecto.

Regresaron al castillo al atardecer.

 

………..

A los pocos días, Erik lanzó un comunicado oficial para reconocer a Peter como su hijo biológico y le dio su apellido. No se hizo ninguna mención del joven como su heredero y Peter se alivió. Fue extraño ser aludido en la escuela como “Lehnsherr” y se sintió orgulloso, hasta que lo llamaron al frente para exponer una lección que no había estudiado y no se alegró. Menos cuando regresó al castillo con la notificación y Erik lo sermoneó durante la cena.

El trabajo con Logan marchaba sobre ruedas y se seguía divirtiendo. El lobo lo enviaba a llevar documentos a distintos lugares y, después, se sentaban juntos a beber licuado y a platicar. Peter se sentía tan a gusto con él que había veces que le costaba regresar al castillo y, en un par de ocasiones, Logan directamente tuvo que echarlo para que regresara a su casa.

Erik y Charles estaban felices. Congeniaban y sentían la necesidad de estar juntos, no solo para amarse sino para compartir momentos. Su jornada comenzaba amaneciendo en la recámara ya de uno o ya del otro, se daban un baño ligero juntos y bajaban al comedor a desayunar con Peter. Los domingos, que tenían el día libre, solían hacerlo juntos en la sala de Charles y reían y se divertían como niños. Durante la semana, concluido el desayuno, se despedían para que Erik se ocupara de sus asuntos y el telépata bajaba al subsuelo a trabajar con Hank. Si Magneto no tenía alguna reunión importante, se juntaban a almorzar, si no, tenían que esperar hasta la tarde para reencontrarse. Cenaban con Peter y al quedar solos, solían sentarse frente al tablero de ajedrez a disputar una partida, platicaban, ya bebiendo o compartiendo algún aperitivo, e iban a la cama bien entrada la noche. Erik era normalmente reservado pero con Charles se abría y le contaba anécdotas que no había compartido con nadie más. De a poco comenzó a confiarle asuntos de Estado porque el telépata le parecía una persona justa y sabia, y con sus conocimientos universitarios, tenía otra visión diferente.

 

La noche de un jueves, después de cenar con Peter, la pareja se sentó a disputar sola una partida en los aposentos de Erik. Charles notaba que su marido estaba ausente sin necesidad de leerlo.

-Algo te sucede – comentó como al pasar mientras le quitaba un caballo con la torre.

Erik quedó en silencio, meditando la jugada que Charles había hecho.

-Erik, ¿qué te pasa? – insistió.

Magneto se pasó las manos por el rostro.

-Mañana a primera hora, Emma Frost partirá a su destierro – contó con un dejo de preocupación -. Una parte de mí se siente aliviada pero la otra no deja de pensar en lo que es capaz de hacer antes de irse.

Charles bebió un sorbo de jugo. Estaba a la expectativa de un embarazo y había optado por comer saludable y ya no beber más alcohol. Era un sacrificio que aceptaba gustoso porque ahora ya no le importaba tanto la misión de dar un heredero a Genosha sino que simplemente anhelaba tener un hijo de su amor.

-Te preocupa que pueda leer a todos o controlarlos al salir de la celda para mortificarte y dejar en claro lo poderosa que es.

-Algo así. Es muy poderosa y no intentó ni una vez escapar. Con Azazel nos pusimos cascos y fuimos hoy para anunciarle que mañana un helicóptero la sacaría de la isla. No dijo nada, solo asintió. Es fría y distante, lo ha sido desde que la conozco, pero temo que no quiera irse sin intentar un último daño.

Charles comprendía su consternación, era lógica y a él también lo alteraba.

-¿Te sentirías más seguro si otro telépata la acompaña mientras toma el helicóptero? – le propuso -. Ella no puede leerme, intentó meterse en mi cabeza aquella vez cuando los controló a todos y se lo impedí. Solo podría comunicarse mentalmente conmigo pero no lastimarme. 

-No – Erik se pasó la mano por la frente y sonaba resuelto -. Es muy peligroso.

Charles le sonrió para calmarlo.

-¿No confías en el alcance de mi poder?

-Confío en ti pero sé lo cruel que Emma Frost puede llegar a ser – contestó Magneto taxativo -. Ella no tiene escrúpulos, si descubre que no puede controlarte, se enfurecerá e intentará otra cosa: enviarte pensamientos negativos, atacarte mentalmente, no sé, puede intentar lo que sea.

Charles se inclinó en el asiento hacia adelante y lo tomó de ambas manos sin perder la sonrisa porque sabía que al verlo sonreír, Erik se tranquilizaba.

-Confía en mí, amor, por favor – le pidió con cariño -. Para mí es un placer ayudarte, te quiero y deseo aliviarte cualquier carga. Me siento satisfecho al aconsejarte en las cuestiones de Estado que me planteas si estoy preparado para dar mi opinión y veo que mi visión te ayuda, y también quiero cooperar contigo en esta clase de asuntos. Con mi poder puedo mantener a Emma Frost a raya hasta que abandone la isla. No puede atacarme mentalmente y si intenta cualquier salida, yo estaré controlándola y podré avisarte.

Erik lo miró a los ojos. Confiaba en Charles y admiraba su poder pero Emma era malvada y no dudaría en hacerle daño, y si llegaba a tocar a su Charles, Magneto no respondería de sus actos.

-Confía en mí, Erik – insistió el telépata de cuenta nueva -. Soy a la única persona a la que no puede controlar. Tampoco pudo leerme así que no sabe nada personal sobre mí para causarme daño.

Erik fue cediendo pero tenía condiciones.

-Scott y Sean te escoltarán en todo momento solo a ti.

-De acuerdo.

-Y yo me mantendré cerca.

-Está bien.

-La acompañaremos los dos juntos, manteniendo la misma distancia entre nosotros, y al menor intento que sientas de ella tratando de lastimarte, me harás un gesto y tomaremos medidas.

-Está bien, Erik – aceptó Charles y volvió a sonreír -. ¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora?

Erik asintió e hizo su jugada rápidamente. Charles se dio cuenta de que al fin se había concentrado en el juego, lo que le indicaba que su propuesta lo había aliviado. Cuando acabaron la partida, se levantaron y riendo, Magneto lo cargó en brazos. Sin mediar palabras, los dos juntos se encerraron en la alcoba.

………….

Desde hacía semanas, mientras Erik anunciaba al pueblo el comportamiento de Emma y su castigo, que la gente aceptó en su mayoría, la prisionera había sido llevada a un área remota de la isla. Permanecía custodiada constantemente por soldados que no se quitaban los cascos, y el general Summers visitaba las instalaciones a diario para dar cuenta de su situación y de cualquier intento de fuga. Pero Emma no había tratado de huir ninguna vez. Algunos podrían afirmar que hasta se sentía cómoda en su celda. Como era manipuladora y misteriosa, nadie podía saber a ciencia cierta qué sentía o pensaba. Por eso era tan peligrosa, más allá de su telepatía, y Erik estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Charles.

El matrimonio llegó a la prisión que consistía en una estructura metálica laberíntica, que Magneto había diseñado con Azazel para los prisioneros más peligrosos de la isla. Scott y Sean ya estaban allí y se acercaron a la pareja para darle el informe de la situación a Erik y escoltar a Charles.

El helicóptero estaba preparado, con el piloto ya ubicado con Darwin y otro guardia que lo acompañarían durante el vuelo. Ya tenían sus cascos puestos para protegerse de la telépata, Viajarían hasta Egipto y la dejarían libre. 

Erik escuchó al general, que le contó que todo estaba en orden. Luego se calzó su casco que le había quitado a un nazi, Sebastian Schmidt, después de asesinarlo a sangre fría por ser el autor de la muerte de su madre. El artefacto era de un material especial, que lo volvía resistente e impenetrable. Charles trató de leer a su esposo para comprobar su alcance y no pudo.

Sean y Scott ya tenían puestos sus cascos. 

Los cuatro entraron en el entramado de galerías y escaleras rectas y circulares, que constituían la prisión. Erik la había diseñado así para que los prisioneros no escaparan. En el subsuelo estaba la celda de Emma custodiada por los dos soldados, que estaban haciendo guardia. Con un gesto de Erik, Scott abrió la puerta de hierro con su manojo de llaves. La mutante estaba sentada tranquila en el camastro, con las muñecas esposadas y una mirada altiva y desafiante.

-Adelante, señorita Frost – ordenó el general.

Los dos guardias ingresaron y la tomaron de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse. No le quitaron las esposas y así salió de la celda, donde los demás la esperaban.

Emma notó que no podía leer a nadie. Solo podía comunicarse con Charles, que había alzado un muro para impedirle cualquier intromisión agresiva. Ella pasó junto a Erik y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, miró con desprecio a Scott y a Sean, que le parecía un mocoso y no le perdonaba haberla sacado de la sala de conferencias aquella vez, y se detuvo, arrogante y serena junto a Charles.

Charles la desafió con la mirada. Los dos se observaron unos segundos sin parpadear.

-Vamos, señorita Frost – rompió Summers el silencio y, ante la orden, los soldados la empujaron suavemente para seguir marchando. 

Erik volteó hacia su esposo. No le había gustado la mirada que la telépata le había lanzado. Charles le sonrió apenas para demostrarle que no había ocurrido nada, y avanzaron.

Después de varios recorridos, pudieron abandonar la estructura laberíntica. Al salir al sol, Emma parpadeó un tanto molesta con la luz solar que no había sentido en cierto tiempo. 

Los guardias que la custodiarían durante el viaje, habían bajado del helicóptero para esperarla y subirla. 

El piloto ya había puesto en marcha el motor y las astas comenzaron a moverse con su sonido ensordecedor y un viento que les sacudía el cabello. 

Emma volteó por última vez hacia Erik y, luego, hacia Charles. 

“No me dejas entrar pero sé que puedes oírme en tu mente, Xavier,” comunicó. “Conozco tu secretito. Sé lo que ocurrió en Bridgecotton Moor.”

Ante la mención del lugar, Charles bajó la guardia. Emma aprovechó su titubeo para entrar en su memoria y rastrear cada fragmento de la tragedia. Los juntó a todos y se los envió como un bomba directo a su cabeza. 

Charles soltó un alarido y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Erik y Sean corrieron asustados a socorrerlo, mientras que Summers empujó al soldado de la derecha para tomar a Emma él mismo del brazo y entregársela a Darwin. Necesitaban que se fuera cuanto antes de la isla.

“Que seas muy feliz en Genosha, Charles Xavier,” le deseó con sarcasmo la petulante Emma, sin intimidarse ante la brusquedad del general. “¿Sabe Magneto que asesinaste a tu propia gente? ¿Sabe tu amado Erik que eres un asesino?”

Charles volvió a gemir. Erik lo abrazó con fuerza y parpadeó para estrujar el metal de las esposas. Emma gritó de dolor.

-Por favor, no – intervino Sean, de rodillas junto a la pareja -. Por favor, Magneto. Si le hace daño, Emma Frost puede acusarlo de agredirla y usar eso para su causa.

Pero Erik apretó más el metal, hasta que un gemido más fuerte de Charles lo obligó a desconcentrarse. Desesperado, volteó hacia su esposo y soltó a Emma. Charles le apretó el cuello de la camisa con ambos puños como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Lloraba y balbuceaba palaras incomprensibles. Erik le besó la frente para tranquilizarlo. Agobiado por el cúmulo de imágenes que Emma le había mandado y su propio trauma, Charles se desmayó. 

Summers y Darwin subieron a la telépata a rastras al helicóptero. El general le quitó las esposas para sentarla y volvió a esposarla al asiento. Le calzó el cinto de seguridad y les ordenó a los dos guardias que no fuera liberada hasta que pisaran tierra firme.

-No hay necesidad, general – espetó la mutante, fría y decidida -. No voy a moverme y no veo la hora de dejar esta isla.

Summers no le respondió. Les dejó en claro a sus hombres que no tenían que sacarse los cascos y bajó del helicóptero. Desde tierra firme, se volvió hacia Darwin.

-Te dejo a cargo de esta misión, soldado. Tú te encargarás personalmente de que sea abandonada en Egipto y cuando regreses, quiero leer tu informe.

-¡Sí, señor! – afirmó Darwin con firmeza y le hizo la venia a modo de despedida. 

Summers se alejó del helicóptero y el piloto tomó control de la nave para marcharse.

Erik ya se había incorporado con Charles desvanecido en sus brazos, y se aprestaba con Sean a subir a su coche para llevarlo con Azazel. 

-Quédate aquí hasta que el helicóptero haya partido – ordenó Magneto al general.

-Sí, señor – contestó Summers.

Sean abrió la puerta trasera del auto y Erik entró con Charles. Lo acomodó otra vez en sus brazos, mientras que el joven soldado le cerraba la puerta y corría a ubicarse junto al volante. Partieron a toda prisa hacia el castillo.

Charles seguía murmurando incoherencias y lloraba en medio de la pesadilla que estaba sufriendo. No sentía el calor ni la voz de consuelo de su esposo. Se veía solo en el páramo, rodeado de los cadáveres de los mutantes. El olor a muerte y la culpa lo atormentaban. En medio del sopor, se repetía la pregunta que le había hecho Emma: ¿sabía su amado Erik que él era un asesino?

 

……………


	11. Capítulo Once: Bridgecotton Moor

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Once: Bridgecotton Moor

Logan estaba escribiendo la lista de tareas destinadas a Peter para cuando llegara por la tarde, al tiempo que consultaba su reloj pulsera porque a media mañana recibiría a unos mutantes que necesitaban que les aprobara el presupuesto de un nuevo proyecto. Él ya lo había leído y quería hacerles meras consultas formales.

De repente, sintió una ráfaga de aire y vio al muchacho de pie junto a su escritorio. Tenía el pelo revuelto y se notaba preocupado.

-¡Mocoso! – se asombró de encontrarlo a esa hora -. ¿No deberías estar estudiando en la escuela?

-El papá de Kurt tenía que buscarnos de la granja para llevarnos a la escuela – explicó Peter, nervioso y acelerado -. En cambio, su secretario, el tal Janos, vino en su lugar y cuando Kurt le pidió explicaciones dijo que Erik había mandado llamar a Azazel de urgencia – se echó en el sofá. Como pocas veces, estaba agotado -. No sé, Logan. Papá no llama a Azazel porque sí. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

Logan se conmovió y le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. 

-Si quieres, puedo llamar al castillo para ver si está bien – alzó el tubo del teléfono que estaba en el escritorio -. Espera, Peter. ¿Por qué viniste a verme en lugar de ir directo al castillo a averiguar qué pasaba?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, viejo – se frotó la nariz -. Creo que necesitaba de un adulto que me consolara. Además tú no eres como los otros, porque tú sí me entiendes.

Logan quedó sorprendido de lo triste y sincero que el jovencito sonaba. Todavía le costaba darse cuenta de que Peter lo estaba tomando como su modelo y apoyo. Marcó el número que lo comunicaba directo con el despacho de su amigo pero no atendió nadie. Cortó y pensó en llamar a Azazel, pero era lógico que estaría con Erik y no lo atendería tampoco. Charles era la siguiente opción pero si se trataba de un asunto gubernamental del que el telépata no estuviera al tanto, solo conseguiría preocuparlo. Observó a Peter de cuenta nueva. El muchacho seguía preocupado, sobándose la nariz. 

-Vamos, Peter – decidió, poniéndose de pie -. Te llevaré al castillo y veremos juntos qué está pasando.

Peter asintió. Un poco de alivio limpió su semblante y se levantó de un tirón. 

Logan abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para sacar las llaves de su vieja camioneta, llamó a la gente con la que se tenía que reunir para avisarle sin mucho protocolo que había leído el proyecto y lo aprobaba, y salieron juntos hacia el castillo. 

Mientras conducía, Logan miraba el camino y de soslayo al joven. Peter tenía la frente apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, absorto en su preocupación. Wolverine estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo y lo fascinaba la personalidad del joven. Era un adolescente impulsivo y rebelde pero su corazón se preocupaba constantemente por la gente que quería: por Erik, por Kurt, por Charles y por él, Logan. El viejo lobo podía notar que el muchacho era aplicado en sus funciones para complacerlo porque cuando lo felicitaba por alguna tarea bien realizada, sonreía de oreja a oreja. 

-Oye, Peter – trató de sacarlo de su meditación. El joven parpadeó y lo miró -. Erik seguro que está bien y lo habrá llamado por algún asunto de Estado.

-Pero no te llamó a ti que eres también su consejero.

-Tal vez porque necesitaba solo el asesoramiento de Azazel. Oye, Peter, si todo está en orden, te prometo que te llevaré de regreso a la escuela – Peter bufó -. Pero antes – rio ante el bufido -. Antes, mi joven amiguito, voy a llevarte a tomar un helado, a ver si se te borra esa cara fruncida.

-No tengo la cara fruncida, solo estoy preocupado – se excusó el muchacho ofendido. 

Logan rio con ganas.

Peter volvió a apoyar la frente contra la ventanilla.

-No trates de alegrarme, lobo. Estoy preocupado por mi papá, o puede ser Charles, Charles me cae bien porque es buena gente como su hermana, que estaba el otro día en lo de Kurt y nos contó bromas – rio sin darse cuenta -. Sabe buenos chistes.

-A ver, dime alguno – invitó Logan para distraerlo -. El primero que recuerdes, Pet.

Peter se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacía memoria. Rio al recordar uno y se lo narró a su amigo.

Logan lo escuchó atentamente. Después rio, mitad porque el chiste era gracioso y mitad feliz porque Peter ya estaba menos preocupado.

En poco tiempo llegaron al castillo.

…………..

Había sido Scott quien se comunicó con Azazel, que se encontraba en otra área de la isla, para que fuera a revisar a Charles. Lo llevó hasta el castillo en su motocicleta y llegaron justo cuando Erik acomodaba a su esposo en la cama. Sean lo estaba ayudando. 

Charles seguía sin recuperar la conciencia. De solo ver su estado, Azazel decidió que fuera transportado al centro de cuidados, como llamaban a una especie de hospital que funcionaba en la isla. Allí tenía los instrumentos y el personal para atenderlo adecuadamente. Antes de llevarlo, lo examinó y sedó para el viaje. Una vez en el centro, Charles fue trasladado a una habitación de un área reservada, donde se atendían casos como el suyo, de crisis profundas. 

Logan y Peter llegaron cuando la ambulancia estaba a punto de partir y el lobo se ofreció a llevar a Sean en la camioneta, mientras que Erik viajaba junto a su esposo. De angustiarse por su papá, Peter pasó a preocuparse por el telépata. Charles le caía bien porque era el único que le había creído cuando él aseguraba que se esforzaba de veras, y le agradecía el haberle enseñado a estudiar con paciencia.

Erik autorizó a Sean a retirarse cuando su esposo era atendido en el centro. El joven soldado dudó porque le tenía aprecio a Charles pero obedeció.

Quedaron Erik, Logan y Peter sentados en asientos a lo largo del pasillo, cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Finalmente, Azazel salió con dos ayudantes y avisó que Charles había despertado un poco más tranquilo y que reclamaba a Erik. Magneto entró rápidamente mientras que Logan, viendo que era el momento de dejarlos solos, le ofreció a Peter regresarlo a la escuela con la promesa de un helado de menta granizada por el camino.

Erik entró en silencio. A pesar del sedante, el ataque había sido tan fuerte que Charles había despertado en lugar de dormir durante horas, y, aunque se notaba más tranquilo, estaba blanco como la sábana que lo cubría, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por la tensión y el llanto. Magneto lo sintió indefenso y pequeño, acostado boca arriba en la cama, y corrió a abrazarlo. No quiso apretarlo mucho porque lo veía débil pero fue Charles quien lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró. 

-Perdóname. . .

-No, mi amor – murmuró Erik y le besó el pelo -. Soy yo quien debe disculparse. No tuve que haberte permitido acompañarnos.

-Yo te lo pedí – sollozó.

-Tuve que haberte cuidado más – le besó la cabeza de cuenta nueva -. No te protegí lo suficiente.

-Erik – gimió y lo empujó para observarlo a los ojos. Los dos esposos tenían tristeza y preocupación en la mirada -. Emma me enseñó mi trauma y la verdad por la que me cuesta tanto hacerle frente – pasó saliva para juntar el valor y soltárselo -. Soy un asesino.

-¡Charles! – se indignó y sorprendió su esposo.

-Es la verdad.

-El asesino seré yo cuando encuentre a Frost y le enseñ. . .

-No, Erik – suplicó Charles, lleno de angustia -. Tienes que escucharme y saber la verdad de una buena vez.

-Charles, voy a escucharte porque sé que este trauma te tortura y tienes que dejarlo salir. Si hablar te alivia, soy todo oídos para escucharte.

-Erik, prométeme que tratarás de perdonarme – rogó el telépata, sollozando -. Porque si no lo haces, si no me quieres más después de saberlo, yo no sé qué voy a hacer.

Magneto lo abrazó otra vez, le besó la cabeza y lo liberó.

-Te prometo que no voy a juzgarte – aseguró con soltura. Él también había cometido crímenes en el pasado y con total conciencia, no como el caso de Charles que podía tratarse de un accidente. 

Charles se puso somnoliento y se perdió en los recuerdos de un lustro atrás.

-Bridgecotton – murmuró.

-¿Qué es Bridgecotton, Charles?

-Bridgecotton es un páramo que queda cerca de la finca veraniega de mis abuelos maternos en Escocia. Solíamos ir allá a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia. Media década atrás, con mi tesis publicada y reconocida en el ambiente científico, me debatía entre seguir investigando sobre el gen X. o trabajar con mi padre desde la política para ayudar a los mutantes. Fue entonces, cuando mis poderes se desarrollaron tanto que no podía controlarlos más. Comencé a sufrir migrañas y Raven solía quejarse de que me metía en su cabeza sin permiso. Yo no quería hacerlo – hipó Charles -. Solo ocurría. Mi madre me convenció para consolarme de que lo que yo tenía era un don para ayudar a los demás y que con el tiempo aprendería a manejarlo. Sabes que puedo distinguir la mente de los mutantes y de los homo sapiens, y en esa época, con mis poderes amplificados, mi alcance era mayor para llegar a ellos. Como te decía, estábamos en Escocia de vacaciones en esa finca. Mi familia salió una noche y me dejó solo. No quise acompañarlos porque me dolía demasiado la cabeza. Mi madre insistió en quedarse conmigo pero se trataba de una cena de negocios con gente destacada del lugar y mi padre necesitaba que fuera ella con mi hermana, ya sabes, para dar la imagen de una familia perfecta y poder cerrar sus tratos – Erik no emitió opinión alguna sobre lo que pensaba de Brian Xavier -. Por lo tanto quedé solo en la casa. La migraña pasó y me dormí – hizo una pausa para acomodar los recuerdos. Su esposo lo escuchaba pacientemente aunque por dentro lo carcomía la ansiedad -. Soñé que me conectaba con las mentes de mutantes desconocidos y les ordenaba dirigirse a Bridgecotton. Yo también fui con ellos. Al llegar mi sueño se volvió borroso: estaba allí, en el páramo, rodeado de mutantes extraños, todos bajo mi control. Podía ordenarles que conquistaran el mundo, que se suicidaran, o que me sirvieran de por vida. Tenía dominio absoluto sobre ellos. La situación me asustó. Me sentía omnipotente y era espantoso y divertido a la vez. Desperté y me vi en el medio de ese páramo, rodeado de neblina y de gente que comenzaba a recuperar sus sentidos, tan extrañada como yo. Podía notar que el sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Era una visión escalofriante y fantástica. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho: en sueños, los había controlado y convocado en ese lugar. ¡Fue horrible, Erik! ¡Podía llegar a destruir el mundo sin darme cuenta!

Magneto lo abrazó con fuerza. Él también estaba fascinado y asustado con lo que su esposo le contaba. Charles era un telépata poderoso y aunque fuera una persona tranquila y amable, tenía un don único, con el que podía destruir o dominar a todos. La sola idea le provocó escalofríos y lo llenó de más admiración hacia él.

Charles lloró de cuenta nueva. Erik lo dejó desahogarse.

-Desesperé y mi poder se descontroló – siguió explicando Charles entre sollozos -. Me introduje en la mente de todos sin darme cuenta, como me pasaba con mi hermana, y mi poder descontrolado los atacó. Ellos gritaban de dolor, yo gritaba de impotencia. Duró unos segundos y cayeron al suelo cubierto de niebla – ahora Charles temblaba de la angustia -. Todos estaban muertos. Mi ataque mental les había destruido el cerebro. 

-Fue un accidente, no fuiste un asesino – replicó Erik a modo de consuelo y lo apretó más, tratando de calmar su temblor.

-Ya había amanecido. Yo estaba allí, descalzo y en pijamas, tiritando de frío y miedo. Estaba rodeado de los cadáveres. Eran unas diez personas, u once, o doce, no puedo recordarlo. Les brotaba un arroyo de sangre de la nariz, de las orejas y de la boca. Sus rostros estaban distorsionados por la tortura a la que los había sometido yo mismo – lloró más -. No imaginas la culpa que sentí, Erik, porque en mi sueño me había sentido poderoso y arrogante. Ahora me sentía destruido. Podía oler la muerte, el miedo y la desesperación – tosió -. Me costaba respirar y quise salir a correr, pero tropecé con un cadáver y caí al piso húmedo y sucio. Me llené de barro y olía más la muerte y sentía más el frío. Había niebla por todas partes. Estaba tan angustiado que no podía levantarme. Oí a lo lejos el motor de un auto que se apagaba. Eran mis padres que me habían estado buscando toda la noche desesperados y acababan de encontrarme. Yo lloraba. Sentí que mi madre me sujetaba de la espalda. Quiso ayudarme a incorporarme pero yo no podía estarme de pie. Me padre me cargó en sus brazos y me desmayé. Desperté dos días más tarde en el hospital.

Charles siguió llorando y Erik trataba de consolarlo con masajes. El telépata soltó un grito de dolor y se apartó bruscamente de su esposo para apretarse el vientre.

-¡Charles! – lo llamó desesperado -. Charles, ¿qué te pasa?

-No sé – gimió, apretándose más la barriga -. Me duele mucho. . . 

Magneto se alejó de la cama para llegar a la puerta y llamar a Azazel. El médico entró rápido con sus dos ayudantes y, tras inspeccionar al adolorido Charles, le pidió a su amigo que saliera. Logan lo estaba esperando en el pasillo.

-Erik – se asombró al verlo tan pálido y lo tomó del hombro para empujarlo hasta una silla. Magneto se dejó llevar y sentar como un autómata -. Erik, amigo. Espera, te traeré un poco de agua.

Magneto volvió en sí.

-Sí, tráeme – se pasó las manos por la cara y murmuró al quedarse solo -. Charles, eres tan poderoso y – no quería decirlo pero la otra palabra era peligroso. Sí, Charles Xavier Lehnsherr tenía un poder terrorífico. Ni Emma Frost había conseguido nunca algo así. Erik sabía porque él mismo lo había experimentado, que a los mutantes les costaba controlar sus poderes, era un arduo trabajo de aprendizaje personal. Podía imaginar a Brian y a Sharon aterrados con lo que su hijo había hecho. Al notar el miedo en sus padres, Charles debía haberse llenado de más culpa seguramente.

Logan regresó con el vaso. Erik lo bebió de un solo trago. Su amigo se sentó en otra silla junto a él y permanecieron un rato en silencio.

-Llevé a Peter a la escuela – avisó el lobo para animarlo -. Rechazó el helado porque dice que se hizo adicto a mis licuados pésimos – rio -. ¡Ese mocoso insolente!

Pero Erik no le respondió porque seguía absorto y preocupado por su esposo. Ahora pensaba que Charles había gritado después de contárselo porque debía haber tenido otro ataque, aunque le llamaba la atención que se hubiera apretado el vientre. Temió por un instante que Emma pudiera haberle metido veneno mentalmente para matarlo cuando lo atacó, pero la idea sonaba sin pies ni cabeza.

Después de un largo rato de espera, Azazel salió del cuarto, inexpresivo, y le pidió a Erik para platicar en un lugar cómodo y a solas. Se reunieron en una salita cercana y el médico lo invitó a sentarse para comunicarle la noticia. 

-¿Qué pasó con él? – reclamó Erik, ya sin controlar los nervios.

-Volví a sedarlo para que se calmara y pudiéramos atenderlo – explicó Azazel -. Tuvimos que realizarle una pequeña cirugía en el vientre pero se recuperará. Ahora duerme. No temas por la operación, Erik, porque ya viste que la habitación es antiséptica y los instrumentos que tengo también, todo está preparado para una cirugía de emergencia, y sabes que tomamos todas las medidas. . .

-¿Por qué tuviste que operarlo? – interrumpió Magneto desorientado.

Azazel lo miró con tristeza y tranquilidad.

-Charles estaba de tres semanas, el ataque de Emma y la tensión que le provocó revivir su trauma fueron demasiados para él - Erik palideció y pasó saliva -. Tuvimos que practicarle un aborto antes de que la hemorragia le infectara el organismo.

-¿Charles estaba esperando un hijo mío?

-Lo siento, Erik – confirmó Azazel con profundo pesar.

Erik se levantó y fue hasta una pared para golpearla con el puño, lleno de dolor y de impotencia.

-¡Voy a matar a Emma Frost! – declaró con toda su sed de venganza y dio otro golpe seco -. ¡Voy a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, la voy a torturar y asesinar! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré y que jamás pida clemencia!

-¡Erik! – se le acercó Azazel veloz y lo tomó del puño para sujetarlo -. Te comprendo, amigo, es imperdonable lo que hizo esa mujer pero pensar en vengarte y lastimarla no es lo que debes hacer en este momento. Tienes que calmarte – le habló con paciencia -. Charles te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Llorando, Magneto se volvió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó. El dolor que sentía era demasiado. 

-¿Qué haremos, Azazel? – dejó fluir su angustia -. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Charles cuando se entere? Ya sufrió demasiado y ahora esto. ¿Cómo lo va a resistir? Jamás tuve que permitirle que nos acompañara. Tuve que haberme enfrentado a Emma Frost con Summers y sus soldados entrenados. Se lo entregué a esa arpía y ahora, ¿qué pasará con Charles?

-Te tiene a ti para consolarse – respondió su amigo con calma -. Se tienen el uno al otro, ahora es cuando necesitan estar más unidos.

Erik siguió llorando. Se preocupaba por Charles porque lo amaba y por un mecanismo de defensa, para no acordarse de sí mismo y sentir lo que le provocaba la pérdida de ese hijo de cuya existencia no supo hasta ahora. Ya era tarde, no habían podido salvarlo. En medio del dolor, lloró finalmente por la criatura. 

-Mi hijo – gimió -. Lo estábamos buscando y lo teníamos, lo teníamos y lo perdimos.

Azazel no supo qué responderle. Como padre podía entenderlo y el sufrimiento que debía estar padeciendo se le hacía intolerable. Después de un tiempo, se separaron. El médico quiso volver a examinar a Charles antes de marcharse a atender otros asuntos, pero antes acompañó a Erik hasta el pasillo, donde Logan los esperaba.

Erik le contó lo que le había pasado y el lobo sintió ganas de atravesar a Emma con sus garras. Horas más tarde, Erik le pidió que se marchara para estar solo y quiso que le avisara a Peter lo que había pasado. Él estaba muy abatido para explicárselo al joven.

Logan se retiró y Erik, tras cerciorarse de que Charles seguía atendido y anestesiado, se retiró al castillo para comer algo, darse un baño y regresar más tarde. Ese día no estaba en condiciones de ocuparse de asuntos gubernamentales y menos cuando Charles lo necesitaba tanto.

 

……………………………

 

Raven pidió permiso para pasar. Erik la había mandado llamar a sus aposentos. Ella los conocía de cuando cenaba con la pareja y con Peter algunas noches.

Magneto estaba comiendo los restos de unos sándwiches, que habían sido su almuerzo, y té en lugar de café para relajarse.

-Siéntate, Raven – la invitó a un grupo de sillones, donde solía sentarse con Charles -. Necesito platicar contigo.

La muchacha obedeció y quedó expectante. Le llamaba la atención que su hermano no se encontrara con ellos.

-Charles sufrió un accidente esta mañana y se está recuperando – soltó Erik rápidamente. Raven se cubrió la boca, asustada -. En parte fue mi culpa. Él quiso ayudarme a trasladar a Emma Frost, ¿la recuerdas? – Raven asintió -, a trasladarla hasta el helicóptero que la sacaría de la isla. Había construido una barrera mental para que ella no entrara en su mente pero lo atacó mostrándole el trauma que tanto lo agobia.

Raven soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza.

Erik la miró intensamente.

-Charles me confesó lo que pasó en Bridgecotton hoy, al despertar del ataque – contó -. Pero necesito saber de ti, ¿qué ocurrió después de lo pasó en ese páramo? ¿Qué tratamiento recibió tu hermano? ¿Cómo lo ayudaron tus padres? ¿Qué hicieron por él? 

Raven se mordió el labio. Era un tema delicado en la familia y era la primera vez que lo hablaría con alguien extraño a ella.

-Lamentablemente mis padres hicieron lo que pudieron – respondió con un dejo de impotencia -. Papá se encargó del sepelio de los mutantes y la policía investigó el caso como si se hubiese tratado de una psicosis colectiva. Se cerró el expediente por falta de pruebas y no hubo más investigaciones. Eso tranquilizó a mi padre. Mi madre se dedicó absolutamente a atender a mi hermano. Charles pasó seis meses en un centro asistencial de alta complejidad en Londres, atendido en la mayor reserva por especialistas que contactó mi padre. De a poco aprendió a controlar su poder. Cuando se sintió recuperado regresó a casa.

-Pero nunca se recuperó de lo que había hecho – observó Erik.

-No – confirmó la joven -. Tenía una carrera brillante y era un joven feliz y entusiasta. Cambió radicalmente. Se encerró en la casa, primero exclusivamente en su habitación. Después, a duras penas, mi madre consiguió que recorriera otros lugares, como la biblioteca, y fue un logro la noche que bajó a compartir una cena con nosotros, creo que para ese momento ya casi se cumplía el primer aniversario de esa tragedia.

-¿Qué hizo tu familia para ayudarlo? – insistió Magneto -. ¿Qué tratamiento terapéutico recibió?

-Ninguno.

-¿Nunca hizo terapia? – se sorprendió Erik, aunque después de haber descubierto el verdadero carácter del senador, ya no se asombraba tanto.

-Fue la gran discusión entre mis padres – recordó Raven -. Mi padre se oponía rotundamente, mi madre insistía en que era necesario. Papá sostiene que si alguna vez algún psiquiatra descubre el alcance del poder de mi hermano, podría manipularlo mientras lo trata y. . .

-Son patrañas – se indignó Magneto -. Todos sabemos que Charles no se dejaría jamás manipular de esa manera. Fue la excusa de Xavier para ocultar al mundo la mutación de su hijo, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo poderoso que puede ser. Fue su egoísmo sacrificando la salud y felicidad de Charles. Tu madre debió insistir más, si apoyaba la terapia.

-Ella hizo todo lo que pudo – la defendió Raven con altura.

Erik se arrepintió de haber juzgado a Sharon sin pensar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Charles tuvo que lidiar con este trauma durante media década sin ningún tipo de ayuda?

-Todo se complicó cuando se entregó a la bebida – soltó la joven y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más -. Lo siento, eso es algo que Charles ya superó . . . creo . . .

-Raven – adujo Erik seriamente -. Tu hermano sufrió un accidente que lo traumatizó demasiado. Lo llenó de culpa y no podía, aun no puede, lidiar con eso. Tu familia tuvo que haberlo ayudado y no lo hizo como correspondía. Yo voy a ayudarlo como sea, pero necesito que cooperes como el miembro más cercano que tiene aquí.

-Sí – asintió la joven -. Me duele saber que esa mujer usó este trauma para lastimarlo hoy, podía haber sido peor.

-Lo fue – contestó Erik taxativo. Iba a decirle toda la verdad -. Charles tenía tres semanas de embarazo y perdió al bebé. No sabíamos que lo estaba esperando, sino jamás se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarme y yo jamás hubiese aceptado su ayuda – suspiró -. Yo me enteré cuando lo perdió y él todavía no lo sabe.

Raven soltó un gemido y se cubrió la cara.

-Lo siento – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Erik no contestó porque no superaba el dolor. Cruzó las manos sobre las piernas entreabiertas, y miró hacia la ventana para posar la mirada en algo.

-Pobre Charles cuando se entere – susurró la joven.

Magneto siguió sin responder. Solo podía pensar en cómo su vida se había oscurecido tanto en una simple mañana por una decisión errónea al permitir a Charles que lo acompañara y entregarlo a las fauces de Emma Frost.

Definitivamente a veces el destino tenía camino sinuosos. 

 

…………………


	12. capítulo Doce: Despertar

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Doce: Despertar

Charles durmió profundo gracias a la anestesia para la operación. No sufrió pesadillas pero tuvo un sueño pesado de esos que se olvidan al despertar. Abrió los ojos horas después. Se sentía extraño y mareado, con un sabor ligero a hiel en la boca, mucha sed y una molestia persistente en el vientre. Sin focalizar bien lo que veía, murmuró: “agua” con la voz pastosa.

Erik le acercó solícito el borde de un vaso a los labios. Charles dio algunos sorbos y cuando aplacó su sed, recién se preocupó en enfocar la mirada. Erik, su Erik seguía con él, sentado en el borde del colchón y le regalaba una mirada triste y una sonrisa tenue.

-No te fuiste – susurró con un hilo de voz -. No me dejaste.

-Jamás haría eso, Charles – suspiró Magneto, y le acarició el pelo hacia atrás cariñosamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por pensar en cualquier cosa que lo apartara del dolor que le provocaba la pérdida del bebé porque sabía que el telépata podría leerlo con su mutación -. Lo sabes, sabes cuánto te amo.

Charles volvió a cerrar los ojos porque mirar lo cansaba. Respiró profundo, era increíble cómo la anestesia lo había tranquilizado. No se sentía bien pero su mente se había tranquilizado y mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que su esposo estuviera con él a pesar de saber su terrible secreto.

-Las personas que maté. . .

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso – interrumpió Magneto bruscamente -. Charles, tú no las mataste, fue un accidente. 

-Les quité la vida – gimió y comenzó a temblar. Erik lo abrazó con fuerza y cuidado por el suero que pendía de su muñeca -. ¡Se las quité!

-No pienses más en esto, amor. Estás débil.

Charles notó en medio de la angustia que sus labios no reclamaban el alcohol. Los últimos años el whisky había sido el bálsamo necesario para aplacar su ansiedad pero ahora su organismo no lo estaba demandando. Se dio cuenta de que el solo calor de su esposo lo consolaba. Era eso lo que necesitaba, simplemente eso: su presencia viva y amorosa. Sonrió apenas y Erik, atento, se alegró al notarlo.

-Debes descansar – le pidió Magneto con suavidad -. Yo no me apartaré de tu lado, te lo prometo.

Charles soltó un suspiro y trató de dormir otra vez. Estaba exhausto. Normalmente, en Westchester, tras un ataque solía descansar hasta el otro día. Su esposo lo empujó suavemente para acostarlo y lo arropó como a un niño. Charles se hizo un ovillo en la cama y apretó una mano de Erik, que le seguía acariciando el pelo con la otra. De a poco dejó de temblar y se concentró en dormir. De a poco, con las caricias y el apretón de Erik, fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. 

-Cuando vivía con mis padres – musitó Charles, ya casi dormido. Necesitaba hablar para dormirse como una manera de asegurarse de que Erik seguía con él -, cuando me pasaba esto, reclamaba alcohol. Ahora no lo necesito porque te tengo a ti – Erik sonrió en medio de la tristeza. Charles bostezó -. Es bueno que no lo haga porque no sabemos si ya – bostezó de cuenta nueva -, si yo ya estoy esperando. . . 

Erik se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Rechinaba los dientes para no hacer ruido pero el gemido le salía igual. Afortunadamente Charles ya se había dormido. Se acostó a su lado con cuidado para no estirarle la aguja, lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió llorando.

………………

Peter se frotó la nariz con el puño varias veces, mientras miraba el piso. Estaba sentado en el sofá del despacho de Logan y el lobo acababa de darle la noticia. Quería muchísimo a su padre y Charles le caía muy bien así que se sentía muy triste. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en la criatura que traerían al mundo como un hermano porque recién estaba asimilando la paternidad de Erik y veía al hijo que ellos pudieran tener como una alegría para la pareja y un alivio para él porque sería el heredero de Genosha y él se vería completamente liberado de esa carga. Pero ahora que Logan le había contado que había habido un hermanito que venía en camino y lo perdieron, cobró dimensión de que ese niño estaba destinado a ser parte de su familia y se entristeció. 

Logan notó lo mal que se había puesto y aunque no era un mutante de abrazos y besos consoladores, lo envolvió en sus brazos. Era lo que el jovencito necesitaba para desahogarse y lloró contra su hombro. Lloró por Erik, por Charles y por la criatura. El lobo pensó decirle que todo era una mierda en la vida, una penosa mierda, pero su intuición le indicó que sería mejor mantenerse en silencio y dejar que llorara. Cuando Peter se sintió apenas aliviado, se apartó del hombro. Se pasó el brazo por los ojos para secárselos e hipó.

-¿Papá sigue con Charles?

Logan le asintió.

Peter volvió a hipar.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente que vaya a consolarlos?

-Me parece que lo mejor para ellos ahora es estar juntos y solos – contestó Wolverine. No estaba seguro de si ese consejo era indicado o no, pero le parecía lo más conveniente en ese momento. Además, Erik adoraba a Peter y verlo triste no lo aliviaría precisamente -. ¿Quieres beber algo de licuado, o un helado de menta, o comer, o charlar, mocosito?

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

-No – gimió -. No sé qué quiero.

Logan lo pensó antes de aconsejar.

-Mira, Peter, para momentos como estos lo mejor son los amigos. ¿Por qué no vas con Kurt y pasas el tiempo con él un rato? No te sanará pero te ayudará, sé de lo que hablo.

-Sí, amigos en tiempos de crisis dicen por ahí – suspiró Peter y se acomodó en el sofá -. Quiero estar con mis amigos.

-Por eso te doy la tarde libre para buscar a Kurt – propuso Logan -. No estás en condiciones de ayudarme en el trabajo tampoco.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser Kurt y no tú? – inquirió Peter y la pregunta descolocó al lobo -. Quiero decir, con Kurt todo bien, él me acompaña siempre y le confío mis secretos, y tenemos secretos los dos de nuestras travesuras – sonrió un instante -. Bueno, sí, son travesuras sanas, Logan, no te vayas a enojar.

-No estoy enojado – le contestó con tranquilidad y recordó un evento en especial, que tenía que ver con las plantaciones de lechugas y tomates de la granja acaecido años atrás.

Peter lo miró a los ojos. Todavía le quedaban rastros de algunas lágrimas y volvió a pasarse la mano.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? – suplicó con la voz trémula -. Tienes trabajo pero no voy a molestarte, solo quiero quedarme sentado aquí.

-Muchachito – suspiró Logan, que quería ayudarlo de veras -. ¿No te parece que con tu amigo te sentirías mejor? Pueden platicar de temas de ustedes, reír, bromear, o simplemente estar juntos.

-Pero tú eres mi amigo también y quiero quedarme aquí.

Wolverine se sintió descolocado. Peter solía hacerlo a menudo con sus salidas peculiares, como ésta, por ejemplo. Pero seguía pensando que Peter necesitaba distenderse un rato y solo lo lograría divirtiéndose con alguien de su edad. El lobo no podía entenderlo aun pero Peter se sentía contenido a su lado y contención era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora, no pasarla bien con Kurt sino la fortaleza y el apoyo de Logan.

-Aquí vas a aburrirte porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual que trabajes o platiques conmigo, o que bebamos licuado, solo quiero quedarme aquí. Ah – se rascó la nuca -, ahora sí se me antoja un helado de menta granizada.

Logan cruzó los brazos, dándose por vencido.

-Mira que te las arreglas para salirte con la tuya, mocoso. 

-¿Eso significa que me puedo quedar? – se llenó de esperanza.

-Sí, en cuanto al helado. . .

No alcanzó a terminar la oración y Peter fue y volvió con un cucurucho coronado de menta granizada. Le dio un buen lametazo.

-Imagino que habrás pagado eso – quiso regañarlo Wolverine.

Peter se palpó el bolsillo y el cascabeleo de las monedas que le habían dado de vuelto le dio la respuesta.

-Ah, espera, viejo – fue y regresó con uno de sabayón -. Sé que este es tu favorito – se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

Logan no pudo evitar reír. Saboreando el helado, se dirigió a su escritorio y le hizo prometer a Peter que se mantendría callado el resto de la tarde.

-¡Claro, viejo! – exclamó el joven y se arrojó en el sofá de cuenta nueva, ahora entusiasmado con el helado -. Gracias, Logan. Eres un gran amigo.

-De nada – respondió Wolverine rápido y se sentó y concentró en su trabajo.

Mientras lamía la menta y masticaba los trocitos de chocolate, Peter pensó otra vez en Charles y en su papá. Volvió a entristecerse por ellos y le dio pena la criatura que no había nacido. Se refregó los ojos y bajó el cucurucho porque no tenía ganas de seguir comiéndolo. Luego alzó la vista hacia Logan, que seguía ensimismado con unos papeles y haciendo cuentas. Peter recapacitó lo bien que le hacía estar en su despacho con él, y agradeció internamente a su padre el haberlo ofrecido como secretario.

Más tarde volvió al castillo. Erik no había regresado aun y por lo Azazel le dijo cuando se lo cruzó, pasaría la noche junto a Charles. 

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo y con Kurt? – lo invitó el médico -. Puedes quedarte a dormir también, como cuando eras niño y se divertían los dos en mi casa o en la tuya.

Peter aceptó. Sería consolador pasar la noche con Kurt, al menos así no pensaría tanto en la desgracia de su familia. Recordó lo que Logan le había dicho y la verdad que encerraba: en momentos como estos, los amigos eran necesarios.

 

…………..

Erik pasó la noche junto a Charles. El telépata se despertaba de a ratos, murmuraba semi dormido, comprobaba con una mirada lánguida o un roce de manos que su esposo seguía con él, y volvía a conciliar el sueño. Bebía algunos sorbos de agua a veces, o de un caldo que Azazel había ordenado darle. En medio del dolor, Magneto se alegraba al comprobar que lento pero seguro, Charles iba mejorando. El médico de guardia entró varias veces para tomarle la temperatura, la presión y observar la sutura en el vientre. Un enfermero pasaba a comprobar el estado del suero y administrarle tranquilizantes. 

Poco después del amanecer, Erik tuvo que marcharse al castillo a atender sus asuntos. Una vez más, suspiró entregado al sacrificio por Genosha, y despertó a Charles suavemente para avisarle que tenía que retirarse pero se haría de algún tiempo para regresar pronto. 

Charles comprendía que Erik, además de su esposo, era el gobernante de la isla y la gente lo necesitaba y, sin hablarle, le respondió con una sonrisa leve. 

Sean acababa de llegar y quedó a cargo del enfermo.

El telépata se volvió a dormir pronto y como Azazel ordenó que se le dejaran de administrar sedantes para que recuperara la conciencia, despertó un par de horas después, relajado y atento. Saludó amablemente a Sean y trató de incorporarse en la cama. El soldado lo ayudó. A pesar de la delicadeza con la que se movía, sintió un tirón en el vientre y reparó en el vendaje. Se pasó la mano por la venda y sintió el calor de la sutura. Recordó el dolor agudo que había sufrido y preguntó a Sean si sabía qué le había pasado.

-No lo sé, señor – contestó el soldado y, confundido, sacudió la cabeza. Erik obviamente había ordenado que la cirugía y su motivo se mantuvieran en secreto -. Cuando era niño, mi primo tuvo apendicitis y le pasó lo mismo, el mismo vendaje y la misma herida.

-¿Tienes un primo? – se interesó Charles y ya la sutura pasó a un segundo plano. Necesitaba distraerse -. Cuéntame de tu familia.

Sean terminó de acomodarle las almohadas en la espalda a modo de soporte y fue a acercar la mesita portátil con la bandeja que tenía el desayuno: té, cuatro galletitas de agua y leche tibia en un jarrito. Charles se encontraba débil y le pidió que le volcara la leche en la taza de té porque él no podía hacerlo. 

-Soy de un pueblito de Winsconsin. Mis cuatro abuelos eran de Irlanda y se jactaban de ser fuertes y huesos difíciles de roer porque sus antepasados, bueno, también eran los míos, habían sobrevivido a la Gran Hambruna – Charles asintió, había estudiado esa tragedia irlandesa en Historia cuando estaba en la escuela -. Crecí en una casa rural, mi familia era católica y conservadora. Mi padre era policía y mi madre atendía a mis abuelos. Fui hijo único hasta los ocho años, cuando el hermano de mi padre y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente y mi primo Tom vino a vivir con nosotros. Comencé a desarrollar mis poderes a los diez, mi familia estaba asustada pero no decía nada, y a los catorce provoqué un accidente mientras jugaba con mi primo, grité demasiado alto, él se aturdió, cayó y se fracturó la pierna – suspiró entristecido -. Mi madre quiso hablar con el sacerdote de la parroquia y yo me asusté porque pensé que iba a exorcizarme o algo así, y hui del pueblo. Fui a Nueva York y ahí conocí a otros mutantes, que me hablaron de Genosha. Entonces, viajé hasta aquí y el señor Magneto me dio asilo en la isla, ya conoce usted la primera ley de Genosha, y me hice amigo de Peter y de Kurt. Hace ya cuatro años que vivo aquí.

-O sea, eso quiere decir que tienes diecinueve años – concluyó Charles y dio un sorbo a su taza. Partió con cuidado una galletita -. ¿Nunca intentaste ponerte en contacto con tu familia desde aquí?

-Tengo miedo de que me traten como a un endemoniado – confesó Sean con temor -. Mi familia les tiene miedo a los mutantes.

Charles le asintió con pena. Sean era un joven amable, de corazón puro, servicial y valiente. Pensó que su familia debería admirarlo en lugar de temerlo. 

-Pero aquí eres feliz.

-¡Claro que sí! – asintió el joven -. Con Peter y Kurt hacíamos travesuras, ellos son muy buenos pero a veces tenían ideas locas como cuando se les ocurrió, hum, creo que fue a Peter, siempre tenía las mejores ideas, que si Kurt trasplantaba con su mutación las semillas de tomates en el campo de las lechugas – rio -, bueno, mejor no sigo porque fue muy gracioso hasta que se fundió la cosecha y usted sabe que la economía de la isla depende de ella porque somos autónomos, y el director de la granja le fue con el informe al señor Howlett, que se encarga de la economía, y este les contó al señor Magneto y al señor Wagner lo que habíamos hecho. Bueno, Kurt y Peter recibieron su castigo, Peter principalmente porque sí, él fue el de la idea, y Kurt por hacerle caso, y a mí me sermonearon por alentarlos y como soy el mayor, me dijo el señor Magneto que era hora de que asumiera más responsabilidades y por eso entré en la milicia. El general Summers me entrenó.

-Podría decirse que la travesura de Peter sirvió para que encontraras tu lugar en la isla porque eres un excelente soldado – observó Charles -. Erik, perdón, Magneto está orgulloso de ti, especialmente después de tu actuación el día de mi enlace.

-Gracias – sonrió Sean, hinchado de orgullo. Summers ya lo había felicitado y explicado lo que Magneto pensaba de su resolución al apresar a Emma, y lo habían condecorado públicamente. 

Charles terminó de desayunar y Sean le apartó la mesita. El telépata no quiso recostarse y encendió la tele que estaba adherida a la pared en un rincón para entretenerse. También le hizo al joven un listado de libros para que se los trajera más tarde de su biblioteca. Mientras miraba distraído el televisor, un enfermero entró a atenderlo. Se trataba de uno de los que habían ayudado el día anterior a Azazel con la cirugía y presenció la operación. Se sentía dolido por lo que había pasado y sus emociones fluían. Charles lo leyó sin querer mientras le ajustaba el suero. Vio fragmentos de la operación y la angustia que le generaba al enfermero la pérdida del embrión. Charles comprendió que había estado esperando un hijo y había sufrido un aborto. Quedó aturdido, tieso, como si el reloj del mundo se hubiera detenido.

Sean lo estaba mirando distraídamente pero notó que se había puesto pálido como la sábana.

-¿Está bien, señor Xavier? – preguntó y se le acercó preocupado.

El enfermero se volvió hacia Charles y le tomó el pulso. El telépata seguía con la mirada extraviada pensando en su bebé. Pensó que había estado embarazado sin saberlo cuando le propuso a Erik ayudarlo con Emma Frost, que la había desafiado y había recibido su ataque en ese estado, y todo había sido mortal para la criatura. Se sintió angustiado y culpable, tanto como se sentía por esos mutantes en el páramo. Los demás podían objetar que no lo había hecho adrede pero en el caso de Bridgecotton había sido su poder y aquí su ignorancia. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, él había provocado ambas tragedias. Comenzó a temblar y con cada temblor imaginaba a su hijo porque se había estado cuidando en las comidas y en el alcohol, porque lo había buscado desde el enlace con su esposo, porque estaba ansioso por tener un bebé y porque no había sabido cuidarlo. Lloró y temblaba como una hoja al viento. Musitó que quería a su hijo, que quería que se lo devolvieran, que daría lo que fuera a cambio, que no podía perdonarse el no haber sido precavido. Sentía más y más culpa y era una sensación de vacío y oscuridad que lo envolvía y se le metía por los poros de la piel. Llamó a su esposo y escuchó que Sean le preguntaba desesperado al enfermero por un teléfono para comunicarse urgente con el castillo. Volvió a sentir el frío del páramo y el aroma a desesperación y muerte. Se sentía perdido y hueco, con la sensación extraña de que la sangre se le había drenado de las venas y que necesitaba alcohol para cargarlas. Pidió whisky entre susurros. El médico de guardia había entrado y le estaba administrando un calmante en el suero. 

Charles llamaba a su hijo y a su esposo, suplicaba que lo dejaran ver a su bebé porque no podía hacerse la idea de que lo había perdido por una imprudencia, claro que no había sido su culpa porque ignoraba que la criatura se estaba gestando pero igual se veía culpable. Pudo oír que la puerta se abría y reconoció la voz de Erik.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Charles! ¡Charles! ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Su esposo lo abrazó pero Charles estaba en un estado catatónico y no podía sentir sus brazos. Solo pensaba en la criatura y quería llorar pero no le salían las lágrimas. Una tristeza negra y profunda lo envolvió al tiempo que el sedante le hacía efecto y quedó dormido en un letargo sin sueños, envuelto en el abrazo de Erik sin poder reconocerlo.

 

……………

Raven había quedado angustiada después de conocer la noticia. Fue a visitar a su hermano en varias ocasiones pero Charles dormía cuidado por Erik y solo pudo apretarle la mano y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando llegó la última vez, se enteró de que Charles había sufrido un ataque estando al cuidado de Sean Cassidy y que afortunadamente Erik estaba llegando al centro cuando el soldado salió a pedir un teléfono para llamarlo. Quedó deshecha al verlo nuevamente sedado en la cama, más pálido que antes, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y ojeras muy oscuras. Erik permanecía sentado en una silla junto a la cama y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba cansado y angustiado por la pérdida de su hijo y el estado de su esposo.

Raven se despidió de Erik y salió al pasillo devastada. No lo soportó más y buscó el teléfono público en la planta baja del centro para llamar a su casa. La mucama que la atendió, la reconoció y se alegró al oírla hasta que notó su tono de pesadumbre, y se apresuró a pasarle el tubo a la señora Xavier. 

-¡Raven! – exclamó Sharon, feliz de oírla -. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?

-Tú dijiste que te llamara si te necesitaba, mamá – le recordó la joven con la voz trémula. Sharon apoyó una mano en la mesa del teléfono para sujetarse y contuvo el aliento -. Charles sufrió uno de sus ataques y perdió a un bebé que estaba esperando. 

Sharon se cubrió la boca, no pudo responderle porque se quedó sin voz.

Raven pasó saliva antes de continuar.

-Eso pasó ayer y hoy por la mañana sufrió otro ataque y está sedado y débil, y no se lo nota nada bien, madre, y – soltó un gemido -. . . Deberías verlo, pobrecito – lloró -. No parece nuestro Charles, jamás lo vi tan mal, y cuando se entere de la criatura. . . Erik lo ama pero no es suficiente. . . Charles nos necesita. . . y yo no sé qué hacer. . .

-Sharon, ¿qué ocurre? – Raven oyó la voz de mando de su padre.

-Cariño – musitó la señora Xavier detrás de la línea -. ¡Oh, Brian! – musitó, dolida -. Es Raven. Raven, cariño, lo que me cuentas, veré la manera de viajar. . .

-No – exclamó el senador -. Sharon, dame el teléfono – ella estaba tan aturdida que no ofreció resistencia mientras él le quitaba el tubo -. Escucha, Raven. Charles y tú ya nos causaron demasiado daño a tu madre y a mí. Nos humillaron los dos y prefirieron permanecer en esa isla. Aquí tenían todas las comodidades y nuestro apoyo. ¡Ahora no tienen nada! Adiós – y colgó bruscamente.

-¡Brian! – recién reaccionó Sharon. Él la miró impasible -. ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre actúas y después lo piensas. Raven me llamó porque Charles está deprimido, sufrió otro ataque y perdió a un bebé. ¡Está deshecho!

Brian bufó con arrogancia.

-Mejor, una criatura solo le traería problemas con esa gente. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir esto? – clamó la señora Xavier, olvidando su compostura de dama.

Brian la miró a los ojos, encendido. Esa era la Sharon que amaba, la pasional y desafiante, no la señora británica fría y correcta. Quiso abrazarla y ella se apartó, enojada.

-Escucha, querida – le habló con suavidad para tranquilizarla -. Si Charles llega a concluir con su parte del contrato y da un heredero a esa isla, su vida se volvería un caos, habría una guerra civil y quedaría unido a esa gente para siempre. Que haya concebido y perdido es lo más favorable para su futuro. Soy demasiado frío, lo sé, pero pienso en su futuro.

-Brian – habló con soltura y soberbia -. Empaco mis cosas y viajo a la isla a estar con él.

-No volverás a esa isla – ordenó el senador -. No eres mutante y, por lo tanto, no serás bienvenida. No voy a dejarte ir, no sabiendo que esa gente puede hacerte daño.

-¡No me lo impedirás! 

-No te irás, Sharon – dejó Brian en claro y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Sin girar hacia ella continuó -. Es por tu seguridad, es porque te amo. Lo que le pasó a Charles es lo más conveniente para él y si continúa así y no engendra uno al cabo de un año como se estableció en el acuerdo, yo me encargaré de anular ese enlace y traerlo de regreso a casa. Volverá con nosotros, Sharon, y Raven con él. Tú y yo recuperaremos a nuestros hijos y seremos una familia otra vez.

Sharon estaba tan aturdida que no le respondió. Brian se retiró de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella se frotó los brazos una y otra vez, ya mirando la puerta y ya mirando el teléfono. Solo una idea se le pasó por la cabeza: llamar para que le prepararan el jet privado y subir al coche para ir al aeropuerto a tomarlo. Iba a alzar el tubo, cuando la mucama entró con uno de los guardias, que se encargaban de custodiar al senador y a su familia.

-Señora – anunció la joven -. El senador nos ordenó que la escoltemos a su habitación y nos cercioremos de que se acueste. Dice que usted está muy agitada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que el atrevimiento de Brian había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez. Una parte podía comprender que se preocupaba por ella pero la frialdad con la que manejaba los asuntos la exaltaban.

-Señora Xavier, por favor – solicitó el oficial, que se veía un tanto incómodo con la orden. 

Sharon miró el teléfono y luego a la joven y asintió. Tenía un aparato en su mesa de cama y lo usaría para comunicarse estando allí arriba. Se marchó hacia la escalera bifurcada escoltada por los dos. Entró en sus aposentos y le pidió a la muchacha que le acercara té caliente y un poco de jugo de naranja. Fue en ese momento que vio que el guardia se apersonaba junto a la puerta.

-El senador ordenó que me quede vigilando, por si usted se siente indispuesta – explicó, serio y correcto.

Sharon se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Claro, Brian se aseguraba de que no se quedara sola. Eso significaba que no podría escaparse de la casa hacia el aeropuerto. Se despidió del oficial, educada, y cerró la puerta. Fue derecho hacia una de las amplias cómodas victorianas que adornaban su habitación y abrió el cajón inferior. Adentro estaban un par de botellas de whisky añejo cerradas. Esperó a que la mucama regresara con el té y el jugo. Cuando quedó sola, abrió la botella y bebió un poco de whisky del pico. No era la imagen correcta de una dama de su alcurnia pero su adicción le estaba ganando. Acto seguido, bebió compulsivamente el jugo para vaciar el vaso y se sirvió un trago generoso de alcohol. Con la botella en la mano y el vaso en la otra, se sentó en la punta del lecho, llorando de impotencia y tristeza por sus hijos.

 

………………

 

¡Hola! Gracias a los que siguen la historia. Espero que les siga gustando a pesar del drama pero les aviso que es necesario para lo que sigue. 

Besos y muchas gracias.


	13. Capítulo Trece: Aprender

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Trece: Aprender

-Erik. . .

Magneto alzó la vista desde el asiento donde estaba reclinado hacia su esposo. Charles acababa de despertar y lo miraba entre triste y somnoliento. Erik le apretó la mano y él suspiró ante su toque.

-Es cierto, ¿verdad? – quiso confirmarlo el telépata y trató de hacerse un ovillo pero el tirón de la aguja del suero lo sujetó -. Había un niño. . .

-Sí, amor – contestó Erik, trémulo -. Lo había. 

Charles gimió y su esposo se sentó en la cama para abrazarlo. Los dos lloraron en silencio. El telépata abrió su corazón y sus emociones fluían como un torrente con un alcance tan alto que Erik podía sentirlas: eran una mezcla de angustia y remordimiento, oscuras y densas, que provocaban un vacío profundo, como si drenaran la alegría para siempre. Magneto se asustó en medio de su propio duelo. Más allá de la pérdida que habían sufrido, estaba preocupado por el peso de la culpa que Charles llevaba y cuánto repercutiría en su salud. Charles estaba a un paso de caer en una depresión y él quería ayudarlo. Lo sujetó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y lloró apoyando los labios contra su cabello enmarañado. 

Charles podía percibir en la fuerza con que su esposo lo abrazaba, el amor que le tenía y la necesidad que sentía para que se apoyaran ambos mutuamente en el duelo. Sentía de parte de Erik mucho amor y tristeza pero nada de acusación. Él no lo sentía culpable del secreto de Bridgecotton, ni de la pérdida del bebé que habían sufrido ahora. Charles no sabía que esperaba un hijo cuando se enfrentó a Emma, y no había aprendido todavía a controlar su poder cuando mató a los mutantes. Sin embargo, él sí se culpaba con rigidez y el dolor sumado al remordimiento podía provocarle mucho daño. Se contrajo más en los brazos de Erik y lo leyó: su esposo estaba pensando en medio de la angustia, que era injusta la culpa con la que el telépata se estaba cargando y él quería ayudarlo.

-¿Crees que lo superemos alguna vez? 

La pregunta de Charles descolocó a Magneto. Apartó los labios de su pelo y lo empujó suavemente para mirarlo a la cara. Los dos seguían llorando.

-Dicen que todo se supera – contestó Erik con lo que sabía de oídas -. Hay un camino que seguir para elaborar el duelo, puede ser breve o más largo, pero son pasos que se van dando.

-¿Estás seguro?

Erik pensó en su propia historia personal. Revivió su infancia cuando comenzaron a discriminar a su familia por sus orígenes y cómo la persecución hacia su gente se fue incrementando. Recordó la lucha infructuosa de su padre por sacarlos de Alemania cuando ya era demasiado tarde y el triste recorrido en tren hacia Auschwitz. Recordaba haber hecho el viaje abrazado a sus padres, en medio de los dos, y que ellos trataban de no desesperarse para no asustarlo. Después, cuando llegaron y los separaron violentamente, todo se volvía oscuro como en una de esas pesadillas que uno busca olvidar pero que lo marcan para siempre.

Charles lo leía. Eran sentimientos pesados y angustiantes.

-Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, Erik – observó tras un gemido.

-Tampoco lo que sufriste fue tu culpa y sé de lo que hablo – contestó Magneto con calma -. Conocí el rostro del horror cuando era muy joven – se apartó de Charles para subirse la manga de la camisa y desnudar su brazo. Allí estaba el tatuaje como un eterno y punzante recuerdo -. Esto es lo que me queda de esa época, esto y lo que se enterró en mi corazón. Lo que viví allí no fue mi culpa aunque en su momento me culpé por la muerte de mi madre. La mató un sádico supremacista, Sebastian Schmidt, porque no supe mostrarle mi poder a tiempo – aspiró hondo para reprimir la furia que ese sujeto todavía le provocaba -. Después, con los años, ya siendo adulto, yo me encargué de vengarla – y luchó para no recordar la venganza y asustar a Charles -. Mira, amor mío. La culpa va a perseguirte, lo sé, porque somos seres humanos, mutantes pero humanos, y nos cuesta tolerar el dolor. Cuando tenemos que vivir situaciones angustiantes, nos recriminamos el tener que hacerlo porque sentimos que estamos destinados a vivir felices y en paz. La existencia es difícil porque somos seres de carne y hueso, mortales, no somos todopoderosos a pesar de nuestros poderes especiales, y la vida no es una caja de alegrías, Charles.

Charles lo escuchó atentamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Erik le hablaba con el corazón y con la verdad, o lo que él sentía que era la verdad. 

-¿Te culpaste mucho por lo que le hicieron a tu madre?

Erik asintió.

-Tenía catorce años cuando la asesinaron pero antes, al llegar a Auschwitz, me culpé de que nos hubieran llevado a ese campo.

-¿Cómo? – se horrorizó Charles y abrió los ojos azules como platos.

Magneto guardó silencio. No era fácil abrirse a ese recuerdo triste aunque su interlocutor fuera su comprensivo Charles.

-Mi padre había conseguido los medios para salir de Alemania a tiempo: un primo suyo nos llevaría a Rusia, donde él tenía su propia familia. Consiguió los pasaportes, los boletos, mi padre consiguió todo, si viajábamos la noche programada nos salvaríamos – Charles asintió y lo escuchaba atentamente -. Pero por la tarde yo caí enfermo – sonrió para mitigar el remordimiento y la tristeza -. El médico determinó que sufría una posible neumonía. Hubo que suspender la partida, mis padres pasaron de la ansiedad por el viaje a la desesperación por mi salud. Pasé dos semanas convaleciente y hoy creo que fue mi mutación que se desarrollaba, la que me dio la fuerza para sobrevivir porque fue algo serio. Tardé casi dos meses en recuperarme por completo y cuando lo hice, ya era tarde para intentar cualquier escape. 

-¿Te culpaste de que por caer enfermo, terminaran en el campo?

Erik asintió.

-No pudieron huir por mi culpa.

-Eso es absurdo – reclamó Charles taxativo y lo leyó para cerciorarse de que la historia era verídica, no es que sospechara que Erik le podía mentir sino que le parecía imposible que un niño se culpara de esa manera -. Enfermaste porque habrá hecho frío y no vivían en buenas condiciones.

-Sí, por eso fue.

-Es lógico pensar que tus padres no iban a abandonarte en Alemania y tuvieron que esperar. Pero no fue tu culpa.

-Para mí sí lo fue – contestó Magneto tranquilo -. ¿Te das cuenta, Charles? Lo que a ti te parece absurdo de mi historia es lo que a mí me parece absurdo de la tuya. Yo lidié con el remordimiento solo, siendo un niño. No era justo que lo hiciera y, sin embargo, lidié con él, así como te pasa hoy a ti.

-Pero yo los maté – insistió Charles y la repetición de tal frase ya sonaba a un mantra.

-Sin querer, como yo maté a mis padres al haberles impedido huir cuando todavía podían hacerlo – respondió Erik con calma para que asimilara cada palabra y se diera cuenta de lo inadmisible que sonaba.

Charles suspiró y lo abrazó más. Lo que Erik le decía tenía lógica pero el remordimiento había permanecido allí por tantos años que no podía evaporarse de un chasquido. 

Erik le masajeó la espalda y sintió alivio al notar que lo estaba haciendo entrar en razón. 

-Esperaba mucho a ese hijo – confesó despacio y con dolor -. Los dos lo esperábamos, Charles. Fue trágico lo que nos pasó pero vamos a salir adelante, los dos juntos, manteniéndonos unidos. Tienes que hacer el esfuerzo para sanarte y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que haga falta para ayudarte a conseguirlo. Los dos juntos estamos en esto, no lo olvides.

Continuaron abrazados un largo tiempo. Ya más tranquilo, Charles sintió hambre y Erik se retiró un momento para reclamar la comida, que Azazel había dispuesto que se le diera cuando despertara. Al abrir la puerta para salir, encontró a Peter sentado en la sala de espera. Se admiró del esfuerzo que el joven tenía que estar haciendo sentado quieto allí afuera porque la paciencia no era una virtud en él por su mutación.

-¡Peter! – le dedicó su sonrisa genuina de tiburón.

El muchacho corrió a abrazarlo.

-Logan me lo contó – suspiró, apretándose contra su padre -. Es muy triste todo, papá.

Erik asintió sin hablar.

Peter deshizo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Charles?

-Un poco mejor, ahora tiene hambre – explicó Magneto -. ¿Me harías el favor de ir hasta la sala de informes para pedirles que le traigan la comida? – le masajeó el brazo -. Después regresa, golpea y entra a saludar.

-¿Él querrá verme?

-Sí, Peter – afirmó Erik -. Charles necesita del apoyo de su familia y tú eres parte de ella.

El jovencito sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió con su mutación a cumplir la orden. Su padre no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle que no se podía correr dentro del centro pero, obviamente, el tiempo no le alcanzó. Sacudió la cabeza, resignado, y entró otra vez en la habitación.

En pocos segundos, Peter golpeó para pasar y Charles lo recibió con los brazos extendidos.

 

…………………….

 

Charles quedó internado tres días más en observación. Durante las jornadas recibió las visitas de su hermana, que trató de alegrarlo con chistes y comentarios, de Hank, que pidió permiso mil veces antes de entrar, de Peter, que regresó acompañado de Kurt para que le contara alguna anécdota divertida, de Sean, que volvía a cuidarlo cada mañana, y de Logan, que estuvo apenas unos minutos porque las ganas de fumar lo devoraban. Todos, aun con sus dificultades, se acercaron a saludarlo. Por supuesto que Erik se mantenía presente más allá de las horas que tuvo que ausentarse porque su función se lo reclamaba. 

Aunque Magneto trató de mantener el secreto, la noticia del aborto se volvió pública porque tanto él como Charles eran personas importantes y el asunto de un heredero era transcendental en la isla. Sin embargo, lejos de generar habladurías, el hecho de que el telépata hubiera concebido un hijo tan pronto, dio esperanzas a la gente porque se notaba lo fértil que era. 

Al tercer día, Azazel autorizó el alta y Charles regresó al castillo. En lugar de llevarlo a sus aposentos, Erik dispuso que descansara en su propia alcoba porque quería tenerlo cerca. Sean le acercó libros porque la televisión lo aburría y así quedó Charles, sentado en la cama de Erik, con todos los libros que había pedido apilados en la mesa de luz, y una bandeja con agua fresca y alimentos livianos. 

Cuando Sean se retiró un momento después de dejarle los libros, Erik entró con una sonrisa y se sentó en la punta del colchón.

-¿Necesitas algo más, amor? – su voz sonaba solícita y serena.

-Nada más – le respondió Charles tranquilo -. Gracias.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mejor sí, pero bien no – confesó con un suspiro y añadió con esperanza -. Todavía no, todavía.

Erik notó que Charles estaba poniendo empeño por salir adelante y se alegró. 

-Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, Charles. 

-Lo sé – abrió un libro en una página que había dejado señalada con un pliego -. Tienes que regresar a trabajar, Erik. Yo estoy mejor.

-Me lo dices para que no me preocupe.

Charles sonrió y ver esa sonrisa fue el solaz necesario para su esposo. Erik se levantó para despedirlo con un beso en la frente.

-Regresaré por la tarde.

-Te estaré esperando.

Erik iba a incorporarse pero Charles lo tomó del cuello con los brazos para retenerlo. Lo besó en la boca y, sin soportarlo más, lloró. Esta vez no lo hizo con culpa sino con una mezcla de tristeza y consuelo. 

Magneto lo apretó contra sí e intensificó el beso presionando los labios contra su boca. No supo contener su libido y sintió una erección. Tuvo que apartar a Charles antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores. Su esposo no se dio cuenta porque no trataba de leerlo y pensó que lo soltaba porque efectivamente tenía que marcharse.

-Adiós, Erik.

-Adiós, amor mío – se levantó, le apretó la mano y, sin perder la sonrisa, se marchó. En lugar de enfilar directo a su despacho, se encerró un instante en el baño para darse una ducha fría y rápida, y calmar la erección. Tenía un día de trabajo complicado y no podía transitarlo en estado semejante.

 

…………….

Charles pasó el día leyendo para distraerse. De a ratos solía pensar en la criatura y se apoyaba la mano sobre el vendaje, o recordaba vagamente los rostros de los mutantes en el páramo. Pero el consejo de su esposo había hecho efecto y sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba profundo para que la culpa no le ganara y poder enfocarse en lo que leía. 

Sean permaneció en la salita de Erik para darle privacidad pero estaba atento a cualquier solicitud del telépata. Cerca del mediodía, el soldado salió un momento para ordenar el almuerzo, un menú especial con indicaciones de Azazel, y se encontró con Hank golpeando tímido en la puerta de los aposentos de Charles porque no sabía que ahora estaba en los de Magneto. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano.

-Hola – saludó al joven soldado, acomodándose los anteojos -. Quería ver a Charles, perdón, al señor Xavier, si es posible. Le traje los planos y fotografías para mostrarle cómo marcha nuestro proyecto, pensé que con eso iba a distraerlo.

-Por supuesto – contestó Sean y lo invitó a pasar -. Yo iba a pedir su almuerzo y puede platicar con él mientras tanto.

-Gracias – respondió Hank y entró con la cabeza gacha.

Sean sonrió para sus adentros. Él era atolondrado y conocía gente tímida pero Hank McCoy parecía la apoteosis de la timidez. 

-Está en la alcoba – explicó y le hizo un gesto para que abriera la puerta de la recámara.

Hank lo dudó pero obedeció.

-¡Hank! – oyó Sean la voz amistosa de Charles y cerró la puerta para buscar el almuerzo.

McCoy entró en el dormitorio, observando todo con recelo. Nunca había estado en la alcoba de Charles, y ni había imaginado fisgonear siquiera la de Magneto.

Cálido como siempre, el telépata le indicó una silla junto a la cama y apartó el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Solo por hoy guardaré reposo – explicó -. Mañana ya trataré de levantarme.

-¡Qué bien, Charles! – sonrió Hank, mientras se sentaba -. Esas son buenas noticias.

-¿Qué me traes allí? 

-Nada importante, solo quería que vieras los progresos que estamos logrando – replicó el joven, acomodándose el puente de las gafas -. Estas son las fotos que tomé hoy y. . . – tuvo que callarse porque el teléfono junto a la cama comenzó a sonar. 

Charles alzó el tubo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Señor Xavier? – sonó la voz femenina de la operadora.

-Él mismo habla.

-Tiene una llamada desde Nueva York, su hermana la recibió antes y nos pidió que se la transfiriéramos a la alcoba del señor Magneto.

-¿De qué llamada se trata? – preguntó Charles confundido.

-Es su madre, señor.

Charles sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

-Pásemela, por favor – solicitó rápidamente.

-Hola, Charles – Sharon sonaba conmovida.

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás?

Al oír que platicaba con su madre, Hank se levantó y retiró en silencio para dejarlo solo. Charles lo saludó con un gesto antes de que saliera.

-Bien, en realidad bien es un decir, porque estoy preocupada por ti. Raven me lo contó – sonó afligida. Charles se apretó los labios y cerró los ojos -. Charles, no puedo verte pero quiero que sepas que estás en mi corazón. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi hijito?

-Mejor, madre – suspiró con la voz trémula.

-¿Tu hermana está contigo? 

-Raven sí, me acompaña, ahora estaba platicando con Hank McCoy, y Erik, mi esposo, me apoya y cuida todo el tiempo – le dejó en claro para no preocuparla tanto y, en el fondo, para que se diera cuenta de la clase de mutante con el que se había casado y su padre había despreciado en la boda -. No sé qué haría sin él.

-Te entiendo y me alivia saberlo – soltó Sharon un suspiro y se la notaba más calmada -. Charles, lo que te pasó es una prueba difícil, yo también sufrí varias pérdidas, varias y dolorosas, antes de tenerte y el apoyo de una pareja significa mucho.

Charles iba a responderle “espero que tu esposo haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias” pero calló. De nada servía sacarle a su madre en cara el comportamiento reprochable de su progenitor.

-Siento que no puedas estar aquí conmigo, madre – confesó desde el alma y ella soltó un suspiro -. Pero estoy bien acompañado y contenido. Si alguna vez quieres visitarme, tienes las puertas abiertas.

-¡Charles! – exclamó, conmovida.

Charles comenzó a lagrimear pero no quería que la voz se le cortara porque no deseaba preocuparla más, al contrario, quería que su madre se tranquilizara sabiendo que él estaba en manos seguras porque se encontraba en las de Erik.

-Estoy mejor, mamá – volvió a asegurarle -. No estoy bien como quisiera pero mejor. ¿Sabes? Por primera vez aprendí a lidiar con mis problemas sin recurrir al alcohol.

-Eso es bueno saberlo – se alegró Sharon y no pudo evitar recordar que hacía poco ella sí había sucumbido a la bebida -. ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti!

Brian entró en la habitación de su esposa, desde donde ella estaba hablando, para despedirse mientras se calzaba su Rolex. Tenía que viajar a la ciudad a trabajar.

Sharon lo miró a los ojos sin bajar el tubo. Él imaginó con quién platicaba.

-Me tranquiliza oírte sereno, Charles – continuó ella sin apartar la mirada de su marido. Él no dijo nada -. Te amo, mi pequeño. Tu padre te manda saludos – mintió y miró a Brian desafiante. Él siguió imperturbable -. Adiós, Charles. Te llamaré más tarde. . . yo también te amo – y colgó.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, el senador se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la mejilla.

-Volveré esta tarde, Sharon.

-No le mentí a Charles, ¿cierto? – inquirió ella -. Tú le enviaste sus saludos aunque no me lo hayas dicho.

Brian se apartó de ella con una actitud entre ofendida y cansada.

-Crees que les declaré la guerra a nuestros hijos cuando lo único que hago es protegerlos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas viajar, Brian? – reclamó Sharon directa.

-Porque no te enviaré a Genosha con Magneto al mando de esa isla – respondió, rápido y convencido. Le hizo una caricia en la espalda a modo de afecto -. Sharon, no somos mutantes y tengo miedo de ellos. No solo de Magneto sino de los demás, viste al que tenía las garras en las manos, al muchachito insolente vestido de militar que nos escoltó, todos son gente rara que provoca recelos. No me sentiría tranquilo sabiendo que estás allí. 

-¿Obtuviste tu banca gracias al apoyo de los mutantes y ahora les temes? – observó ella, disgustada.

-Fue antes del enlace de Charles, allí recién los conocí realmente.

-No te entiendo, culpas a los mutantes como si se tratara de una sociedad peligrosa, cuando fue Charles, nuestro hijo, quien prefirió casarse con Magneto. Yo estuve allí también – le recordó con firmeza -. Nadie lo obligó y que nuestro hijo haya decidido su futuro y te haya desafiado por lo que cree justo, fue una afrenta que no pudiste soportar.

-Sharon, no empieces – pidió el senador, hastiado, y se apartó de ella.

-Tú nunca me dejas terminar. Brian. Quiero viajar a Genosha.

-La respuesta es no, Sharon – contestó, seco -. Adiós, querida, nos veremos en la tarde. 

Brian se marchó y en el vestíbulo, se calzó su saco y alzó su maletín. Afuera estaba el chófer, aguardándolo con la puerta trasera del Lincoln abierta para que el senador subiera. Partieron de inmediato hacia su oficina. 

Por el camino, Brian abrió su maletín y comenzó a leer los papeles para olvidar el mal rato vivido con su esposa. No podía entender cómo ella seguía apoyando a sus hijos después del desplante que los dos les habían hecho en Genosha. Desde el teléfono del coche, se comunicó con su secretaria para darle indicaciones de última hora antes de llegar. Más tarde, cuando arribó al piso de su despacho, ella se levantó para recibirlo.

-Señor Xavier, acaba de llegar el señor Warren Worthington Jr. Lo está aguardando en la sala de espera. ¿Lo hago pasar a su oficina?

-Yo mismo iré a buscarlo – replicó Brian con un entusiasmo desconocido en él. Se dirigió hacia un salón que se enfrentaba al elevador y sonrió a su viejo amigo de oreja a oreja.

-Warren.

-Brian – se alegró el millonario de verlo y se levantó del sofá a extenderle la mano. Un militar desconocido, que al senador le pareció ligeramente familiar, se puso de pie con Worthington para aproximársele -. Tuve que hacerme de un tiempo para viajar hoy a Nueva York. Tengo que regresar a Chicago en la tarde para una reunión. 

-¿Cómo está Kathryn? – preguntó Brian atento.

-Vive y disfruta de Chicago a sus anchas como siempre lo ha hecho – explicó Warren y sonrió ante la mención de su esposa -. Sigue gastando mi dinero pero se lo entrego gustoso. Ahora tiene más tiempo libre con nuestro hijo en Oxford. Charles se recibió allí, si no me equivoco.

-No te equivocas – respondió Brian un tanto incómodo al recordar a su hijo y extendió la mano al militar -. Brian Xavier, mucho gusto.

-¡Brian! – exclamó Worthington, riendo -. Sé que pasaron años desde la preparatoria pero, ¿no lo recuerdas? William, el travieso Will, que ahora se convirtió en un militar de renombre.

-Ahora soy el Coronel Stryker – se presentó el militar y le apretó la mano.

-¡William! – exclamó Brian al reconocerlo y lo abrazó efusivo. Realmente no parecía el parco y distante Xavier -. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Te has casado?

-Felizmente con mi novia de la juventud, tú la conociste, y ya tenemos un hijo adolescente: Jason, de diecisiete años.

Brian miró a Worthington para comentar en tono bromista.

-Me parece que el único que ha llamado a su vástago como él has sido tú – rieron el senador y el coronel. Warren bajó la mirada sonriendo -. Warren Kenneth Worthington, ¿cuánto? Ah, tercero porque tu padre era Warren Worthington Sr., ¿cierto?

-Tu memoria me sorprende, Brian – comentó Warren con un dejo burlón -. Como en la escuela. Yo repetí mi nombre en mi hijo pero tú llamaste al tuyo Charles por Carlomagno. Creo que si yo soy reiterativo, tú arrogancia me supera.

-¿En serio hiciste eso, Brian? – preguntó Stryker, sorprendido -. ¿Llamaste a tu hijo como el emperador más famoso de la Edad Media? ¿De dónde era? ¿De Francia?

-Sí, por eso le añadió Francis como segundo nombre – comentó Warren -. Charles Francis Xavier.

Brian se acomodó la corbata, un tanto incómodo. No le agradaban las bromas hacia su soberbia porque él consideraba un deber haber llamado a su hijo con el nombre de semejante personaje histórico, como si de esa manera le hubiera sellado un destino magnífico.

-¿Por qué en lugar de comentar los nombres que optamos por nuestros hijos no vienen a mi oficina y bebemos algo? – miró a Warren intensamente -. ¿Hay algún negocio en esto, o estoy equivocado?

Worthington miró de soslayo a Stryker y contestó.

-El coronel Stryker nos tiene una propuesta que no vas a rechazar, Brian. Se acercó a pedirme que lo apoyara financieramente y yo pensé en ti también porque nadie mejor que tú conoce a los mutantes.

-Brian – interrumpió Stryker –, estuve siguiendo tu carrera política y es asombroso lo que conseguiste con el apoyo de esa gente.

-No los llames gente – corrigió Warren -. Recuerda que no son muy diferentes a nosotros, mi hijo es como cualquier muchacho, normal, ya sabes, y también el hijo de Brian.

Brian pasó saliva un tanto incómodo con el comentario y los invitó a dirigirse a su despacho. Cuando pasó junto a la secretaria, le ordenó que cancelara sus citas hasta que los caballeros se hubieran retirado.

……………………

Brian sirvió a sus invitados distintos tragos de su licorera y se sentaron, no frente al escritorio, sino en unos sillones que había apartados en un rincón para distenderse como los tres viejos amigos que habían sido en la secundaria. Recordaron algunas anécdotas escolares y, finalmente, el coronel fue directo al grano: había hecho una carrera magistral en la milicia y ahora se desempeñaba como asesor en el Pentágono. Allí había conocido a un científico, Bolivar Trask, que acababa de enseñarle su último proyecto: la creación de unas máquinas, llamadas los Centinelas, que servirían para rastrear el gen mutante entre la gente. Serían robots con la tecnología más avanzada. Warren lo interrumpió para confesar que estaba preocupado como homo sapiens y como padre de un mutante: su hijo era un muchacho pacífico pero no todos los mutantes lo eran. Muchos tenían poderes violentos y eran personas agresivas por la discriminación que padecían por parte de la sociedad. Brian se guardó para sí el comentario que se le atragantaba sobre su hijo: Charles no era inofensivo, para nada, sino un mutante peligroso que ya había desatado una tragedia que él se vio obligado a controlar cinco años antes.

Stryker siguió explicando que estas máquinas no atacarían a los mutantes, solo los rastrearían para localizarlos e identificarlos entre los homo sapiens, y por eso se llamaban centinelas y no soldados.

-De igual manera, centinela es un término militar – observó Brian sin convencerse mucho -. Mira, Will, la propuesta me parece interesante pero no creo que sea el momento indicado para lanzarla ahora.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Warren.

-Habría que estudiarla más, contratar más científicos, que den nuevas opiniones. 

-Está bien, Brian – contestó Stryker -. Podría traer mañana al doctor Trask para que te la plantee él mismo. 

Brian seguía sin convencerse, quizás porque en el fondo lo que le estaban proponiendo era la creación de máquinas para encontrar y marcar a gente como Charles y Raven. Aunque no hubiera sufrido las calamidades de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sabía las espeluznantes historias de los campos de concentración. Así había comenzado: marcando a los judíos para después perseguirlos, segregarlos y enviarlos a la muerte. Él despreciaba a los mutantes pero Charles y Raven eran sus hijos después de todo y sentía la obligación de protegerlos.

Warren, en cambio, estaba entusiasmado y terminó por proponerle al senador que lo pensara un tiempo, antes de darles el sí o el no definitivo. Podrían coordinar una cita con Trask para más adelante y el proyecto estaba abierto a cambios. A Brian le pareció una sugerencia sensata.

Bebieron, platicaron más del pasado y se despidieron con la promesa de que congeniarían con sus esposas una cena entre las tres parejas. 

Después Brian se concentró en sus asuntos pendientes de la jornada.

Worthington acompañó a Stryker en su limusina hasta el aeropuerto porque así como él tenía que regresar a Chicago, el militar tenía que partir hacia Washington.

-Ya sabes cómo es Brian – comentó Warren ya dentro del coche -. Desconfiado como en la escuela pero vamos a convencerlo, Will – le palmeó el hombro -. Él tiene llegada a los mutantes y si nos apoya en público y financieramente, los mutantes aceptarán a esas máquinas. 

-Espero que tengas razón porque sabes que no les agradará que los rastreemos con ellas – respondió el coronel -. Se sienten discriminados y perseguidos todo el tiempo.

-Tengo razón – le sonrió con orgullo -. Siempre la tengo – suspiró -. Ahora quiero detalles de esa hermosa muchacha que conociste hace un par de días. Fue justo antes de que Trask te planteara este proyecto, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Emma – suspiró Stryker y sonrió al recordarla.

-¡Eres un viejo galán, Will! – exclamó el millonario -. No quise mencionarla frente a Brian porque recuerdas lo estricto y correcto que siempre fue. Si oyera que tienes una amante, te sermonearía largo y tedioso. Él sigue casado, feliz y fiel con Sharon.

-¿Esa damita escocesa que conoció en esa fiesta después de la graduación? – se asombró el militar.

-La misma – rio Warren y lo miró con picardía -. Sigue estando buena, conserva una figura espectacular, pero supongo que no puede compararse con la tal Emma, ¿tengo razón?

-Toda la razón, mi amigo – concluyó Stryker y miró su reloj, apurado por regresar a Washington y a los brazos de Emma Frost.

 

……………..

Charles estuvo acompañado todo el tiempo después de hablar con su madre. Cuando terminó de comer, llegó Raven y más tarde Peter porque Logan le había dado el día libre para que le hiciera compañía a su padrastro. Al regresar a sus aposentos, Erik se encontró con su esposo y su hijo platicando amenamente. Observó a Charles y notó que continuaba con una mirada de tristeza, no tan notoria como antes, pero allí seguía. Le llevaría tiempo sanar aunque se notaba que se esforzaba y eso le dio más determinación para acompañarlo en el proceso. Cenaron con Peter en la alcoba. El joven estaba orgulloso porque sus notas habían mejorado. Su padre comprendió que se debía en parte a su empeño, claro, y a que al tener menos tiempo libre para sus travesuras, se concentraba con mayor facilidad. 

Más tarde la pareja quedó sola. Erik le preguntó si prefería esa habitación a la suya y Charles le respondió que se sentía a gusto justo donde estaba. Magneto se acostó y, abrazados, buscaron conciliar el sueño. Al cerrar los ojos, el telépata tuvo la visión de los cuerpos esparcidos en el páramo y se angustió. Sin embargo, sentía el apriete de Erik a sus espaldas, anudando las manos contra su pecho, y se concentró en percibir su calor. Fue difícil pero sentir entre las distintas emociones de su esposo, que no lo condenaba, lo alivió. Trató de imaginar momentos felices para que la imagen tétrica se apartara. Pensó en los jardines de su casa en Westchester cuando correteaba de niño en plena primavera, en los cuentos que le leía su madre antes de dormir y cómo él la interrogaba sobre la trama, en alguno que otro paseo al que lo llevara su padre, los dos sentados en el asiento trasero del Lincoln, en la llegada de Raven a casa con ocho años, traída por sus padres, y en Erik besándolo y amándolo fogosamente. Charles sonrió y se sacudió porque tal visión lo excitaba.

Ya dormido, Erik sintió por instinto que su esposo se movía, y lo apretó más para retenerlo. 

-¿Amor? – murmuró el telépata, ya casi vencido por el sueño.

Magneto no le contestó porque ya no lo oía. Satisfecho de saberse cobijado por sus brazos, Charles se acurrucó más contra él y trató de dormir. Ni el recuerdo del páramo, ni la idea del hijo perdido se presentaron esta vez y pudo descansar sin contratiempos.

………….

@WNCP24 me sugirió que incluyera Nightangel como otra pareja más y me encantó la propuesta. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos así que veré cómo sale.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo.


	14. Capítulo Catorce: Ámbar

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Catorce: Ámbar

Como Erik le había asegurado a su esposo, se tenían el uno al otro y estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Sus palabras encerraban más verdad de la que Charles creía porque al apoyarse los dos mutuamente sentían una fuerza que no hubieran podido encontrar en la soledad. En las semanas siguientes no volvieron a tocar el tema del niño ni de Bridgecotton, pero había ocasiones en que al encontrarse por la tarde, Charles estaba alicaído y Erik simplemente lo abrazaba, o alguno de los dos dejaba caer lágrimas y el otro le apretaba la mano. Era un duelo en silencio pero en compañía, que había que transitar.

Charles comenzó a concurrir a terapia con un psiquiatra mutante que atendía en el centro de cuidados. Le costaba abrirse y prefería conversar de temas triviales, que sin que lo notara al principio, lo ayudaron a despejar su mente. Así dejó de concentrarse tanto en sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que Erik sufría mucho sin decir nada. Percibía sus emociones cuando estaban juntos y vio que Magneto solía estar triste aun sonriendo. El telépata comprendió que al pensar tanto en su tragedia no se había percatado de la influencia que su dolor personal tenía en su esposo. Además, la pérdida de la criatura lo afectaba tanto como a él porque si bien Charles era el que la había llevado en el vientre, había sido una parte de Magneto también que se había ido. Comenzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte como Erik lo hacía, a darle besos espontáneos, o simplemente a apretarle la mano cuando lo leía apesadumbrado.

Al principio Erik se sorprendía porque era increíble como la presencia o un gesto aliviador de su marido llegaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Después se dio cuenta de que Charles lo leía y se preocupaba por su estado anímico. Sentir su apoyo lo reconfortó.

Haciendo terapia, el telépata rememoró cómo había sido su carácter antes de lo acontecido en el páramo. Charles había sido un joven brillante, alegre, entusiasta, al que le gustaba jugar a ser galán en los pubs cuando salía con sus amigos. Se acercaba en especial a los muchachos aunque había habido una que otra chica en sus conquistas. Así recordó la vez que su hermana, cuando todavía concurría a la escuela secundaria, lo visitó unas semanas en Oxford y se llenó de celos cuando él se aproximó a una joven con heterocromía para invitarle un trago. Charles rio con ganas ante el recuerdo y pensó dónde había quedado ese estudiante conquistador y frontal, que no tenía miedo de buscar aventuras pasionarias. Imaginó cómo reaccionaría Erik si él se le presentaba en el despacho y. . . decidió no imaginarlo más e ir del pensamiento a la acción. Sabía que Magneto se desocuparía a la hora del almuerzo y como Charles le había dicho en el desayuno que quería ayudar ese día a Hank a finiquitar la máquina, le daría una grata sorpresa al llegar sin aviso previo.

Erik terminaba de firmar unos informes y en un par de horas se reuniría con Logan para discutir asuntos financieros. Estaba cansado y observó de soslayo la luz que entraba por su ventana. Era un día radiante de sol e imaginó cómo la estaría pasando la gente en las playas de la isla.

Golpearon a la puerta.

-Adelante – autorizó y leyó su reloj pulsera porque le parecía que todavía era temprano para que le acercaran el almuerzo, que consistiría en varios emparedados y algún caldo.

Charles entró con una sonrisa compradora.

Con una expresión de confusión, Erik se puso de pie para recibirlo. 

-¿Pasa algo?

El telépata se le acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, prácticamente se colgó de él.

-Solo me preguntaba si tendrías un tiempo libre – lo besó rápido y profundo con un chasquido -. Ya sabes, para hacerme el amor.

Erik quedó desorientado pero su esposo lo besó, esta vez con pasión, y olvidó el desconcierto. Le devolvió el beso, presionándole la boca con los labios para abrírsela y exploró su cavidad con la lengua. Charles lo empujó contra él, sus caderas se rozaron y con ellas sus miembros. Magneto soltó un gemido sin concluir el beso y el telépata, con completo control de la situación, tomó la iniciativa de arrastrarlo hacia el sofá. Se dejó caer, empujando a Erik para que yaciera encima. Los dos ya ardían por dentro y por fuera. Se desnudaron el uno al otro y casi se arrancaban la ropa. Jadeaban y reían. Magneto terminó de bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Estaba que explotaba así que no quiso demorarse en hacerlo girar y prefirió tenerlo de frente y acomodarle veloz las piernas sobre sus hombros para penetrarlo. Charles le besaba y mordía el cuello, el mentón y la boca. Cuando sintió que su esposo entraba, se echó hacia atrás con un gemido. Magneto estaba desbordado. Las caricias que el interior de su cónyuge le daban a su pene, lo excitaban más y arremetía con mayor ímpetu. Al alcanzar el orgasmo, se irguió tanto como las rodillas de Charles apoyadas en sus hombros se lo permitían y gritó. El telépata arañó los cojines con un gruñido de placer. Cerraron los ojos al tiempo que estallaban de gozo. Por unos segundos permanecieron tiesos, mientras sus semillas se salían como torrente. Recuperaron el aliento, se miraron a la cara, parpadeando de emoción, y Erik quitó su miembro del orificio. Charles le hizo espacio para que se acurrucara a su lado. El sofá era estrecho pero Magneto se las ingenió y, entre risas, se abrazaron y besaron, ya no con tanta pasión pero sí con mucho cariño. 

-No me esperaba esta sorpresa – comentó Erik, y con el pulgar le acarició el contorno de los ojos.

-Por eso fue una sorpresa – rio Charles y, sin dejar de mirarlo, quitó un cojín que le molestaba en la espalda -. Fue una de las buenas, ¿cierto?

-De las mejores, Charles – afirmó y atrapó sus labios con otro beso intenso. 

Permanecieron un rato acostados y, más tarde, se levantaron para recoger la ropa desparramada por el suelo para vestirse. Erik tenía un bañito privado donde pudieron asearse. Al salir del baño, Charles vio que su esposo apartaba el cojín sobre el que había eyaculado mientras él lo llenaba. 

-Directo a la lavandería – observó el telépata burlón.

Erik rio.

-No puedo explicar a los de limpieza qué le pasó a este almohadón manchado estando a salvo en el sofá de mi despacho.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo, Lehnsherr? – cuestionó Charles. Llegó hasta él e insinuante, volvió a colgársele del cuello -. ¿Tienes que dar explicaciones de por qué tu legítimo consorte te da sorpresas y te reclama tus deberes conyugales?

Erik lo regaló un beso veloz.

-Me encanta que tomes la iniciativa – confesó -. Que golpees a mi puerta y me des estas sorpresas.

El telépata sonrió.

-Te amo, Erik, y muchas veces se me hace eterno esperar hasta la tarde para verte. 

-¿Quieres quedarte y almorzamos juntos?

Charles asintió. 

Erik regresó a su escritorio.

-Deja firmo unos papeles y nos preparamos para el almuerzo.

-¿La reunión con Logan sigue en pie?

-Sí – respondió Magneto y consultó su reloj -. Es dentro de una hora.

-Entonces, me quedaré esta hora contigo.

Erik le respondió con una sonrisa. Charles se la devolvió y fue a sentarse junto al tablero de ajedrez.

-Si jugamos una partida, ¿prometes no ser duro conmigo? – le preguntó, burlón y sugerente.

-¿Tú qué crees? – replicó Magneto con una mirada enigmática.

Charles rio y comenzó a acomodar las piezas mientras lo esperaba a que terminara de firmar.

…………….

Esa tarde volvieron a encontrarse en los aposentos de Charles. El telépata regresaba de su sesión de terapia y Erik estaba exhausto así que se arrojó en un sillón y apoyó una pierna sobre la otra. Los dos seguían contentos con la visita sorpresa y cómo había concluido. Charles entró a darse una ducha pero al pasar junto a su esposo, este lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo.

-Quiero que tengas esto, amor – le abrió el puño para depositarle una cadena fina de acero que sostenía una piedra de ámbar. Estaba delicadamente incrustada en el metal pero se notaba el trabajo artesano de Magneto. Charles la observó extrañado -. Mira, yo me fabriqué una igual para que la tengamos los dos – se desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa para enseñarle el collar con una piedra idéntica que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué significa? – preguntó Charles sin entender.

Erik bajó la pierna y lo empujó para que se sentara en sus rodillas. Estaba emocionado.

-Para mí fue muy difícil afrontar la pérdida que tuvimos – explicó con la voz trémula -. No sabíamos que estábamos esperando un hijo pero de igual forma sentí que te había fallado a ti y a él al no haberlos protegido de Emma Frost – Charles quiso replicar que eso no era cierto, pero su esposo le cubrió la boca con el índice para que lo siguiera escuchando -. Me dirás que no fue mi culpa pero la sentí, Charles, y tú mejor que nadie sabe que la culpa, aunque suene absurda, cuando se instala en el corazón – sonrió con tristeza -, simplemente se instala.

-Erik, fue un accidente.

-Lo sé – replicó Magneto y le quitó la cadena de la mano para abrochársela en la nuca -. Primero pensé que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer y después me dije que la única manera de honrar a esa criatura que no pudo existir sería recordándola para siempre.

-Nunca vamos a olvidarla – aseguró Charles.

-Jamás – Erik terminó de cerrar la cadena y el telépata acarició la piedra que ya pendía de su cuello -. Por eso me propuse hacer algo que mantuviera el recuerdo vivo tanto en mí como en ti. Pensé en la piedra de ámbar porque mi madre tenía un alhajero y yo de pequeño solía abrirlo a escondidas para observar sus joyas. La que más me gustaba era una cadena corta, que tenía esta piedra. Yo estaba fascinado y cuando le pregunté qué piedra era y mi madre me lo explicó, me prometí que a mi primera hija le compraría alguna joya que tuviera el ámbar de adorno. 

-¿Por eso fabricaste esto? – suspiró Charles conmovido.

Erik asintió.

-No sabemos si fue una niña o no, pero quise hacerle este obsequio y que lo lleváramos juntos porque esa criatura fue tanto mía como tuya.

El telépata no lo soportó más y lo abrazó, llorando de emoción. Ese lado tan humano de Magneto lo enternecía y también lo hacía amarlo con mayor entrega. 

-¿Qué dices, amor mío? – Erik necesitaba su opinión -. ¿Qué piensas de este obsequio?

Charles lo miró a los ojos.

-Pienso que esa criatura no podría haber tenido un mejor padre que tú – y lo besó de cuenta nueva.

Claro que la ducha pasó a un segundo plano porque después Charles ya no tuvo ganas de bañarse y prefirió permanecer con su esposo, acogido en sus brazos y llenándose de sus besos.

 

……………..

 

Brian no podía comprender la actitud de su familia. Sentía que sus hijos eran unos desagradecidos porque después de que él hubiera hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para brindarles un futuro próspero y las mayores comodidades, los dos le faltaron el respeto frente a los mutantes de Genosha. Charles había sido el más insolente, a su padre no se le podía borrar esa expresión desafiante cuando firmó el acta matrimonial. Brian se había esforzado por brindarle una niñez sana, una educación privilegiada y lo quería, sí, lo quería y era absurdo que Charles pusiera alguna vez en duda su afecto. Raven, por su parte, había salido de la adolescencia y tenía ese dejo de rebeldía típico de su edad, pero había sido una ingrata tomando en cuenta lo que sus padres adoptivos habían hecho por ella.

Sin embargo, quién más lo lastimaba con su actitud era su propia esposa. De sus vástagos malagradecidos, poco y nada podía esperar, pero de Sharon, la mujer por la que se desvivía y que tenía que apoyarlo desde su rol de esposa, no podía tolerar que se pusiera de parte de sus hijos. Encima, le exigía que la dejara viajar a Genosha cuando los mutantes habían demostrado lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser con quienes no eran de su raza. Eso sin contar que Brian había sido expulsado de la isla por el propio Magneto. Fiel a su costumbre, el senador se encerró en sí mismo y se abocó a su trabajo para no tener que enfrentar discusiones estériles con su esposa.

Sin embargo, esa noche quiso invitarla a cenar. Se acercaba su aniversario de bodas y no quería dejar pasar la ocasión. Además, a pesar de la distancia, él la amaba, a su manera fría y distante pero la amaba. La llevó hasta un restaurante coqueto en el centro de la ciudad y Sharon iba enfundada en su saco, sus tacones de punta y un vestido negro ceñido a su cintura. El senador estaba fascinado con ella y mientras caminaban por la acera, la detuvo de pronto para robarle un beso en la boca.

Sharon quedó atónita. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía los labios de su esposo contra los suyos y el sabor tan lejano y familiar la hizo sonreír.

-Feliz aniversario, querida – le murmuró, mientras le apretaba la mano enguantada -. Quiero que hoy dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias y esta noche sea especial.

-Es lo que también deseo, Brian – confesó ella y sus ojos brillaban.

El valet les abrió la puerta y entraron. Mientras el senador le quitaba el saco, Sharon pasó la mirada por el lujoso salón y sus ojos repararon en el coronel Stryker, que había compartido una cena con ellos la semana anterior. Estaba acompañado de una joven rubia, que obviamente no era su esposa y que a la señora Xavier le resultó familiar. Quiso mencionárselo a su esposo.

-Mira, Brian – le murmuró al oído -. Ahí está tu amigo William y esa no es Caroline precisamente.

El senador volteó hacia la mesa. La joven estaba de espaldas pero en un momento, Stryker le hizo un comentario jocoso y ella giró para reír. 

Los Xavier la reconocieron al instante.

-¿No es acaso esa mutante? – se asombró Sharon.

-La misma que desafió a Magneto – recordó su esposo y la empujó con suavidad para que caminaran hacia la mesa que les habían reservado. No estaba alejada de la del militar y, al sentarse, el senador notó que Stryker le clavaba la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – rio Emma al ver que su amante se ponía serio.

-Un viejo amigo está aquí, con su esposa – respondió tajante -. No debería haberme visto contigo.

-¡Will! – exclamó entre la telépata entre risas y le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo -. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Brian Xavier – Emma contuvo el aliento ante el nombre pero gélida como sabía serlo, lo disimuló -. Es el otro empresario que espero que ponga dinero para el proyecto del que te hablé. Tú ya conoces a Worthington, este es mi otro amigo. 

-Ah – suspiró ella con aire distraído -. Este tal Xavier también tiene un hijo mutante, me comentaste, creo.

-Dos.

-Ah, cierto, dos – respondió Emma y abrió la carta para leer los postres -. Bueno, creo que si te ha visto conmigo, pensará que estás en muy buena compañía.

-Brian es un estricto moralista – respondió Stryker y seguía disgustado -. No se tomará a bien haberme visto con otra persona,

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – rio Emma para distenderlo -. ¿Levantarte e ir a su mesa a disculparte por no haber venido con tu aburrida esposa?

Stryker sacudió la cabeza pero seguía incómodo. Era el remordimiento de lo que le hacía a su mujer, y tener a Brian disfrutando de una cena en compañía de la suya, lo hizo sentirse más culpable.

-Mejor pidamos la cuenta y volvamos al hotel – dispuso e hizo un gesto para llamar al mesero -. No tengo ganas de saludarlos.

Emma no acotó nada porque no le convenía discutir con el militar, no si quería conseguir lo que buscaba. Por lo tanto, Stryker pagó y se marcharon del restaurante.

Sharon había visto la escena con disimulo y se sintió ofendida en su papel de esposa.

-¿Puedes creer el descaro que tiene ese amigo tuyo militar? – comentó por lo bajo cuando los vio partir -. ¿Qué crees que le haya visto para cambiar a una dama como Caroline por esa indecente? ¿Y cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué opinas, Brian?

-¿Perdón? – el senador volvió a la realidad y se encontró con la mirada demandante de su esposa -. No sé, Sharon – suspiró y se preguntó cómo exactamente se había conocido ese par. Pensó en el asunto de los centinelas, pensó en sus hijos y el peligro que podrían llegar a correr si tal proyecto viera la luz, y, recién, entonces, se planteó si esa mutante no andaría detrás. Una idea que no sonaba descabellada después de todo.

-¿Qué vas a pedir, querido? – preguntó Sharon, concentrada en la carta.

Brian la miró confundido. No lo había llamado con ese término afectuoso desde hacía tiempo. Sonrió y le apretó la mano.

-Hubo un tiempo en que te confiaba todo, Sharon – recordó con una sonrisa -. Si te planteo lo que sueño, lo que temo y por qué actúo así contigo y con nuestros hijos, ¿me escucharías?

Sharon asintió y bajó la carta para brindarle toda su atención.

Brian guardó silencio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no esta noche. Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta y que no tengas que escuchar mis planteamientos. Solo vamos a disfrutarla.

-De acuerdo, Brian. Pero prométeme que vas a confesármelo después, otro día. 

-Claro.

Ella volvió a alzar la carta para seguir leyendo. Brian observó la puerta por donde el coronel y Emma habían salido. No confiaba en los mutantes y se preguntaba si William sabía que se estaba metiendo con una de ellos. También, muy en el fondo, temía que Emma Frost tuviera algo que ver con los centinelas. Era una suposición ridícula pero las coincidencias a veces no eran coincidencias.

 

……………..

¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. En el próximo prometo que habrá un poco de Wolversilver. 

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


	15. Capítulo Quince: La Misión

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda. No imaginas cuánto lo haces. 

Capítulo Quince: Primera Misión

Al fin llegó el día en que la máquina que Hank había diseñado y Charles ayudó a construir, estuvo lista. Fue un gran acontecimiento en el castillo porque si funcionaba y ellos aseguraban de que así sería, ayudaría a rastrear mutantes alrededor del mundo. Se dispuso que por la tarde sería la primera prueba y si resultaba, se la darían a conocer al público oficialmente. Asistieron los creadores del diseño, además de Erik como líder de la isla, Azazel como uno de sus consejeros, Logan como asesor financiero con Peter como su secretario, y Raven, Kurt y Sean como testigos. 

Bajaron al sótano. La estructura todavía era precaria y se trataba de una plataforma con un tablero de cómputos y un casco adherido por medio de cables. El casco se conectaba al tablero y una vez que Charles se lo calzara, enviaría la información a través del cableado y las agujas leerían en una pantalla las coordenadas de los mutantes. La máquina tenía la capacidad de amplificar los poderes telepáticos de Xavier y le permitiría encontrar las mentes de mutantes y no mutantes alrededor del Globo. Desde el punto de vista ético, le otorgaba a Charles un poder impresionante porque poder leer la mente de todos los terrícolas sonaba exuberante y peligroso para cualquiera. Erik ya lo había pensado pero era tanta la fe que tenía en su esposo, que no se opuso.

Todos subieron a la plataforma. Hank llegó primero con Charles para ayudarlo a calzarse el casco, y después se dirigió al tablero y se preparó para recibir la orden de encenderlo.

Erik miró a su esposo a los ojos y sonreía de una manera pícara. Charles lo leyó casi sin querer.

-Estás pensando que me veo con este casco como una adorable rata de laboratorio – comentó, ofendido.

Magneto rio.

-Ratita, pensé, Charles. “Una adorable ratita” – y le guiñó el ojo, insinuante.

-No lo arruines, Erik – pidió el telépata y se puso serio. Lo último que faltaba era que le estampara un beso y lo desconcentrara.

Erik se hizo a un lado y asintió en dirección a Hank para que encendiera la máquina.

Charles sintió la energía en su cerebro y cómo sus ondas telepáticas se expandían. Fue tanta la potencia que tuvo que aferrarse a la baranda. No necesitó concentrarse mucho porque en cuestión de segundos, le llegaron las mentes de kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Era increíble, podía distinguir sin problemas a los mutantes de los homo sapiens, una mente junto a la otra.

Erik se preocupó al ver su expresión de sorpresa pero se alivió con el grito de alegría de Hank cuando las agujas comenzaron a girar y a dar lectura de las coordenadas.

Raven estaba tan ansiosa que apretó sin darse cuenta la mano de Azazel. Este lo notó y solo sonrió internamente sin hacer ademán de soltarla.

Peter y Kurt se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad, al tiempo que Sean cruzó los brazos en una actitud de satisfacción porque él había visto cuánto empeño habían puesto Hank y Charles en construirla.

Logan observaba todo muy interesado.

Cuando Charles sintió que era suficiente, se quitó el casco y el aparato se apagó de forma automática. Hank no dejaba de sonreír mientras leía la cantidad de coordenadas que había recibido.

-Damas y caballeros – anunció, acomodándose las gafas con un gesto de autosuficiencia desconocido en él -. Puedo afirmar que la prueba resultó un éxito.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Raven y corrió a abrazar a su hermano -. ¡Lo sabía, Charles! ¡Lo sabía!

Sean aplaudió con ganas y los demás lo imitaron.

Charles pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermana y habló a los presentes.

-Con el permiso de Magneto, quiero anunciarles la segunda parte de este proyecto. Ahora que se comprobó el funcionamiento de Cerebro. . .

-¿Cerebro? – interrumpió Kurt.

-Es el nombre de la máquina, tonto – le murmuró Peter por lo bajo.

-Ah – entendió el joven y su amigo le pellizcó al costado solo para molestarlo -. ¡Autsch! – se quejó en alemán.

-Silencio – ordenó Azazel y los dos muchachos se comportaron.

Charles continuó.

-Como decía, ahora que se comprobó el funcionamiento de Cerebro, pasaremos a la segunda fase. El objetivo es rastrear a los mutantes necesitados para brindarles ayuda y un hogar en Genosha, por eso se necesita un equipo para que viaje a lo largo del mundo y localice a esos mutantes con estas coordenadas – apretó más a Raven -. La primera persona en quien pensé es en mi hermana porque por su mutación, puede camuflarse y colarse en cualquier parte. También en Sean Cassidy, que por su formación académica y militar puede protegerla en las misiones. 

Peter alzó la mano y Erik rodó los ojos, temiendo que se saliera con alguna broma.

-¿Sí, Peter? – lo invitó Charles.

-Yo también quiero participar – comunicó el joven resuelto -. Con mi velocidad puedo llegar más rápido que cualquiera y Kurt también podría cooperar – miró a su amigo -. Él puede teletransportarse y teletransportar a otros. Nos ahorraríamos el tener que viajar en vehículos, ahorraríamos combustible y llegaríamos en cuestión de segundos para las emergencias.

Charles iba a replicarle que era una excelente idea y ya tomaba la palabra con su mejor sonrisa, cuando Erik se le adelantó.

-La respuesta es no, Peter. Raven, Cassidy, los dos están dentro del equipo.

-¿Por qué? – exigió Peter enojado. No era de faltarle el respeto a su padre en público pero se sentía muy ofendido.

-¿Tengo que explicarte por qué es una mala idea que tú y Kurt, dos adolescentes que se metían en problemas hasta no hace mucho, formen parte de una misión importante para el futuro de Genosha?

Peter se sintió humillado, tanto que los ojos se le humedecieron. Era horrible que su propio padre pensara en él de esa manera. No tenía la habilidad telepática de Charles para darse cuenta de que en el fondo, a Erik le costaba verlo crecer.

Logan dio un paso al frente.

-Me siento en la necesidad de contrariarte, Erik, porque pienso que estás equivocado.

Peter pasó saliva y Magneto miró a su amigo con atención y asombro. 

Logan carraspeó y volteó ya hacia Peter y ya hacia Erik.

-Peter Maximoff era un adolescente travieso, a mí también me ha tocado lidiar con sus “aventuritas” – y recordó el episodio cuando los jóvenes cambiaron las semillas de tomate por las de lechuga y se arruinó toda una cosecha -. Pero hablo en pasado porque en un par de semanas cumplirá dieciocho y está lejos de ser el muchachito irresponsable de antes. Maduró y yo tengo muchas pruebas a su favor porque trabaja conmigo todas las tardes – Peter bajó la mirada, sin dar fe de lo que escuchaba, no lo halagaban así a menudo -. Es un joven responsable, sabio para tomar decisiones, veloz, nadie lo duda, y sabe resolver situaciones de conflicto. Si hay alguien que puede trabajar en el equipo además de los dos nombrados, es él.

Magneto miró a Charles, que le contestó mentalmente: “Estoy de acuerdo con cada palabra de Logan.”

-Lo pensaré – aceptó Erik finalmente -. ¿Qué hay de ti, Azazel? ¿Qué piensas de tu hijo para esto?

Azazel miró a su vástago.

-Pienso que el equipo lo necesita para transportarse y Kurt es bueno en tomar decisiones rápidas también.

Kurt le sonrió orgulloso.

-Oigan, ¿cómo nos llamaríamos? – preguntó Raven, feliz.

-X-Men – respondió Charles, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, con orgullo y determinación -. Tenemos en común el gen X y buscaríamos a personas en apuros que lo tengan también. 

-¡Sí! – rio Sean y alzó el puño, triunfal.

Peter, Kurt, Raven y Hank rieron y aplaudieron. 

Charles miró a Erik, entusiasmado. El plan que había concebido con McCoy tenía luz verde. Erik le asintió porque él también lo aprobaba.

 

…………..

Peter regresaba con Logan para subir a su camioneta y regresar juntos al despacho para seguir trabajando, cuando Kurt llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Puedo decirte algo, Pet?

Peter miró a Logan, que asintió.

-Voy a encender el motor – se alejó para darles privacidad -. No te tardes, mocoso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Peter, ansioso.

Kurt esperó a que Wolverine se hubiera alejado lo suficiente porque conocía su sentido agudo de audición.

-Oye, Pet. El viejo Logan – sonrió y se mordió el labio -. ¡Cómo te defendió! Dejó a tu papá sin palabras, y lo que dijo de ti, ¡wow! Ojalá alguien pensara así de mí alguna vez.

-Sí – rio el joven, alegremente -. Logan es un buen tipo. Lo ayudo y él me ayuda.

-¿No crees que él? – no sabía cómo decirlo y Peter que era ansioso, comenzaba a dar brinquitos -. Parece que le gustas.

Peter rio con ganas y volvió a pellizcarlo.

-¡Esto es una venganza por el pellizco de hoy!

-¡No! – sacudió la cabeza con énfasis -. Conozco a la gente, Pet. ¡Le gustas!

-¡Vamos, Kurt! ¿A quiénes conoces si aparte de mí no te juntas con nadie más?

-Por eso – contestó el teletransportador -. No me junto con nadie más pero observo y sé cómo actúa la gente cuando otra le gusta.

Logan hizo sonar la bocina para que su secretario se apurara. Era absurdo que tuviera que apurar a Peter Maximoff pero a veces el joven se tomaba su tiempo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Kurt! – lo amonestó el joven, más que nada porque sus palabras lo habían confundido -. Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!

-Peter, hablo en serio.

-¡Dije adiós! – y con su velocidad, llegó hasta la camioneta y se metió en un parpadeo -. Kurt tonto – masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Logan.

-Nada – suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

Wolverine puso en marcha el vehículo porque todavía tenían trabajo y no quería perder más tiempo.

 

……………..

Charles estaba entusiasmado porque su plan había resultado. Cuando se encontraron solos en su despacho, Erik lo abrazó por detrás y le apoyó ambas manos sobre el vientre. Luego le besó el cuello. El telépata suspiró.

-¿Estás imaginando como yo que ya podría estar esperando? – dedujo sin leerlo. No se atrevía a decir “esperando nuevamente” porque la pérdida lo apenaba -. Por eso propuse a Raven y a Sean para que viajen, no me atrevo a hacerlo yo porque no quiero arriesgar un embarazo.

-Entendí perfectamente por qué actuaste como actuaste, Charles – le acarició la barriga -. No te arriesgarías a ir, menos si Kurt va a teletransportarlos porque no sabemos si esa clase de viajes podría dañar a un feto. Pero los ayudarás desde aquí.

-Me mantendré conectado mentalmente con ellos en las misiones para guiarlos, si necesitan ayuda – soltó el telépata un suspiro de esperanza -. Si resulta, si funciona y podemos ayudar a nuestra gente, Erik, . . .

-Ese es el propósito de Genosha – recordó Magneto -. La fundé para esto: para ayudar a nuestra gente. Si conseguimos acercarnos a los mutantes que no conocen la isla y los invitamos a vivir aquí, estaríamos cumpliendo el sueño. 

Charles acarició las manos de su esposo sobre su vientre.

-Y le estaríamos preparando el terreno para nuestro hijo. ¿Crees que se sienta a gusto convirtiéndose en el próximo líder?

Magneto rio. Ni siquiera sabían si la criatura ya existía o no.

-Me parece que te estás adelantando a los hechos – comentó en tono burlón y le besó el cuello. Unos golpes a la puerta lo obligaron a detenerse -. ¿Quién es? 

-Soy yo, Erik. Azazel.

Los esposos se soltaron y Magneto se acercó a abrirle.

-No quería interrumpirte, amigo – se disculpó el consejero -. Pero Hank McCoy me entregó la lectura de las coordenadas y me llamó la atención esto: fíjate estos números: coinciden, eso quiere decir que corresponden a dos mutantes en el mismo sitio, y mira la presión que ejercieron las agujas sobre el papel.

-Están muy marcadas – observó Erik -. Eso significa que hay tensión, ¿cierto? Charles – miró a su esposo -. ¿No notaste nada cuando las enviabas?

-Sentí demasiadas emociones juntas y, como fue la primera vez, no pude discriminarlas, solo envié la información. Pero tal vez con más entrenamiento lo consiga.

-Si te concentras en ellas ahora, ¿podrías averiguar qué pasa? – quiso saber Erik.

Charles asintió vehemente.

-De cualquier manera, son solo dos mutantes en todo el espacio de la Tierra – trató Azazel de poner paños fríos -. Tal vez solo se trate de una coincidencia. 

-O tal vez este sea el momento adecuado para cumplir con la misión de ayudar a los mutantes que necesitan ayuda – concluyó Charles y miró a Magneto -. Si lo autorizas, volveré a conectarme y llamar al equipo.

Erik asintió, le parecía una idea sensata.

Azazel añadió.

-Kurt está en casa, Sean y Raven seguro que andan por el castillo y sabemos que Peter se encuentra trabajando con Logan.

-Hank sigue en el laboratorio – adujo Charles y los tres bajaron al sótano a buscarlo.

……………

McCoy se acomodó los lentes mientras leía los registros. Tenían razón porque la presión en las marcas significaba emociones intensas, y había efectivamente dos mutantes en el área. Al poco tiempo llegaron Kurt, Raven y Sean. Peter se retrasó, nadie disimuló la gracia que le causaba que justamente él se atrasara, porque Logan decidió traerlo en la camioneta. Cuando estuvieron listos, Charles le explicó a su hermana que se mantendría mentalmente conectado a ella por medio del casco para ayudarlos. Hank encontró el sitio exacto de las coordenadas y se las pasó a Kurt para que pudiera teletransportarlos. Los jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron en un instante. Al abrir los ojos, los cuatro estaban en un callejón de una calle de la ciudad de Chicago. Había una niña de unos trece años, temblando asustada con el cabello castaño y ondulado como melena sobre los hombros y un mechón plateado que le caía grácilmente sobre le frente. Llevaba ropa informal y llamaban la atención los guantes largos y de color hueso que le llegaban hasta el codo. Acababa de colocarse uno. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se mordía el labio inferior. Estaba parada junto a dos muchachos, que yacían inconscientes en el suelo. No tenían heridas visibles pero parecían haberse golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para perder la conciencia. 

Un joven rubio, con la chaqueta y la camisa destrozadas, se acercó a ella. 

-No temas, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Marie – contestó ella, sollozando y se cubrió el rostro -. ¡Es horrible! ¡Lo intento pero lastimo a los demás!

El muchacho la miró apenado. En sus omóplatos desnudos tenía dos bullones de donde le brotaban alas, ahora guardadas que habían destrozado su ropa. 

-Te comprendo. Soy Warren – le pasó la mano pero pronto recordó el poder que tenía la niña, y se la guardó en el bolsillo -. Quise acercarme a ayudarte pero te las arreglaste bien sola.

Raven observó a sus compañeros y decidió aproximarse.

-Mi nombre es Raven y. . ,

-¡Eres del FBI! – exclamó Marie, asustada, y retrocedió algunos pasos. Warren gruñó furioso -. ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar tan rápido? ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No quise hacerlo!

-¡Estoy harto de que nos persigan como si lleváramos la peste encima! – exclamó Warren y de sus bullones, comenzaron a salir hermosas alas blancas -. No saben quién es mi padre. Él es. . .

-Warren Worthington Jr. – Charles le transmitió el nombre a su hermana y ella solo lo repitió -. Tu padre es amigo de Brian Xavier – Raven sonrió con alivio y habló por sí misma -. Brian y Sharon Xavier son mis padres y Charles es mi hermano.

Warren quedó de una pieza. 

-Fui amigo de Charles cuando éramos niños. Yo era muy pequeño y él era bastante mayor pero nos entendíamos y jugábamos juntos. Recuerdo que mis padres me comentaron una vez que había tenido una hermana, pero por cosas de la vida no lo vi más a él ni la conocí a ella – le pasó la mano -. Mucho gusto.

Raven se la estrechó.

Peter, Kurt y Sean se les acercaron.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – reclamó Cassidy, que al ser el mayor y un militar, tomó la palabra.

-No se asusten – interfirió Peter al ver las expresiones -. Somos mutantes como ustedes.

Raven tomó su forma azul. Marie soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. Warren estudió minuciosamente a los extraños, especialmente a Kurt, que con su apariencia dejaba en evidencia que era uno de ellos. El hijo de Azazel era tan tímido que al sentirse observado, bajó la mirada. Además, Warren, con su altura, bucles dorados, mirada altiva y esas alas níveas, parecía un ser mitológico de los griegos. Tal vez Ícaro, Eros, o el mismísimo Adonis. Bueno, Adonis no tenía alas pero era tan hermoso como él.

-¡Autsch! – protestó en alemán por pensar eso en lugar de concentrarse y añadió -. ¡Mein Gott!

-¡Qué mierda te pasa, Kurt! – se quejó Peter.

-¡Ey! – los amonestó Sean -. Modales, niños.

-No te hagas el mandón, que apenas eres dos años mayor que yo – replicó Peter, ofendido -. Y en un par de semanas ya tendré dieciocho. 

-¿Pueden dejar que Marie y Warren se explayen? – inquirió Raven, llamándolos al orden, y se volvió hacia la joven -. ¿Qué ocurrió, niña?

Marie miró a Warren, que le asintió.

-No tengas miedo de hablar – la apremió él -. Ella es la hija del senador Xavier, que apoya a gente como nosotros.

-Todo pasó hace una hora – explicó la niña y bajó la mirada con vergüenza -. Me mudé hace dos meses de Nueva Orleans con unos tíos que viven aquí porque mis padres permanecieron en esa ciudad y estos jóvenes que ven aquí en el suelo, son mis nuevos vecinos. Me molestan siempre y hoy me persiguieron cuando iba a la escuela – mientras contaba, Kurt observó su mochila dentro de un charco de agua y la alzó. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa -. Me enfrenté a ellos para decirles que me dejaran en paz y me acorralaron. Por suerte, tú, Warren, estabas cerca y. . .

-Pero te defendiste sola – respondió él.

Oyeron ruidos de sirenas. Era la policía que se acercaba.

“Raven,” le habló Charles mentalmente. “Pregúntale si usó sus poderes y de ser así, huyan de allí. Si la policía sabe que los atacó una mutante con su don, los llevarán a todos detenidos.”

-¿Te defendiste usando tu poder? – preguntó Raven.

-Sí – replicó Marie con vergüenza y se frotó los brazos -. Uno se burló de mis guantes y me quitó uno, yo lo empujé para defenderme y así lo toqué, no quise hacerlo. . .

-Escuchen, tenemos que salir de aquí – apresuró Raven -. ¿Hay algún lugar cerca dónde esconderse?

Escucharon que las sirenas se detenían, seguramente estaban estacionando los patrulleros. 

Kurt desesperó.

-Tomémonos de las manos todos – suplicó y extendió los brazos hacia Peter y Sean que eran los que estaban más cerca -. Vamos a Genosha.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Warren, confundido.

-Por favor, confíen en nosotros – pidió Peter -. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Marie estaba tan angustiada que cualquier salida le parecía adecuada y, en cuanto a Warren, Raven como miembro de la familia Xavier le producía confianza. Se acercaron los dos al grupo y formaron entre todos una ronda, tomados uno de la mano del otro. En un parpadeo, aparecieron en la plataforma de Cerebro.

Hank apagó la máquina y Charles se quitó el casco.

Warren y Marie, miraban todo con asombro.

-Bienvenidos a Genosha – saludó Erik en su papel de líder.

-¿Charles? – preguntó Warren intrigado.

El telépata corrió a abrazarlo con alegría. Warren era menor que él pero habían sido amigos en la infancia. Erik los observó, sintiendo una comezón en el estómago. Worthington se veía joven, mucho más joven que Charles, y se abrazaban y sonreían. Reconoció que eran celos. No desconfiaba de su consorte pero lo inquietaba verlo tan feliz junto a alguien apuesto como Warren. 

Marie seguía asustada y como sus poderes se estaban desarrollando, la tensión hizo que se descompusiera y fue dejándose caer en el suelo. Peter corrió a sujetarla con su velocidad para que no azotara el piso. Logan se les acercó y la alzó. La niña ya estaba inconsciente.

Wolverine bajó de la plataforma con ella en brazos y la acostó en la camilla del laboratorio para que Azazel la atendiera. Marie recuperó la conciencia al cabo de unos minutos y el primer rostro que vio fue el de Logan. 

-No te asustes, chiquilla – le murmuró -. Estás entre amigos. 

Ella se incorporó con cuidado y miró alrededor, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Los demás habían descendido de la plataforma y se mantenían a una distancia prudente para no incomodarla pero estaban atentos a lo que le ocurría.

-¿Sueles sufrir estos desmayos con frecuencia? – la interrogó Azazel y se quitó el estetoscopio.

-Sufro estos mareos desde que empezaron a manifestarse mis poderes hace un par de meses – aclaró Marie y dio un bostezo -. Esa es la razón por la que mis padres me enviaron a Chicago con mis tíos. No podían lidiar conmigo – Charles suspiró conmovido, mientras que Sean se mordía el labio porque ambos habían sufrido en carne propia la incomprensión de sus familias -. Pero nunca me desmayé. Ahora tengo sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu poder? – le preguntó el médico.

-Más que poder es maldición – contestó la niña con tristeza -. Puedo quitar la fuerza de una persona. La dejo muerta si me toca.

-No es cierto, pequeña – intervino Charles y se sentó a los pies de la camilla con completa confianza -. Tienes la habilidad, como dices, de absorber la fuerza física de cualquiera que te toque la piel, por eso llevas guantes – observó -. Pero no es una maldición, ningún poder mutante lo es. Fíjate que gracias a tus guantes y a tu ropa, Logan pudo cargarte hasta aquí y Azazel pudo atenderte. Por cierto, parece que te defendiste de esos bravucones tú sola.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – preguntó la niña, sorprendida.

-Porque soy telépata – le contestó -. Puedo leer mentes, Marie. Disculpa que no me presenté, soy Charles Xavier Lehnsherr. 

-Yo soy Marie – se presentó con timidez. 

De a uno, los demás se fueron acercando y dando sus nombres. El primero fue Erik como líder de Genosha. Finalmente Charles volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Cada uno de nosotros tiene un poder especial, Marie. Los conocerás si quieres quedarte con nosotros.

-¿En serio querrían a alguien como yo?

-Por supuesto – le aseguró el telépata con una sonrisa -. Estás entre amigos – sintió el dolor que la niña sufría por su poder incontrolable, que la alejaba de los demás. También la angustia que le provocaba que su propia familia la rechazara y la viera como una carga -. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a controlarlo. 

Ella asintió rápidamente.

Erik se ubicó junto a su esposo.

-Estás en Genosha, que es una isla estado para los mutantes. ¿Oíste hablar de ella?

-Creo que sí – contestó Marie, pero no podía recordar dónde ni cuándo.

-Aquí los mutantes que se sienten solos, que no tienen un hogar ni quien los comprenda, son bienvenidos – continuó Magneto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo quedarme aquí para siempre? – preguntó ella con esperanza.

-¿Hay alguna habitación disponible en el castillo? – preguntó Azazel.

-Se puede preparar alguna para huéspedes – explicó Erik.

-¿Tienes hambre o sed? – quiso saber Charles.

-Tengo hambre y sed – confesó Marie tímidamente -. Se me antoja un licuado.

-¡Logan prepara los mejores licuados! – anunció Peter con orgullo y sonrió a Wolverine de oreja a oreja. Logan quería maldecirlo por dejar en evidencia esa habilidad tan poco guerrera, se podría decir, frente a todos pero por una extraña razón, le encantó que el muchacho alabara su cocina -. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas al comedor y te preparará uno?

-Me parece conveniente que se quede aquí un rato más para que recupere fuerzas – aconsejó Azazel -. Podrías traérselo, Peter.

-Vamos, Logan – lo invitó Peter, ya marchando hacia la puerta -. Tienes que preparar uno gigante porque a mí también se me antoja.

Wolverine rio y salió detrás de él. Mientras entraban en el ascensor que los llevaría a la planta baja, comentó como al pasar.

-Así que te gustan mis licuados, mocoso, y les haces fama por toda Genosha.

Peter rio. De repente, recordó lo que Kurt le había dicho antes y suspiró, poniéndose serio. Logan no lo notó.

-Oye, Peter. Tú y los demás actuaron de maravilla para ser la primera misión. Te felicito, mocoso – le palmeó el hombro.

El jovencito dio un respingo y se ruborizó al sentir su toque. Era extraño y nuevamente recordó las palabras de su joven amigo.

Logan siguió.

-Le traerás el licuado a la niña y regresaremos a trabajar en mi despacho, ¿de acuerdo? Te espero en la camioneta.

-Sí, claro – aceptó Peter y suspiró -. Logan, lo que hiciste hoy, eso de hablar tan bien de mí a mi papá, gracias, viejo.

-De nada, mocoso – le revolvió el pelo como cuando era un niño. 

Peter rio como otras tantas veces pero el rubor le aumentó. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Maldijo mentalmente a Kurt por sus opiniones tontas de metiche y justo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Los dos enfilaron hacia la cocina.

……………….

Charles presentó a Warren a su esposo como un viejo amigo de la infancia. Le explicó la amistad que sus padres sostenían desde décadas y se alegró cuando Warren mencionó que ahora estaba asistiendo a Oxford como lo había hecho él. También comentó que ahora se encontraba de vacaciones en Chicago visitando a sus progenitores, y que estaba conduciendo su Lamborghini por la ciudad cuando vio que molestaban a Marie y se detuvo y bajó a ayudarla. Ese había sido el instante que Charles percibió cuando envió las coordenadas.

Como los amigos que habían sido, el telépata lo invitó a que platicaran solos mientras comían algún aperitivo.

-¿No hay cerveza por aquí? – bromeó Warren, mitad en broma y mitad preocupado.

Charles aprovechó para explicarle con orgullo el motivo por el cual se cuidaba del alcohol, el joven se alegró y juntos enfilaron para ponerse al día.

Erik quedó observándolos hasta que Azazel le recordó una reunión con Summers prevista para dentro de un rato y tuvo que partir a la sala de conferencias. Le costó concentrarse y al finalizar y quedar solo, se dirigió a su despacho a firmar documentos. Mientras lo hacía, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado, para observar la ventana y la puerta. No podía dejar de sentir esa sensación extraña que le carcomía el estómago. Se daba cuenta de que eran celos y lo sorprendía sentirlos por primera vez. Magda, con sus amantes que ahora sabía que no eran ciertos y con su vida marital, no se los había provocado nunca, menos sus otros romances esporádicos. Sin embargo, el imaginar a Charles platicando divertido con ese jovencito apuesto que era apenas varios años mayor que su hijo, lo llenaba de celos. No dudaba de su consorte y sabía que Warren no lo atraía, pero igual, era la devoción hacia Charles la que los provocaba. 

Golpearon la puerta. 

-Adelante.

Charles entró con una sonrisa compradora y pícara.

Erik se levantó y su esposo llegó rápido hasta él, lo envolvió del cuello y lo besó.

-Para tu tranquilidad, Warren regresó a Chicago – le informó el telépata riendo -. Mañana regresará a Oxford.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, Erik – rio más -. No necesité leerte, la cara te delataba. Eres divertido cuando te pones posesivo y no puedes disimular.

-Charles, ¿qué estás diciendo? – trató de defenderse tontamente. Pero Erik no sabía mentir y eso hizo que Charles estallara en carcajadas -. ¿Estás diciendo que Warren me provocó celos?

-No puedes negarlo, no sabes mentir.

Erik suspiró. No valía la pena discutir si carecía de argumentos.

Charles lo besó suavemente.

-Eres hermosamente sobreprotector, amor. 

-Lo soy con los que amo – admitió Magneto al fin -. No es que haya desconfiado de ti. . .

-Lo sé – contestó el telépata -. Pero tanto nos proteges que no controlas tus emociones.

-¿Proteges? – se sorprendió del uso del plural.

Charles asintió sonriendo.

-Me sobreproteges a mí de una forma que me provoca ternura, a Peter, que creo que no le agrada tanto como hoy. . .

-¿Hoy? – lo interrumpió Erik, alzando una ceja.

-Cuando te opusiste a que formara parte de la misión – le recordó su esposo -. Parecía que lo hacías porque no confiabas en su madurez pero fue para cuidarlo.

-Lo dije en serio – se puso Magneto otra vez a la defensiva -. Kurt y él me han provocado más de un dolor de cabeza hasta no hace mucho.

Charles lo miró a los ojos.

-Erik, admítelo – pidió con suavidad -. Te conozco y sé que lo hiciste porque no querías que formara parte de misiones peligrosas. Lo hiciste para protegerlo, amor.

-Peter se disgustó – observó Magneto -. Sintió que no confiaba en él y – suspiró, reconociendo su error -, como su propuesta me tomó por sorpresa, no fue bonito de mi parte amonestarlo delante de todos.

-Y la misión que realizó fue un éxito – afirmó Charles con satisfacción -. Pienso que deberías felicitarlo más tarde. Le haría mucho bien ver que su padre está orgulloso de él y podrías explicarle que te negaste al principio porque lo cuidas.

Erik rio.

-No quieres convertirte en mi consejero oficial, pero eres quien me da los mejores consejos – Charles sonrió ante el cumplido -. Más adelante quiero discutir de este proyecto, el alcance de Cerebro y el éxito de la primera misión superaron mis expectativas.

-¿De veras? – se alegró.

-Sí, Charles – reafirmó Magneto, serio, en su papel de líder -. El servicio que brindaríamos con esta máquina y el equipo, ¿cómo lo llamó tu hermana?

-X-Men y fui yo quien lo propuso.

-Cierto – recordó Erik -. El servicio sería universal, para todos los mutantes del planeta. Me gustaría que Hank y tú presentaran un informe para que yo lo discutiría con Azazel y Logan en una reunión de Consejo.

Charles asintió orgulloso. Se sentía feliz de servir a Genosha y, de esta manera, ayudar a su esposo.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Sí, amor – le contestó Erik y volteó a su escritorio. La pila de papeles era elocuente -. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-De acuerdo – contestó Charles y lo despidió con un beso suave.

 

………….

Antes de visitar a su esposo, Charles acompañó a Warren a buscar a Kurt para que lo llevase de regreso a Chicago. Warren le pidió que lo dejara cerca de ese sitio porque su coche había quedado estacionado cerca. Charles le aseguró que si tenía problemas con la policía, lo llamara para que él cooperase borrando la memoria de los jóvenes que habían atacado a Marie. 

-Solo espero que ella no los haya matado – el joven dejó en evidencia su temor.

-No – aseguró el telépata -. Quedaron inconscientes, yo los leí, y pienso que no recordarán mucho cuando despierten. Pero es cierto, ella está desarrollando sus poderes y en el futuro puede llegar a lastimar mucho. Por eso quiero ayudarla.

Warren miró su Rolex y notó que se hacía tarde. Su madre le había dicho antes de que saliera, que no se tardara porque llegarían visitas para la cena y luego tendría que empacar sus cosas para el viaje de mañana.

-Adiós, Charles – lo despidió con un abrazo -. Fue un placer reencontrarme contigo y seguiremos en contacto.

-Claro que sí – el telépata se separó e indicó a Kurt que lo teletransportara.

Kurt estaba casi temblando. Es que una cosa era llevar de un lado al otro a sus amigos y otra a este Adonis. Warren se acomodó el pelo en un gesto distendido antes de acercarle las manos para que el jovencito las tomara y pudiera cumplir su trabajo. Charles se retiró. Kurt no sabía qué decir, temía equivocarse con las coordenadas y enviarlo a otro lugar del mundo. Worthington notó que sus manos azules sudaban al apretarlas. 

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó consternado. Kurt asintió mecánicamente -. Déjame un par de cuadras más lejos por si anda merodeando la policía. 

-Ja – contestó Kurt en alemán. Cuando se ponía nervioso las palabras le salían en la lengua de su madre -. Perdón, sí.

Warren sonrió. Se divertía con este muchacho cerúleo hasta le provocaba ternura. 

Kurt se concentró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo dejó exactamente donde Worthington le había pedido. Esto lo llenó de orgullo. Warren se lo agradeció respetuosamente y le pasó la mano a modo de despedida. El jovencito azul estaba tan excitado que no entendió que era un apretón de manos y creyó que quería que lo dejara en otra parte. En un parpadeo se encontraron frente al portón de la residencia Worthington en los suburbios de Chicago.

-¡Autsch! – exclamó Kurt contrariado.

Warren rio con ganas y miró su reloj. 

-¿Quieres pasar a beber algo?

-¿Con mi cara azul? – preguntó el jovencito que no se sentía a gusto con su aspecto entre homo sapiens poco comprensibles.

-Con tu cara azul – contestó Warren con sinceridad. No le importaba el aspecto del adolescente, no a él que tenía que convivir con esos bullones que se convertían en alas gigantes -. Vamos, lo digo en serio.

Kurt se rascó la nuca.

-Quizás otro día – suspiró. Por dentro moría de ganas por entrar y conocer esa residencia inmensa pero por otro, se sentía tan tonto por lo que ese Adonis le provocaba que temía hacer algo estúpido, más estúpido que las estupideces que solía cometer con Peter -. Pero gracias. Auf wiedersehen – se despidió, sacudiendo la mano y se esfumó.

Un sorprendido Warren apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la suya.

……………….

Peter quedó confundido cuando su padre lo invitó a pasar a su despacho. Es que cuando el joven regresó de trabajar con Logan, su padre seguía atendiendo asuntos. Creyó que querría platicar de lo que tendría planeado para su cumpleaños con algún sermón de no beber alcohol y de divertirse sanamente con sus amigos y, por eso, lo tomó de sorpresa el abrazo paterno y la felicitación por la misión bien cumplida.

-¡Wow! No me esperaba esto, papá – confesó con sinceridad y su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Erik lo observó y recordó que eran los mismos hoyuelos de Magda. Le resultó extraño no haberlo reparado antes -. Cuando al principio te opusiste porque tengo que ser más responsable y suelo cometer travesuras, creí que estabas fastidiado.

-No, hijo – contestó Erik -. Eras irresponsable, hoy demuestras que eres un joven responsable y maduro. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Primero Logan me defendió y ahora tú me halagas, padre – rio -. Les estoy cayendo bien a los adultos al fin.

-Quizás porque ya eres un adulto, Peter – observó su padre.

El joven dejó salir su lado travieso y volteó hacia la licorera del despacho.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo beber alcohol? – Erik alzó una ceja en un gesto admonitorio que lo hizo reír -. ¡Solo bromeaba!

Erik sonrió. Iba a decirle lo que su esposo le había propuesto: que lo trataba así porque lo cuidaba pero no lo hizo. Tal vez porque sintió que no era el momento adecuado o tal vez porque pensaba que Peter no se lo tomaría a bien e interpretaría que al sobreprotegerlo le quitaba libertad. 

-En poco tiempo nos reuniremos a cenar con Charles – le recordó en cambio.

El joven se rascó la cabeza. 

-Es que con Logan decidimos visitar a Marie esta noche para que no cene sola. Es pequeña, por eso. ¿Te parece, papá?

-Me parece generoso de tu parte que la acompañes – aceptó Erik -. En ese caso, nos veremos luego, hijo.

-Sí, papá – y corrió, feliz, a la puerta para marcharse. Es que si iba a cenar con Logan y la niña, pensó en darse un baño antes y vestirse con otra ropa. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto su aspecto si antes no lo preocupaba. Pensó que quizás se trataba de la madurez que le había llegado y del ser adulto. 

Se encogió de hombros y enfiló hacia sus aposentos. No se daba cuenta de que no era su aspecto lo que le importaba sino el verse presentable ante Logan. 

…………..

Hola. Disculpen el retraso pero fue la falta de tiempo. Espero que les siga gustando y acepten a la nueva pareja. Creo que les agradará Warren con Kurt. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos.

También adelanto que en el próximo habrá lindas sorpresas. 

Gracias por leer.

Otro asunto, tengo un fic que se llama “Segunda Oportunidad” y @MeGaLaLaMi ha escrito una historia alternativa basada en el futuro trágico de la hija de Logan y Peter en ese fic. 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/196660625-%E3%80%96-m%CA%8F-%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8F%C9%B4-%E3%80%97


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis: La Noticia

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Dieciséis: La Noticia

Una semana después del éxito de la primera misión de X-Men, Erik fue interrumpido por la mañana en plena reunión de Consejo porque Charles se había desmayado en el jardín mientras lo recorría para distraerse. Se dirigió rápido hasta sus aposentos donde lo habían llevado y aunque por su mente corrían mil ideas, había una que lo emocionaba: ¿No sería que al fin venía un bebé en camino? Charles todavía se estaba recuperando de la operación pero por haber sido una cirugía menor, más que nada para drenar la sangre y extraer el embrión, le habían asegurado que no habría inconvenientes con un embarazo. Además cuando su vientre creciera meses más adelante, ya la herida estaría más cicatrizada. 

Magneto entró en la recámara del telépata como un relámpago. El médico se estaba retirando junto con Sean. Erik los miró y ambos le esbozaron una sonrisa. Más tranquilo, se acercó a la cama. Charles se veía pálido pero reía y le extendió los brazos.

-¿Lo estás? – preguntó Erik con la voz quebrada.

Charles solo asintió y se abrazaron y lloraron. Era la noticia que necesitaban para coronar su felicidad. Después de la pérdida no habían tocado el tema con frecuencia para no ilusionarse pero estaban a la expectativa de un nuevo hijo y vaya que se hacían de seguido el amor por placer y para buscarlo. Ya no pensaban en la criatura únicamente como la heredera prometida a Genosha sino como su primer retoño porque Erik le había planteado que si este embarazo marchaba bien, tendrían más bebés más adelante y Charles había aceptado gustoso la propuesta.

Apenas deshicieron el abrazo, Erik se sentó en la punta del colchón y con una mano le acarició la cara mientras apoyaba la otra sobre su vientre.

Charles quiso decirle algo pero no tenía palabras e intentó transmitirle alguna frase mentalmente pero solo lo llenó de sus emociones. Su esposo las percibió en la mente y en el corazón como un haz de luz y lo fundió en un beso breve.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estás? – quiso saber Magneto.

-Lo determinarán los estudios porque me extrajeron sangre – explicó su esposo y el indicó el brazo que tenía una vendita -. Pero el médico calcula que debo tener poco más de un mes.

Erik sonrió porque la fecha coincidía con esa visita sorpresa de Charles a su despacho, la primera de varias que siguieron luego.

-Creo que esa iniciativa tuya de buscarme aquella mañana dio buenos resultados – rio. Charles rio con él. Erik le acarició el vientre de cuenta nueva, de hecho, no podía quitarle la mano de allí -. Me rio pero tengo ganas de seguir llorando. 

El telépata le pasó los dedos por los ojos para secárselos. Erik le atrapó la mano y se la besó. Sentían que estaban viviendo un sueño. Magneto corrió las cobijas para acostarse a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿No estabas asistiendo recién a una reunión? – le recordó Charles a modo de broma y acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Al demonio con la reunión – murmuró Erik entre risas y le besó el pelo -. Vas a cuidarte bien, seguiremos las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra. Es un experto en gestaciones mutantes y eso me da confianza, yo estaré contigo para lo que necesites, no quiero que te exijas, quiero que descanses, que pienses solo en ti y en el bebé. . .

-¿Te volverás más sobreprotector de lo que ya eres? – le preguntó y aunque sonaba a chiste, lo hacía en serio.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto! – contestó Magneto y lo abrazó más.

-¿Daremos la noticia oficialmente ahora o más adelante? – preguntó Charles, pensando en el pueblo.

-La gente se alegrará de saber que estás esperando ya – contestó Erik -. Que redacten el anuncio y mañana se leerá a primera hora. 

-Esta tarde se lo diremos a Peter cuando regrese.

Erik lo pensó y miró su reloj pulsera.

-Ahora está en el colegio estudiando – increíblemente quedaban dos semanas para que concluyeran las clases y Peter estaba a punto de recibirse, además, la semana siguiente sería su cumpleaños así que estaban llenos de festejos -. Pero quiero buscarlo para darle ya mismo la noticia y que almuerce con nosotros para compartirla. A Peter lo alegrará y se sentirá feliz de que lo tomemos en cuenta.

-¿De veras? – se alegró Charles y se separó de su pecho para mirarlo. Le agradaba cuando su esposo sacaba a la luz ese cariño por su primogénito.

-Sí, además no lo retiro nunca de la escuela y sé que la idea le encantará.

-¿A qué jovencito no le gusta que sus padres lo busquen y retiren de la escuela antes de terminar las clases? – comentó el telépata.

-A mí me desagradaría si tú fueras mi compañero y por buscarme antes de tiempo, me separaran de ti – replicó Erik, meloso, y le lamió la nuca.

-Ve a buscarlo – lo apremió Charles porque conocía ese juego y sus consecuencias: terminarían los dos revolcados en la cama y todavía se sentía débil.

Su esposo se levantó y partió a buscar a su hijo para darle la noticia.

………………

-¡Genial! – exclamó Peter y dio un salto, mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro y caminaba con su padre por el corredor de la escuela. Un profesor que se encontraba allí lo miró con expresión admonitoria para que no hiciera tanto barullo porque los demás alumnos seguían en sus respectivas clases. 

-Disculpe – le murmuró Erik al docente. No sabía a ciencia cierta si su hijo estaba tan alegre por el hermanito que venía en camino o porque acababa de retirarlo de la clase de álgebra, una de sus materias menos queridas -. Escucha, hijo. Charles está acostado así que almorzaremos en su alcoba.

-¿Tiene que guardar reposo? – se asustó el joven.

-No, solo que se desmayó en el jardín y sigue un poco débil, eso es todo. Tampoco de se golpeó. 

-Está bien.

Llegaron a la calle y Erik le abrió la puerta del coche. Peter arrojó su mochila en el asiento trasero y se ubicó en el del acompañante. Su padre entró.

-Papá – adujo, mientras se calzaba el cinturón -. Después de comer, tengo que ir a lo de Logan a trabajar.

Erik estaba encendiendo el motor y quedó en suspenso.

-¿Quieres ir a trabajar?

-Sí, Logan tiene mucho trabajo hoy, hay muchos papeles que le prometí que acomodaría para ayudarlo y tengo que hacer varios mandados que me pidió.

Erik lo miró con asombro.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hijo? – bromeó y luego se puso serio al tiempo que empezaba a conducir -. Nunca creí que escuchara esto pero me estás pidiendo que te deje ir a trabajar para cumplir con tus responsabilidades. Peter, esto es maravilloso – sonrió con orgullo.

-Ya sabes, papá – suspiró el joven con aire de autosuficiencia -. Me convertí en un adulto responsable.

-No sé qué hizo Logan contigo, pero revirtió tu conducta – comentó Erik y estaba contento y asombrado a la vez. 

Peter no dijo nada. Él también se sorprendía con el cambio y se daba cuenta de que además de divertirse con el lobo, este lo atraía. Sí, después de lo que Kurt le había mencionado una semana atrás, había comenzado a ver a Logan con otros ojos. No se atrevía a contárselo a nadie pero Wolverine le parecía una persona maravillosa, especial, y un hombre apuesto. Estaba encandilado con su rudeza y con su cuerpo fornido. Hasta las garras que antes le causaban resquemor ahora le gustaban. A decir verdad, Howlett lo fascinaba de pies a cabeza.

-Peter – su padre lo trajo a la realidad -. ¿Tienes mucha tarea?

-¿Qué?

-Si tienes mucha tarea de la escuela para mañana.

-No tanta, ¿por qué?

-Porque me gustaría que compartieras la tarde con nosotros también – pidió Erik. Quería que su hijo se sintiera en todo momento parte de la familia que se estaba agrandando -. Después de tu trabajo con Logan.

-Sí – sonrió -. Está bien, papá.

…………………

Los tres almorzaron en la alcoba de Charles, y tras engullir el último bocado de la tarta de frutas de postre, Peter se despidió y corrió con su velocidad al despacho del lobo. 

-¡Hola! – saludó alegremente y se encontró con Logan platicando con Marie, sentados los dos en unos sillones enfrentados y degustando un licuado del que ya no quedaba nada para él. No supo por qué pero se llenó de celos y pasó de la sonrisa a ponerse serio -. Hola, Marie – saludó por pura educación.

-Peter – se levantó Logan, feliz, a recibirlo -. Esta niña está haciendo su primera tarea en la escuela de Genosha: un informe sobre la actividad económica de la isla, y quiso entrevistarme para su trabajo.

-¡Hola, Peter! – lo saludó Marie con la mano.

El joven le devolvió el gesto y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no se daba cuenta.

-¿Pasó algo, Pet? – se preocupó Logan.

-No, nada importante – contestó Peter desganado y se dirigió al fichero -. Voy a arreglar los papeles y hacer los mandados que me pediste.

-Ah, sí – recordó Logan -. Sobre el escritorio están las carpetas y las direcciones, muchacho. Encárgate mientras ayudo a esta señorita – Marie rio complacida.

Peter pasó junto a la mesa y miró de soslayo la jarra vacía. Suspiró.

-¡Oh, Peter! – se entristeció la niña -. Tenía mucha hambre y me bebí todo el licuado. ¿Quieres que te prepare otro?

Logan rio, bromista.

-Lo dudo porque Peter es exclusivamente adicto a los que yo preparo.

-¡No tengo ganas de tus licuados! – exclamó el joven molesto y fue a encerrarse en la cocina.

-¡Peter! – lo llamó Wolverine, que conocía sus estados de ánimo -. Disculpa, Marie, ya regreso – fue a buscarlo.

La niña asintió y sacó su anotador y un bolígrafo para prepararse para la entrevista.

Logan entró en la cocina y encontró al joven sentado en la mesada con cara de pocos amigos. 

-Peter, ¿qué te pasa? – insistió preocupado.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza.

-Vamos, Peter – insistió y llegó hasta él para darle una palmada en el hombro pero el joven se apartó -. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás enojado?

-Se suponía que hoy estabas lleno de trabajo y resulta que tienes tiempo para que Marie te entreviste.

-¿Eso te molesta? – preguntó Logan confundido -. No entiendo por qué.

Peter se encogió de hombros y luego se masajeó el brazo. Estaba molesto porque esa niña había venido de visita sin aviso previo y Logan le había preparado un licuado como los que le preparaba a él exclusivamente, y ahora no podían estar solos por culpa de Marie y. . .

-Peter, vamos – apremió el lobo sin entender -. ¿Estás enojado porque tengo tiempo de dar una entrevista a una niña que la necesita?

-¡Estoy enojado porque no puedo estar contigo a solas! – soltó Peter desde el fondo del alma y .lo miró a los ojos.

Logan parpadeó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Soy un estúpido porque me gustas! – confesó al tiempo que brincaba de la mesada y se retiraba molesto -. ¡Esto es culpa del tonto de Kurt! ¡Él y sus ideas de que te gusto! ¡Me odio! ¡Odio a Kurt y odio a todos! – y se retiró por una puertita lateral, que conducía a la calle.

Logan tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y salió detrás de él. Solo esperaba que el muchacho no se hubiese echado a correr con su velocidad. Pero Peter estaba afuera, recargado contra un muro. Logan se le acercó, su mente estaba convulsionada y se sentía sorprendido, enternecido y, también, gratamente halagado. Llegó hasta el joven y se apoyó contra la pared a su lado. Sacó un cigarro del bolsillo y una cerilla.

Peter ahora estaba arrepentido de haber expresado lo que sentía y de haber espetado que se odiaba a sí mismo, a su amigo del alma y a todo el mundo porque no era cierto. Pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado de haberlo hecho.

Logan tenía una experiencia centenaria, con varios romances encima, y podía comprender el estado del joven.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes atraído hacia mí? – fue directo al grano y no lo remató con un “mocoso” porque se daba cuenta de que Peter ya no era un niño. 

-No sé – suspiró el joven, encogiéndose de hombros. Se pasó el brazo por la cara -. Supongo que se dio de a poco aunque desde el primer día que entré a trabajar ya me caíste bien y te sentí como un amigo, un compañero como Kurt. Antes solo te veía como al amigo de mi papá. Pero cada vez me caías mejor, más venía a ayudarte y mejor me caías, me sentía tan a gusto aquí contigo. . . No sé cuándo exactamente empezaste a gustarme. Ah, sí, fue cuando Kurt dijo que tú gustabas de mí pero antes ya me gustabas.

Logan dio un respingo cuando escuchó lo que Kurt había opinado pero estaba más enfocado en los sentimientos de Peter que en otra cosa. Él había conocido hacía más de un siglo el primer amor y aunque fue el primero de muchos, sabía la intensidad de esa sensación y lo punzante que se notaba. 

Peter alzó los ojos para mirarlo. Logan vio la esperanza en sus pupilas oscuras.

-¿Tú sientes lo mismo? – preguntó el muchacho con ansiedad e ilusión.

Logan no sabía qué responderle. Sus sentimientos tampoco estaban claros y, en el fondo, Peter también lo atraía. Pero primó su razón y pensó que se trataba del hijo de su amigo Erik, que se lo había enviado como secretario con completa confianza. Si le confesaba la verdad, que el muchacho también lo atraía, estaría traicionando a su mejor amigo y para una persona como Logan, la amistad valía más que la vida misma. 

-Lo siento, Peter – mintió con dolor.

Peter asintió con una mirada cargada de tristeza. Hipó y volvió a pasarse el brazo por el rostro para secarse las lágrimas.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera – susurró con la voz trémula -. Perdón, Logan. Perdón por arruinarlo todo.

-Espera – pidió el lobo, sujetándolo del brazo. El joven sacudió la cabeza porque quería que lo soltara -. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, soy yo el que debe disculparse.

-¡Esto es muy feo! – gimió. Logan lo abrazó y Peter se sintió aliviado en sus brazos pero la sensación de saber que su amor no era correspondido, lo obligó a liberarse -. Quiero irme, Logan. No voy a hacer nada estúpido. No voy a ir a la zona norte, ni a meterme en problemas. . . solo, solo quiero irme ya . . .

-Peter, Peter, mírame – lo llamó para calmarlo. Sus ojos se enfrentaron -. Sé que no vas a hacer nada estúpido, pero quiero que entres un rato y te tranquilices. ¿Quieres beber un licuado, o agua, lo que sea?

-No – respondió el joven y se liberó -. Adiós, Logan. Lo siento.

Wolverine entendió su necesidad de estar solo y lo dejó marcharse. Peter metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó caminando despacio.

Marie justo salió con su mochila a cuestas.

-Lo siento, señor Howlett – devolvió a Logan a la realidad -. Pero tengo que irme. Gracias por su tiempo.

El lobo le asintió. No estaba en condiciones de ser entrevistado por más buenas intenciones que tuviera. Despidió a la niña y entró en su despacho. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio y continuó fumando su habano. Se encontraba mal por Peter pero también confundido por sus propios sentimientos. Además se veía horrible por haberle mentido y roto el corazón. Pero pensó que el muchacho (ya no se atrevía a llamarlo mocoso) era joven y fuerte y lo superaría. Él no podía traicionar a Erik cuando le había confiado a su hijo. Tampoco podía involucrarse con una persona inocente como Peter. No, la razón le decía que lo más conveniente sería dejar que el asunto pasara el olvido aunque ahora doliera.

Apagó su cigarro y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. Cerró los ojos. Logan era rudo y se jactaba de tener un corazón de acero para los momentos difíciles pero realmente se sentía mal, muy mal por haberle mentido. Después de todo, Peter no se lo merecía. 

…………….

Charles dejó la cama y se quedó en la sala de sus aposentos un rato solo porque Erik tuvo que partir a acomodar unos asuntos de urgencia de la isla. Enseguida recibió la visita de Raven que brincó de alegría con la noticia y juntos llamaron a su madre. Sharon se puso feliz y aliviada. Platicaron madre e hijo largo y tendido y se despidieron en medio de buenos augurios. Más tarde, Raven dejó solo a su hermano para que descansara un poco.

Charles regresó a la cama para dormir una siesta. Se acomodó de lado y se apoyó una mano sobre el vientre. Se concentró para ver si con su poder conseguía captar a la criatura pero como todavía era un embrión en formación, no pudo sentir nada. Sin embargo, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Erik llegó más tarde y entró sin hacer ruido. Charles lo escuchó pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Creyendo que dormía, Magneto le dejó sobre la mesa de luz una caja de bombones artesanales para entregárselos cuando despertara, y se acostó a su lado. Con cuidado lo abrazó de la cintura. Le besó el pelo y sonrió también. Charles se sacudió apenas con aire remolón. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para que Peter regresara y no encontraron mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que abrazados en la cama.

 

………………..


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete: La Interrupción

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Diecisiete: La Interrupción 

Peter decidió matar el tiempo antes de regresar al castillo para encontrarse con su padre y con Charles. Consultó su reloj pulsera y se dedicó a recorrer el mercado en la plaza principal. No miraba ninguna de las artesanías o comidas expuestas, no tenía ganas y además solo pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido. Después de más de una hora de caminar sin rumbo, cruzó la calle hacia la heladería para ver si degustar su sabor favorito, la menta granizada, le alzaba el ánimo. Sintió un bocinazo a sus espaldas y al voltear, reconoció la camioneta de Loga. Bufó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y entró en el negocio.

-Uno de menta granizada y salsa de chocolate arriba – pidió, poniendo un billete en el mostrador.

El que atendía era uno de sus compañeros de clases.

-Siempre el mismo sabor y la misma salsa, Pet – bromeó, mientras acomodaba la bocha en el cucurucho -. ¿No te cansas?

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Esperó a que lo bañara con la salsa y tamborileó los dedos en el vidrio del mostrador. Bostezó sin saber por qué. A sus espaldas sonó la campanita de alguien que entraba.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? – preguntó el vendedor, mientras le entregaba el helado a Peter.

-Uno de sabayón con salsa de caramelo – pidió Logan a espaldas del muchacho. El joven Lehnsherr dio un respingo al oírlo -. Mejor que sea doble bocha – y sacó el billete para pagarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le reclamó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

Howlett lo miró sin decirle nada. No quería hacerlo delante del vendedor.

Peter dio un lametazo a la menta y se tragó unas cuantas chispitas de chocolate antes de salir rápidamente. Logan extendió la mano para que el vendedor le pasara su helado y lo siguió.

-¡Peter, espera! – le pidió, tratando de alcanzarlo. Peter caminaba a paso normal así que no le costó llegar hasta él -. Lo siento, me comporté como un tonto. Pet.

-No fuiste tonto – respondió el joven cortante -. Fuiste sincero y punto.

-No – confesó Logan y se detuvo -. No te dije la verdad. 

Peter estaba a punto de darle una mordida a la puntita que se le derretía pero quedó en seco. 

Howlett suspiró.

-No lo fui, Peter. No fui sincero.

-¿Por qué? – reclamó el muchacho y lo miró intensamente.

-Te conozco desde que tu padre te limpiaba los mocos – respondió Logan e hizo silencio. El joven lamió un poco de salsa con helado -. Desde entonces te llamo mocoso, ¿lo recuerdas? Mira, Erik es mi gran amigo y confía en mí, tanto que me pidió que me ocupara de ti para que fueras más responsable.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto? – quiso saber Peter, nervioso. Detestaba que le anduvieran con vueltas.

-Tienes diecisiete años – contestó Logan y, luego, se corrigió -. Es decir, dieciocho porque cumples en una semana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me rechazaste porque me consideras un mocosito? – recriminó el joven enfadado.

-Lo siento, Peter. Pero Erik es tu padre, tú eres muy joven y yo, mira, con mis años, si no fuera por mi mutación, ya estaría bajo tierra.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Logan! – contestó Peter, harto, y se alejó, arrojando el cucurucho vacío a un basurero. Se le habían ido las ganas de comerlo.

El lobo lo alcanzó de cuenta nueva. 

-Peter, por favor, no actúes como un niño porque ya no lo eres.

El joven volteó hacia él, furioso.

-¿Yo actúo como niño? Dime cuándo. ¿Cuándo te expliqué lo que sentía por ti, cuándo te pregunté si sentías lo mismo y me dijiste que no, cuándo estaba tomando un helado y tú me interrumpiste? Mira, Logan, aquí el mocosito de ciento y pico de años eres tú. Me pediste perdón por no sentir lo que yo sentía y después me persigues y me estás hablando una mierda, metiendo en la bolsa a mi padre, a mi edad y a tu edad también. Si no te gusto y yo malinterpreté tu afecto, está bien, listo, pero no jodas porque la paciencia no es mi virtud precisamente.

-¡Maldita sea, Peter! ¡Sí, me gustas! – soltó.

Peter ya estaba hasta la coronilla y masculló una maldición intraducible entre dientes antes de dejar a Logan parado en medio de la calle. Se pasó la mano por los ojos porque sentía que las lágrimas le saltaban. Así que ahora el lobo le venía con el cuento de que sí gustaba de él, claro, le había provocado lástima verlo un par de horas antes tan triste. Pero el jovencito era orgulloso y no iba a permitir que lo trataran con compasión, ni menos que menos que jugaran así con sus sentimientos. Cruzó la plaza, perdiéndose en el bullicio de la multitud y pudo, en medio del ruido, reconocer los pasos de Logan tratando de darle alcance. 

Howlett quería llamarlo pero no se atrevió a gritar entre tanta gente. Prefirió correr hacia él. Peter iba a usar su mutación para perderlo de vista pero, en cambio, dejó atrás al gentío y se sentó un banquito a un costado de la plaza. Era un sitio solitario, que usualmente las parejas lo recorrían por las noches así que en ese momento se encontraba vacío. Wolverine llegó y se sentó a su lado. El joven notó que todavía le quedaba algo de helado en el cucurucho pero ya estaba derretido con el movimiento.

Logan suspiró. Iba a decirle la verdad, toda la verdad, no la verdad a medias.

-Me gustas también, Peter. No sé qué te dijo Kurt ni cuándo pero no estaba equivocado, tú me gustas – confesó desde el corazón. El muchacho parpadeó, entre confundido y asombrado -. Perdóname por haberte mentido hoy. Es que te veo joven y Erik es mi amigo y tu padre. . .

-¿Qué mierda tiene que ver mi padre, tu amistad con él y que yo sea joven? – reclamó. Es que lo que había pasado entre ellos aún le dolía y seguía pensando si Logan no reaccionaba ahora así solo por lástima.

-Peter – lo tomó de la mano. El joven se estremeció suavemente ante su toque -. Me atraes mucho pero te mentí porque no quiero lastimarte. Perdóname – suplicó, mirándolo a los ojos -. Fui un estúpido al decirte que no hace un par de horas – y lo abrazó.

Peter estaba tenso entre el estupor y la alegría. Era una mezcla de sentimientos desde el alivio y la felicidad de saberse correspondido finalmente, pasando por el enojo por haberse sentido despreciado y también la cobardía que Logan le provocaba con su actitud de haberlo negado al principio. Como el muchacho directo que era, quería dejar las cosas en claro y deshizo el abrazo para sorpresa del lobo. 

-Si te sientes atraído por alguien y esa persona te abre su corazón y te confiesa que le gustas, no le mientes, Logan – reprochó, serio pero calmado -. Lo que hiciste es de un cobarde. Siempre confié en ti, primero porque mi padre confiaba y más tarde porque me demostraste que eras una persona recta y sincera. Eso hasta ahora. Después de que me engañaste y no tuviste las agallas para decirme que te gusto, no sé – sacudió la cabeza -. No sé qué pensar ahora.

-Soy una mierda, ¿cierto? – suspiró el lobo arrepentido.

-Yo no dije eso – replicó el joven y se puso de pie -. Mira – pateó una piedrita para desahogarse -. Papá quiere que regrese al castillo para estar con él y con Charles. Hoy se enteraron de que viene un bebé en camino – Logan abrió los ojos con la grata sorpresa pero estaba más atento a lo que Peter quería decirle -. Me tengo que ir y mañana, si quieres, regresaré a trabajar contigo, pero olvida, no quiero seguir pensando en esto.

-De veras lo siento, Peter – Howlett estaba muy arrepentido -. Estás demostrando una madurez que yo hoy no tuve al mentirte.

-Papá tiene razón – se encogió de hombros -. Creo que me estoy haciendo un verdadero adulto responsable.

Logan le sonrió con tristeza.

Peter le sacudió la mano.

-Adiós – se despidió sin rencores -. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Quieres que te acerque en la camioneta? – ofreció el lobo.

-No, gracias – y salió corriendo con su mutación.

Logan quedó sentado en el banco murmurando entre dientes: “Mierda.” Por un lado, arrepentido de haberlo engañado por cobardía, y por otro, sorprendido de lo maduro que se comportaba Peter. Se sentía un tonto por no haberlo apreciado mejor. El mocoso, si es que todavía podía llamarlo así, resultaba más sabio de lo que había pensado.

………………

 

Charles abrió los ojos y se encontró con Erik abrazado a él. Magneto le besó el pelo y se incorporó antes de que su esposo se moviera, para entregarle la caja de bombones con un beso. El telépata le respondió el gesto con entusiasmo, enredándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y atrayéndolo hacia él. Entre suspiros, lo empujó para que Magneto yaciera encima y, riendo, le cruzó las piernas entre las caderas. De inmediato, Erik percibió la erección de su marido. Su primer impulso fue seguir besándolo con fogosidad pero enseguida recordó que tenía un embrión en el vientre que resguardar, y quería cuidar de su hijo y de su esposo. 

-Tal vez no sea conveniente – murmuró casi jadeando y se le apartó apenas. Charles abrió los ojos como platos -. Hoy sufriste un desmayo y necesitas recuperarte.

-Cuando te pregunté si te volverías más sobreprotector de lo que eres, no me refería a esto – se quejó el telépata con frustración.

Erik rio con su sonrisa de tiburón pero a Charles no le parecía divertido y replicó: 

-Sabes que mi poder es controlar las mentes.

Erik rio más.

-¿Estás amenazándome con que te meterás en mi cabeza para que te haga el amor?

-¿Tú qué crees? – respondió su esposo insinuante y volvió a atraerlo hacia sus labios. 

Era difícil resistirse y Erik ya estaba cediendo, a decir verdad, su erección era la que crecía y se dejaba arrastrar por los sabrosos besos de su consorte. Era sobreprotector con los que amaba pero negarle sexo a Charles parecía un sacrificio imposible.

-Maldita sea – gimió Magneto, lamiéndole el cuello -. Solo trato de cuidarte.

-No maldigas cuando estás a punto de penetrarme, amor – ronroneó Charles, mientras lo apretaba contra él. No sabía si eran las hormonas que su cuerpo tenía que estar liberando por el embarazo incipiente o qué, pero se sentía más encendido que otras veces y eso era mucho decir -. Por favor – suplicó entre jadeos -. ¡Hazlo!

Erik lo acomodó boca abajo y le masajeó los glúteos, al tiempo que depositaba besos cortos en sus omóplatos a través de la tela de la camisa. No se habían desnudado pero eso no era un impedimento para que gozaran. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Magneto llevó su miembro hacia la cavidad, listo para entrar en ella. Charles devoraba la almohada con los dientes porque se sentía demasiado excitado.

-¡Charles! ¡Papá! – era la voz inconfundible de Peter en la antesala. Pudieron escuchar cómo se arrojaba en un sillón -. ¡Llegué!

Erik bajó el mentón hacia el cuello. La frustración que sentía rebalsaba los límites. Se echó de espaldas en la cama y jadeó, furioso. Charles usó ahora la almohada para cubrirse el rostro y esperaba que así disminuyera su libido. 

-¿Cómo estás, Peter? – preguntó Charles después de unos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le había respondido al joven.

-Cansado pero bien – no dijo Peter la verdad para no preocuparlos. Es que con el asunto de Logan sentía un pésimo ánimo -. Tengo hambre.

-Hay bocadillos en el refrigerador – avisó el telépata.

Peter se levantó y fue hasta el minibar que había a un costado de la amplia sala para abastecerse. Charles lo había instalado con los muebles que había traído de Westchester. Sacó unos cuantos dulces y volvió al sillón para comerlos distendido.

En la recámara, Charles giró la cabeza hacia Erik, que seguía en la misma posición, respirando profundo. Estaba tratando a duras penas de mitigar la erección. El telépata rio pero Magneto no estaba para más risas. Charles salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puertita secreta que conectaba su habitación con la de su esposo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – indagó Erik.

-Voy a usar tu baño – murmuró Charles bajito para que el joven no lo oyera -. Tengo que bajarme esto – le enseñó su miembro erguido – y no puedo llegar hasta mi baño porque allí afuera está Peter.

Erik golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada, más frustrado y enojado. Su esposo se marchó rápidamente y él comenzó a masajearse la erección para controlarla.

Ajeno a lo que había provocado, Peter terminó de comer y se dirigió a la biblioteca de Charles para husmear los libros. La lectura no era su pasatiempo pero seguía nervioso por lo de Logan y necesitaba distraerse. Cuando su padre salió de la recámara más tarde, el muchacho no se percató del tiempo que se había tomado ni imaginó lo que había interrumpido.

-Hola, papá – saludó y volvió a poner un libro en su lugar -. ¿Cómo sigue, Charles?

-Bien. ¿Cómo te fue?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de siempre – mintió -. Logan está lleno de trabajo. 

Charles salió de la recámara más tarde y se prepararon los tres para pasar la tarde juntos. Los dos mayores notaron que Peter no estaba con todo su ánimo pero Erik lo atribuyó a los acontecimientos por venir: la llegada del bebé, su graduación y su fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo Charles que había padecido en carne propia el remordimiento, comprendió que al joven lo preocupaba algo que había hecho. Notó por su mirada que se trataba de algo referido a los sentimientos y por respeto no quiso indagar pero tampoco abandonarlo. 

-Sabes, Peter – le dijo en un momento que se encontraron solos porque justo Erik estaba apartado, sentado en el sofá -. No tienes que sentir culpa por amar a alguien – el joven parpadeó sorprendido y temió que lo hubiera leído, pero Charles lo respetaba y no violaría su confianza de aquella manera -. No te leí, no haría eso sin tu permiso. Pero tengo más años que tú y experiencia suficiente para darme cuenta que estás triste porque sientes remordimientos por amor. Si alguien te dijo que te ama y no sientes lo mismo, fuiste sincero al no ilusionarlo, y si fuiste tú el que lo expresó, debes saber que es de valientes y honestos abrirse a quienes se ama.

Peter no soportó más las lágrimas y lo abrazó, llorando. Charles le devolvió el abrazo y le masajeó la espalda. 

Erik vio lo que pasaba y se acercó asustado pero su esposo le hizo un gesto para que no interviniera. Se daba cuenta de que el joven necesitaba desahogarse solo. Sin indagar más del tema, cenaron y Peter mejoró su ánimo cuando comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre el bebé. Después se retiraron a dormir, el muchacho a su recámara y Charles y Erik a la de Magneto.

……………..

Esa noche en Westchester, los Xavier se preparaban para recibir a los Stryker y a los Worthington para la cena. El coronel asistiría con su esposa Caroline, como lo hacía habitualmente, disimulando que el romance con Emma no existía, mientras que Warren y Kathryn vendrían con su hijo, que había postergado su regreso a Oxford por tres semanas. 

Con la noticia del embarazo de Charles, Sharon estaba entusiasmada y se la notaba más activa, dando órdenes a sus empleados para que la velada saliera perfecta. 

Brian se retiró a su despacho a beber un vaso de whisky. Su esposa le había dado alegremente la noticia del nieto cuando él regresó de la ciudad. Él se sintió feliz porque ella estaba feliz pero seguía sosteniendo que lo más conveniente para Charles sería anular ese contrato. Pero si nacía un heredero ya no habría marcha atrás porque las dos partes habrían cumplido el acuerdo. 

El senador se sentó en su sofá favorito para degustar la bebida mientras admiraba los jardines por el ventanal. Eran pocas las veces que podía brindarse tal distracción porque últimamente sus negocios y su labor política le quitaban el tiempo. No se quejaba porque se sentía satisfecho ya que era lo que había buscado. Seguía manteniendo el sueño de llegar a la Casa Blanca, que sería la culminación exitosa del esfuerzo de toda su vida. Sin embargo, saber que sus dos hijos continuaban en Genosha lo preocupaba. No le tenía más confianza a Magneto aunque tampoco le gustaba el proyecto en el que Stryker estaba trabajando con Trask y que Worthington le insistía en financiar juntos. No confiaba en los mutantes y no le agradaba la existencia de máquinas que los identificaran. Se trataba de sentimientos enfrentados porque él y su esposa eran homo sapiens pero sus hijos tenían activado el gen “X.” Recordó que Worthington, por el contrario, no pensaba de esa manera y apoyaba a Stryker, aun siendo el joven Warren un mutante. Bueno, las personas no eran todas iguales aunque fueran amigas y Brian reparaba en que sus esposas tampoco lo eran porque así como Sharon se desvivía por sus hijos, Kathryn poco y nada se preocupaba por el suyo.

-Brian – lo interrumpió la voz de su esposa y sus golpes a la puerta del despacho -. Warren acaba de avisar que viene en camino pero que antes pasará por el hotel donde se alojan William y Caroline.

-Está bien, querida – le contestó, abandonando el sillón de mala gana. Es que meditar en ese espacio, cuando podía hacerlo, le provocaba tranquilidad y placer, y le costaba dejarlo -. ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Todo en orden, Brian. Subiré a terminar de maquillarme y tú ponte la corbata bordó, que te sienta mejor que la gris que llevas ahora – le recordó con una sonrisa, que, lógicamente, su marido no podía ver detrás de la puerta -. Seguro que olvidaste cambiarte.

Brian bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. Suspiró al notar que todavía portaba la gris y pensó en la manera maravillosa con la que su esposa cuidaba cada detalle. 

-No te demores, Brian – lo apremió Sharon y él oyó sus pasos cuando se retiraba.

El senador terminó de beber lo que quedaba en el vaso y se dispuso a subir a su vestidor para cambiarse la corbata.

Más tarde llegaron los invitados. Sharon saludó cordialmente a las damas y las llevó a un salón para degustar unos aperitivos mientras que su esposo conducía a sus amigos a otro. El joven Warren se sentía un tanto incómodo entre los mayores y tras saludar al senador y acompañar a su padre al salón, se apartó del grupo y se recargó contra un mueble antiguo para distraerse.

Stryker se le acercó con dos vasos de whisky y le entregó uno.

-¿Aburrido entre ancianos, Warren? 

El joven le sonrió ante la broma y bebió un sorbo corto.

William observó a sus amigos, que discutían amenos, y se volvió hacia el muchacho.

-Tu padre es un hombre inteligente y apuesta al futuro. ¿Te contó del proyecto que le ofrecí y está financiando? 

Warren sacudió la cabeza. Su padre solía hablarle de sus negocios pero no recordaba que hubiera mencionado alguno que involucrara al coronel.

Stryker continuó.

-Se trata de un proyecto para ayudar a la gente como tú, muchacho.

Warren se sintió disgustado. Odiaba cuando nombraban a los mutantes como “esa gente” con un mote despectivo. No supo por qué pero recordó de pronto a Kurt, ese jovencito azul y teletransportador, y se alegró de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué piensa que mi “gente” necesita ayuda? – le preguntó el joven con arrogancia.

William sonrió con autosuficiencia. 

-Disculpa, Warren. No sabía que te molestara tanto.

-No, para nada, coronel – respondió y nombrándolo con su cargo militar, puso distancia.

-Mira, tu padre comentó que regresarás a Inglaterra en dos semanas y por eso me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo de visitarme en mi oficina en el Pentágono. Quisiera que conocieras a un científico, el doctor Bolivar Trask. 

-¿Qué tiene de especial? – indagó el joven, desafiante.

-Nada, solo que me gustaría que intercambiaran algunas palabras – respondió Stryker escueto.

Una mucama llegó para anunciar que las damas ya aguardaban en el comedor principal. 

Warren suspiró con alivio porque no veía la hora de que esta cena de mayores pasara pronto. Él no había querido asistir, había sido su madre quien le había exigido que lo hiciera. 

-Vamos, muchacho – lo apremió el militar y le palmeó la espalda. Warren dio un respingo al sentir cómo Stryker parecía acariciar sus bullones -. Ahora viene la peor parte de esto, pasar el tiempo con las mujeres – trató de bromear pero al muchacho le pareció un comentario agrio.

El coronel y el joven se acercaron a Xavier y a Worthington. El senador sacudía la cabeza, negándose por enésima vez a involucrarse en el proyecto. Su amigo empresario parecía molesto. Stryker le comentó a Warren Sr, al pasar.

-Platiqué con tu hijo para que nos ayude.

-¿Ayudar en qué, Bill?

-Solo quiero que Trask lo conozca, y también Emma, ya sabes, tú hijo es un muchacho formidable y tiene el gen activado.

-Te dije que quiero a mi familia lejos de esto – le respondió Worthington agrio.

Brian los oyó de soslayo y no dijo nada pero sentía resquemor por el proyecto y lo que pudieran hacer máquinas identificadoras con gente como sus hijos. Además, que Emma Frost anduviera detrás de esto aumentaba su desconfianza. Pensó en platicar con Sharon del asunto pero ahora que estaba feliz con la noticia de un nieto tampoco quería amargarla.

Los caballeros abandonaron la sala hacia el comedor. Warren los siguió algunos pasos detrás. 

………….

Al día siguiente, Peter se presentó puntualmente en el despacho de Logan después de clases. No traía el entusiasmo de otras veces pero tenía un deber que cumplir y, además, quería seguir trabajando cerca del lobo. 

Howlett lo saludó como otras veces porque no quería incomodarlo más de lo que ya había hecho. Como tenía una reunión en el castillo, le indicó al joven los recados de esa jornada y se retiró.

Peter no sabía si se sentiría a gusto o no con lo que había pasado entre ellos pero puso su mejor predisposición. Al quedar solo, entró en la cocina para prepararse algo de comer. Sobre la mesada, exactamente en el sitio donde se había sentado el día anterior, encontró una jarra llena de licuado de frutilla con una notita al pie.

“Una vez más perdón por arruinarlo con mi cobardía, Peter. Espero que al menos sigamos siendo amigos y esto es parte de la prueba de mi amistad. Si te agrada, vendrán más regalos.”

Peter rio. El lobo sonaba tierno cuando trataba de enmendar errores. Se sirvió un vaso y se llevó la jarra consigo para cumplir sus funciones. Claro que antes se guardó la notita en el bolsillo de la camisa, cerca de su corazón.

…………….


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho: Nueva Misión

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Polixena. Que lo disfrutes.

Capítulo Dieciocho: Nueva Misión

Erik revisó personalmente el anuncio del heredero antes de que fuera publicado. El pueblo festejó con ganas. Genosha no se consideraba un estado monárquico pero la idea de que un líder como Magneto engendrara y preparara a su sucesor le daba tranquilidad. Además Charles era querido y respetado. 

Claro que no solo el pueblo festejó sino que la pareja, cuando se encontró esa noche, celebró con una cena íntima y terminó en la cama. Charles se durmió enseguida y Erik quedó despierto a su lado contemplándolo embelesado. Los dos yacían desnudos y Magneto tomó entre sus dedos la cadenita de su esposo dormido y besó el ámbar. Se sentía feliz con esa mezcla de alegría y satisfacción que hace que uno no desee más de lo que tiene porque aquello que tiene es simplemente perfecto y en la medida exacta.

El telépata no se equivocó con respecto a la sobreprotección, es más, las primeras semanas parecía que se hubiera quedado corto con la observación hecha. Erik casi enloqueció al pobre Sean porque al ser el encargado de su protección, le preguntaba a cada rato cómo se encontraba su esposo, si había comido saludablemente, si se sentía bien, si necesitaba algo. Lo llamaba a toda hora al teléfono más cercano, ya fuera el de los aposentos o el del laboratorio cuando se encontraban reunidos con Hank, y el joven soldado nada decía pero se le notaba la expresión de cansancio. Charles decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y en una ocasión que estaban trabajando en el sótano con McCoy, alzó él el tubo y le comunicó directo a Erik cómo se encontraba. Magneto quedó de una pieza y Charles rio con fuerza a través del teléfono.

-Sé por qué haces esto, amor – le susurró el telépata a continuación para que Sean no lo oyera -. Pero estás poniendo loco al pobre Cassidy, y él me cuida bien, Hank también se preocupa y ya sé que tú me cuidas mejor que nadie. Adiós, amor. Nos vemos por la tarde.

-Adiós – contestó Erik desde el otro lado de la línea antes de que su esposo colgase la llamada.

No pasaron diez minutos y tuvieron a Magneto golpeando la puerta. Entró, abrazó a su adorado Charles y le estampó un beso. Solo para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

Hank se cubrió la boca para ahogar una risa y Sean permaneció lo más serio que pudo. Magneto los observó, los saludó y se retiró satisfecho.

Charles se masajeó el vientre para hacer algo y regresó a la mesa a seguir trabajando. 

Al cumplirse un mes de la noticia, cuando el telépata atravesaba el segundo, después de una visita al médico, le comentó a Erik que tenía diagramados los nuevos pasos para continuar con el proyecto “X-Men.” Sean le había enseñado esa mañana un informe con el plan de preparación física para entrenar a los jóvenes y quería presentárselo al general Summers para que lo aprobara. Él, por su parte, tenía pensado entrenarse con Cerebro para distinguir mejor las señales y comprender las mentes de los mutantes que leía. 

Erik respondió que mientras Charles no se esforzara demasiado, él seguiría apoyando el proyecto. 

Peter pasó su cumpleaños entre festejos con su familia, con sus amigos y con Logan. Comió pastel en cada sitio, primero con sus amigos, por la tarde con el lobo y por la noche con su padre y Charles. Los tres pasteles eran de menta y chocolate, y le encantaron. A la semana siguiente egresó de la escuela con Kurt y comenzó sus vacaciones de verano, aunque solo se las tomó en la escuela porque seguía asistiendo religiosamente al despacho de Logan para trabajar. Erik se sentía satisfecho de su cambio responsable pero Charles estaba sospechando que algo raro pasaba por ahí. Sin embargo, confiaba en Logan y sabía que no tenía que preocuparse.

Con la escuela terminada, Kurt y Peter tuvieron tiempo para dedicarse al entrenamiento. Sean los preparaba a ellos y a Raven con ejercicios militares de supervivencia y defensa personal. Charles se dedicó a ejercitarse con el casco en compañía de Hank que controlaba el tablero. 

El telépata recibía diariamente llamadas de su madre y aunque no platicaba con su padre, ella se encargaba de transmitirle sus saludos. La relación entre padre e hijo se estaba limando pero tanto Charles como Brian eran orgullosos y Sharon sabía que se tomarían su tiempo para dialogar. Pero al menos, ya el uno daba sus saludos y el otro los recibía.

Logan sentía remordimientos por su comportamiento con Peter y se daba cuenta de que el joven había demostrado una madurez superior a la suya. Después del obsequio del licuado, no volvió a tocar el tema para no incomodarlo y poco a poco, la relación entre ellos se normalizó hasta el cumpleaños la semana siguiente. Allí Howlett le regaló un pastel y le entregó un pequeño obsequio: un estuche cuadrado con un moño azul. Peter lo abrió y alzó una ceja confundido: se trataba de una brújula bañada en oro. Estaba desgastada y el vidrio quebrado en un extremo pero se dio cuenta de que funcionaba porque su flecha apuntaba directo al norte.

 

-¿Qué es esto, Logan? – preguntó, confundido.

El lobo estaba recargado contra el borde del escritorio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y sonrió al notar su expresión.

-Esa brújula es de 1862, me la regaló un compañero de armas en plena Guerra Civil – explicó. Peter soltó un “¡Wow!” -. La tengo desde entonces, esa rajadura que ves en el vidrio la hice yo cuando tropecé en la Batalla de Gettysburg y gracias a esa caída, esquivé varios balazos y sobreviví a la famosa contienda.

Peter rio con entusiasmo.

-Nunca me contaste que estuviste en Gettysburg, Logan. Yo estudié eso en la escuela cuando vivía en Estados Unidos pero tú, ¡wow! ¡Tú estuviste allí!

-Algún día te lo contaré todo, mocoso – se acercó y le palmeó el hombro -. Pero hoy no porque es tu cumpleaños y hay más regalos.

-¡Qué!

-Dije que hay más regalos – replicó Logan y lo empujó con suavidad hacia la cocina -. Tenemos licuado y te compré varios dulces. 

Peter rio con sus hoyuelos. Ya había comido suficientes dulces con sus amigos y sabía que le esperarían ricos postres con su padre y Charles, pero que Logan lo consintiese lo hacía más feliz que nadie. En ese cumpleaños, el muchacho comprobó su capacidad estomacal porque entre los pasteles, las golosinas y la comida, engulló como para una semana. 

Siete días después terminó la escuela y aunque no salió en el cuadro de honor, Logan lo felicitó con orgullo. También su padre, Charles y Azazel, pero fue la felicitación de Howlett la que más le llegó por obvias razones. 

Transcurrió el tiempo y Charles pasó el primer trimestre sin inconvenientes. Ya la barriguita comenzaba a notársele y Erik adoraba besársela. Escogían nombres de niños y niñas, también Peter participaba lanzando algunos extravagantes que Charles escribía en la lista. 

Sean hizo un buen trabajo entrenando a los jóvenes y cuando los sintió listos, retomaron las misiones. Se trataba de visitas a mutantes alrededor del mundo que el telépata captaba que se encontraban angustiados para invitarlos a la isla. No participaban en actos violentos pero se habían adiestrado en defensa y ataque por si alguna vez debían hacerlo para proteger a algún mutante en peligro.

Una tarde, cuando Charles ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, Sean, Raven, Peter y Kurt fueron convocados en el sótano por una llamada de urgencia. Al llegar, Charles y Hank los esperaban serios.

-Me conecté a Cerebro y capté ondas de un mutante en problemas – explicó el telépata, mirando a cada uno intensamente -. Se trata de mi amigo Warren. 

-¿Warren Worthington? – repitió Kurt, pasando saliva. No podía ruborizarse por el tono cerúleo de su tez pero se lo notaba nervioso. 

Charles le asintió sin esconder su preocupación.

Hank se acercó al grupo con la hoja que indicaba las coordenadas.

-La señal proviene del Pentágono en Washington, Estados Unidos.

-¿Lo secuestraron? – quiso saber Kurt, muy preocupado -. ¿Él está bien, Charles?

-Solo noté que estaba perturbado pero no alcancé a comunicarme con él – contestó Charles e instintivamente, se acarició el vientre abultado. Por precaución trataba de no esforzarse en demasía por la criatura y por eso no había entrado en contacto con Warren.

Kurt pasó saliva y fue Peter el que distendió el ambiente.

-Vamos a tener que colarnos en el Pentágono – comentó, entusiasmado -. Eso es ilegal, ¿saben?

-Peter – le murmuró Sean por lo bajo -. Si enumeramos las cosas ilegales que hemos hecho antes. . .

-Sí, sí, sí – lo cortó Peter fastidiado -. Olvidé que eres ahora un adulto correcto, Sean.

-Tú también ya deberías serlo con dieciocho – remató Cassidy cortante.

Raven rodó los ojos y Hank se acomodó el puente de los lentes. 

Charles decidió terminar la discusión por lo sano: impartiendo las órdenes.

-Con las coordenadas, Kurt los transportará hasta la habitación exacta del Pentágono donde se encuentra Warren. Kurt – miró al joven cerúleo -. Concéntrate porque entrarán en un área restringida de la que tendrán apenas segundos para escapar. Peter – observó al otro muchacho -. Necesitamos que con tu velocidad, liberes a Warren si está maniatado o lo alces, si estás débil.

-¿Está herido? – se asustó Kurt más aún.

-No lo sabemos – contestó el telépata. El joven asintió apesadumbrado -. Por eso deben actuar con rapidez. Sean, tú los acompañarás para protegerlos y tú, Raven, permanecerás aquí. Con la información que nos dé Warren, te necesitaremos más adelante para que te infiltres y consigas más datos.

Raven asintió. Reconocía la capacidad de liderazgo de su hermano y sabía que solo entorpecería en esta misión porque necesitaban las mutaciones ligadas a la velocidad y teletransportación, que tenían los jóvenes, y más adelante sería necesaria la suya.

Hank se acercó a Kurt para enseñarle las coordenadas. Charles le pidió a Sean, que conocía la máquina, que se la encendiera para que él, con el casco puesto, se comunicara con Warren y le avisara que la ayuda iba en camino. El telépata se calzó el dispositivo en la cabeza y se concentró. Demoró un par de segundos en contactar a su amigo. 

Warren estaba angustiado. Se encontraba sentado en el extremo de una camilla dentro de una habitación estrecha. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos esposados. De la tensión, sus alas habían salido y se sacudían por la ansiedad. Charles se disponía a hablarle directo en su cabeza cuando captó una mente poderosa junta a la de su amigo. La reconoció al instante.

-Emma Frost – murmuró entre sorprendido y angustiado.

Sean se había retirado para viajar con el grupo. Ahora era Hank el que estaba atento manejando el tablero y quiso apagarlo al oír el nombre, pero Charles se lo impidió con un gesto. Esa mujer era la culpable de que hubiera perdido a su primer hijo y aunque no tenía el sentimiento de venganza tan latente como Erik, quería hacérselas pagar de alguna forma.

Emma se disponía a entrar en la mente de Warren para manipularlo y enseguida sintió la intromisión de Charles. Sonrió, fría y cruel, al leer que el telépata había resultado tan afectado con su descarga antes de partir de Genosha que había perdido un embarazo incipiente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez encinta y le envió otra descarga. Pero el telépata bloqueó su mente como un escudo. Emma no se dio por vencida y concentró su atención en la energía que emanaba de su vientre. Allí había un feto con su cerebro en formación, frágil y desprotegido. Charles adivinó su intención y utilizó todo su poder en proteger a su hijo. Emma intentó dañar a la criatura pero el escudo de su padre se lo impidió. 

El telépata usó su mutación para enviarle ahora una descarga a ella y Emma se echó hacia atrás, aturdida con el golpe. El esfuerzo fue demasiado para Charles y comenzó a perder sangre de la nariz mientras se desvanecía.

-¡Charles! – gritó Hank, mientras apagaba la máquina veloz. Raven corrió a socorrer a su hermano desesperada. 

El grupo se teletransportó y regresó al instante porque con Emma todavía aturdida, fue fácil rescatarlo. Warren se sostenía del brazo de Sean, y casi cayó al regresar. Kurt lo atrapó antes de que azotara el suelo.

-Gracias – susurró Warren y Kurt y Peter lo ayudaron a ir hasta una silla a sentarse.

Mientras tanto Raven salió corriendo a buscar a Azazel. Hank le daba a Charles golpecitos en la cara y le pasaba un paño para limpiarle la sangre. El telépata parpadeó un par de veces pero no perdió el conocimiento. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Sean preocupado, no solo porque la seguridad de Charles era su prioridad sino porque le tenía mucho afecto y su salud lo preocupa -. ¡Charles! ¿Qué tienes?

-Quiero acostarme – pidió Xavier a media voz.

Sean lo cargó en brazos y, con la ayuda de Hank, lo llevó hasta la camilla que no se encontraba lejos. Lo acostó boca arriba y Charles comenzó a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse. Hank se dispuso a medirle la presión sanguínea y controlar sus latidos. Estaba baja y los latidos se sentían estables. 

Azazel se presentó de repente con un chasquido.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Charles? 

-Tiene la presión baja y las pulsaciones son normales – informó Hank rápidamente.

Azazel se dispuso a atenderlo. 

-¿El bebé está bien? – preguntó Charles cansino -. Lo noté que está fuerte pero. . . 

El médico no le respondió porque justamente se disponía a palparle y a auscultarle el vientre. El telépata cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir a la criatura. Tenía que comprobar que estuviera sana y salva. Lo que descubrió lo impactó pero no había tiempo de decir nada porque ya Azazel ordenó que lo dejaran descansar un momento y le dieran agua. También le tomó la temperatura. 

Raven se presentó cuando Azazel daba las indicaciones y escuchó que Charles ni el feto corrieran peligro. Usó el teléfono del laboratorio para avisar a Erik.

Desde la silla, Warren observaba todo con los demás tan preocupados como él.

-Esto es mi culpa – suspiró, angustiado. Ahora no tenía la elegante arrogancia que solía transmitir -. Tuve que haber escuchado a mi padre.

 

……………….

Erik entró como flecha disparada en el laboratorio. Vio a su hijo con Kurt y el fastidioso Warren, y enseguida reparó en la camilla con Charles yaciendo en ella.

-¿Qué pasó? – reclamó, demandante, y miraba ya a Hank y ya a Sean. Corrió hasta su esposo y lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Charles se veía pálido pero trataba de sonreírle. Lo tomó de las manos y se las besó -. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Hank sintió la necesidad de hablar antes de que la situación se desbordara. Se acomodó los anteojos y explicó, nervioso.

-Se trató de una misión para rescatar a Warren Worthington – la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que Magneto se pusiera lívido -. Charles quiso entrar en su mente para avisarle que la ayuda estaba en camino pero fue atacado – no sabía si mencionar a Emma o no -. Él se defendió y protegió al bebé, que está a salvo – aclaró rápidamente.

-Erik – intervino Azazel como profesional -. Charles está a salvo y la criatura fuera de peligro. No resultaron dañados pero Charles tiene que hacer reposo para recuperarse del esfuerzo. Ya lo revisé. 

Erik necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y su mirada lapidaria se posó en Sean.

-¿No eres el encargado de la seguridad de mi esposo, Cassidy? – cuestionó, furioso -. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo permitiste que Charles se arriesgara de esa manera? El hijo que lleva es el heredero de Genosha, estás cometiendo traición al dejarlo indefenso. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Estás cometiendo traición y esto es tu culpa!

-Erik – intervino Charles con la voz cansada. Se sentía débil pero tenía la necesidad de intervenir -. No culpes a Sean. Fui yo el que intentó comunicarse con Warren y defendí a nuestro hijo de Emma Frost.

-¿Emma Frost? – repitió Erik sin dar fe a lo que oía.

-Emma Frost se encontraba en el Pentágono torturando a Warren – aclaró Charles. Era el único que se atrevía a hablar porque los demás miraban a Magneto con respeto y cautela -. Yo no sabía que estaba ella allí hasta que quise comunicarme con Warren y percibí su mente. De inmediato recordé lo que esa mujer nos hizo y – bajó la cabeza, reparando recién en el riesgo que había tomado -. Perdón, Erik – suspiró, arrepentido -. Quise vengarme, no sé, enfrentarla por lo que le hizo a nuestro primer hijo y ella quiso atacarme, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba embarazado y trató de enviar una descarga al bebé – las manos de Erik entre las de su esposo sudaban de la rabia y desesperación. Charles juntó aire y agregó -. Yo protegí mi vientre con un campo mental y, luego, usé esa energía para golpearla mentalmente. La obligué a retroceder y la dejé aturdida y. . . Erik – alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo -. Perdón. No culpes a Sean porque fue mi culpa.

Erik sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente molesto, y le soltó las manos. Los esposos se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear. 

-No puedo creerlo, Charles. La última persona que pensé que podría poner a nuestro hijo en peligro eras tú – contestó Magneto, lleno de furia, y se retiró del sótano dando un portazo.

Charles se cubrió la cara con las manos, acongojado. Raven le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro a modo de silencioso consuelo.

Hank se dirigió a Peter y a Kurt para que retiraran a Warren de allí. Sean los acompañó para dejar al telépata solo con su hermana y con su amigo.

Azazel indicó que volvieran a medirle la presión media hora más tarde y se despidió.

Cuando el médico se marchó, Charles abrazó a Raven y lloró por la tensión vivida, por el peligro al que había expuesto a su bebé y, especialmente, por decepcionar a Erik.

…………..

Erik enfiló hacia su despacho hecho una furia. Por el camino ordenó a los guardias que se le cruzaron que llamaran al General Summers y al Consejero Howlett a su despacho. Era una mezcla de ira, decepción y venganza lo que sentía. La sola mención de Frost había sacado a flote el odio que la mutante le provocaba. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, entendía la reacción de Charles porque él tampoco hubiera dudado en atacarla si la tenía enfrente. Pero Charles, su Charles, estaba cuidando al hijo de ambos en su seno. El solo imaginar el daño que Emma podría haber llegado a hacerles lo desbordaba con pánico y más cólera.

Scott y Logan se presentaron enseguida. Magneto se dirigió a ellos sin rodeos y con la mirada encendida.

-Quiero que los dos se alisten para acompañarme ya mismo al Pentágono – ambos se mostraron confundidos -. Viajaremos a Washington para detener a Emma Frost. Logan, tú eres mi amigo y uno de los mejores guerreros que conozco, peleé a tu lado y sé de lo que eres capaz, Scott, tu preparación militar es la adecuada para esta empresa y eres la cabeza del ejército de Genosha. Por eso debes preparar un helicóptero militar de inmediato. Pon al piloto más veloz al mando. Los tres tenemos pases diplomáticos para entrar en los Estados Unidos. Nos dirigiremos directo al Pentágono e ingresaremos usando nuestras mutaciones. No importa si nos lo impiden, entraremos a la fuerza. Nos enfrentaremos a Frost y recurriremos a la violencia si la situación lo amerita. Pero es necesario que se la arreste enseguida bajo el cargo de atentar contra Charles Xavier Lehnsherr y mi heredero.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Erik? – cuestionó Howlett, pensando si no había perdido la cordura.

-Charles se encontró mentalmente con ella dentro del Pentágono en una misión para ayudar a Worthington– le explicó Magneto -. Se enfrentaron y ella lo atacó. Sabía que está embarazado y quiso lastimar a mi hijo. Afortunadamente Charles se defendió y. . .

-¿Emma Frost volvió a atacar a Charles? – interrumpió Logan sorprendido -. Esa hija de puta – masculló entre dientes -. Pero Charles está bien, ¿cierto?

Erik asintió.

-Charles se defendió y contraatacó. Ni él ni la criatura salieron lastimados.

El consejero y el general se aliviaron. 

-Mira, Erik – apuntó Howlett con confianza -. Esa mujer se pasa de límites pero, ¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta el Pentágono, la sede del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, que nos metamos a la fuerza para detenerla y trenzarnos en una lucha de ser necesario?

-Ahora mismo, amigo – contestó Magneto. Estaba pensando que tenía que hacer una parada en sus aposentos para recoger su casco y pedirles a Summers y a Wolverine que portaran también uno contra la telépata.

-Eso es imposible – rompió Scott el silencio.

Erik volteó hacia él. 

Logan intervino.

-Es un disparate, Erik. Yo odio a Emma Frost pero viajar a otro país e invadir su sede de defensa para detenerla suena a una declaración de guerra.

Erik parpadeó furioso. No podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos le diera la espalda y cuestionara sus órdenes.

Howlett trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Eres el líder de Genosha, Erik, el representante de un estado libre y soberano. Viajarás a un país extranjero dentro de un helicóptero militar, acompañado de uno de tus consejeros y del general de esta isla, para infiltrarte en el Pentágono y arrestar a una mutante que ya ha sido desterrada de Genosha. A eso le añades que estás dispuesto a utilizar la violencia de ser necesario.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa – opinó Scott -. Emma Frost se resistirá sin duda y habrá violencia. Lucharemos dentro del Pentágono. No puedo aceptar la misión.

-¡Se van los dos al demonio! – estalló Magneto y dio media vuelta para abandonar el despacho. Si no lo querían acompañar, él se marcharía solo, total su mutación le permitía volar gracias al magnetismo de la Tierra y tenía la capacidad para enfrentar a Emma y a cuanto militar se le cruzara.

-¿Quieres desatar una jodida guerra? – increpó Logan.

-No viajaré como el líder de Genosha sino como Erik Lehnsherr y la venganza es personal porque lastimó a mi familia.

-¡La mierda, Erik! – perdió Logan la paciencia -. Eres Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, líder y representante de Genosha, aquí y dónde sea.

-Tienes la responsabilidad de representar a la isla en todo momento – le recordó Scott -. No puedes viajar a modo personal porque tu persona representa a un estado y desatarías una guerra.

Magneto los mandó mentalmente al demonio y se dispuso a marcharse igual. Pero Logan lo tomó de los hombros. El gesto fue tan rápido e inesperado que su amigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Wolverine lo miró a los ojos con calma y paciencia.

-Erik, comprendo por qué estás furioso.

-No lo comprendes – trató Magneto de liberarse.

-Sí – enfatizó Logan y lo retuvo. Sintió que su esqueleto de adamantium vibraba levemente y se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba tan tenso que no controlaba su mutación -. No – se corrigió -. Está bien, lo reconozco, no puedo comprenderte porque nunca tuve un hijo que hayan lastimado. Pero tienes que comprender tú que desde hace siete años no eres más Erik Lehnsherr sino Magneto. El líder de este estado que con tanto sacrificio nos costó construir. Sacrificio, Erik – repitió -. Tu posición te exige sacrificios constantes.

Sacrificio. El término calaba hondo en Magneto porque si había una palabra que describía su vida y su causa era esa. No todos los sacrificios había sido dolorosos, en especial, el matrimonio con Charles. Charles, que estaba en una camilla ahora después de haberse enfrentado a Emma Frost y arriesgarse él y a su hijo.

Logan y Scott notaron que Erik suavizaba su expresión. Se estaba aliviando.

El general añadió:

-Este no es el momento oportuno ni el Pentágono el lugar para arrestarla, pero lo haremos más adelante – prometió -. Además ella está desterrada de la isla y con su comportamiento perdió el apoyo de los mutantes de aquí.

Magneto se alejó de Logan y caminó hacia la ventana. Frost había activado su deseo de venganza. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de a poco que lo que realmente lo había desbordado había sido la idea de que Charles y el bebé corrieran peligro. Era por su familia que reaccionaba de esta forma como cuando buscó vengar a su madre torturando y asesinando a Shaw, y persiguió a cada nazi del campo de concentración para cobrarles por sus padres. Debajo de esa faceta de líder justo y racional, Erik escondía su verdadero sentimiento: el amor incondicional hacia su familia y la venganza desbordada hacia los que osaban lastimarla.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Charles ahora? – preguntó Logan con genuina preocupación y también para desviarlo del tema de Emma.

-Él y la criatura se encuentran a salvo – respondió Erik fríamente -. Sigue en el sótano. Azazel lo atendió y me aseguró de que está fuera de peligro.

-¿Por qué no regresas con él? – sugirió el lobo con suavidad.

-Tengo que seguir trabajando – fue la gélida y tajante respuesta y se acercó a su escritorio para mostrar varias carpetas -. Regresen ustedes a sus funciones. El viaje al Pentágono queda cancelado.

-Erik – lo llamó Logan. Era evidente de que su amigo no se encontraba pasando por un buen momento.

-Regresen – ordenó Erik y se sentó detrás del escritorio.

Viendo que no había más por hacer, los dos asintieron y se retiraron. Scott no tenía las mejores relaciones con el lobo pero valoraba la forma en que había detenido y tranquilizado a Magneto. Ya en el pasillo se lo hizo saber.

-Conozco a Erik desde hace tiempo – contestó Logan -. Es temperamental, especialmente cuando se trata de las personas que ama. 

-Parece que hay problemas de alcoba entre él y su esposo – comentó Scott a modo de cotilleo.

Howlett quedó de una pieza porque el general no era alguien que anduviera haciendo ese tipo de comentarios sobre los demás y, menos que menos, sobre el líder de Genosha. Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque justo Azazel se les cruzó. Iba a ver a Erik en su despacho.

-Mejor no entres – le aconsejó el lobo -. Erik no está de buen humor y sabes a lo que me refiero – los dos amigos conocían el carácter de Magneto y Azazel comprendió que seguía furioso -. ¿Qué pasó en el laboratorio con Charles? 

Azazel hizo un ademán para despedir a Summers, que se disponía a regresar a su trabajo, y decidió acompañar a Howlett a un lugar apartado para platicar.

……………


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve: Revelación

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Este capítulo va dedicado a @Ayamepop por su cumpleaños. 

Capítulo Diecinueve: Revelación 

Sean llevó a Warren al centro de atención de la isla para que lo examinaran por precaución. Peter y Kurt se ubicaron en el asiento trasero del coche. Mientras conducía, el joven soldado iba pensando en la admiración que sentía por Charles por la forma en que lo había defendido y lo desilusionado que lo había dejado el hecho de que Magneto se hubiera enojado con él. De cierta manera, entendía que tenía algo de culpa porque su deber era proteger a Charles. Al llegar dejó a Warren con los jóvenes y se marchó porque tenía que presentarse en el cuartel ante Summers.

A Worthington lo examinó un médico de guardia. Determinó que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud pero lo dejó en observación en una sala. Kurt seguía preocupado por él y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama para acompañarlo. Warren encontró el gesto tierno y servicial y comenzó a platicar con el mutante cerúleo.

Peter los observó conversar y volteó hacia la ventana. No quería unirse a la conversación porque se sentía triste por la discusión entre Charles y su padre. Comprendía que no había sido grave pero ellos nunca discutían, o, al menos cuando él estaba presente. Necesitaba consuelo y sacó la brújula que le había obsequiado Logan de su bolsillo. También consultó su reloj porque en pocas horas tendría que presentarse en su despacho para trabajar. Pensó en marcharse ya mismo porque el lobo sabría escucharlo y aconsejarlo. Miró otra vez a Kurt que estaba tan entretenido con Warren haciéndolo reír que no notaría su ausencia si se retiraba. 

Golpearon a la puerta y la abrieron. Era Marie con un ramo de flores. Peter recordó los celos que había sentido la tarde en que la encontró en el despacho con Logan, y apretó la brújula.

-Buenos días – saludó la niña tímidamente.

-¡Marie! – se alegró Warren. 

Su reacción le dio confianza y Marie se acercó al lecho para entregarle el ramo. No podía abrazarlo ni darle un beso por eso trataba de demostrar su cariño con esta clase de gestos.

-Una amiga de la escuela es hija del médico que te atendió. Llegó a su casa, yo estaba en ella, y contó que había atendido a un joven con alas y supe que tenías que ser tú – de esta manera explicó su presencia sorpresiva -. No dejo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí aquella vez cuando esos matones querían molestarme. También a ti, Kurt – él le sonrió con timidez -. Y a ti, Peter.

-De nada – contestó Peter escuetamente.

La niña se le acercó y él guardó la brújula en su bolsillo.

-Eres divertido – sonrió ella -. A pesar de lo valiente y atento que fuiste conmigo esa vez, los celos te delatan.

-¿Celos? – repitió el muchacho molesto.

-Por el señor Howlett – aclaró Marie -. Está bien, Peter, te comprendo y es lo adecuado porque él también se desvive por ti.

Peter sintió que el corazón se le subía hasta la boca y pasó saliva. No solo porque ella le demostraba que sus sentimientos eran evidentes aun para una niña, sino por la revelación sobre Logan.

-Te equivocas – le respondió para quitarse la ilusión.

Marie era intuitiva. Así había aprendido a sobrevivir ante el rechazo social por su mutación.

-El día de tu graduación yo estaba entre el público y me senté cerca del señor Howlett – Peter se puso tenso porque recordó que él, desde la tarima, había notado su presencia cercana a Logan y se había llenado de celos -. ¡La forma en que te observaba, Peter! Estaba tan orgulloso de ti.

-Como todos los adultos esa tarde – le cortó el muchacho -. Mi padre, Charles, Azazel, todos estaban orgullosos.

-Pero no te miraban con la fascinación con la que te observaba Howlett – replicó Marie convencida -. Eso que pusiste en el bolsillo cuando me acerqué, ¿qué es?

Peter sacó la brújula y la movió para mostrarle cómo señalaba el norte.

Marie quiso sostenerla. El joven dudó antes de entregársela.

-Sé de antigüedades – explicó ella. La estudió y se la devolvió -. Un tío mío tiene una tienda en Nueva Orleans y te aseguro que esta brújula vale una fortuna. ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-Me la regalaron.

-¡Vaya! – suspiró -. Efectivamente eres especial para alguien, Pet.

-Marie – la llamó Warren -. Ven aquí y confírmame si es cierto lo que Kurt dice que hizo en el recreo dos días antes de graduarse.

Marie se alejó de Peter para correr hacia la cama.

Peter no soportó más. Seguía entristecido por la discusión entre su padre y Charles y ahora estaba confundido por lo que la niña le había dicho. Decidió cortar por lo sano y se dirigió al despacho de Logan sin importarle si era su hora de trabajo o no.

 

……………

Hank acompañó a Charles a sus aposentos cuando se le estabilizó la presión. El telépata lo despidió para quedarse solo y se acostó en su lecho. Se acomodó de lado. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió enseguida. La discusión con Erik lo había deprimido sobre todo porque reconocía que su esposo había reaccionado de esa manera por su imprudencia. ¿En qué había estado pensado para enfrentarse telepáticamente a Emma Frost en su estado? Charles se consideraba una persona prudente. Pero ahora se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo y dolido por haber enojado a Erik. De repente recordó lo que había percibido cuando se concentró para sentir a la criatura. Quiso intentarlo de nuevo y se apoyó la mano contra el vientre y se concentró. Se maravilló. No se había confundido la primera vez pero por la situación tensa no había tenido tiempo de contárselo a Azazel. Charles no percibió en su cuerpo una mente sino dos. Dos fetos, dos criaturas, dos hijos. 

Emocionado, salió de la cama. Tenía que decírselo a Erik. No importaba que hubieran discutido, su esposo tenía que ser el primero en enterarse. Antes de marcharse, se concentró de cuenta nueva y confirmó que en efectivo eran dos mentes.

Charles se dirigió feliz al despacho de su esposo. Golpeó y esperó a su permiso para pasar. Pero en lugar de autorizarlo directamente, Magneto preguntó quién era.

-Erik, necesitamos hablar. 

-Ahora no, Charles – respondió seco -. Estoy muy ocupado.

El telépata se mordió el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que su esposo le negaba el ingreso.

-Erik – insistió -. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte acerca del bebé.

Erik estaba trabajando sentado detrás del escritorio y dejó el bolígrafo de mala gana. No tenía intenciones de ver a Charles todavía porque seguía enojado pero si se trataba de su hijo tenía que sacrificar el malhumor.

-Adelante – autorizó finalmente.

Charles entró lento y pausado, y se detuvo frente al escritorio. Erik no se levantó para recibirlo como otras veces, pero hizo los papeles a un lado para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme acerca del bebé? – preguntó, frío pero interesado.

Charles se acarició el vientre.

-No es uno sino dos, Erik – anunció con calma y sonrió. Magneto quedó sorprendido -. Siento dos mentes en lugar de una. Son gemelos.

Erik se levantó para acercársele y le apoyó una mano sobre la barriga. Quería reír y lo hizo, aunque enseguida recordó la imprudencia de su esposo y se puso serio otra vez.

Charles vio su expresión cambiante y no necesitó leerlo para deducir lo que pensaba.

-Actué como un insensato – reconoció con remordimiento. Erik no dijo nada -. Al encontrarme con Emma Frost, fui impulsivo y mi negligencia podría haberle costado caro a nuestros hijos, pero los protegí en todo momento, Erik – hizo silencio -. Lo siento, no es una excusa para mi accionar.

Magneto se alejó de él y volvió al escritorio.

-Dije que no quería platicar ahora, Charles – le recordó gélidamente -. Además, estoy muy ocupado.

-Tienes razón – contestó el telépata. Entendía que no era el momento oportuno -. Solo quería que supieras que seremos padres de dos hijos.

-O dos hijas – sonrió Erik más para sí que para Charles -. O un niño y una niña.

Charles se alegró de notarlo feliz.

-Dentro de cinco meses lo sabremos – se hizo una caricia en el vientre -. Adiós, Erik. Gracias por haberme dejado entrar.

Erik no le respondió y comenzó a escribir.

Charles abrió la puerta y desde el dintel, añadió.

-Nos vemos por la tarde. 

Esta vez su esposo le contestó asintiendo. Charles cerró la puerta y se retiró. Mientras regresaba a su recámara, sentía que su remordimiento aumentaba. Cada vez dimensionaba más lo imprudente que había sido al poner en riesgo a su familia. Podía entender por qué Erik seguía enojado. Tenía ganas de pedirle perdón y demostrárselo con hechos pero se preguntaba cómo.

……………..

Peter llegó en un parpadeo hasta el despacho de su amigo pero Logan seguía en el castillo. Había detenido a Erik en su locura de querer atacar dentro del Pentágono y ahora estaba escuchando lo que había pasado de boca de Azazel. Ese momento en que quedó solo, Peter se preparó un licuado y se arrojó en el sofá a degustarlo mientras reflexionaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer: platicaría sinceramente con el lobo para dejar en claro los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro. Sabía que su vida cambiaría a partir de esa charla pero no podía imaginar cuánto. Lo que le importaba era convertirse en novio de Logan. Peter rio. “Novio,” repitió mentalmente porque la palabra le sonaba absurda ya que nunca antes se había fijado en alguien para que fuera su “novio.” El aspecto sexual lo excitaba como cuando Angel lo acarició en el burdel, pero pensar en un beso de Logan en la boca le provocaba un ¡wow! y sonaba a lo máximo.

Oyó el motor que se apagaba afuera y la puerta de la camioneta que se abría y cerraba. Logan no se demoró en entrar.

-¡Peter! – exclamó, sorprendido, pero enseguida pensó que tenía que deberse a la escena que había ocurrido entre su padre y su esposo. El joven lo buscaba cuando se sentía triste o preocupado y la discusión tenía que haberlo dejado tenso. 

Peter se puso de pie para saludarlo.

-Hola, viejo.

Logan vio el vaso sucio de licuado. Eso significaba que el muchacho llevaba un tiempo aguardándolo. 

-¿Cómo estás, Pet?

-No tan bien – se sinceró el joven y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Acarició la brújula guardada allí con los dedos y añadió -. Logan, escucha, lo de esa vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Refréscame la memoria, mocoso – pidió Howlett y fue a sentarse en un sillón cerca del él. Le hizo un gesto para que volviera a tomar asiento.

Peter se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Esa vez, cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti y tú no me dijiste la verdad.

-Te mentí al principio – admitió Logan arrepentido -. Sí, lo recuerdo.

El muchacho tomó valor y preguntó.

-¿Dijiste la verdad la segunda vez?

-Me atraes, Peter. Cuando comenzaste a trabajar aquí, te veía como a un chiquillo atolondrado y de buen corazón, que necesitaba un poco de disciplina. Pero me demostraste que esa apariencia tuya era solo eso, una apariencia. Además de atolondrado a veces, eres un joven brillante, con un corazón de oro, un espíritu que me llena de entusiasmo, divertido a más no poder porque sabes hacerme reír, inteligente y con una sabiduría que me deja maravillado. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que consultaba a cada rato el reloj para esperarte. Me sentía ansioso cuando sabía que ibas a venir y sí, me gustas.

Peter se puso de pie y se le acercó sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos. El lobo se levantó. Era una cabeza más alto que el muchacho. Se miraron a los ojos y pasaron saliva.

-¿Cómo te resulto físicamente? – quiso quitarse el joven la duda. Una cosa era que lo valorara por ser divertido, por su inteligencia y sus virtudes y otra que lo atrajera su físico.

-¡Mierda, Pet! – se tenían tanta confianza que el lobo no temía maldecir en su presencia -. Me gustas desde el platinado de tu pelo hasta las uñas de tus pies – Peter rio y este gesto lo hizo añadir -. También tus hoyuelos me fascinan.

El muchacho se le colgó del cuello y lo besó. Fue un acto impulsivo, tan de él, tan de Peter Maximoff. Logan lo apretó de la cintura y abrió la boca para incentivarlo y disfrutarlo también. No se trataba del primer beso de ninguno de los dos y, sin embargo, sentían como si lo fuera. Jugaron con las lenguas mientras cerraban los ojos. Concluyeron el beso y, al abrirlos, se estaban observando y sonreían, traviesos y felices.

Peter lo liberó del cuello para apoyarle las manos sobre los hombros. Seguía sonriendo.

-Me enamoré de tu manera de ser – confesó -. Me divertías y era un placer venir cada tarde a tu despacho. Yo también vigilaba mi reloj y no quería faltar. Más que un trabajo me parecía una reunión con un amigo, o una cita. Ojalá hubiera sido tan puntual en la escuela – bromeó. Logan rio -. Me diste seguridad y desde el primer día sentí que podía confiar en ti. Me enamoraste con tus licuados también – Howlett creyó que se trataba de otro chiste y lo festejó con más risa -. ¡Hablo en serio! También me enamoré de tu cuerpo porque es: ¡wow! 

-¿Mi cuerpo es “wow”? – se intrigó el lobo, buscando que se expresara más.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero – soltó Peter una carcajada.

Logan se la cortó con otro beso más intenso.

……………………..

Erik regresó por la tarde a sus propios aposentos. Intuyó que Charles lo estaría aguardándolo allí y no se equivocó. Todavía seguía resentido y no quería dialogar porque sabía que terminarían discutiendo pero también le pesaba que permanecieran distanciados. Esto sin contar que el telépata estaba gestando a sus hijos y no quería que sufriera más momentos de tensión. 

Charles lo esperaba sentado en el sofá. Tenía una jarra con jugo y algunos emparedados sobre la mesa a modo de merienda. Como estaba de espaldas a la puerta, giró los hombros y la cabeza al oírlo entrar.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó de modo amistoso.

Erik cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesita para servirse jugo.

-En un par de horas me reuniré con Logan, Azazel y Scott para interrogar a tu amigo Warren – no pudo omitir el tono de disgusto al pronunciar ese nombre. Charles se mordió el labio para no sonreír, le agradaba que su esposo sintiera celos de ese atractivo mutante aunque no fuera su tipo porque su tipo de hombre era Erik -. Necesitamos saber qué hacía Emma Frost con él, los dos encerrados en el Pentágono. 

-Es peligroso que ella se halle dentro de la Sede de Defensa – comentó Charles precavido.

Erik se sentó en un sillón enfrentado al sofá y bebió.

-Logan tenía razón cuando me advirtió que no debíamos permitirle vivir en la isla aun cuando contrariáramos la primera ley.

-También tuviste razón hoy tú cuando te enojaste con mi proceder – suspiró Charles y lo miró a los ojos.

-No, Charles – se levantó su esposo con nervios.

-Erik, tenemos que platicar.

-¿Qué parte del “no” no te queda claro? – replicó, tenso.

Charles suspiró y calló.

Erik dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y entró a bañarse, dejándolo solo.

El telépata se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Se daba cuenta de que al insistir solo conseguiría que su esposo se disgustara más. Tal vez tenía que dejar pasar un tiempo aunque le doliera.

Erik salió a los pocos minutos. Tenía la toalla enrollada en la cintura pero estaba seco. Todavía no había entrado en la ducha. Recargó el codo contra el umbral y se pasó la mano a través del pelo. Charles lo observó expectante.

-El problema es que al enamorarme de ti como me enamoré, te convertí en un ser perfecto, que no puedes serlo porque eres un ser humano, no un dios – confesó Magneto -. Suena ridículo pero no puedes equivocarte ante mis ojos. Es un error mío, lo sé, pero nunca antes sentí lo que tú me provocas.

Charles quedó de una pieza. Su esposo estaba enojado con él y aun sermoneándolo podía expresarle verdades tan románticas. 

-¿No esperabas que yo fuera tan imprudente como fui? 

-Soy una persona vengativa, Charles – aceptó Magneto -. Vengativa pero justa. En realidad, la venganza es la manera personal que tengo de hacer justicia. No me enorgullezco de ser así pero lo soy, y cuando alguien lastima a los que amo, no sé controlarme. Me pasó con mi madre, me pasó con mi padre, hace meses me pasó contigo y el niño que esperabas. Por eso puedo entender si otra persona reacciona como reaccionaste tú al notar a Frost, pero no puedo entender que esa persona seas tú. 

Charles bajó la cabeza. Su esposo estaba enojado con él por haberlo decepcionado.

-Pienso que esperas más de mí de lo que pueda llegar a dar, Erik.

-Tú no eres vengativo, Charles – expresó Magneto convencido -. Conozco a las personas y te conozco más a ti por eso sé de lo que hablo. Lo que hiciste fue una imprudencia total. De solo pensar que ella hubiera podido lanzarte esa energía contra el vientre, o que las criaturas no hubiesen soportado la pelea – calló porque la idea le sonaba horrible -. ¿Qué hubiese sido de nosotros si ocurriría algo así? ¿Cómo hubiésemos sobrevivido a tal tragedia?

El telépata no soportó más y se acercó apresurado para abrazarlo. 

-Perdón, Erik – sollozó -. Te lo pediré mil veces. No pensé, no medí las consecuencias hasta que vi tu rostro cuando entraste en el laboratorio. Allí recién cobré dimensión de lo que había hecho. Perdóname. 

Magneto dejó que lo abrazara sin moverse y, luego, despacio alzó los brazos para apretarlo él también. 

-No soy perfecto, Erik – siguió gimiendo Charles y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro -. Soy un hombre que antes de conocerte pasó media década confinado por la culpa de lo que había hecho. Era una persona destruida anímica y mentalmente cuando mi padre cerró el trato contigo. Viajé hasta Genosha para unirme a ti con la finalidad de tranquilizar mis demonios. No esperaba que fueras quién eres. Tú me cambiaste, tú me convertiste y gracias a ti aparento una perfección y virtudes que no tengo.

-Pusiste en peligro a nuestros hijos – adujo Erik con calma.

Charles alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Nunca podré perdonarme eso.

-Ya lidiaste demasiado con la culpa en el pasado – le recordó Magneto. Suspiró. Viendo los ojos de su esposo y perdiéndose en el azul, el enojo que tenía se fue apagando -. Vamos a tratar de que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-¡Erik! – lo abrazó con más fuerza y lloró. 

Magneto le acarició la espalda y le besó la cabeza. Sentía que Charles no volvería a cometer error semejante y eso lo tranquilizó.

-Sería conveniente que dejaras de conectarte a Cerebro mientras dure el embarazo – propuso con prudencia.

-O podría simplemente seguir leyendo mentes como lo hice hasta ahora para encontrarlas, sin involucrarme más – acotó Charles porque no le agradaba la idea de cancelar al equipo X-Men durante la gestación. Sería un lapso de cinco meses y había mutantes que necesitaban ayuda urgente -. Mi equivocación fue atacar a Emma Frost, pero puedo mantenerme pasivo solo enviando la información para que la máquina procese las coordenadas.

-Eso lo discutiremos luego, ¿te parece?

Charles asintió. Al menos habían hecho las paces. Se dieron un beso corto de reconciliación y Erik entró a bañarse. Su esposo fue a sus aposentos para asearse también y después se encontraron los dos en la sala del telépata. Charles le comunicó que quería estar presente durante el interrogatorio.

Magneto titubeó. No le agradaba la idea de ese Adonis con alas níveas junto a su esposo. Pero entendía que eran celos y aceptó que lo acompañase.

 

…………………..

-Charles llamó más temprano y contó que espera gemelos – comentó Sharon, bebiendo un sorbo de su té -. Perdimos un nieto y Charles nos regalará dos – sonrió.

-Es una buena noticia – comentó Brian, escueto, mientras hojeaba el periódico.

Sharon iba a observar algo más, cuando la mucama entró presurosa para avisar que el matrimonio Worthington se hallaba en el recibidor y que estaban nerviosos: Warren enojado y su esposa sollozando.

Los Xavier se levantaron presurosos a buscarlos. Sus amigos ya habían sido llevados a la sala donde Brian recibía a sus invitados, y él tenía la mirada tensa y la mano derecha apoyada sobre el mismo mueble que su hijo cuando visitó el lugar, mientras que Kathryn estaba sentada en un sofá apretando su bolso apoyado en su regazo con fuerza para contener los nervios.

-Warren – se presentó el senador y se dirigió a su amigo. Sharon llegó detrás y se acercó a Kathryn, que se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes lo que ese idiota de William nos hizo? – exclamó Worthington, con furia mal contenida -. ¡Es un traidor! ¡Le dije que dejara a mi familia afuera de esto! Yo lo ayudé financieramente, a él y a ese científico, y de igual forma lo usó. 

-¿A quién? – indagó Brian sin entender.

-A Warren – respondió Kathryn, temblando -. ¡A nuestro hijo!

Sharon miró a su marido sin comprender. Él trataba de hilvanar ideas pero lo único que recordó fue la propuesta que Worthington le había hecho con Stryker tiempo atrás.

Warren juntó aire para tranquilizarse antes de opinar.

-Con tu posición política eres el único que puede denunciar y oponerse a esta locura, Brian. Los mutantes te apoyan y tu palabra será escuchada. Conozco a cada dueño de un medio en el país, ya me ayudaron recién publicando el rostro de mi hijo en las noticias, y hablaré con ellos para que salgas en cada canal, en cada diario y en cada estación de radio. 

-¿Estás hablando del proyecto de los Centinelas? – preguntó Xavier, sin reparar en que su esposa estaba presente y nada sabía.

-Exacto – confirmó el empresario -. Querían involucrar a Warren por su mutación y yo me opuse. Él también porque es un joven sensato pero volvió de la universidad la semana pasada y desde hace un par de días desapareció de casa sin ningún llamado ni a mí ni a su madre, sin dejar ninguna nota, nada.

-Se borró de la faz de la Tierra – acotó Kathryn entre sollozos. Sharon le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros a modo de consuelo.

-Lo buscamos desesperados, sabes que tengo contactos en el FBI – continuó Worthington, que siempre que podía dejaba entrever lo reconocido que era y la gente poderosa que conocía -. Descubrieron que estaba en Washington y lo localizaron por última vez en el Pentágono. William trabaja allí y también ese científico con el proyecto. Dime, ¿qué motivo puede tener mi hijo que está estudiando finanzas en visitar el Pentágono?

-¿Crees que Will lo llamó en secreto? – preguntó Xavier -. ¿Sin consultarte a ti?

-Warren desapareció del Pentágono, Brian – añadió Kathryn angustiada -. Lo buscaron y no estaba más allí aunque tuvimos acceso a las cámaras de seguridad que mostraban que ingresó. Por eso estamos desesperados y por eso viajamos a verte. 

Sharon intervino como dueña de casa.

-Lo mejor es conservar la calma en estos casos – frotó los hombros de su amiga para relajarla -. Acompáñenme a nuestra sala privada donde estoy tomando un té, mientras Brian comienza a trabajar en el asunto.

-¿Llamaste a Will? – quiso saber Xavier.

-No contesta mis llamadas – contestó Worthington con furia fría -. No está en el Pentágono, no está en su casa. El FBI no sabe dónde rayos está.

-Quisiera darme un baño – pidió Kathryn, notando que el maquillaje se le había corrido con el llanto.

Sharon asintió.

-Veré que te alisten lo necesario en uno de los de huéspedes. También una cama por si necesitas descansar.

-El médico me prescribió estas pastillas para la ansiedad – sacó la señora Worthington un frasquito de su bolso -. Cuando las tomo me da sueño y encima llevo dos días sin dormir. ¡Ay, mi pequeño Warren! – se cubrió la cara con un sollozo.

Sharon no la había visto antes tan desesperada. Además, era una persona despreocupada que poco y nada de interés había mostrado por su hijo pero recordó la frase: uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Tal vez la desaparición del muchacho había hecho florecer su afecto maternal.

-Tengo que hacer más llamadas – comentó Warren y de esta manera, le pedía a su amigo un teléfono y privacidad.

Los Xavier se encargaron de ordenar a sus empleados que sus inesperados visitantes fueran atendidos con lo que solicitaban y Brian se dirigió a su despacho. Sharon lo siguió detrás con muchas preguntas y al llegar, juntó las puertas para quedar encerrada y sola con él.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Brian? – preguntó, enseñando recién su preocupación -. ¿Qué es eso de los centinelas? ¿Por qué su hijo desapareció de repente? ¿Y qué tiene que ver William en todo esto?

-William es el amante de Emma Frost – observó Brian para sí.

Sharon suspiró, más consternada.

-¿Crees que esa mujer esté detrás de esto?

El senador la invitó a sentarse junto a él en el sofá y sillones que usaba para atender a sus socios de manera informal. Allí había tenido la última plática con su hijo antes de que partiera hacia Genosha. Ella se ubicó en un asiento y su marido en otro apuesto.

-Hace varios meses Warren y Will me visitaron en mis oficinas con una propuesta de negocios – comenzó Brian. Su esposa lo escuchaba expectante -. Se trataba de un proyecto que llamaron Centinelas, como los soldados vigías de las almenas. 

-Entonces, era un proyecto militar – observó Sharon -. ¿Te involucraste?

-No lo acepté. 

-¿Por qué?

-Un científico que trabaja con William en el Pentágono propuso desarrollar robots para las personas que poseyeran el gen mutante activado. Por ejemplo, nuestros hijos.

-¿Con qué finalidad?

-Identificarlos, Sharon, partiendo de la premisa de que existen mutantes peligrosos por su mutación.

-¡Por favor! – se cubrió ella la boca horrorizada -. Dime que no solo te opusiste sino que con tus medios conseguiste que semejante locura se cancelara.

-No pude hacer nada – objetó Xavier -. Pero no participé. 

-Identificarlos es el primer paso para segregarlos.

-Eso mismo pensé, me recordó los horrores de los campos de concentración.

Sharon trató de no imaginar que pudieran crear uno para la gente como sus hijos.

-¿Cómo tu amigo Warren participó en eso teniendo un hijo como los nuestros?

-No veía el alcance de la peligrosidad que yo sí vi – respondió Brian con autosuficiencia.

-¿Cuán avanzado se encuentra el proyecto?

-No lo sé, como no acepté participar ya no supe más de él – contestó su esposo -. Pero Warren podría informarnos.

-Tu amigo William, involucrado en él, es el amante de Emma Frost, una mutante con deseo de dominación que se plantó ante Magneto y dejó en claro que ansía armar revueltas en Genosha – advirtió Sharon y soltó un suspiro -. ¿Saben Warren y William lo poderosa que es? ¿Saben al menos que es una mutante?

-Te dije que me desligué del proyecto y no tengo más información, solo lo que acabo de decirte.

-¿Cómo no lo detuviste, Brian? – volvió a insistir su esposa con tono admonitorio -. Tienes el deber de hacerlo por los mutantes que te votaron para que los defendieses y, además, más allá de tu función senatorial, tienes dos hijos que pueden salir perjudicados si estas máquinas comienzan funcionar.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si llegarán a funcionar.

-¿Y esa ignorancia te alivia? – le increpó Sharon -. No – sacudió la cabeza -. Como madre no puedo estar tranquila pensando que esos robots se están creando dentro del Pentágono, Brian. No sé cómo no te preocupaste antes por algo así, cómo no trataste de impedirlo.

-¿Vas a seguir reprochándomelo, Sharon? – se indignó Xavier.

Su esposa se levantó del sillón, molesta. Más que molesta preocupadísima.

-Este proyecto tiene que ser de conocimiento público y la sociedad, especialmente los mutantes, tiene el derecho a juzgar si esas máquinas pueden ser convenientes o no. 

-Eso es lo que Warren me propuso cuando me ofreció denunciar esto en los medios.

-Los mutantes son los primeros que tienen que saberlo, Brian.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sharon fue hasta el teléfono sobre el escritorio y alzó el tubo.

-Me refiero a que antes de hablar en los medios, deberías comunicárselo al líder de Genosha.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – se sorprendió el senador.

-Tu rencilla con Magneto es ridícula y lo sabes. Te comportaste de manera irrespetuosa en la boda y pusiste en duda su autoridad. Por eso se enojó tanto.

-Sharon, por favor – quiso calmarla y sacudió la cabeza con aire descreído.

Pero ella continuó con firmeza.

-Él te desterró y gracias a ese acto, hasta el día de hoy no pude volver a ver a mis hijos. Tenga Erik la culpa o no – no reparó que usó el nombre de pila de Magneto por la cantidad de veces que había escuchado a su hijo en las llamadas nombrarlo así -, eso ahora no tiene importancia. Tienes que avisarle personalmente de esto.

-Sharon, estás exagerando.

-¿Tú me llamas a mí exagerada, Brian? – le espetó ella, perdiendo la paciencia y colgó el tubo -. ¿Tú, que hace medio año que no platicas con tus hijos por orgullo malherido? ¿Tú, que me sacaste de Genosha porque no tuviste el valor de pedir perdón por tu comportamiento?

-¡Sharon! ¿Qué te pasa? – ahora el senador perdió la paciencia.

-Estoy harta de tu comportamiento, eso me pasa – contestó Sharon fría y directa -. Te seguí como una esposa fiel cuando saliste de esa isla, respeté tu decisión de que permaneciéramos lejos de Genosha aun cuando nuestro hijo más nos necesitaba y a veces me planteo si dejé de ser una buena madre para ellos para convertirme en una esposa obediente. Pero esto que pone en peligro a todos los mutantes, incluidos nuestros hijos, no puede continuar y no ganarás mucho con solo denunciarlo. Tienes que hacer que los mutantes actúen y darle información personal a su líder para que los defienda. Magneto tiene que saberlo y tú debes comunicárselo.

Brian iba a replicar pero ella giró para enfilar hacia la puerta.

-Llama a Magneto – insistió Sharon con ese carácter férreo que Charles también tenía -. Yo iré a atender a nuestros invitados.

-No voy a llamarlo, Sharon.

-Y yo no volveré a dirigirte la palabra hasta que lo hagas.

Brian quedó de una pieza. Su esposa, una dama británica educada a la antigua, se atrevía a extorsionarlo de esa forma. Lo más increíble es que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que sería capaz de hacerlo.

……………..


	20. Capítulo Veinte: El Contacto

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Veinte: El Contacto

Warren sentía a Charles como un hermano mayor. Al ser el hijo único de un acaudalado empresario y una madre encerrada en su mundo, le había costado relacionarse con otros niños en su infancia. A pesar de la diferencia notable de edad, Charles había sido un consejero, un hermano y un guía, y Warren le tenía mucho cariño, tanto como a alguien de su propia familia. Se alegró al saber que estaba casado con Magneto y era feliz en Genosha. Pero ahora que había visto la discusión entre los esposos, estaba preocupado. Al regresar a Chicago luego de estar en la isla por primera vez, había buscado información sobre Magneto. Descubrió que era un gobernante justo y recto, y un mutante entregado a su causa, pero que en el pasado había sido vengativo y había llegado a asesinar a sus enemigos. Después de ver el conflicto que se había creado entre él y Charles en el laboratorio, Warren temía que el telépata tuviera problemas en su matrimonio y le asustaba la manera en que Magneto pudiera reaccionar con él. Por eso se alivió al verlos entrar en la sala para el interrogatorio, tomados de la mano. Había llegado al castillo un rato antes con Summers y cuando arribó la pareja, estaba sentado en un rincón de la larga mesa de reuniones con el general a su lado. También notó que su amigo tenía el rostro sereno y Erik la mirada tranquila. Entendió que se habían reconciliado.

Charles y su esposo se sentaron enfrentados a él y el telépata le sonrió. Warren le respondió con un apretón de manos que Erik escudriñó con poco disimulo. Después Magneto le extendió el brazo.

-Buenas noches, Warren – lo saludó y le apretó el puño con fuerza. Era una manera de demostrarle su fuerza y autoridad porque, claro, los celos lo desbordaban -. Me enteré de que te revisaron en el centro de salud y que te encuentras bien.

-Sí, gracias – contestó el joven, asombrado por el apriete.

Charles miró a su esposo y le hizo un gesto admonitorio.

“No demuestres tus celos justo ahora, por favor,” le ordenó más que pedirle mentalmente. “Además sabes que no existen motivos.”

Erik simplemente le sonrió y soltó la mano del muchacho.

Logan fue el último en llegar después de Azazel y el único que se sentó en uno de los extremos. Saludó a Charles y a Erik. Necesitaba encontrar más tarde un espacio para contarle a su amigo lo que había acontecido entre Peter y él pero se daba cuenta de que ese no era el momento oportuno.

Cuando estuvieron todos ubicados alrededor de la mesa, Erik autorizó a Warren a narrar. El joven comenzó contando cuando Stryker le había ofrecido visitarlo en el Pentágono la noche que había estado en la casa de Charles. Su padre se enteró de la propuesta y amonestó al militar por tratar de involucrar a su familia. Más tarde, ya en Chicago, explicó a su hijo que no era conveniente que participara del proyecto y le pidió que se mantuviera alejado de Stryker. No fue un problema porque el militar no le caía bien a Warren por sus observaciones despectivas sobre los mutantes pero pensó que su padre quizás estaba exagerando. Regresó a Oxford y se olvidó del asunto. Pero meses después volvió a Chicago y tuvo un encuentro casual en la calle con Stryker y una mujer rubia. No recordaba nada más, apenas que los había saludado por educación y. . .

-¿Cómo era esa mujer? – indagó Logan, interesado -. ¿Podrías describirla?

-Era Emma Frost, no hay duda – contestó Magneto. 

Charles suspiró y se masajeó la barriga. Recordaba el enfrentamiento con ella esa mañana. Estaba tan alterado que envió sin querer su nerviosismo a su esposo. 

-Continúa – apremió Erik a Warren. Enseguida sintió la turbación de Charles y le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Charles se sacudió reconfortado ante su toque. Magneto le acarició los dedos para relajarlo -. ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó despacito.

“Sí, amor,” le contestó telepáticamente.

Erik asintió y siguió reteniéndole la mano a modo de consuelo. 

Warren continuó el relato. 

-Desperté encerrado en una habitación. Estaba acostado boca arriba en una camilla. Sentí como si volviera a tener control sobre mi cuerpo, no sé por qué. Me parecía que había dormido durante mucho tiempo, horas, días, y había tenido un sueño pesado del que no podía recodar nada. Era extraño, jamás antes me había sentido así, ni aun en mis peores resacas.

Logan soltó una carcajada.

-Se nota que no tuviste las peores – bromeó para distender el ambiente y a todos les sentó bien porque estaban tensos. 

Charles se reservó la opinión porque se daba cuenta de que su amigo había sido manipulado mentalmente.

Después de sonreír con la broma de Logan, Warren se rascó la frente para acomodar las ideas. 

-Me costó incorporarme en la camilla porque me sentía mareado. Allí fue cuando vi otra vez a esa mujer. Estaba de pie junto a mí, observándome, me miraba fijo, penetrante, me provocó escalofríos.

-Esa arpía de Frost – masculló Logan y carraspeó antes de disculparse -. Lo siento, muchacho. Continúa.

-No estaba sola – recordó Warren. Azazel y Logan intercambiaron miradas. Erik se movió inquieto y ahora fue su esposo el que le acarició los dedos para tranquilizarlo -. A su lado estaba el científico del que Stryker ya me había hablado, Bolivar Trask. Él me explicó que me encontraba dentro del Pentágono. Yo le reclamé que no podía retenerme y tenía que dejarme marcharme. El científico me llamó por mi nombre y la mujer me ordenó que me calmara. Después vi imágenes de mi niñez en mi cabeza como una película, eso me alivió, sin embargo, no quería tranquilizarme sino escapar. Pero volví a dormirme. Desperté nuevamente ahora solo con ella y fue en ese momento que interviniste tú, Charles – se dirigió el telépata -. Apareció el equipo X-Men y Kurt me teletransportó con los demás hasta el laboratorio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas? – quiso saber Azazel, que estaba tomando notas.

-Sí, y espero haber sido de ayuda – contestó el joven.

Erik le asintió y se dirigió a Scott.

-¿Qué opina como militar de todo esto, general? – le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Scott por su cargo y no su nombre de pila, porque Warren era un extraño y quería que la reunión tuviera un aire formal -. Este joven mutante fue secuestrado y retenido en el Pentágono contra su voluntad.

-Es un ataque grave hacia nuestra gente – observó Summers y volteó hacia Warren -. Ese científico, Trask, ¿trabaja allí? – el muchacho asintió -. Se trata claramente de un científico militar, o que está desarrollando proyectos militares.

-Y Emma Frost está con ellos, implicada hasta la médula – añadió Logan y se acomodó en el asiento, nervioso. Miró a Erik -. Esa mujer no va a darse por vencida.

-Nunca lo ha hecho – contestó Magneto seriamente -. No está acostumbrada a perder, no con el poder que tiene.

-¿Cuál es ese poder? – quiso saber Warren, intrigado.

-Es una telépata, hijo – le contestó Azazel paternalmente -. Por eso te controló de esa forma. Tienes baches en la memoria y cuentas que te dormías, despertabas y tenías imágenes proyectadas en tu mente sin explicación. Pues la explicación es ella.

-¿Es telépata como tú, Charles? – le preguntó el joven a su amigo.

-Es como Charles pero con pésimas intenciones – respondió Erik cortante. 

-Ese sueño que nombraste – le recordó Logan -. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duró? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estimas que estuviste dormido?

-Hoy, en el centro de salud, pregunté la fecha en que estamos y la última vez que recuerdo que estuve en la calle, cuando me crucé con ella y el coronel, fue hace dos días.

-Tus padres deben estar preocupados – observó Charles.

-Estaba pensando pedir un teléfono para llamarlos – solicitó el joven y miró a Magneto, que le autorizó asintiendo.

Erik finalizó la reunión y convocó a otra con sus consejeros y el general para primeras horas de la jornada siguiente. 

Charles se despidió de Warren con un abrazo efusivo de hermano. El joven no lo había visto todavía con panza y se complació al encontrarlo feliz y saludable porque quedaba en evidencia que el matrimonio se había arreglado finalmente. Para que Warren no pasara la noche solo, Azazel lo invitó a cenar con él, Kurt y Raven y también se ofreció a prestarle el teléfono de su departamento en el castillo para que se comunicara con su familia. Sin saber por qué, el joven sonrió al pensar que pasaría esa noche con Kurt. Era un mutante agradable, dulce, tierno y su piel cerúlea le parecía atractiva. Sí, atractiva, se repitió mentalmente y agrandó la sonrisa. Kurt Wagner lo atraía.

Charles y Erik regresaron juntos para cenar y dormir, aunque seguían ambos nerviosos con los acontecimientos. Cuando quedaron juntos en la sala de los aposentos, Charles se colgó del cuello de su esposo y le dio un beso breve para sosegarlo.

-¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez para tranquilizarnos los dos? – le propuso y le dio otro beso.

Erik asintió y le acarició las mejillas con ternura.

-Luego cenamos y vamos directo a la cama.

-Prepararé el tablero y las piezas – contestó Charles y lo liberó del cuello. Se frotó el vientre -. ¿Qué sientes con esto de que tendremos dos bebés?

Erik rio al recordarlo y lo retuvo de la mano para que no se alejara.

-Pienso en dos cositas tan tiernas y parecidas a ti que van a enloquecerme – y apoyó su mano contra la que Charles sostenía en su vientre para apretarla. Percibió un aleteo suave y la respiración de su esposo se contuvo -. ¿Qué fue eso?

Charles cerró los ojos y se presionó con más fuerza. Los abrió.

-¿Qué crees, Erik? – rio, emocionado -. Es la primera vez que sentimos a nuestros hijos y lo hicimos juntos.

Erik quería llorar. Le acarició la barriga con largos círculos y le besó la boca, apasionado. Atrás quedaban la discusión y reconciliación de horas antes y por un momento olvidó la preocupación por Emma Frost y lo que pudiera estar tramando con el tal Trask en el Pentágono. Solo estaba emocionado con Charles y la familia que estaban construyendo juntos.

Se separaron minutos más tarde y el telépata se dirigió a la otra sala para preparar el juego de ajedrez en sus aposentos. En ellos cenarían y se acostarían a dormir. 

Erik se estaba por sentar al quedarse solo, cuando sonó el timbre del teléfono y alzó el tubo. Era la operadora que solicitaba permiso para comunicarlo con el senador Xavier.

-La línea del señor Xavier-Lehnsherr es la del otro departamento – corrigió Erik y se alegró de que al fin su suegro hiciera a un lado su orgullo para hablar con Charles.

-No, señor Magneto – contestó la mutante -. El senador pidió hablar con usted específicamente.

Erik pasó saliva, tenso. Podía recordar vívidamente la escena cuando Brian lo desafió delante de todos en la boda y dejó en evidencia el desprecio que le provocaban los mutantes. El senador lo había desilusionado y se sentía traicionado en su buena fe por haber confiado en él durante años. Pero también comprendía el esfuerzo que tenía que estar haciendo ahora al llamarlo porque era una persona soberbia y de ideas cerradas. A Erik lo entristecía que en el medio de esa discusión que habían tenido suegro y yerno y que terminó con el destierro de Xavier, estuviera Charles y por su Charles él haría lo que fuera.

-Páseme la llamada – ordenó y aguardó. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que oyó la voz de Brian del otro lado.

-Buenas noches, Magneto – sonaba calmado aunque Erik imaginaba lo que debía estarle costando hablarle -. Entre nosotros no existen las mejores relaciones pero usted defiende la causa mutante desde su isla y yo la defiendo desde mi banca senatorial – Erik se reservó la pregunta acerca de qué entendía el senador por defender la causa mutante -. Sin embargo, lo más importante para mí son mis hijos y lo que descubrí es peligroso para toda su gente.

-¿De qué se trata? – indagó Magneto.

-Mire, no puedo darle mucha información por teléfono pero solo le resumiré que esa mutante de la boda. . .

-Emma Frost.

-Sí, ella misma. Tiene conexiones importantes por aquí y está buscando problemas.

-¿Le parece bien encontrarnos mañana en su oficina, senador? – propuso Erik, pensando que, efectivamente, una llamada internacional no era un medio adecuado -. Yo viajaría temprano para verlo.

Brian tardó unos segundos en aceptar.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Lo esperaré allí mañana. ¿Cerca de las diez le parece?

-Me parece bien – aceptó Erik, distante pero educado, mientras calculaba que debía partir al alba para llegar a Nueva York en ese horario.

-Será a esa hora. Buenas noches, Magneto.

-Buenas noches, senador – y los dos cortaron la llamada.

Erik comprendió enseguida la relación entre lo que Warren les había contado y la preocupación de su suegro. Alzó nuevamente el tubo para llamar a Logan y a Scott porque cancelaría la reunión del día siguiente para viajar con ellos temprano a Nueva York.

……………………..

Charles se asombró cuando su esposo le contó que su padre lo había llamado, y dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad. Supuso que su madre debía haber estado detrás de ese acto porque sonaba a la manera en que ella reaccionaba cuando tenía que reconciliar a los demás. Más de una vez los había obligado a él y a Raven a solucionar de esa forma rencillas entre hermanos: ordenando a uno a que diera el primer paso acercándose al otro y dialogaran.

El matrimonio jugó una partida y con el correr de los movimientos, Erik se fue relajando. Mientras se acariciaba la panza, Charles consiguió en tres jugadas rápidas, quitarle los dos caballos negros. Erik rio, se levantó y fue a arrodillarse a los pies de la silla de su esposo. Le besó el vientre al tiempo que bromeaba que no necesitaba más sus corceles porque ahora tenía dos caballitos que por el momento estaban en la barriga. Charles rio con él y así quedó establecido como apodo para sus hijos “dos caballitos.” Después cenaron y se retiraron a dormir en la cama del telépata.

Al alba Erik partió con Logan y Scott en el helicóptero hacia Nueva York. Tras despedirse, Charles regresó al castillo para conectarse con su padre por medio de Cerebro. Ansiaba platicar con él y agradecerle el gesto de haberse acercado a su esposo.

En Nueva York todavía era de noche pero Brian se levantó para prepararse para la reunión con su yerno. No quería olvidarse de ningún detalle. Después de la plática en su oficina, declararía públicamente lo que sabía. Se sentó junto al escritorio de su despacho en su casa y comenzó a tomar notas. La mansión estaba en silencio. No quería improvisar nada. El teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio sonó y alzó el tubo, calculando que debía ser Magneto por la hora.

-¿Sí?

De la otra línea se escuchó una respiración y luego una risita.

-¿Quién es? – reclamó Brian y se acomodó en el asiento, disgustado.

-Buenas noches, senador – Xavier tenía una excelente memoria para retener rostros y voces así que la reconoció al instante -. No es loable lo que usted se propone hacer mañana, ya sabe, denunciar proyectos secretos del Gobierno a los mutantes.

-Usted es una de ellos, señorita Frost – contestó Brian, agrio. No podía verla a través del tubo pero dedujo que debía haberla sorprendido al reconocerla con tanta rapidez -. Creyó que escondiéndose detrás de mi amigo William podría engañar al Gobierno pero hay gente mucho más inteligente que usted.

-Escuche, senador – Emma cambió el tono por uno serio -. Usted me cayó bien en Genosha. Fue directo y no dudó en enfrentar al insolente de Magneto. Por eso seré clara: usted se acostó tarde esta noche y se levantó en medio de la madrugada hace más o menos una hora para encerrarse en su despacho. No se dirigió al dormitorio de su esposa así que no sabe si ella sigue allí.

Brian comenzó a temblar y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué es lo que está insinuando?

-Le advierto que suba a ver a su esposa, senador. Hasta luego – y colgó.

Brian salió como flecha de su despacho y subió de a dos los escalones para llegar a la habitación de Sharon. Golpeó y entró sin esperar respuesta. La cama estaba vacía, con las sábanas corridas. Miró alrededor y vio que a pesar de la madrugada helada, los ventanales estaban abiertos. 

Desesperado, el senador recorrió los aposentos, entró en el vestidor y en el baño de su esposa, mientras la llamaba. No la encontró. Pensó en buscar a la servidumbre, llamar a la policía, al FBI y a todos los contactos importantes que su amigo Worthington pudiera tener. En ese momento Charles se conectó a su mente.

“Papá,” saludó y lo desbordó la ansiedad, el miedo, la culpa y la angustia de su padre. Leyó al vuelo lo que había sucedido. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos para calmarse y enviarle paz. “Padre, lo que ocurrió es desesperante pero no temas. Tranquilízate, por favor.”

-Charles – musitó Brian y estaba tan abrumado que se sentó en el extremo de la cama de su esposa -.Charles, tu madre, ella no está, se la llevaron.

Charles suspiró conectado a Cerebro. Hank estaba controlando el tablero y Sean vigilando. Los dos advirtieron su expresión y se pusieron en alerta. El telépata les asintió para calmarlos y siguió comunicándose con su padre.

“La ayuda va en camino, papá. No hagas nada, no llames a la policía ni a ningún contacto. Eso es lo que Emma debe estar buscando, que te desesperes y denuncies. Quédate tranquilo. Confía en mí.”

-Charles, Frost me llamó al despacho recién – contó angustiado y reparó en lo extraño que resultaba que su hijo le estuviera hablando desde Genosha -. Me dijo que tu madre no estaba en su habitación y vine a ver y no está.

“Emma Frost es una mutante, papá,” le explicó el telépata, tratando de calmarlo. Hank y Sean dieron un respingo al oír el nombre aborrecible. “Deja que Magneto y los nuestros se encarguen de ella. No te preocupes, la ayuda va en camino.”

-No viviré si algo llega a sucederle – sollozó Brian porque se sentía desolado como pocas veces. Había sufrido pérdidas en su vida, desde las de sus padres hacía tiempo hasta los primeros embarazos tempranos que Sharon había perdido antes de concebir a Charles, pero ella nunca le había faltado. Siempre la había tenido sana y salva a su lado. El solo imaginar que ahora su esposa estaba en peligro superaba sus peores pesadillas. Afortunadamente la paz que su hijo le transmitía comenzó a hacer efecto.

“No salgas de la casa, papá,” pidió Charles. “Tampoco hables con nadie. Te repito que la ayuda va en camino y vamos a salvarla.”

Al sentirlo más sereno, el telépata se desconectó y se quitó el casco. 

Hank y Sean se acercaron rápidamente. Charles respiró profundo para sosegarse y se apoyó la mano sobre el vientre. Por instinto controlaba que las criaturas se encontraran saludables cada vez que él se alteraba. Juntó aire y a pesar de su desesperación, comprendió que tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación de forma inminente. Miró a Sean.

-Reúne con urgencia al equipo X-Men.

El soldado asintió y corrió a cumplir la orden.

Charles se volvió hacia Hank.

-Tengo que conectarme con Magneto. Vuelve a encender la máquina.

McCoy regresó al tablero mientras que Charles se calzaba el casco.

Dentro del helicóptero, Erik estaba en su asiento volando junto con Logan y Scott. Los tres se encontraban ansiosos pero tranquilos. De a ratos, observaban la cabina donde el piloto maniobraba la nave. 

El lobo miraba de soslayo a su amigo. Sentía la necesidad de decirle lo que pasaba entre él y Peter pero notaba que este no era el momento tampoco. Conocía a Erik, que era una persona abierta, que sabía escuchar, pero adoraba a su hijo en demasía y le costaba reconocer que había madurado. ¿Cómo le sentaría la relación de su muchacho con uno de sus amigos? ¿Qué opinaría de la diferencia de edad? Logan estaba decidido a ser él quien se lo confesara aunque tenía sus dudas en cuanto a la reacción de Magneto. Tan ensimismado estaba en el asunto que no reparó que había sacado un habano y estaba a punto de encenderlo hasta que Scott le hizo un gesto admonitorio y tuvo que guardarlo.

Erik iba a hacer una broma al respecto para distender el ambiente, cuando su esposo se conectó con él.

“Erik,” Charles lo llamó directo a su cabeza. “Surgieron problemas,” pasó saliva antes de añadir. “Mi madre fue secuestrada por Emma Frost y su gente, y mi padre está desesperado.”

Erik se puso de pie. Su esposo percibió su tensión.

“Estoy por reunir al equipo para enviártelo,” siguió comunicándole Charles. “Ya tranquilicé a mi padre pero tenemos que actuar sin demora.”

“¿Cómo estás tú, amor?,” quiso saber Erik, preocupado ante todo por él. “Se trata de tu madre.”

“Estoy bien,” contestó y titubeó. “Necesito desconectarme porque el equipo llegará enseguida.”

“Charles, sabes que vamos a rescatarla sana y salva,” le aseguró Erik con confianza. “Logan, Scott y yo somos guerreros y sabemos lidiar con esto. Scott, además, está entrenado para situaciones de rescate. No te preocupes, amor.”

Charles tenía ganas de llorar y contestó veloz que sí para desconectarse enseguida. Se quitó el casco y se limpió los ojos con los dedos.

Hank se le acercó con un vaso con agua. 

Dentro del helicóptero, Logan y Scott interrogaron a Erik porque habían visto su cambio de expresión y él los puso al tanto del problema surgido.

Enseguida, Kurt, Peter, Raven, Warren y Sean se presentaron en el medio de la nave. El joven Worthington los acompañaba para ayudarlos con los contactos y la información que pudiera tener su progenitor.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Peter con su entusiasmo perenne -. ¡Esto fue fantástico, Kurt! – palmeó la espalda de su amigo -. Te superaste al teletransportarnos al interior de un helicóptero en pleno vuelo.

Kurt se sonrojó con orgullo. No iba a admitir en voz alta que había sido la presencia de Warren la que le había dado fuerzas para semejante proeza. 

Peter observó alrededor y saludó a Logan, alzando la mano. El lobo le sonrió. Erik estaba tan ansioso que no advirtió el gesto. 

Raven tomó la palabra como líder del grupo. La voz le temblaba porque al igual que Charles, estaba angustiada por su madre.

-Mi hermano tiene un plan, que me transmitió mentalmente antes de venir. Pero no quiere pasar por encima de tu autoridad, Erik. Por eso lo expondré solo si tú lo autorizas.

-Cualquier plan concebido por Charles será bienvenido – concedió Magneto y todos se prepararon para escucharlo.

……………..

Charles había intentado comunicarse con su madre pero supuso que Emma debía haberla bloqueado y no se equivocó. Ahora Sharon se encontraba dormida profundamente dentro de una habitación pequeña en una camita. Estaba vestida con su elegante camisón rosa de satén y tenía puesto un casco similar al que poseía Erik, que la mantenía incomunicada para su hijo. Emma se había dado cuenta de que Charles había amplificado su poder, quizás por medio de alguna máquina, cuando estableció contacto con ella a distancia en el Pentágono. Por eso había decidido bloquear a Sharon y secuestrarla para amedrentar al telépata y a su padre. 

La habitación tenía una ventana de vidrio rectangular desde la que Emma y Stryker observaban a la dama dormida.

El coronel ya no era el mismo que había saludado a Brian en su oficina meses atrás para plantearle el proyecto de los Centinelas. Ahora que Frost controlaba su mente por completo, ya no tenía dominio de sí mismo y era un mero títere de la telépata. Emma igual aprovechaba el tiempo para seducirlo más por diversión que por otra cosa. Por eso le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le sonrió tontamente.

-¿Quieres saber mi plan, Will? ¿Por qué es tan importante chantajear al senador con este secuestro y traer a Magneto hasta aquí?

-¿Por qué querida? – preguntó el militar y ya ni su tono de voz era el mismo de tan controlado que lo tenía ella.

Emma le dio un beso rápido y explicó.

-Esos robots centinelas, es una mentirita que solo identifiquen a los mutantes. Son máquinas que pueden disparar, amorcito, asesinar, solo que ese secretito lo sé yo, lo sabe Trask y ahora lo sabes tú. Tampoco están fabricados con metal, en realidad no tienen una sola pieza de metal en su cuerpo, son cien por ciento de plástico. También las armas ocultas que tienen. Cuando Magneto se enfrente a ellos, porque el muy estúpido seguro lo hará y nos encargaremos de que así ocurra, esos robots van a matarlo. 

-¿Todo este plan es para matar a Magneto?

Emma asintió con un puchero encantador.

-Magneto tiene un hijo, que se niega a sucederlo pero yo puedo controlarlo. Es un muchachito que estuvo en mis manos cuando viví en Genosha – pensaba en Peter como el adolescente inmaduro e impulsivo que había conocido meses atrás, no como el joven responsable en que se había convertido ahora -. Quiero que él gobierne Genosha, no su padre.

-¿Todo esto es para asesinar a Magneto y convertir a su hijo en su sucesor?

-Quiero esa isla, Will – aseveró Emma decidida -. Quiero el control de todos los mutantes.

-Pero me dijiste que Magneto se había casado para conseguir un heredero con el hijo de Brian – recordó el coronel. Ya no tenía buena memoria con el control que ella establecía pero recordaba eso -. Cuando te conectaste ayer con él, advertiste que Charles Xavier ya está esperando.

-Ese joven tiene traumas profundos que yo una vez ya saqué a la luz. Si se interpone, volveré a enseñárselos y si Magneto muere, de seguro quedará vulnerable. Charles Xavier es un telépata poderoso pero la empatía que tiene es su mayor debilidad así como su mayor poder. Si acabamos con Magneto, ni él ni el hijo que pudiera tener serán oponentes para mí. Deja que controle a Maximoff y tú y yo tendremos el poder sobre todos los mutantes. ¿Qué me dices, Will? Con estas máquinas identificaremos mutantes en todo el mundo y los doblegaremos con el ejército de robots que Trask está fabricando. Imagínate, dominar a todos los mutantes del planeta.

-Sería un rey, no, más que un rey, sería un emperador – se relamió Stryker los labios, alucinado con la idea -. Y tú serías mi emperatriz.

-Tendrás tu propio ejército de mutantes y robots, más letales que cualquier soldado homo sapiens. Gobernaremos Genosha por medio de Maximoff y esa isla, poblada de gente con poderes superiores, se convertiría en el centro de la Tierra.

-Seríamos los dueños del mundo.

-¡Sí! – soltó Emma una risita histérica y lo besó.

El militar sonrió. En verdad, cualquier plan que Emma propusiera le parecía formidable. Lo que él no sabía era que ella ya había planeado deshacerse también de él cuando ya no le hiciera falta.

 

……………..


	21. Capítulo Veintiuno: Otro Sacrificio Más

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Alianza Forzada

Capítulo Veintiuno: Otro Sacrificio Más

Brian se tranquilizó con la paz que su hijo le había enviado y bajó a una de las salas para esperar allí en silencio. Tenía confianza en Charles porque era un mutante poderoso tanto o más que Emma Frost y a pesar del altercado con Magneto, estaba convencido ahora de que iban a ayudar a su esposa. Llegó la mañana y el mayordomo lo encontró sentado en un sillón. Fue a desayunar y a esperar noticias de su hijo. La mucama bajó consternada más tarde para avisarle que Sharon no respondía y dijo que él se encargaría de buscarla. Tuvo que mentirles para que no tomaran cartas en el asunto y llamaran a la policía, al menos hasta que Charles le dijera qué hacer. El senador se dio cuenta de que no actuaba así porque su hijo lo hubiese controlado mentalmente, algo que Charles no hacía por respeto, sino porque realmente confiaba en él.

Terminaba de desayunar cuando le avisaron que Raven había llegado con un joven. Brian salió a saludar a su hija con un abrazo. La joven se sorprendió de su efusividad porque su padre era un hombre normalmente distante, y se sintió contenida en sus brazos y al fin lloró.

Peter había llegado con ella porque la había llevado con su velocidad del aeropuerto hasta Westchester. Al ver que padre e hija se consolaban juntos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero y comenzó a caminar por la habitación para darles intimidad. Observó los cuadros antiguos que colgaban de la pared y los adornos en los estantes. Con solo observar esa habitación podía hacerse la idea de lo suntuosa que era la casa y suspiró, pensando en Charles, que se veía humilde y amoroso, y había crecido entre tantos lujos. Imaginó lo que al telépata tendría que haberle costado dejar atrás para viajar a un país desconocido como Genosha e integrarse a una familia extraña. Peter se daba cuenta de que Charles lo había hecho porque era responsable y obediente con su padre ya que había sido Brian quien cerró el acuerdo con Magneto. Esto lo hizo pensar en su propia historia, ahora que estaban detrás de Emma Frost, y recordó que esa mutante lo consideraba el heredero de Genosha. Peter no quería saber nada con gobernar esa isla, Erik no se lo exigía pero se planteaba si no era acaso su responsabilidad hacerlo así como Charles había tenido que viajar y convertirse en consorte de un extraño.

Volteó hacia Raven, que había deshecho el abrazo y estaba sentada en un sofá con su padre. El senador lo miró.

-Tú eres el hijo de Magneto, te recuerdo – Peter asintió respetuoso -. ¿Deseas comer o beber algo?

-No, solo acompañé a Raven, tenemos que regresar con los otros para comenzar la misión.

-Vine porque con Charles queríamos asegurarnos de que te encuentras bien, papá – explicó ella y le apretó la mano a modo de consuelo -. También para hacerte algunas preguntas y regresaremos con los demás.

-De acuerdo, estoy a tu disposición en todo lo que pueda resultarte útil – contestó Brian comprometido.

Peter se acercó al sofá y Raven interrogó a su padre sobre lo que sabía de Stryker, Emma y el proyecto. El senador les contó detalladamente los hechos desde que Worthington y el militar lo habían visitado en su despacho, pasando por la vez que se cruzó con William y Emma en el restaurante, hasta la última ocasión cuando habían venido a cenar y el joven Warren estaba con ellos. También las veces en que sus amigos habían insistido para que se les uniera y él los rechazó. Luego pasó a explicarles la visita del matrimonio la noche anterior, desesperado por la desaparición de su hijo.

-Hoy esperaba encontrarme con Magneto en mi oficina para platicar sobre todo esto – contó a modo de conclusión -. Estaba tomando notas cuando esa mutante me llamó.

-Warren está visitando a su familia para conseguir más información – comentó Raven.

-Espero que descubran el lugar donde tienen a tu madre – adujo Brian y la voz se le quebró. Le era difícil nombrarla sabiendo que podía estar en peligro.

Peter intervino.

-Por eso Raven se infiltrará en el Pentágono para sacar datos. Vamos a dar con el lugar, senador, y traeremos a su esposa de regreso. 

Brian se volvió hacia la joven, preocupado.

-Hija, eso es demasiado peligroso.

Raven le lanzó una mirada admonitoria a Peter.

-No te preocupes, padre. Recibí entrenamiento militar y trabajamos en equipo con los otros mutantes.

-Eso no me consuela – contestó el senador seriamente.

-Siento haber hablado de más – se disculpó Peter. Estaba aprendiendo a no ser tan impulsivo y le costaba -. Sabe, senador, usted no confía en los mutantes cien por ciento y créame que lo entiendo, somos gente rara y a los homo sapiens debemos darles miedo con nuestros poderes. 

-Peter – murmuró Raven por lo bajo, esperando que se callara.

Pero el joven continuó.

-Sin embargo, por ser diferentes y haber sufrido discriminación, nos ayudamos y trabajamos en equipo. No todos, lo reconozco, esa Frost no ayuda a nadie – junto aire, notando que se estaba extendiendo demasiado en el discurso -. La cosa es que su hija no va a quedar sola en esto como su esposa no va a quedar sin ayuda. Vamos a rescatarla, se lo prometo.

Brian quería creerle. 

\- Hablas de la discriminación que sufren, muchacho, y estás en lo cierto. Lo que les dije de los Centinelas era el proyecto que deseaba platicar con Magneto. Son máquinas fabricadas para identificarlos a ustedes y yo me negué a participar porque me pareció peligroso para los mutantes – suspiró al recordar a Sharon -. Mi esposa me recriminó por no haber hecho nada por detenerlo, solo rechazarlo, y tiene razón. Raven – miró a su hija -. Tienen que rescatarla y destruir ese proyecto.

-Ese será el plan, papá – le aseguró ella -. Solo te pido que confíes en nosotros. 

El senador asintió. Había escuchado hablar de lo que se denominaba “un salto de fe” sin entender de lo que se trataba, pero ahora sentía que tenía que darlo, tenía que confiar en los mutantes para salvar a su esposa porque después de todo, estaba confiando en sus propios hijos.

Más tarde, les ofreció algo de beber y el hambriento Peter pidió un desayuno porque, explicó, su poder le hacía gastar demasiadas calorías. 

Raven sacudió la cabeza y Brian no dijo nada pero sonrió internamente porque el tierno Peter se ganaba con sus ocurrencias el corazón de todos.

………….

Kurt teletransportó a Warren hasta el portón de su casa en los suburbios de Chicago. 

-Llegamos – avisó y soltó un suspiro. Ya había visto antes la fachada la primera vez que lo llevó, pero igual, le parecía impactante -. Yo me voy al departamento con los demás.

-Aguarda – rio Warren y se acomodó un rizo que le molestaba en la frente -. No vas a dejarme solo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Kurt no entendía.

Warren rio comprador.

-Voy a ver a mi padre después de lo que pasó y no quiero que me sermoneé o, peor, me salga con que me extrañó y se ponga pesado de tan emotivo. Con mi madre no hay problema, no está nunca en casa – sonrió con tristeza -. ¿Por qué no me acompañas así se me hace más ligero el asunto?

-Porque yo. . .

-Porque tú, ¿qué?

Kurt lo miró y pasó saliva. ¿En serio ese adonis alado lo invitaba a pasar a semejante casa y conocer a su adinerado padre siendo él un mutante escuálido y azul?

-¿Tu padre está en la casa?

-Sí, Kurt – contestó Warren, sonriendo. Su amigo le parecía encantador cuando hacía preguntas obvias.

-Tu madre no.

Warren sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Entramos, Kurt? Porque en el helicóptero no había comida y tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo – aceptó con timidez y su amigo hizo sonar el timbre para que les abrieran. 

La mansión de los Worthington era espectacular. Tan grande como el terreno de los Xavier, aunque las residencias variaban en su estilo. La de los Xavier era centenaria, de estilo gótico y victoriano, mientras que la de los Worthington era moderna y con estilo ecléctico.

Kurt no conocía la casa de Charles así que no pudo compararla aunque poco le importó hacerlo. La mansión de Warren le quitó el aliento como cada cosa que viniera de su amigo. El mayordomo llegó hasta el portón en uno de los tantos coches clásicos de la familia para llevarlos hasta la casa. Recorrieron un bosquecillo de pinos por un sendero empedrado y finalmente arribaron a la entrada. ingresaron y fueron dirigidos hasta la sala donde el señor Worthington los aguardaba. El empresario se acercó a abrazar a su hijo con afecto pero también distancia. Kurt imaginó que si él hubiese pasado por una situación como la de Warren, su padre prácticamente le hubiera arrancado un pulmón con el abrazo efusivo.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo? – preguntó el señor y sonrió complacido. La noche anterior el joven ya los había tranquilizado con la llamada pero era diferente platicar por teléfono que tenerlo frente a frente y comprobar que estaba sano y salvo -. William las va a pagar con creces, el senador Xavier se comunicará hoy con Magneto y todo ese proyecto quedará expuesto. 

-Padre, tengo a alguien que quiero presentarte – deshizo Warren el abrazo y pidió con un gesto a su amigo que se acercara -. Este es Kurt, mi amigo de Genosha.

-Buenos días, muchacho – lo saludó Worthington rápidamente. Contrario a lo que Kurt había pensado, no se detuvo a observar su tez ni su aspecto porque estaba preocupado con el asunto de los Centinelas -. El proyecto es peligroso para todos, Warren. Mutantes y no mutantes, la sociedad entera, porque se trata de máquinas preparadas para identificar y rotular personas en mutantes y homo sapiens. ¿Imaginas el alcance de esa locura? ¡Y yo participé! – confesó, soltando su culpa. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Kurt porque notó su papel de mal anfitrión -. Lo siento, muchacho. ¿Quieres beber o comer algo?

Kurt miró a su amigo con timidez. La casa era fabulosa así que la comida debía ser fenomenal y él tenía hambre.

-¿Ya sirvieron el desayuno? – preguntó, logrando que Warren se deshiciera de ternura. Es que todo lo que viniera de Kurt le parecía único.

-Sí, pero puedo encargar uno para ti – replicó Worthington, un tanto sorprendido con el pedido -. ¿También otro para ti, hijo?

-Padre – interrumpió Warren, que no quería dilatar el tema -. Surgieron problemas. Sharon Xavier fue secuestrada y vinimos con Magneto para rescatarla. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de ese proyecto y del científico que lo lidera, Bolivar Trask, porque sospechamos que puede tenerla en algún sitio secreto.

-Eso es terrible, Warren – se preocupó su padre, y recordó que apenas ayer habían ido a la casa de los Xavier, ansiosos por el destino de su hijo y ahora a Brian le ocurría lo mismo con su esposa.

-¡Warren! – exclamó Kathryn, que acababa de llegar de paseo y se encontraba con su hijo. Corrió a abrazarlo con un entusiasmo que el joven desconocía -. Nos tuviste en vilo, pequeño. ¡Si imaginaras lo que pasamos! ¡Me llené de tranquilizantes!

Warren sonrió internamente porque su madre no cambiaría jamás: culpaba a los otros de cualquier contratiempo que tuviera. 

Kathryn estaba tan alegre por tenerlo con ella, que rio y le tomó las mejillas con las manos para observarlo y reír más.

-Lo importante es que ya estás con nosotros.

Worthington no sabía cómo sacar a colación el tema de la desaparición de Sharon delante de su esposa porque ambas eran amigas. Carraspeó, pensando en las palabras adecuadas, pero Kathryn lo interrumpió al notar la presencia de Kurt.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – reclamó, escandalizada.

Kurt había crecido con esas miradas inquisidoras por su aspecto toda su vida pero que viniera de la madre de Warren, lo lastimó demasiado. Con su timidez, su autoestima tocada y los recuerdos de la discriminación de toda su vida, no pudo contenerse y abandonó apresurado de la sala.

Warren corrió detrás de él y lo alcanzó casi a la salida.

-¡Ey! – lo llamó y como Kurt no le respondía, lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo -. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué saliste así?

El joven cerúleo lo miró con los ojos bañados de lágrimas.

-Tú sabes porqué salí así – tragó saliva para controlar el llanto -. Fue tu madre.

-Mi madre es una tonta – aseveró Warren y estaba convencido de ello ya que había tenido pruebas a lo largo de su vida -. Es verdad, es mi madre y la respeto y todo eso, pero es tonta. 

-¿Tonta por asustarse por mi aspecto?

-Tonta por no darse cuenta de que su hijo está loco por ti.

Kurt quedó de una pieza. 

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste, kurt – replicó Warren, soberbio y encantador. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y con suavidad le plantó un beso.

Era el primero del joven azulino. Al principio, lo aturdió el sentir esos labios jugosos contra los suyos pero el placer se le hizo gratificante y entreabrió la boca para saborearlos. Al ser su primera vez, no controlaba la respiración y se soltó para buscar aire.

Warren lo observaba embelesado, no como quien mira a un bicho raro sino como un muchacho enamorado de él. Nadie había mirado a Kurt de esa manera antes.

-Soy un tanto impulsivo a lo Peter, ¿no? – bromeó Warren, que ya conocía de Kurt varias anécdotas del joven Lehnsherr -. Pero resultó.

-¡Sí! – sonrió Kurt y se pasó, encantador, el dedo por los labios.

A Warren el gesto lo fascinó.

-Warren – oyeron a Worthington -. Vengan los dos. Estuve pensando y creo que sé el sitio donde tienen a la señora Xavier.

Los jóvenes voltearon hacia él. Kurt no sabía qué acción tomar pero Warren le apretó la mano y juntos, tomados, volvieron a la sala.

…………………..

Erik seguía conectado con Charles para consolarlo por la difícil situación. Le aseguraba que rescatarían a su madre y el telépata estaba convencido de que así sería porque tenía una fe inmensa en su esposo. Pero con el correr de las horas, Magneto lo sintió cansado y lo invitó a desconectarse de Cerebro para que se retirara a dormir un rato. Charles al principio se negó pero pronto entendió que tendría que hacerlo por la salud de las criaturas y le pidió a Hank que apagara el tablero. Se marchó a descansar y su obstetra lo visitó para controlarlo. 

Magneto, Logan, Scott y el equipo X-Men se reunieron en el departamento donde Erik vivía con su hijo cuando residían en Nueva York para trazar los últimos pasos del plan. Kurt y Warren aparecieron en la sala. El joven cerúleo no soportó más la ansiedad y dio las coordenadas del sitio donde era altamente probable que tuvieran a Sharon. Se trataba de un laboratorio en las afueras de Washington, que Worthington había visitado una vez porque guardaban el prototipo del primer centinela que estaban construyendo. 

Erik estaba por tomar la palabra cuando sintieron una ráfaga que les sacudió hasta el pelo de las nucas. Peter y Raven llegaron con una caja larga llena de carpetas y folios, y una bolsa de residuos cargada de objetos. En un parpadeo, Peter había viajado con la joven hasta el Pentágono y ella se había infiltrado copiando la apariencia de Stryker, que había visto en una fotografía que le enseñó el senador. Se coló en su despacho y sacó todos los documentos que había. Acto seguido, se dirigió al laboratorio y aguardó a que Trask se marchara para requisar lo que había allí: más documentos con datos de los robots, muestras y pruebas que guardó en la bolsa. Salió del Pentágono adoptando la forma del científico. Peter la esperaba escondido de las cámaras en el estacionamiento y los dos llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta el departamento. Ahora Raven sacaba una carpeta para enseñarles a todos las imágenes de los Centinelas. Los robots daban miedo. 

Los mutantes comprendieron que había que actuar con premura.

Erik dictaminó los próximos pasos. 

-Tenemos la dirección y la logística para entrar – comenzó, mirando a cada uno intensamente. Hablaba con un tono claro y neutro que infundía respeto y seguridad. Era un líder nato. -. Scott y Logan me escoltarán cuando entremos a ese laboratorio secreto. Seguro tendremos que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Kurt, tú serás el encargado de teletransportar a la señora Xavier cuando la rescatemos y tú, Peter, no intervendrás en la lucha pero quiero que te mantengas cerca y escondido para darnos una mano con tu velocidad. En cuanto a ti, Raven, tu ayuda ha sido invalorable, necesito que regreses a tu casa a acompañar a tu padre y protegerlo. No quiero que corra peligro. Tú, Cassidy, la acompañarás y los protegerás con tu entrenamiento militar y en cuanto a ti, Warren, quiero que vuelvas a tu casa y estés con tus padres. Si algo extraño sucede, comunícate con Sean. En pocas palabras, Cassidy, tú serás el encargado de proteger a los señores Xavier y Worthington, ¿está entendido?

Todos asintieron. 

-No hay tiempo que perder – comentó Logan y sacó un habano. Antes de que Scott lo amonestara, le masculló una frase intraducible y lo encendió. Eso sí, por respeto a Erik, salió al balcón para fumarlo.

Magneto se llevó aparte a Kurt y a Peter. 

-Los dos nos acompañarán como apoyo, solo eso – dio la directiva, serio y conciso -. No quiero ningún acto de valor arriesgado para los anales de Genosha, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Les quedó claro?

Kurt asintió veloz pero Peter no estaba conforme y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

-O sea, Sean se rompió el alma entrenándonos, trabajamos con esfuerzo, dimos muestra de lo útiles que podemos ser en las misiones pero para ti, padre, somos una especie de simple apoyo, ¿cierto?

-Peter, no comiences – amonestó su padre.

-No claro, porque somos un par de estúpidos impulsivos que sirven para transportar gente con nuestra mutación – le replicó el joven enojado.

-¡Peter, basta! – exclamó Erik, perdiendo la paciencia. Habló tan alto que los demás se volvieron hacia ellos, así que bajó el tono para terminar -. Nada de actuaciones heroicas, quiero obediencia total hacia mí, o cuando regresemos se pasarán una semana los dos aislados en la zona de cuartos, ¿entendido?

-Yo no discutí, señor Lehnsherr – se defendió Kurt asustado.

-No me refería a ti – replicó Magneto y miró a su hijo.

Peter le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-Nada de actos heroicos, Peter – dejó asentado Erik y volteó hacia los demás para ponerse todos en marcha.

El joven sentía los ojos acuosos porque una vez más su padre ponía en duda su capacidad para contenerse, y una vez le demostraba que no lo consideraba lo suficientemente maduro y lo seguía viendo como a un adolescente impulsivo. Logan se le acercó por detrás y le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente. Peter quería lanzarse a sus brazos y temblaba, pero se contuvo.

-Platicaré con él más tarde, Pet – le prometió Howlett al oído -. Tu padre actúa así porque te quiere y teme perderte. Es para protegerte, aunque te cueste entender.

-Yo también temo perderlo, Logan – confesó el muchacho con la voz trémula y bajó la cabeza -. ¿Crees que me gusta que vaya a enfrentarse para salvar a la madre de Charles? Desde niño tuve miedo cada vez que se marchaba en sus misiones, pero nunca le dije que era un impulsivo irresponsable que buscaba hazañas como él acaba de decirme.

-Peter – lo abrazó Logan -. Hablaré con él, te lo prometo.

Los dos se separaron porque los demás comenzaban a reunirse en círculo. Kurt se tomó unos segundos para llevar a Sean y a Raven hasta Westchester y regresó. Se tomó unos cuantos más para llevar a Warren con sus padres y regresó con una sonrisa y relamiéndose los labios. Peter seguía apesadumbrado y no notó su actitud.

-Kurt, llévanos a ese laboratorio – ordenó Magneto y los mutantes se tomaron de la mano para ser teletransportados.

Cerraron los ojos dentro del departamento y los abrieron en un pasillo aislado. Ya estaban en el laboratorio. Erik podía percibir el metal en las puertas, artefactos y utensilios. Le parecía sospechoso que Emma Frost, conociendo su poder, no hubiese tomado recaudos y se planteó que podía ser una trampa. Esto lo llevó a avisarles que fueran precavidos. Antes de que terminara la frase, Peter recorrió la instalación de punta a punta y regresó avisando el sitio exacto donde estaba la señora Xavier.

-Los guiaré – terminó, orgulloso, y miró de soslayo a Logan con picardía -. ¿Ves que soy útil sin hacerme el héroe, papá? – lo dejó en evidencia delante de todos.

-Eso no fue lo que dije, Peter – contestó Erik enfadado. Pero había una misión que cumplir y le hizo una seña para que se pusiera en marcha y los demás lo siguieran. 

Sharon había sido llevada a una gran habitación iluminada. Seguía durmiendo con el casco puesto. No había guardias custodiándola, ni se cruzaron con nadie por el pasillo. 

Erik cada vez tenía más sospechas. Arrancó de un tajo la puerta de metal y entró con Logan y Scott. Kurt y Peter se mantuvieron escondidos detrás de un mueble alto en el corredor. 

Logan se acercó a la camilla primero para tomarle la temperatura y escuchar los latidos de Sharon. Estaba simplemente dormida. Erik le quitó el casco con cuidado y ella comenzó a mover la cabeza suavemente. Estaba despertando. Magneto se arrodilló para estar a su altura y le apretó las manos. 

-Señora – le murmuró, tranquilo. Sharon parpadeó al verlo y comenzó a mirar en rededor asustada -. No tema, está a salvo. Mire, este joven, Kurt – llamó para que le muchacho entrara -, usted lo conoció en Genosha, va a llevarla a su casa con su esposo. ¿Puede ponerse de pie?

La señora Xavier se frotó la frente porque estaba mareada y confundida. No entendía qué hacía en ese lugar cuando su último recuerdo había sido acostarse en su cama dentro de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está Brian? – preguntó, preocupada.

-Él la está esperando en su casa, señora – respondió Magneto con suavidad. 

Sharon trató de incorporarse y Erik la ayudó sosteniéndola de la cintura y el hombro. Ella se recargó en sus brazos y con un pequeño esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Magneto esperó a que tuviera estabilidad. Ella recordó que antes de retirarse a dormir, su esposo le había avisado que había llamado a Genosha y concertado una cita con su yerno. 

-¿Pudieron platicar Brian y usted, Magneto?

Erik le sonrió.

-No aun, señora, pero ya nos entendimos. Por cierto, puede llamarme Erik.

-Emma Frost está implicada en la creación de unas máquinas militares – avisó, desesperada, pensando en cuánto esos robots comprometían la seguridad de sus hijos.

-Ya tenemos todos los datos y vamos a acabar con eso – le prometió con tanta seguridad, que Sharon suspiró tranquila.

Logan la ayudó a apartarse de su amigo para entregarla a Kurt. La señora Sharon ya se sentía estable y miró al joven cerúleo, más calmada.

-Tiene que tomarme de las manos, señora – explicó el joven. Ella se las apretó y desaparecieron.

Peter se había apartado del mueble y estaba escondido detrás del hueco que su padre había hecho al arrancar la puerta, para observar lo que pasaba. De repente oyó una voz que le hablaba directo al cerebro como Charles solía hacer en las misiones. Pero a diferencia del telépata, que era suave y transmitía paz, este tono lo inquietó.

“¿Cómo estás, jovencito? ¿Me recuerdas del burdel? ¿Te acuerdas de la hermosa Angel?,” Peter se cubrió las orejas. Era Emma Frost, justo a quien no deseaba oír. “Ah, veo que ya no te interesa porque tienes otra devoción. . . ¿Howlett? ¿El rudo amigo de tu padre? ¿Sabe Magneto de esto? Ah, no, no lo sabe,” rio con sarcasmo. Peter se mordió los labios, tratando de quitársela de encima pero no podía hacerlo. Emma era muy poderosa. “Lo que sí sabe es que tú eres su primogénito, Peter Maximoff, y por lo tanto su legítimo heredero. Aunque todavía seas joven y no te interese, es tu destino.”

-¡No quiero saber nada con eso! – gritó Peter, fuera de sí. 

-¡Pero si todavía tienes mucho tiempo para decidir! – exclamó Emma. El joven oyó su voz desde el final del pasillo y ya no en su mente. La mutante se fue acercando con un control pequeño de plástico en la mano -. Bueno, me parece que lo de mucho tiempo es un decir porque creo que a tu padre solo le restan unos segundos. 

Peter la observó, observó el control y vio cómo presionaba un botoncito rojo. Con su velocidad, se metió en la sala y descubrió que un robot gigante se abría paso derrumbando una pared. Era más aterrador que la fotografía que Raven les había enseñado. Estaba revestido de plástico sólido para volverse inmune a Magneto. La máquina apuntó su brazo derecho y disparó una bala fabricada íntegramente de piedra, directo al corazón de su progenitor. 

-¡Papá! – exclamó el joven y corrió para interponerse entre la bala y su padre. Llegó en el momento preciso y recibió el impacto en el centro del estómago.

Erik no supo qué pasó. Solo vio a su hijo desvanecerse frente a él y apenas alcanzó a detener su caída. Se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Peter lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos, la piel pálida y sudorosa.

-La bala – jadeó y tembló. Erik lo retuvo con firmeza -. Temí. . . perderte. . .

-¡Peter! – exclamó Magneto, aturdido. De la sorpresa pasó la desesperación. Le apretó con una mano la herida para detener la hemorragia y comenzó a sollozar -. ¡Peter! ¡Mi Peter! ¡Mírame! No cierres los ojos. ¡Mírame a mí!

El joven se esforzó por mantenerse con los párpados abiertos.

Logan soltó un gruñido y corrió hasta el robot. Antes de que volviera a disparar, le brincó encima y comenzó a desgarrarlo con sus garras y a arrancarle cables y pedazos de plástico. La máquina soltaba chispas y hacia ruidos extraños, y el lobo le golpeaba con más fuerza.

Emma entró convertida en diamante. Estaba frustrada al ver lo que Peter había hecho.

-Adolescente estúpido e impulsivo – masculló, y mientras tanto apretaba el botón y movía una rosca del control para que el robot siguiera atacando aunque ya estuviese prácticamente destruido. 

Scott se volvió hacia ella. Los dos se miraron. Ella, serena ya que estaba convertida en diamante, arrojó el control remoto a un lado porque ya Logan había hecho añicos a la máquina. 

El general Summers se quitó los lentes, lleno de venganza. Una cosa era que los atacara a ellos, guerreros con experiencia, y otra, que hiriera a Peter.

Emma creía que su capa de diamante iba a protegerla porque nunca la había expuesto a los rayos láser del militar. Sin embargo, se equivocó y el disparo de Scott la partió en mil pedazos. 

Logan tenía el robot destrozado ante él pero seguía desgarrándolo entre gritos desaforados. Erik apretaba la herida de su hijo y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, suplicándole que se mantuviera despierto. 

Scott se acercó a los restos de Emma, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. 

Kurt apareció en la sala y vio la escena dantesca. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Magneto. Se arrodilló junto a su amigo.

-¿Qué le pasó? – lloró el joven con desesperación. 

-Hay que llevarlo al hospital – gimió Magneto. Tenía los ojos rojos y ya casi estallaba en llanto pero no le quitaba la vista de encima -. Peter, no te duermas. Mantente despierto, hijo.

Peter quería cerrar los ojos porque se sentía cansado, también tenía mucho frío y comenzó a temblar. Kurt se quitó el saco para envolverlo con él a modo de manta.

-Tengo un hermano que trabaja en un hospital especializado para mutantes – comentó Scott, el único que se mantenía calmado por su entrenamiento militar para situaciones calamitosas -. Vamos, Kurt, te daré las coordenadas.

Erik se levantó con cuidado. Kurt lo tomó del brazo para que no soltara a su hijo y Scott les explicó la ubicación del lugar. Logan llegó hasta ellos, más muerto que vivo. No dejaba de observar a Peter y cuando el muchacho volteó débilmente hacia él, le sonrió.

-Tuve que haber sido yo – murmuraba Erik y deseó como nunca, tener alguna manera de engañar al tiempo para regresar al pasado y recibir esa bala.

Los cinco desaparecieron dejando detrás los restos del robot y de Emma Frost.

………………

 

¡Hola! Espero que no quieran matarme con lo que le pasó a Peter. Ahora ya está progresando la relación entre Warren y Kurt, y se viene una pareja para Hank pedida por @ValHawking

Espero que les siga gustando y gracias por leer.


	22. Capítulo Veintidós: En El Hospital

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Veintidós: En El Hospital

Brian estaba con el corazón en la boca hasta que Kurt teletransportó a Sharon y pudieron abrazarse. Olvidaron la distancia que habían tenido durante los últimos años, que había hecho que su matrimonio se convirtiera en un vínculo que solo se mantenía por el afecto del pasado, y que, sin embargo, se había acortado un poco durante estos meses por la soledad provocada por la partida de los hijos. Al fundirse en un abrazo, Sharon dejó fluir su emoción y él hizo a un lado su papel frío para demostrarle lo que había sufrido y cuánto lo alegraba ahora su regreso. Raven también los abrazó y Sean se retiró a otra sala para darles intimidad. Kurt volvió al laboratorio. 

Ahora el senador comprendía que sus prejuicios hacia los mutantes eran simplemente prejuicios. Ellos habían rescatado a su esposa y decidió reunirse con Worthington para poner punto final al temido proyecto de los Centinelas. Pero antes se comunicó telefónicamente con su hijo para avisarle que su madre ya estaba a salvo y que podía platicar con ella. Lo llamó él personalmente y para el telépata fue una sorpresa feliz recibir un llamado de su padre después de tanto tiempo. Lloró cuando saludó a su madre. La comunicación duró casi una hora y cuando la finalizaron, ninguno todavía tenía noticias de Magneto y los demás que se habían infiltrado con él en el laboratorio. Nadie conocía aun la desgracia de Peter.

En el hospital, Peter fue trasladado a urgencias para operarlo y extraerle la bala que su padre no había podido sentir porque era de piedra. Erik firmó la autorización para la cirugía y con Scott y Logan, permanecieron en la sala de espera mientras que Kurt regresaba a Westchester para reunirse con los demás miembros del equipo.

La sala de espera estaba vacía. Erik se sentó en una silla alejada y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio, sin hablar y sin sollozar. Logan lo conocía demasiado bien para entender que no podía interrumpirlo con frases alentadoras o algún gesto de consuelo así que permaneció de pie. No podía encender un habano y la cafetería hospitalaria no era un bar para pedir un trago tampoco. Tuvo que quedarse quieto, mirando un punto fijo en la pared mientras aguardaban.

Scott se mantuvo firme como el soldado que era y detrás de sus gafas oscuras, vigilaba todo.

Ninguno de los tres controló el tiempo y no supieron si había transcurrido mucho o poco cuando un joven rubio salió por la puerta. Tenía el vestuario quirúrgico con un gorro en la cabeza, y se estaba masajeando las manos recién lavadas. Sobre el pecho, a través de la bata, se le notaba un objeto circular. Scott se acercó a recibirlo y se abrazaron.

-Erik, Logan, les presento a Alexander Summers – anunció con orgullo -. Aunque en la familia lo llamamos Alex.

Logan le pasó la mano y Erik solo le asintió. Los dos estaban ansiosos con lo que tuviera que decirles.

-Conseguimos estabilizarlo – avisó el médico, dando las buenas noticias primero -. También pudimos extraerle la bala. Sigue inconsciente y perdió sangre aunque ya detuvimos la hemorragia. Ahora fue trasladado a cuidados intensivos. La bala le dañó el estómago y. . .

-Espera, jovencito – lo interrumpió Logan. Los demás lo miraron asombrados -. Cuando estaba aquí pensando sin poder fumar ni beber, se me ocurrió algo. Scott dijo que estás especializado en mutantes, ¿cierto?

-Déjalo terminar, Howlett – amonestó Scott.

Pero el lobo siguió porque tenía una idea.

-Es descabellado, loco, lo que sea, Alex. Mira, muchacho, mi mutación es la regeneración constante de células y tejido. Si aquí están especializados en mutantes y a la vanguardia de todo, ¿podrían intentar usar mi sangre, mi cuerpo para ayudar a Peter?

Erik dio un respingo, interesado. Cuando tenía a su hijo en brazos, sintió que lo estaba perdiendo o que lo haría pronto porque la herida era importante. Ni Peter, ni él mismo, ni nadie más poseía la mutación de Logan, pero si él se la podía transmitir, habría esperanza. 

Scott pensó que realmente Howlett estaba diciendo locuras, ninguno de los dos se tenía una estima alta, aunque se respetasen como guerreros. Fue su hermano el que frunció el entrecejo con interés.

-¿Está sugiriendo que le extraigamos a usted tejido y se lo trasplantemos al paciente para ayudarlo a cicatrizar? – Logan asintió, eso era lo que trataba de explicar -. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda su organismo en regenerarse, Logan? 

-Segundos, menos de un minuto, tal vez un minuto si el daño es severo. 

-Se lo sometería a usted a una operación con el paciente a su lado para trasplantarlo inmediatamente – pensó Alex en voz alta. La propuesta le interesaba -. Mire, no puedo asegurarle que funcione pero si así ocurriera, salvaría la vida de Peter. 

Erik no pudo evitar un suspiro esperanzador y los ojos se le encendieron. Logan se mantuvo tranquilo.

Alex seguía imaginando los pasos del proceso y pidió a Howlett que lo acompañara para platicar. Tenía que someterlo a exámenes para averiguar si era compatible con Peter, y estudiar su mutación antes de operarlo.

Magneto y Scott siguieron en la sala de espera. Erik se había tranquilizado un poco. Estaba conmovido con lo que su amigo había propuesto, y pensaba en el sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer Logan por Peter. Si funcionaba, no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecérselo.

El lobo quedó internado para los estudios con la posibilidad de que la cirugía se realizara en pocas horas. El tiempo apremiaba porque Peter estaba grave.

En Westchester, Kurt avisó a los demás lo que había ocurrido con Peter y que Emma había sido pulverizada literalmente por Scott. 

Abrazada a su esposo mientras lo escuchaban, Sharon bajó la cabeza, apenada. No iba a expresarlo en voz alta pero se sentía culpable porque la desgracia había ocurrido cuando la rescataban.

Brian se dio cuenta.

-Voy a avisarle a Charles que le enviaré el jet para que venga a Nueva York enseguida. 

-Eso sería maravilloso – se alegró Raven -. Erik necesita a Charles más que nunca.

-Y tu madre necesita verlo también, ¿verdad, querida? – observó el senador.

Sharon asintió y trató de ocultar el remordimiento que tenía detrás de una sonrisa.

-Sería maravilloso, como dice Raven, que la familia al fin esté junta después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto hace que Charles dejó esta casa para viajar a Genosha?

-Más de medio año – contestó Raven.

Padres e hija fueron a sentarse juntos para platicar. Sean se había retirado a una habitación que le habían preparado y aguardaba alguna llamada de Scott para recibir órdenes. 

Kurt notó cómo la familia se apoyaba y lo que Raven había opinado sobre la necesidad de Erik de estar con Charles en ese momento difícil. Él no tenía a nadie. Su padre seguía en la isla y él se sentía triste porque Peter era su mejor y único amigo. Pensó en Warren y se teletransportó a Chicago para hacerle una visita. 

Llegó hasta el portón de la vivienda de los Worthington y tocó el timbre. Lo atendió el mayordomo por el contestador y reconoció al joven, pero quiso pedir autorización a los dueños de la casa para dejarlo pasar. Afortunadamente Warren estaba cerca cuando el mayordomo atendía, le respondió a su amigo que iría a buscarlo y subió él mismo a uno de los coches para ir a abrirle. Le gustaba la actitud de Kurt de no presentarse espontáneamente en alguna de las salas sino que había preferido tocar el timbre para entrar. Eso hablaba de lo educado que era. Kurt cada vez lo fascinaba más. Por el trayecto de la avenida hacia la mansión, el joven cerúleo le explicó lo que había ocurrido con Emma y Peter.

Warren lo escuchó serio antes de contarle.

-Mi padre está reunido ahora mismo con una persona enviada por el Director General de la CIA. Ese director vino a cenar varias veces a casa – comentó, orgulloso, porque como a su progenitor, le encantaba dejar en claro las influencias de su familia. Además quería impresionar a Kurt -. Seguramente llamarán después al padre de Charles. Todo el plan de Emma Frost quedará expuesto. Destruirán a esos robots y nuestra gente estará protegida. 

“Nuestra gente,” analizó las palabras Kurt en su cabeza. Era maravilloso saber que Warren se consideraba un mutante como él y estaba dispuesto a defenderlos. 

Llegaron a la entrada e ingresaron en la mansión. Warren lo invitó al comedor familiar para algún aperitivo y se cruzó con su madre. 

Kurt la saludó educado y ella le respondió con frialdad y se retiró. El joven quedó triste pero Warren le restó importancia.

-Así actúa, como una niña consentida – y movió una silla, caballero, para que su amigo se sentara -. Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa, Kurt. 

-Mi casa no es así – comentó el mutante azul, observando el ambiente con fascinación. Él vivía en los departamentos de un castillo pero el comedor no era ni la mitad de lo suntuoso que era este.

Warren sonrió e hizo sonar la campanilla para que alguien entrara a atender a su invitado. Kurt observó los bocadillos, el chocolate caliente servido en vajilla de porcelana china, y las delicatesen extrañas que pusieron en la mesa. Probó de todo un poco pero no podía disfrutarlo como hubiese deseado porque la imagen de Peter herido volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Warren se preocupó y tuvo una idea: teletransportarse los dos juntos al hospital. Kurt suspiró con alivio porque quería estar con Peter pero no se atrevía a hacerlo solo, y los dos se marcharon.

………………………..

Logan entró en cirugía al anochecer. Se lo acostó boca arriba junto al sedado Peter en la sala de operaciones para la intervención. Alex quería que el trasplante fuera inmediato. El jovencito se mantenía estable pero no podían anticipar si sufriría una recaída. Su situación grave era apremiante.

Erik se mantuvo todo el tiempo en la sala de espera, ni siquiera bajó a la cafetería para alguna merienda y fue Scott quien le acercó un sándwich. Probó algunos bocados y se quitó el collar con el ámbar para observarlo. Pensó en la criatura que había perdido con Charles y se estremeció al imaginar si algo así le ocurría a Peter. Cayó en la cuenta de que sus dos hijos habían sido víctimas de Emma y Scott la había pulverizado sin que él hubiese podido vengarse. Sin embargo, ahora era su primogénito herido el que lo preocupaba y no él no haber tomado revancha. Suspiró pensando en Charles y en cuánta falta le hacía. Él lo hubiese consolado con palabras de aliento o un abrazo, o un simple apretón de manos tal vez. Necesitaba a Charles y necesitaba a Peter. Erik se pasó la mano por los ojos. No era una persona de enseñar sus sentimientos en público, pero las ganas de llorar allí mismo lo superaban. Estaba tan absorto que no notó que Brian se le acercaba con una mujer enfundada en un traje y una tarjeta identificadora, que le colgaba de la solapa. También cargaba un maletín. Scott se puso de pie al verlos. 

-Buenas noches, Magneto – saludó el senador.

Erik alzó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con él. Xavier le extendió la mano en un gesto amistoso y Magneto se la estrechó, todavía sentado. Al ver a la dama, se puso de pie. 

-Ella es la agente Moira MacTaggert – la presentó Brian -. Fue enviada por el Director de la CIA para ocuparse del asunto de los Centinelas. Ya se abrió un sumario contra William Stryker y Bolivar Trask, con lo que mi amigo Worthington y yo le comentamos. Ahora necesita hacerle algunas preguntas.

Erik asintió pero sentía que su mente estaba con Peter y la operación a la que estaba siendo sometido. Por primera vez sentía que la situación le anulaba su capacidad de concentración y no podía asumir su rol de líder. 

-Lo siento – se tuvo que disculpar ante MacTaggert -. Mi hijo está allí adentro – señaló la puerta -. Sometido a una cirugía para salvar su vida. Emma Frost lo hirió – vio a Scott y le indicó que se acercara -. Él es el General Summers, él fue el que pulverizó a la señorita Frost, si quiere interrogarlo ahora.

Moira era una agente obsesionada con su trabajo e hizo un mohín mal disimulado porque el director en persona le había encargado esa misión y no quería fallar. Por supuesto que iba a interrogar a Scott más tarde pero su prioridad era Magneto.

Brian comprendió a Erik y se retiró para regresar enseguida con Charles llevando a su madre del brazo. A Magneto el mundo se le dio vuelta al verlo. Corrió hacia él y se abrazaron los dos y lloraron. Habían estado separados menos de veinticuatro horas pero con todo lo vivido, les parecía una eternidad. Con solo tocarlo, Erik se consoló. 

-Hace media hora que Logan entró con Peter para que le quiten parte de su tejido y se lo trasplanten – explicó Magneto y, a medida que le iba hablando, se sentía más tranquilo -. Fue una idea del lobo, que si funciona, le va a salvar la vida a mi hijo. 

Charles le tomó las mejillas entre las manos para mirarlo a los ojos. 

-Va a funcionar, mi amor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El senador interrumpió.

-Porque yo hice donaciones importantes a este hospital y sé cómo trabajan – carraspeó con orgullo -. ¿Quién es el doctor que lo está atendiendo?

-Summers – contestó Erik.

-Un joven brillante – admitió Brian y logró que Scott se enorgulleciera -. Se recibió gracias a la beca Xavier, que creé para ayudar a mutantes jóvenes en sus estudios. ¿Lo ve, Magneto? He estado ayudando a su gente más de lo que se imagina.

Charles y Sharon se sintieron incómodos con el comentario pero Erik no se lo tomó como una ofensa. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que salvaran a Peter. La señora Xavier aprovechó para agradecer a Magneto el haberla rescatado sana y salva. Fue una manera de aliviar la tensión que su esposo había provocado. 

En ese momento, Warren y Kurt regresaron de la cafetería. Warren llevaba un café negro y Kurt una dona glaseada. El joven Worthington se acercó a saludar a los Xavier y Kurt abrazó a Charles. Sharon le agradeció también el haberla regresado a la mansión. 

Entretanto, Moira se había apartado con Scott para interrogarlo y estaba tomando apuntes en su anotador al tiempo que lo grababa para retener cada detalle. 

La puerta se abrió y Alex salió acompañado de Logan, fresco como una lechuga. Se había recuperado de la operación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se sonrisa auguraba buenas noticias.

El médico informó.

-La operación fue un éxito y Peter ya abrió los ojos – Erik contuvo el aliento -. La curación fue instantánea, apenas unos segundos después del trasplante, y ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de suturarle el corte. Quedará en observación por un par de horas para que se le realicen estudios de rigor y, luego, podrán entrar a verlo.

-¡Genial! – gritó Kurt, olvidando que estaba en un hospital y se retrajo -. ¡Autsch! Es tut mir Leid.

Warren le sonrió y le apretó la mano, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el senador y su esposa. 

Charles abrazó con fuerza a Erik. Podía sentir lo aliviado que se sentía y eso lo alegró. Magneto se dejó abrazar y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Estaba emocionado y feliz. 

-Gracias – agradeció a Alex.

-En realidad nada hubiese sido posible sin el señor Howlett – observó el médico.

Erik comprendió lo que le debía a su amigo y apretó la mano de su amigo pero el lobo lo abrazó con fuerza. Logan estaba contento de haber salvado a Peter. Cuando se le ocurrió la idea solo actuó por instinto porque no podía imaginar la situación de perder al joven.

Todos estaban cansados con el trajín. Erik, ya más aliviado, se acercó a la agente para que lo interrogara. Se retiraron los dos a la cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las demás, enfrentados, cada uno con un café negro, y ella le pidió que describiera punto por punto el enfrentamiento que habían tenido. Magneto calló la intromisión de Raven en el Pentágono por obvias razones pero le explicó cómo funcionaban los robots de acuerdo con lo que había visto en el ataque. 

-Quiero que me asegure que el Gobierno se encargará de destruir cualquier rastro de los Centinelas – ordenó más que pedir Erik, al finalizar, como el líder de la nación de los mutantes -. Quiero la seguridad de que nadie intentará reconstruir esas máquinas en el futuro.

Moira acababa de apagar su grabadora y suspiró.

-Realmente eso está fuera de mi alcance, señor Lehnsherr – respondió con frialdad -. El doctor Trask y el coronel Stryker serán llevados a juicio con las pruebas que recopilemos. 

-Eso quiere decir que la evidencia va a permanecer.

-Guardada como un expediente secreto en las oficinas de la CIA – añadió Moira rápido.

Erik se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Esto no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto. ¿Quién podía decir que en el futuro alguien tratara de reflotar el proyecto? Observó a la agente, que no lo miraba porque estaba distraída guardando su anotador y bolígrafo en el maletín.

-Recién reparo en un detalle, agente – comentó con interés -. Usted trabaja para la CIA y, según tengo entendido, los Centinelas son un proyecto de alcance doméstico. ¿No debería estar trabajando el FBI en esto?

-Es observador – sonrió Moira como a quien atrapan con las manos en la masa y se dijo a sí misma que por algo ese mutante era el líder de Genosha -. Los Centinelas fueron construidos dentro del Pentágono y se trata de un asunto interno, solo en apariencia.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Erik cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, nervioso.

La agente lo miró a los ojos. Erik tenía el iris verde grisáceo, que chispeaba y la llevaba a perderse en él. La implicancia de la CIA era un secreto que no debía estar revelando, pero Magneto tenía algo, justamente un magnetismo, tal vez, que la hacía confiar en él. 

-En otra ocasión voy a comentárselo, señor Lehnsherr – y se puso de pie.

Erik la imitó con ansiedad. ¡No! Él necesitaba saberlo ya mismo.

Moira agregó con una sonrisa.

-En alguna cena, quizás, antes de que usted regrese a Genosha. Ah, disculpe – sonrió como quien recuerda una tontería -. He estado llamándolo señor Lehnsherr cuando usted mismo se presentó como Magneto.

-Señorita MacTaggert, necesito que me lo diga ya mismo – insistió sin darse cuenta de que lo había invitado a cenar -. Como representante de mi gente, necesito la seguridad de que este proyecto será destruido y necesito saber por qué la CIA lo está investigando.

-No puedo darle esa información ahora – contestó Moira, escueta -. Lo siento – y se colgó el maletín al cuello para marcharse.

Con un reflejo veloz, Erik la sujetó del brazo. Ella lo miró sorprendida, él desafiante.

-Por favor, suélteme, Magneto – ordenó más que pedir.

-Solo dígamelo – insistió. 

-Soy una oficial del Estado cumpliendo con mis funciones y usted lo está impidiendo al retenerme.

Erik suspiró y la liberó porque no quería tener más problemas. La agente se retiró y lo dejó solo a los pies de la mesa. Magneto regresó junto a Charles, que lo estaba esperando en el primer piso para visitar a Peter cuando el médico lo autorizara. Sabía que el telépata iba a leer su preocupación y no era saludable que siguiera recibiendo tensiones en su estado, así que transformó su consternación en alegría por la recuperación de su hijo. Al reencontrarse, la pareja se tomó de las manos. Charles se estaba acariciando el vientre mientras lo aguardaba y Erik se lo besó suavemente con una sonrisa. 

Como tenían que esperar un rato, Logan propuso que cenaran todos juntos en la cafetería y bajaron otra vez los Xavier, los Lehnsherr-Xavier, Howlett, Kurt y Warren. Sharon aprovechó para llamar a la mansión donde habían quedado Raven, Sean y Hank, que habí llegado en el jet para acompañar a Charles. Apenas regresaron de la cena, recibieron la autorización para pasar a ver a Peter y fue Erik el primero que entró en el cuarto.

El joven se encontraba sentado en la cama, vestido con la bata de internación y devorando la cena, que acababan de acercarle. No quedaban en él vestigios del accidente porque estaba rozagante. Al ver a su papá, sonrió con sus hoyuelos, y dejó el tenedor para extender los brazos hacia él.

Erik quería atraparlo con esos abrazos que casi lo ahogaban pero tenía miedo que aun le quedaran secuelas, y prefirió apretarle las manos. Acto seguido, se sentó junto a él en el colchón. Sonreía, emocionado.

Peter lloró y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Perdón, papá.

-Peter, me salvaste la vida.

-No te hice caso – sollozó.

Erik se conmovió y aumentó la sonrisa. Lo enternecía escuchar eso porque su hijo le demostraba que, a pesar de los años, era aun un niñito para él. 

-Peter – lo llamó con calma y le alzó el mentón con el dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos -. Nadie jamás hizo lo que hiciste tú, te lanzaste sin pensar en ti, solo en mí en medio de una batalla. No puedo afirmar que hicieras lo correcto porque fue exactamente lo contrario a lo que te pedí en el departamento. Pero fue lo más hermoso y valiente que alguien haya hecho por mí, arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía.

-Pero actué mal, ¿cierto? – el joven bajó la mirada, arrepentido -. O sea, te desobedecí.

-Digamos que me hiciste sufrir como pocas veces sufrí – confesó Erik y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo -. Todas las precauciones que te doy, todas mis órdenes que muchas veces no te agradan, todo eso lo hago porque te quiero demasiado y el perderte sería una de mis peores pesadillas. Cuando te sostenía en brazos, sentí que el mundo se destruía a mi alrededor. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no sobrevivías.

Peter lo apretó contra sí y cerró los ojos con el mentón apoyado contra su hombro.

-Pero estoy sano y salvo.

-Gracias a Logan – observó Erik y pensó otra vez que no le alcanzaría la vida para pagarle ese gesto -. Él se sometió a una cirugía para que utilizaran parte de su tejido en ti. Como son compatibles, tu organismo lo aceptó y se regeneró la herida.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Peter y deshizo el abrazo, excitado. Sonreía y reía al mismo tiempo -. ¿Logan hizo eso? ¿Dejó que lo operaran, que lo abrieran y le sacaran una parte del cuerpo para salvarme?

Su padre asintió.

-Así es, Peter. Estamos en deuda con él eternamente.

-¿Ves, papá? – rio con ganas -. Yo te salvé la vida porque te amo y él me la salvó a mí porque me ama.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Erik sin entender.

Peter se mordió el labio. Lo de siempre, su impulso que no sabía contener.

-¿Qué dijiste, Peter? – apremió su padre, confundido.

-Ustedes dos no hablaron, ¿cierto?

-¿Hablar de qué?

El joven apartó la bandeja con una lentitud desconocida en él. Estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas y apenas tomaba conciencia del lío en el que se acababa de introducirse solito.

-Logan me gusta y yo le gusto – confesó, logrando que su padre alzara una ceja -. Digo, me gusta como novio, ayer nos besamos por primera vez.

Erik se puso de pie como resorte. Estaba pálido y, luego, poco a poco, fue poniéndose lívido.

Peter se acurrucó contra la almohada. Primero pensó en pedirle perdón pero de inmediato se planteó que no existían motivos para hacerlo porque él estaba enamorado de Logan y Logan de él. ¿Desde cuándo se pedía perdon por amar a alguien?

-No fue algo espontáneo sino que se fue dando de a poco – trató de explicar el joven -. Como lo que te pasó con Charles. Logan nunca tomó ventaja ni me maltrató y siempre estuvo presente cuando lo necesité. Mira, hoy me salvó la vida.

-Charles es unos años menor que yo y un adulto responsable, Peter – apuntó su padre, frío y cortante.

-¿Yo no soy un adulto responsable? – objetó el muchacho y reflexionó -. Cierto, tienes razón, soy impulsivo pero eso no quita que pueda enamorarme.

-De un hombre que tiene más de una centuria encima.

-De un hombre que supo ser mi consejero, mi apoyo, del que me enamoré libremente y gracias a quien ahora puedo estar aquí sentado, platicando contigo, papá.

Erik se masajeó la boca. No estaba furioso sino desesperado. No podía creer que Logan, con toda la confianza que se tenían, se hubiera atrevido a besar a su hijo y, lo peor, darle esperanza con un falso amor porque el viejo lobo no podía haberse enamorado de Peter, que a sus ojos era apenas un chiquillo que terminó la preparatoria, ¿o sí? No, no era posible.

-No vas a acercarte a ese mutante, Peter – sentenció con autoridad -. Yo voy a platicar con él.

-Por platicar no te referirás a discutir, ¿cierto? – quiso cerciorarse el joven.

Erik bufó para aplacar los nervios y salió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a su hijo sentado en la cama, confundido y asustado. Con lo impulsivo que era, el muchacho olvidó que hasta hacía unas horas peleaba por su vida, y brincó del lecho para correr hacia su padre.

-¡Papá! – lo encontró en el corredor.

Charles estaba afuera, a punto de acercarse a su esposo, y vio al joven vestido solo con la bata, descalzo y con el pelo hecho un remolino.

-¡Peter! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no lo lees, Charles? – comentó Magneto con sarcasmo -. Yo iré a arreglar asuntos con Logan.

-¡Papá, no! – suplicó Peter, angustiado -. ¡Por favor!

Charles se acercó al joven.

-Peter, no puedes salir de la cama. Tienes que volver – y se le aproximó para acompañarlo de regreso.

-Papá, por favor, Logan y yo nos amamos.

Esto fue suficiente para que su padre se retirara, hecho una furia.

Charles quedó aturdido y, de un vistazo, leyó en la mente del joven lo que había pasado. Lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Peter quería echarse a correr con su velocidad pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente todavía, no por la herida que estaba cicatrizada, sino por el tiempo que pasó convaleciente. El telépata le envió calma mental y lo instó con suavidad para que entrara en la habitación y se acostara. 

El joven obedeció y se dio cuenta de que Charles era su última esperanza.

-Tienes que hablar con mi padre – rogó y dio un largo suspiro -. Léeme y entenderás que lo mío con Logan es genuino. ¡Qué no vayan a lastimarse, por favor!

-Calma, Peter – le pidió, mientras le enviaba más paz y le masajeaba el pelo -. Quiero que te tranquilices tú.

-Usa tu poder telepático y detenlo – suplicó el muchacho, desesperado -. También puedes convencerlo mentalmente de que Logan es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Charles sonrió. 

-Lo haré, Peter, pero no salgas de la cama.

Peter asintió, obediente. 

-Por favor, que no se peleen.

El telépata se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí, volvió a ordenarle.

-No te levantes más. Te prometo que haré lo que pueda – y salió para buscar a su esposo.

....................

Moira se trasladó directo del hospital hasta el aeropuerto. Llegó cerca de la medianoche. Compró en efectivo un vuelo a Berlín para que no quedaran rastros de su tarjeta de crédito y con un pasaporte falso. Con lo puesto, su traje de oficial y su maletín, donde llevaba toda la documentación recopilada del proyecto, se dispuso a embarcar. Pero antes se quitó la credencial de agente y buscó un teléfono público. Discó un número germano con el que, misteriosamente, podía comunicarse sin intervención de la operadora internacional.

-Hola, sí, soy la agente MacTaggert – se presentó por la línea -. Comprendo la hora en su ciudad, señorita, pero necesito que le diga de manera urgente al señor Smichdt que la operación fue un éxito y que tengo todo para la venta – hizo una pausa -. Sí, señorita. Estoy convencida de que el señor Smichdt se alegrará con la noticia y deseará que usted se la dé ya y no en un par de horas más tarde cuando despierte. Ahora mismo viajo a Berlín. Me comunicaré cuando aterrice. Buenas noches – y cortó.

 

.......................

¡Hola! Disculpas por el retraso en actualizar pero no tuve tiempo hasta hoy para corregir. Espero que les guste.


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés: Limando Asperezas

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Veintitrés: Limando Asperezas

Erik no tenía la mutación de su esposo para localizar la mente de Logan y lo buscó por los diferentes pisos. No sabía que el lobo había salido un momento del hospital para comprarle un regalo a Peter. Charles no podía andar ligero por su estado pero usó su poder para encontrar a su cónyuge. Cuando Erik regresó a la planta donde estaba internado Peter, el telépata captó no solo su mente sino la vibración metálica que había por su excitación, y se le acercó. 

Erik reconoció sus pasos y se recargó contra el muro. Estaba angustiado y furioso. Las emociones no le permitían pensar en la persona sincera que Logan era y que no se atrevería jamás a lastimar a Peter. Solo recordaba a su hijo como a un niño, no que ya había cumplido dieciocho, y que él tenía la obligación como padre de protegerlo.

Charles leyó todo esto mientras se le acercaba. Le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro pero Erik no lo miró. Estaba absorto en sus dudas y miedo. 

-Erik – lo llamó para que le hiciera caso pero no recibió respuesta -. Erik, escucha. Leí a Peter y está enamorado realmente.

Magneto recién volteó hacia él, enojado.

-De Logan, Charles – espetó sin esconder la bronca -. De mi amigo, que tiene más de cien años encima, que conoció a mi hijo cuando yo todavía le limpiaba los mocos. Por eso lo llama mocoso, ¿sabes?

-¿Te impresiona la diferencia de edad? – quiso entender Charles. No lo quería leer por respeto, tampoco enviarle paz porque se daba cuenta de que su esposo necesitaba abrirse y dialogar para tranquilizarse -. Escucha, amor. No hay nadie en la Tierra con la edad de Logan, si se enamora de alguien, tendrá que existir esa diferencia sí o sí, y él se enamoró de Peter.

-Peter es un niño – soltó Erik con furia y convicción. 

-No lo es más – rebatió Charles tranquilo -. Lo fue hace unos años pero ahora es un adulto, o, al menos, un joven que sabe lo que quiere. Tú lo educaste muy bien, aun con las limitaciones que tuviste, y hoy él eligió a Logan como su pareja.

-Peter es un niño – insistió -. Tengo que reprenderlo, guiarlo, puede tener dieciocho pero todavía se comporta como un chiquillo.

-No, Erik – rio el telépata -. Se comporta como un adolescente no más como un niño, y está madurando y dejando su adolescencia atrás. ¿Crees que lo hubiese aceptado en el equipo X-Men, si fuera un niño, o un adolescente descuidado? Jamás, amor.

Erik quiso rebatirle pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin argumentos. De igual manera, no daría su brazo a torcer. Peter podía no ser más un niño pero no podía convertirse en la pareja de un mutante centenario. Era un no a su relación y punto.

Charles le masajeó el hombro que le estaba apoyando. Sabía que a su esposo le costaría aceptar esta realidad, y comprendió que no sería conveniente insistir. Erik necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería a comer algo? – propuso y se masajeó el vientre abultado -. Las criaturas y yo tenemos hambre – sonrió.

Magneto masculló.

-Si llega a lastimar a Peter. . .

-Sabes que Logan jamás haría algo así – rebatió Charles, serio y convencido -. ¡Erik! Entiendo que estés sorprendido y un poco angustiado, pero no puedes dudar de uno de tus mejores amigos.

-¿Dudar? – preguntó, molesto -. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en él si me engañó? Peter soltó la información como si ese lobo ya hubiese platicado conmigo.

-Tal vez estaba buscando la ocasión y entre la entrevista que iban a tener con mi padre, el secuestro de mi madre y el accidente de Peter, no tuvo tiempo. 

-Son excusas.

-¡Erik! – lo regañó Charles sonriendo. Es que no lo había visto tan obstinado otras veces -. Hagamos esto, bajemos a la cafetería porque el estómago ya me está crujiendo y después veremos qué hacer. Además tenemos que descansar y mi madre ordenó que prepararan mi habitación de soltero.

Erik notaba que las propuestas que Charles estaba soltando buscaban cambiarle el humor y distraerlo: lo estaba extorsionando con el hambre, con los bebés y ahora con la propuesta de pasar los dos juntos la noche en su antigua recámara. Lo increíble es que estaban dando resultado porque asintió.

Charles no esperó más y lo jaló de la mano para que bajaran. Magneto se dejó llevar, mientras daba una última mirada hacia el pasillo donde se hallaba la puerta de su hijo. Fue una fortuna que Logan regresara segundos antes y subiera por las escaleras en lugar de tomar el ascensor, así se ahorró un encuentro incómodo.

 

…………..

Logan fue a una disquería que había a pocas cuadras del hospital y pidió el vinilo del último éxito de una de las bandas favoritas de Peter. Conocía el nombre de oídas porque el mocoso más de una vez la había escuchado en el despacho mientras trabajaba. Regresó con el regalo debajo del brazo y para no esperar el ascensor, decidió subir por las escaleras. Llegó a la habitación, feliz de ver a Peter recuperado. El joven estaba jugando con la brújula que él le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños y que no se la quitaba del bolsillo por nada del mundo. Cuando lo trajeron al hospital, los enfermeros se la habían sacado junto con la ropa para vestirlo con la bata; después de la cirugía, la habían dejado sobre la mesa de luz junto con otras de sus pertenencias y de ahí la había levantado. Ahora trataba de mitigar su ansiedad jugando a apuntar hacia el norte, tenía esperanzas de que Charles hubiera detenido a su padre antes de que llegara hasta Logan, así que al ver que el lobo entraba sano y salvo, se alivió.

-¡Peter Lehnsherr! – lo saludó Logan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, al tiempo que le ponía el álbum en las manos -. Tienes dieciocho años pero más de cincuenta vidas, mocoso. ¡De la que te salvaste!

Peter sonrió apenas al ver el álbum, lo había estado buscando así que se alegró, pero recordó lo de su padre y se puso en alerta.

-Logan, mi padre sabe de nuestra relación y no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el lobo sin entender.

-Lo solté sin querer y no le gustó.

Logan se pasó la mano por la boca con el mismo gesto que había hecho antes Erik, angustiado. 

-Estaba buscando el momento para que conversemos – confesó, y se dio cuenta de que ahora era tarde -. Peter – lo miró a la cara -. ¿Se enojó bastante contigo? – preguntó, temiendo que en su ansiedad, Erik le hubiera dicho cosas sin pensarlas.

-No exactamente – recordó el muchacho -. Me considera un niño, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Aunque no se tomó a bien nuestra relación. Me prohibió acercarme a ti como si tuviera cinco años, y es chistoso porque fue él quien me ordenó que fuera a trabajar contigo en primer lugar. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Logan?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? – repitió y se levantó de la cama -. Voy a buscarlo para platicar, Peter.

-Te va a matar – se angustió el joven.

Logan sonrió. Lo enternecía verlo tan preocupado por él cuando horas antes él había estado así de angustiado por su mocoso.

-Tu padre no me va a matar porque no es un asesino – aseguró con calma. Peter bajó la cabeza -. Te cuida y recela, por eso esto lo sorprendió. Pero cuando platiquemos, va a cambiar, te lo prometo.

-Bueno, Charles está con él – suspiró el muchacho -. No va a dejar que papá cometa una locura.

Logan rio.

-No, Peter. Charles no va a permitirlo, ni yo tampoco.

-Tampoco yo – contestó Peter y la cara se le iluminó con una idea -. Me gustaría estar presente yo también para explicarle a papá que lo nuestro es serio. O sea, que eres mi novio y nos amamos, nada de cosas de adolescentes, como piensa él.

-Ya no soy un adolescente – le recordó Logan y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Esta vez en la cabecera para que estuvieran juntos. Se miraron. Peter seguía despeinado y el lobo le acomodó algunos mechones -. Estoy convencido de lo que siento por ti. Fui un tonto al engañarte la primera vez diciéndote que no porque me asusté, pero ahora estoy convencido y voy a defender lo que siento.

Peter se emocionó y lo abrazó. 

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, viejo – susurró. Logan sonrió, conmovido -. Te debo una grande, lobo.

-Lo haría mil veces y otras mil más, mi mocoso – contestó y Peter sabía que no era una persona de decir cursilerías así que la declaración era la pura verdad.

Fundido entre sus brazos, el muchacho comenzó a sentir sueño porque se estaba relajando y su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse todavía. Cerró los ojos y acompañado del aroma y la respiración de Logan, se quedó dormido. Cuando oyó cómo respiraba y que sus brazos se sentían pesados, Howlett lo movió con suavidad para acostarlo y arroparlo. Le quitó la brújula y el álbum, y los apoyó en la mesa de luz. Permaneció un rato contemplándolo y después se levantó para ir a sentarse en una sillita cercana a velar su sueño.

Erik y Charles regresaron una hora después, más relajados. Charles porque había comido y Erik porque su presencia y su barriga cargada con los bebés, lo tranquilizaban. Unos minutos antes de subir, Magneto había llamado a Azazel, que se había quedado a cargo de la isla, para que le diera un pantallazo general de la jornada en Genosha. Entraron juntos en la habitación de Peter sin hacer ruido porque intuían que debía estar durmiendo y así lo encontraron. También a Logan, que se levantó de la silla al verlos.

-Erik, no te enteraste de la manera que hubiera querido – soltó el lobo con sinceridad, hablando en voz baja -. Si quieres, salgamos a platicar afuera.

Erik lo miró serio. Se podía percibir la vibración metálica en el ambiente, aunque más tenue que cuando su esposo lo encontró antes. Charles le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo y opinó.

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí con Peter. Necesitan platicar como adultos y los amigos que son.

Logan salió primero. Erik iba a retirarse pero antes Charles le dio un beso suave para calmarlo más. Al llegar al pasillo, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le espetó al lobo.

-Te ofrecí a mi hijo como a tu secretario para que tuviera disciplina porque confiaba en ti, Logan.

-Piensas que te traicioné – observó Logan, aunque no se necesitaban las dotes de Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta -. Por eso quería encontrar una ocasión para platicar.

-Mira, Logan, que te hayas querido sincerar conmigo no quita lo que le hiciste a Peter. 

-¿Qué le hice? 

-Le creaste falsas ilusiones – acusó Magneto y Logan lo miró más sorprendido. Si hubiera tenido un habano en la boca, se le habría caído porque Howlett abrió la boca en forma de o -. Es un adolescente y ama con mucha pasión. Para él, lo de ustedes será un amor de toda la vida.

-¿Qué crees exactamente que siento por Peter? – le planteó el lobo -. Erik, enamorarme de Peter fue un fastidio para mí al principio, eso sin contar que pasaron bastantes meses antes de que me diera cuenta. ¡Por favor! Lo conozco cuando lo cargabas en brazos. ¡Y es tu hijo! ¿Crees que me gustó la idea? Pero con los sentimientos no se jode, lo sabes bien. Lo que sentía por él fue creciendo y no pude detenerlo. No es una cosa pasajera, ni menos algo para divertirme. Si quisiera divertirme, tengo las chicas que dejó Emma Frost en su burdel, o puedo ir a cualquier bar a conocer a alguien. 

Cuando Charles lo encontró antes, Erik había tenido ganas de golpear al lobo y enviarle todo el metal del edificio sobre la cabeza, pero ahora le parecía que Logan estaba loco. James Howlett estaba convencido de amar a Peter, un niño para a sus ojos todavía, impulsivo, irresponsable. . . bueno, tal vez Peter no era tan impulsivo e irresponsable pero sí era un niño, al menos ante la mirada de su padre aunque su conducta actual le demostrara lo contrario.

Logan lo miró, decidido.

-Te cuesta reconocer que no es más una criatura aunque siempre será tu hijo, Erik. Lo protegiste y lo seguirás haciendo toda la vida pero deja que lo proteja yo también. Aunque – se rascó la nuca -, conociendo a Peter, creo que será él quien vaya a protegernos a todos – quiso bromear pero Erik no se rio.

-¿Lo amas realmente? – quiso cerciorarse -. ¿Lo tuyo es serio como Peter piensa que es?

-Erik, tú me conoces muy bien. . .

-Creía conocerte muy bien – lo interrumpió con rudeza.

Logan hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Lo que sea, Erik. La cosa es que no puedes decir cuántas veces hice por alguien lo que acabo de hacer por Peter porque nunca lo hice antes. Le entregué parte de mi cuerpo, le di mi sangre para salvarlo. Fue una idea loca que me surgió de lo desesperado que estaba. ¿Sabes? Cuando esperábamos a que nos dieran el parte, yo lo único que podía pensar era en que Peter no podía morir porque si se moría, yo me moriría con él y a la mierda con mi mutación y la regeneración de mis células y todo eso. Si Peter moría, yo me moría, Erik, y no estoy exagerando.

Magneto sabía que Logan tenía sus defectos pero era un sujeto que se jugaba por lo que sentía, y que no lo engañaría con su amor hacia Peter. Sin embargo, le costaba aceptar. El lobo se dio cuenta y añadió.

-Amo a Peter, Erik. No te declararía esto si no fuera verdad. Me costó aceptarlo al principio porque era tu hijo y lo conozco desde que se le caían los mocos. Traté de negarlo también, pero ya te he dicho que con los sentimientos no se jode. Por favor, entiende que lo mío con él es genuino y serio. 

-Si llegas a lastimarlo – masculló Erik y cerró los puños para contener la furia que la sola idea le provocaba.

-Nunca, jamás haría eso – juró el lobo con convicción -. Y si por algún motivo lo hago, quiero que vayas a buscarme y me arrojes el eje de la Tierra encima. 

Erik guardó silencio y suspiró, mientras procesaba la promesa que su amigo le hacía. Él conocía a Logan y sabía que le estaba hablando en serio.

-Le salvaste la vida – observó finalmente. Howlett asintió -. Peter es inocente, nunca lo han lastimado en el amor, Logan. Supuse que quizás algún día sufriría pero jamás que fueras tú la persona que se lo provocara.

-¿Das por hecho que voy a lastimarlo? – inquirió el lobo en tono de queja -. Mira, Erik. Vuelvo a asegurarte que lo mío con Peter es serio. Estoy convencido de lo que siento por él y no me hubiera jugado por esta relación, si no lo estuviera. Lo amo y punto – se tocó el pecho y palpó dos habanos de reserva en el bolsillo. Le hubiera encantado convidarle uno a su amigo, buscar un espacio para distenderse y fumarlos juntos -. El pasillo del hospital no es el lugar ideal para que platiquemos. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más tarde, relajados en algún sitio más cómodo?

-Vamos a hablar en serio, Logan – dejó Magneto en claro y Logan notó con alivio que estaba cediendo -. Lo haremos más tarde, hay mucho que tenemos que platicar.

-Por supuesto, amigo – respondió y, de pronto, decidió lanzarle otra propuesta -. Mira, es tarde y tú y Charles deben descansar. Quería pedirte que me dejaras quedarme a cuidar de Peter esta noche.

Erik lo miró a los ojos. Podía pensar que Logan era un atrevido pero realmente necesitaban descansar, especialmente Charles por su embarazo, y alguien tenía que quedarse para cuidar a su hijo.

-De acuerdo.

Howlett le sonrió.

-Gracias, Erik. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la habitación?

Entraron los dos. Primero Logan y después Magneto. Charles asintió al ver que estaban los dos calmados. Peter seguía durmiendo. La pareja se despidió del lobo y después de que Erik le hiciera jurar que le avisaría de cualquier noticia, lo dejaron solo con el joven.

Los padres de Charles habían regresado ya a Westchester con Raven. Warren había conseguido que su padre permitiera que Kurt se quedara con ellos a pasar la noche en el penthouse que los Worthington tenían en la ciudad. Hank y Sean se fueron a ver a un amigo del científico que los había invitado, y Scott fue a dormir a lo de Alex. 

Ya había pasado la medianoche en el momento en que Erik condujo por la avenida que conducía a la mansión en un coche rentado. Sharon y Raven los estaban esperando en la entrada para invitarlos a pasar. Brian estaba en su despacho y fue a la sala a saludarlos. Cenaron todos como una gran familia, tratando de no mencionar el mal momento que habían pasado con los centinelas, el secuestro y la herida de Peter. El tema principal fueron las criaturas que venían en camino. Rieron, se relajaron y después de la cena, Brian invitó a su yerno a su despacho, mientras que los demás se retiraban a dormir. Charles le susurró a su esposo que lo aguardaría arriba, en su recámara. La idea de que dormirían en la misma habitación donde Charles había crecido, excitó a Magneto pero se contuvo.

Erik entró en el exquisito despacho del senador. Este le ofreció su mejor whisky y lo invitó a que se sentara en el sofá donde Charles había estado sentado la última vez antes de partir a Genosha, y él se ubicó en un sillón enfrente. Los separaba una mesa de café donde Brian ubicó los portavasos y la botella.

-Gracias, Magneto – expresó e hizo silencio. Le costaba con su orgullo agradecer y más todavía, a una persona con la que tenía diferencias importantes -. Mi esposa lo vale todo para mí – confesó y bebió ligero para amortiguar las palabras. No era un hombre que dejara entrever sus sentimientos.

Erik comprendió su esfuerzo y asintió, condescendiente. 

-Tuvimos un altercado en mi boda – le recordó pero no quiso profundizar el tema. Estaba claro que Brian lo había invitado para hacer las paces y no para sacar a la luz la vieja disputa -. Lo desterré de Genosha por faltarme el respeto y menospreciar a mi gente. Así lo sentí, pero ayer con su gesto al querer exponer este proyecto peligroso para los mutantes, me ha hecho reflexionar, senador. Quisiera revocar el destierro y que regrese a la isla cuando lo desee.

El arrogante Brian solo asintió, no iba a decir gracias dos veces. 

-Con respecto a los centinelas, la CIA ya está averiguando. Tengo entendido que el laboratorio de Trask fue cerrado mientras estábamos en el hospital para investigarlo a fondo. 

Magneto recordó lo que había observado de Moira.

-Tengo una duda, senador – y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra -. La agente MacTaggert es de la CIA. ¿Por qué la CIA está involucrada si se trata de un asunto interno?

Brian suspiró con el peso de un nuevo problema que había surgido.

-Justamente estaba conversando por teléfono con mi amigo Worthington aquí, en el despacho, antes de que ustedes llegaran para la cena porque también noté eso y él me explicó el motivo.

-¿Cuál es? – apremió Erik.

-Mientras Sharon estaba desaparecida, Warren puso a la mejor agencia de investigación privada del país porque quedó picado con el secuestro de su hijo. Sus detectives averiguaron que había otra persona más además de Warren, que financiaba el proyecto.

-¿Quién era?

Brian pronunció el nombre con temblor en la voz. Le temía.

-Johann Schmidt, un empresario alemán excéntrico que se hace llamar Cráneo Rojo.

Erik dejó el vaso sobre el portavasos, interesado. No había escuchado jamás ese nombre pero la actitud de su suegro lo puso en alerta.

-¿Por qué le tiene miedo, senador?

-Hemos coincidido en acuerdos empresariales que no se cerraron, décadas atrás. Lo investigué, ya sabe, con detectives privados también para cerciorarme antes de firmar – explicó, pensando qué opinaría Magneto de esos métodos de espionaje, pero el mutante comprendía que los empresarios tenían maneras particulares de manejarse, no siempre ortodoxas por así decirlo -. Lo que averiguaron me obligó a cancelar los tratos. Además de la falta de compromiso para cumplir los acuerdos, y el poco cuidado ambiental de sus empresas, Schmidt tiene una conducta deplorable – guardó silencio y añadió -. Delitos de esclavitud sexual, extorción, manejos turbios en sus finanzas.

-Supongo que su alta posición social lo ha estado librando de la cárcel, o, al menos de una investigación en su país – comentó Erik.

El senador asintió.

-Sabe cuidarse. Pero lo que más me preocupa es esto: su padre fue un militar ligado a las altas esferas, que se codeaba con Hitler, y no fue juzgado porque falleció dos años antes de que acabara la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cráneo Rojo se hizo cargo de los negocios de su familia y levantó la empresa familiar en la postguerra, financiando a científicos involucrados con el nazismo, allá, a finales de los cuarenta. Ayudó en los proyectos de, ya sabe, aquellos genetistas que experimentaron con su gente. . . en los campos – pronunció la última frase con cautela porque conocía el pasado de Magneto.

Erik pasó saliva y volvió a cruzar las piernas. Estaba preocupado.

-Dice usted que financió a científicos que torturaron y asesinaron a mi gente, ¿esa es la clase de proyectos en los que este Cráneo Rojo está involucrado?

-Una persona sin escrúpulos como él estaba financiando a los centinelas.

-Y por eso la CIA está involucrada – comprendió Erik y se rascó el mentón -. ¿Dónde vive ese empresario? ¿En qué parte de Alemania?

-Sé que en Berlín del Este.

Erik se puso de pie. Una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza: viajar con Logan y Scott para hacerle una visita. La CIA tenía un protocolo que seguir, ellos no necesitaban de tal burocracia.

Brian se levantó con él.

-Le brindé a la agente la información confidencial que tenía de él. Supongo que ya habrán puesto en marcha la investigación para involucrarlo en el juicio.

-No voy a esperar a un juicio, senador – contestó Erik taxativo -. Este sujeto que cooperó con los nazis, y créame que yo los conozco porque los he padecido y cazado, tuvo acceso a información sobre este proyecto. Lo cancelaron aquí, en el laboratorio de Trask, dentro del Pentágono en Estados Unidos, pero este empresario de Alemania tiene los recursos para continuar.

-Por eso quiero exponer mañana en lo posible el proyecto en el Senado – respondió Brian -. Así podría tratarse por la vía diplomática. Alemania Occidental no lo apoyaría jamás.

-Usted no es tan ingenuo para pensar que este tipo, que ayudó a los nazis en la postguerra, prestará atención a lo que su gobierno opine de un proyecto así – rebatió Magneto seriamente -. Si se involucró de forma financiera con los centinelas es porque estaba interesado. No, tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El senador observó la determinación férrea en sus pupilas y decidió no contrariarlo. Él más que nadie podía comprender a una persona tenaz. Pero trató de calmar las aguas con una sugerencia.

-Yo lo ayudaré en lo que pueda al respecto, le doy mi palabra. Pero le pido que no viaje a Alemania de forma precipitada a buscarlo por Charles, que lo necesita.

Erik quedó asombrado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Brian opinar sobre el bienestar de su hijo. Además tenía razón porque Charles no iba a quedarse tranquilo si sabía que su esposo se involucraba en tal misión.

-No se preocupe, senador – lo tranquilizó -. No es algo que haré a la ligera, se lo prometo.

Brian se alivió. Volvió a tomar asiento y bostezó.

-Fue un día agotador y ya es de madrugada. Lo mejor sería que terminemos de beber y regresemos con nuestras parejas.

Magneto se mostró de acuerdo.

………………….

 

Charles lo esperaba ya vestido con un pijama que le sentaba debajo de la cintura por el elástico pero que no le podía cerrar los últimos botones de la camisa por el vientre. Erik pensó que se veía adorable y lo abrazó y fundió en miles de besos. Charles reía por su efusividad y también por la excitación porque el trajín de la jornada hacía que lo devoraran las ganas de ser penetrado. Se desnudaron y Erik lo cargó y depositó boca arriba sobre el lecho. Le acomodó la almohada debajo de la cabeza. Se trataba de una cama inmensa de roble ricamente trabajado. Tenía columnas romanas, que sostenían un respaldo con un tallado de la escena de una batalla, a la que Erik le prestó poca y ninguna atención porque su mirada estaba puesta en su apetecible esposo.

-Es la escena de la Batalla de Hastings en 1066 – explicó Charles y Erik hizo una mueca porque era el momento menos indicado para conversar de un conflicto histórico -. ¡Lo que pasa es que la eligió mi padre! – rio al tiempo que se excusaba -. Él la mandó a tallar cuando yo tenía ocho años. Me llamó Charles por Carlomagno pero estuvo a punto de llamarme William por el Conquistador.

-Charles, amor – ronroneó su esposo -. Eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora.

-¿Y qué te interesa? – le preguntó insinuante.

Erik se acomodó encima de él. Los dos estaban desnudos y sus miembros erectos se rozaron apenas. Eso bastó para que soltaran un gemido ronco. 

-Hoy sentí celos – confesó Charles, mirándolo a los ojos. Erik rio y le robó un beso ardiente -. ¡En serio! – afirmó -. Sentí celos por la manera en que te miraba esa agente de la CIA, y cuando bajaron a la cafetería juntos para que te interrogara, estuve a un paso de acompañarlos.

-Hubieras venido, amor – ronroneó Erik y comenzó a besarle el cuello desnudo. La sola idea de que su perfecto Charles recelara por él, lo excitaba. Además, Moira MacTaggert no tenía nada para competir con él ante los ojos de Magneto -. Así no se me hubiera hecho tan aburrido ese interrogatorio. 

-¿Te hubieras excitado si estaba yo? – preguntó Charles sugerente. Erik descendió los besos hacia su pecho níveo, pasando la lengua por sus pezones, que por el embarazo se habían vuelto sensibles. Esto le arrancó gemidos -. ¿Lo hubieras hecho, Erik? – insistió y soltó un jadeo -. ¿Así? ¿Con mi cuerpo y esta barriga?

Erik se apartó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos. 

-¿Piensas que embarazado ya no me excitas más?

Charles asintió. 

-¿Lo sigo haciendo? – cuestionó -. Porque voy a crecer más y. . .

Su esposo no lo dejó terminar porque lo comió a besos. Charles le seguía pareciendo la persona más deliciosa del planeta. No era solo su cuerpo lo que lo llamaba sino su carácter, su empatía, su inteligencia. Charles, como Erik sentía, era perfecto ante sus ojos. Siguió bajando la boca hasta su vientre abultado. Era verdad que se ensancharía más porque llevaba a las dos criaturas que tanto deseaban. Magneto trazó con la punta de la lengua el sendero hacia su ombligo y lo besó. Luego apoyó la cabeza sobre la barriga hinchada a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo con locura, Charles – confesó Erik. El telépata le acarició el pelo y suspiró. Con el ardor y el cariño que Magneto le demostraba, no podía seguir sintiéndose inseguro -. Lo eres todo para mí. Sin ti – alzó la cabeza para contemplarlo otra vez -, sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido.

Charles sonrió. Erik se levantó para besarlo en los labios. Acto seguido, se prepararon para la penetración. No fue impetuosa como otras veces por el embarazo pero seguía igual de ardiente. Charles gritó como nunca había gritado en su recámara y Erik comentó después de amarse, que era una suerte que la mansión fuera enorme porque lo último que quería era que sus suegros se hubieran enterado.

El telépata le respondió colgando los brazos de su cuello. Erik lo besó otra vez y se prepararon para descansar al fin, después del día agitado.

 

……………………..


	24. Capítulo Veinticuatro: Descubrimiento

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Veinticuatro: Descubrimiento

Charles despertó por la mañana más tarde de lo usual. Era entendible con lo movidos que habían resultado los días anteriores. Erik continuaba durmiendo con el brazo alzado arriba de la cabeza. Se le notaba el tatuaje, símbolo de tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Charles se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en lo que su esposo había sufrido en Auschwitz y lo asimilaba con el objetivo peligroso de los Centinelas. Con cuidado para que no despertara, le acomodó el brazo sobre el pecho y le besó la frente con suavidad. Después se levantó, se aseó y bajó.

Sus padres ya se encontraban en el comedor diario desayunando. No habían querido interrumpir a la pareja porque suponían lo cansados que tenían que encontrarse. Charles tenía hambre pero primero llamó al hospital para saber cómo había pasado la noche Peter. Lo comunicaron con Logan, que le contó que el mocoso había despertado bien temprano, hambriento y ansioso. No le gustó el desayuno porque era muy liviano: un tazón de té con leche con galletas sin sal y un poco de queso untable y mermelada. A Peter no le gustaba el té y estaba acostumbrado a un desayuno abundante por la cantidad de energía que consumía a diario. Además era híper activo y ahora estaba aburridísimo porque necesitaba moverse y salir de la cama, en pocas palabras, ya quería que le dieran el alta. Sin embargo, tanto Wolverine como Charles sospechaban que por la gravedad de la lesión, aunque ya se encontrara curado, lo dejarían en observación algunos días más. Lo que significaba, dedujo el telépata, que él permanecería con Erik en Nueva York, en casa de sus padres, los dos juntos como en unas mini vacaciones. La idea lo alegró y meditándola, se unió a su familia en el desayuno. 

Cuando concluyeron, Brian invitó a su hijo a su despacho. Tenían que conversar.

Charles se sentó en el sofá donde la noche anterior estuvo su esposo, y Brian se sentó a su lado sin nada de alcohol.

-La última vez que estuviste sentado allí, antes de viajar a la isla, tuvimos una plática de despedida – comenzó el senador y lo miró a los ojos. Como siempre se encontraba abstraído en sus asuntos, el senador casi no reparaba que el tono de los de su hijo era un calco de los de su esposa, un poco más celestes para igual de intensos y cerúleos que los de Sharon -. Te advertí del papel que tendrías que cumplir: un nexo junto con tu hijo para conservar la paz entre mutantes y no mutantes.

Charles bajó la mirada y se masajeó el vientre, poniéndose tenso. Recordaba cuánto lo había perturbado ese último diálogo porque su padre había dejado en evidencia que Magneto en aquel entonces, Erik ahora, era una persona que buscaría la guerra por los traumas del pasado, y él tendría que cuidarse y cuidar a los homo sapiens para conservar la paz, que su misión al casarse sería prácticamente detener las intenciones supremacistas de Magneto.

-Sin embargo, estaba equivocado, Charles – se confesó Brian con un dejo de temblor. El joven volteó para mirarlo con asombro -. Creía que Magneto era una persona agresiva, un mutante cargado de odio, que en el futuro buscaría atacar a la gente como yo, o, como tu madre. Un supremacista mutante.

-Erik no es así, padre – dejó Charles en claro -. Es cierto, te equivocaste al juzgarlo. 

-Me di cuenta de que tienes razón – admitió Brian -. Magneto tiene las armas y el motivo para atacarnos por la creación de los Centinelas y no lo ha hecho. Ayer, cuando le expliqué que todavía había peligro, en lugar de lanzarse a pelear, eligió la vía diplomática. Es un líder político que me causa admiración.

-Erik lucha por su gente, por mi gente, por los que son como Raven y como yo, nos protege y se sacrifica a diario por todos los mutantes – explicó el joven y aunque su tono era tranquilo, sus pupilas reflejaban la pasión y el orgullo que sentía por su esposo -. Es una persona pacífica, que sufrió demasiado, y que como sobrevivió a una guerra, no está dispuesto a iniciar otra al menos que no haya otra salida. 

-Ayer él me revocó el destierro, puedo volver a Genosha.

Charles asintió. Erik se lo había contado antes de dormir.

Brian recordó algo más.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que lo ataja cuando quiere pelear? – lo miró otra vez directo a los ojos -. Tú, Charles. Tú eres su ancla, su cable a tierra. Tú le traes paz. Ayer se puso nervioso cuando le conté que el proyecto puede seguir en malas manos, y le pedí que por ti se tranquilizara y lo hizo.

Charles se acarició el vientre de cuenta nueva. Sí, él también había notado que Erik se calmaba cuando estaba con él, pero lo sorprendía que su padre también lo hubiera notado. Eso quería decir que era evidente. 

-Cuando partiste para casarte con él, te advertí que te cuidaras y nos cuidaras de un Magneto agresivo y vengativo – continuó Brian -. Hoy te pido que lo cuides, hijo, porque una persona como él, con la responsabilidad que tiene, necesita un compañero como tú en quien apoyarse.

Charles asintió emocionado. 

Brian consultó su reloj y le dio una palmada amorosa en el hombro. Charles quedó más asombrado porque su padre era poco demostrativo y afectuoso.

-Vamos, hijo. Tu madre sigue en el comedor y quiere tenerte toda la mañana, al menos hasta que Magneto se levante.

Charles se puso de pie.

-¿Podrías llamarlo Erik, papá? Magneto suena un tanto distante para la relación que se tienen: es tu yerno.

El senador solo hizo una mueca y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Él seguiría en el despacho porque tenía trabajo que cumplir.

………………

Cuando Erik al fin se levantó, desayunó ligero y fueron con Charles al hospital. Hank y Sean ya habían llegado. Warren y Kurt habían salido a dar un paseo, Erik no quiso opinar pero no se necesitaba la telepatía para leer que entre esos dos ocurría algo raro, y entraron a saludar a Peter. El joven estaba resoplando con fastidio y le reclamaba a Logan que lo sacara de allí, que estaba aburrido y que se sentía como si lo hubieran confinado a la zona de cuartos. Pero al ver llegar a su familia y amigos, se alegró y cambió su humor.

Logan se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más le duraría. Erik saludó a su hijo con un abrazo, una vez más le dijo lo orgulloso que se sentía de que lo hubiera salvado y lo feliz que estaba de verlo sano. Después miró a Wolverine y le hizo un gesto para que salieran.

Peter miró a su novio y a su padre retirarse y se mordió el labio pero Charles, que estaba a su lado, le sonrió dándole a entender que no tenía que preocuparse.

Erik y Logan salieron del hospital y fueron a un bar cercano para beber y fumar. Actividades que distenderían al lobo y Magneto necesitaba un trago fuerte para quitarse la modorra que le quedaba después de haber dormido tanto.

Erik fue directo y conciso: confiaba en Wolverine como un amigo de años. Sabía la clase de persona que era y por eso permitió que cuidara a Peter esa noche. Lo único que le importaba era que su hijo fuera feliz y encontrara su lugar en el mundo. Si Logan lo ayudaba a conseguirlo, él le brindaría su apoyo.

Howlett encendió un habano mientras lo escuchaba y respondió, más bien juró:

-Amo a Peter, Erik. Me conoces así que sabes que no soy un tipo que ande expresando sentimientos por allí así que si lo digo es porque va en serio. No busco más que hacerlo feliz, que seamos felices los dos juntos, y pienso con lo maduro que se está volviendo, en que encontrará su lugar. Sabes – lo miró -, no sé cómo te las ingeniaste pero mientras peleabas por nuestra causa, solo y sin experiencia, te las arreglaste para educar a una excelente persona. Tienes que estar orgulloso de Peter porque es tu hijo y porque fuiste tú quien lo crío, amigo.

Erik mojó los labios con el whisky y bajó el vaso. 

-Gracias, lobo.

-Bien – concluyó Howlett -. Ahora nos queda terminar el alcohol y los habanos y regresamos con nuestro mocoso.

-¿Ahora es tuyo también? – inquirió Erik, alzando una ceja.

Logan rio.

-De los dos, dije “nuestro”. Aunque si Peter nos escucha, no sé si le va a gustar – dio una pitada -. Eres un viejo celoso, Erik. Charles tiene razón cuando se queja de que lo sobreproteges.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – se sorprendió Erik. Ahora que no le viniera con la sorpresa de que era el confesor de su esposo también.

Logan volvió a reír.

-Peter ríe en mi despacho y comenta algunas escenas entre ustedes – Erik se sacudió incómodo -. Ey, nada raro o íntimo. Solo que es divertido cómo te desvives por él cuando cenan los tres y que Charles suele protestar porque dice que está embarazado, no enfermo.

Erik sacudió la cabeza. Su hijo estaba madurando pero seguía soltando la lengua. De igual manera, le gustó el grado de confianza que tenía con Logan porque indicaba cuán a gusto Peter se sentía a su lado.

Bebieron, fumaron y regresaron al hospital. Antes compraron unas mentas para limpiarse el aliento. 

………………

Hank estaba sentado en el pasillo, bebiendo un refresco. Vio al final del corredor a un joven rubio, que caminaba con aire de autosuficiencia, con el pelo cortado al ras y una bata abierta que le flameaba al ritmo de sus pasos. Se acomodó los lentes. Él era tímido y su mente científica a veces lo volvía invulnerable para las emociones, pero este muchacho lo obligó a seguirlo con la vista como si se tratara de una aparición. Cuando Hank quiso reaccionar, lo tenía enfrente. 

-Supongo que eres amigo de Peter Lehnsherr porque estás frente a su habitación – adujo Alex. Estaba leyendo atento la planilla con las notas que tenía en la mano, así que no reparó demasiado en el aspecto de Hank -. Soy el doctor Summers.

Hank se puso de pie y torpemente le pasó la mano. Alex se la estrechó y al fin lo observó. El médico sonrió y aunque no tuviera la de tiburón de Erik, su sonrisa era cautivante.

-Soy McCoy, perdón, Henry, perdón – se acomodó los lentes -. Soy Hank McCoy.

-Ah, el genio que inventó la máquina que los ayuda a rastrear mutantes – asoció Alex con admiración -. Mi hermano es Scott y me habló ayer de ti y de los avances que consiguieron en Genosha.

Hank se ruborizó hasta el pelo. 

-Sí – balbuceó -. Cerebro, así se llama la máquina.

-Así es. Scott me lo dijo también. 

A Hank no le agradaban las personas que hablaban de los demás pero esta vez agradeció hasta el alma al general Summers. Miró a Alex con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que los hermanos guardaban un cierto parecido, un aire se podría decir, aunque el militar no era ni la mitad de lo atractivo que parecía su hermano. 

Alex era práctico. El trabajo en el hospital le demandaba mucho tiempo así que se había acostumbrado a andarse sin vueltas.

-Hoy mi turno termina a la noche. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?

Hank quedó de una pieza e inclinó la lata. No lo notó hasta que sintió el líquido en una pierna.

-Ah, perdón – se disculpó y estaba tan anonadado que en lugar de enderezar el refresco, lo inclinó más y hasta consiguió mojar los pantalones de Alex. Se cubrió la boca, avergonzado. Pero el médico reía con ganas. Hank esbozó una sonrisa -. Sí, andaré por aquí – contestó sin vacilar.

-Perfecto – declaró Alex y riendo, entró en la habitación de Peter.

Hank se rascó la nuca y miró la lata vacía. La arrojó en el tacho de residuos y comenzó a refregarse las manos, nervioso. Había conseguido su cita, su primera cita. 

…………..

Por la tarde se hizo pública el acta sumarial contra el doctor Trask y el coronel Stryker. Se les prestó declaración ante abogados y con agentes. Moira MacTaggert no estaba con ellos y aunque no se sabía su paradero, su superior suponía que se hallaba investigando alguna fuente. Es que la agente tenía una carrera intachable por eso el director de la CIA la nombró en persona, y nada hacía sospechar que pudiera estar jugando a dos caras.

El senador Xavier dio una conferencia en televisión nacional y le pidió a Magneto que lo acompañara en representación de su gente. Erik no habló, solo Brian, pero su presencia misma dio protección a los mutantes.

Charles había soñado con unas breves vacaciones en Nueva York, pero su ilusión se vio frustrada porque tras la conferencia de su padre y la presentación de su esposo, Erik se involucró para cerciorarse de que se hiciera público el proyecto de los Centinelas y se lo cancelara definitivamente. Hubo protestas en distintas ciudades de mutantes y familiares de mutantes, que temían como lo había hecho Brian, las implicancias del proyecto. Magneto se prestó a dar discursos en los medios gracias a los contactos de Worthington. Así la existencia de Genosha se volvió masiva. Brian se comunicó con empresarios que quisieron invertir en la isla, o, comercializar con ella. Erik decidió dejar ese tema financiero en manos de Logan.

Peter pasó una semana internado y se le realizaron estudios generales para constatar su estado. La mutación de Logan lo había curado por completo. En esos siete días, el senador y Magneto trabajaron con la CIA. Erik lo hacía con cautela y entretanto pensaba la manera de encontrar al peligroso Cráneo Rojo. Charles lo consoló asegurándole que cuando regresaran a Genosha, lo buscaría a través de Cerebro. 

Hank y Alex se entendían pero Erik llamó al científico para encargarle una tarea. Con sus conocimientos quería que estudiara la información que la CIA le había entregado sobre los centinelas. Tanto Magneto como Logan sabían que la agencia no les había brindado toda pero podían partir de la que tenían. Así Hank tuvo que hacer a un lado su fascinación por el médico para enfocarse en la misión. 

Logan, por su parte, recibía informes por teléfono sobre la economía de la isla, que le enviaba Janos, el secretario de Azazel, y dividía su tiempo entre su trabajo y la atención de Peter. Además tuvo que asistir a reuniones con empresarios y estudiar informes de nuevos tratados comerciales. No era un asunto para tomárselo a la ligera y no encaró ninguna decisión mientras estuvo en Nueva York porque estudiaría cada caso con un comité al regresar a la isla.

Peter estaba reestablecido pero se había puesto un tanto gruñón por el hastío de estar confinado a una cama y la comida del hospital, claro, era comida de hospital y lo hacía añorar la cocina de Genosha. Juraba que apenas pisara la isla, correría con su mutación hasta la heladería y se pediría un kilo de helado de menta granizada y otro kilo de sabayón para compartirlo con el lobo.

Kurt tuvo que despedirse de Warren porque el joven tenía que regresar a Oxford pero se consoló porque podría teletransportarse hacia allí cuando lo deseara. Raven había cambiado, su madre lo notó desde el primer día. Al principio estaba feliz de regresar a su casa con sus padres pero después la añoranza le ganó. Sharon se dio cuenta de que no era por Genosha precisamente sino por alguien más. Raven era reservada y no quería decírselo pero ella entendió que alguien ocupaba su corazón. Cuando una mañana Erik comentó al pasar que acababa de hablar con Azazel sobre asuntos de la isla, la jovencita se ruborizó con un azul muy intenso y su madre comprendió qué le ocurría. El consejero de Magneto era mayor que ella y padre de Kurt, pero notaba que Raven se sentía fascinada con él. Esperó a la noche para dialogar con ella antes de la cena y la muchacha le abrió su corazón. Azazel la atraía desde que llegara a Genosha, por él se mantenía bajo su forma cerúlea cuando antes no se había atrevido y quería regresar a la isla cuanto antes. 

Sharon comprendió que estaba enamorada y solo le dio un consejo: que no engañara a su corazón y que no dejara de ser auténtica.

Para alegría del desesperado Peter, llegó el día en que Alex firmó su alta médica. Poco faltó para que se arrancara el suero de la muñeca, abrazó a Logan, abrazó a Kurt y volvió a abrazar al lobo. 

Erik se retiró con Charles para firmar unos papeles para retirar a su hijo, y en el pasillo, se cruzaron con Moira. El telépata dio un respingo y escondió su disgusto acariciándose el vientre. Magneto la saludó con frialdad y distancia y presentó rápidamente a Charles como su consorte.

La agente ya sabía quién era Charles pero desconocía su poder, y aunque Magneto la atraía, le restó importancia al hecho de que estuviera casado. Ahora estaba más preocupada por hacerle unas últimas preguntas para su informe. Después, cuando terminara con la investigación, vería la forma de acercársele con otras intenciones.

Erik sugirió que los tres se retiraran a la cafetería. Charles se sorprendió y alegró de que su esposo lo hubiera invitado. A Moira no le agradó en absoluto pero como la pareja se tomó de la mano para bajar, no pudo decir nada. Además, el astuto Erik añadió.

-No tengo buena memoria y Charles siempre me ayuda a recordar lo que necesite.

Charles sonrió con complicidad.

Moira no dijo nada.

Se sentaron los tres junto a una mesa y mientras Moira releía las notas, Charles se apretó el vientre. Las criaturas se habían movido con más potencia que la habitual. Pensó si sus celos las estaban molestando, o, como hacía un par de días que había llegado a los cinco meses, estaban creciendo y se movían con más energía. De cualquier manera trató de tranquilizarse.

Moira dejó sus notas para enfocarse en Erik y hacerle preguntas. Erik la miraba distante y contestaba puntualmente. Charles no lo soportó más y entró para leerla. Esperaba quitarse las dudas de si esa extraña estaba interesada en su esposo o no, pero, en cambio, se topó con los recuerdos de su viaje a Berlín. Vio a Schmidt recibiendo la documentación de sus manos, la cuantiosa paga que Moira consiguió a través de una cuenta falsa, su regreso a América, vio su traición completa. 

El telépata se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó, ofuscado. Erik lo notó y volteó hacia él.

-¿Estás bien, Charles?

Charles asintió mecánicamente. Se apoyó el índice en la sien y concentró su mirada en Moira, que por estar absorta atendiendo a Magneto, no se dio cuenta. Le borró toda la información que ella tenía sobre el proyecto y todos los recuerdos sobre Cráneo Rojo. En un parpadeo, Moira no entendió qué estaba haciendo allí y olvidó qué eran los centinelas, su cuenta bancaria o cualquier vínculo con Schmidt.

-¿Está bien, agente? – ahora Erik se preocupó por ella.

Moira se frotó la frente para acomodar las ideas. Miró las notas que estaba tomando y no comprendía qué significaban. 

-Perdón – se disculpó por decir algo. Miró a Charles y a Erik. Erik le pareció apuesto, Charles agraciado aunque con una barriga extraña, y no supo qué hacía allí.

El telépata se planteó si había ido demasiado lejos y le devolvió algunos recuerdos para que se centralizara. Le recordó que estaba investigando el proyecto de los centinelas que el mismísimo director le había encargado, pero le dejó la información en foja cero. O sea, Moira se encontraba con la misma ignorancia que cuando tomó el caso.

Erik la seguía mirando sin comprender.

Charles consultó su reloj y le apretó la mano a su esposo para que le prestara atención.

-Quedamos en encontrarnos en las oficinas de mi padre para almorzar, amor – enfatizó “amor” para que a Moira le quedara claro. Magneto lo miró extrañado y suspiró, cayendo recién en la cuenta de lo que podía haber ocurrido -. Se nos hace tarde así que, agente, si nos disculpa, podría continuar el interrogatorio en otro momento.

Moira leía sus notas tratando de encontrarles sentido.

A Erik no le había caído bien la actitud de Charles. Una cosa era que le tuviera celos y otra que le borrara la memoria de un plumazo. Por eso el telépata le explicó mentalmente.

“Tengo un buen motivo que no son los celos, Erik. Salgamos de aquí, del hospital, y vayamos a las oficinas de mi padre, que no están lejos. Hay algo urgente que tienes que saber.”

Erik no entendió del todo pero su confianza ciega en Charles lo hizo levantarse y despedirse de una perdida Moira con un apretón de manos. 

-Pidamos un taxi – decidió Magneto, mientras abandonaban los dos la cafetería.

………………..

Llegaron hasta el rascacielos del senador y subieron al despacho, que quedaba en el treintavo piso. La secretaria avisó a Brian que su hijo y yerno habían llegado, y Xavier salió a recibirlos. Los acompañó a la sala de visitas para que pudieran platicar en privado. Quiso dejarlos solos pero Charles le pidió que permaneciera con ellos. Era algo grave y el senador tenía que ayudarlos también. Se sentaron los tres en sillones enfrentados.

-Leí a la agente MacTaggert cuando interrogaba a Erik – comenzó Charles, mientras recibía el vaso con agua fresca que su padre le entregaba -. Ella es una doble agente, trabaja para Schmidt – Magneto y Brian intercambiaron miradas -. Le vendió hace una semana toda la información que tenía de los Centinelas en Berlín. Él le pagó con una abultada cuenta. 

-Hay que rastrear esa cuenta para dejarla en evidencia – decidió el senador -. ¿Qué más pudiste ver, hijo? 

-Se me presentó la imagen mental de su recuerdo cuando le entregaba el maletín con todos los registros adentro – continuó Charles -. Schmidt estaba vestido con un traje gris y corbata pero no pude verle el rostro porque tenía una máscara roja, una máscara de un cráneo rojo.

Brian se frotó la frente.

-Pensé que eran rumores para pintarlo como un excéntrico pero parece que es verdad – les explicó a Erik y a Charles para que comprendieran -. Se dice que muy pocos conocen su rostro real porque se presenta en público usando esa máscara, de ahí el apodo que recibe.

-Debe ser para conservar el anonimato – dedujo Magneto.

El senador asintió y añadió.

-Eso mismo y, además, circula el rumor de que cuando financiaba los experimentos de los nazis, sufrió un accidente en un laboratorio en el momento en que querían enseñarle un nuevo invento. Ese accidente le deformó el rostro.

-¡Qué horror! – suspiró Charles, y con su empatía se conmovió aun cuando fuera un enemigo.

Erik volteó hacia su esposo.

-¿Pudiste ver el escenario donde se produjo la entrega?

-Era una sala suntuosa, ya demasiado suntuosa, tanto que rozaba el ridículo – hizo memoria el telépata. Su padre y Erik escuchaban con interés -. Candelabros exuberantes, mesas esculpidas con diseños obscenos, demasiados cuadros y tapices que se perdían entre tantos. Ella y él estaban sentados enfrentados en sillones y la agente colocó el maletín sobre una mesa de café, que mediaba entre los dos. Schmidt lo abrió y curioseó rápidamente. Después lo cerró y cerraron el pago. Ese es el recuerdo que MacTaggert conserva de su encuentro con él. 

-¿Pudiste sacar algún dato sobre la dirección donde se encontraban? – quiso saber Brian. 

Charles sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

-Unos hombres de traje la buscaron del aeropuerto y la llevaron durante horas en una camioneta blindada. Ella no pudo ver el exterior hasta que abrieron la puerta, dentro del jardín de Schmidt y junto a la casa. Allí la recibió una mujer que parecía su secretaria y la condujo hasta esa sala. Luego entró él.

-O sea, que es peor de lo que nos imaginábamos – concluyó Erik. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos como mecanismo para tranquilizarse -. El tal Schmidt ya tiene todo lo necesario para continuar con el proyecto, que ya de por sí estaba avanzado, ¿recuerdan el robot que me atacó?

Charles se puso de pie. Lo preocupaba ver a su esposo así de nervioso.

-Afortunadamente la agente no podrá hacer daño por un tiempo, yo le borré la información que había recopilado hasta ahora y cualquier recuerdo de Schmidt.

-Pero él sí la tiene – observó el senador, intranquilo.

Erik se detuvo y volteó hacia Charles.

-Entonces, ella no tenía en su memoria ningún dato que pueda ayudarnos a localizarlo. Solo sabemos que está en Berlín del este o cerca de allí. 

-Te dije que podría conectarme con Cerebro cuando regresemos a casa – le recordó Charles con esperanza. Brian reparó en que su hijo llamaba “casa” a Genosha, ya no más a su antiguo hogar -. Mira, Erik. Schmidt tiene la ventaja de que pudo conseguir los medios gracias a esa espía, pero nosotros tenemos más ventaja aún. Yo soy un telépata, tú controlas los metales, y tenemos al equipo X-Men para atraparlo. Deja que pueda conectarme y voy a rastrearlo enseguida.

Erik le miró el vientre. De la preocupación por los Centinelas pasó a preocuparse por su embarazo.

-Rastrearlo te llevaría un tiempo, Charles. No quiero que te canses demasiado.

Charles le sonrió.

-Sé cuidarme, amor – le aseguró.

Brian se puso de pie. Era el único que había permanecido sentado, y tras prometerles cualquier ayuda que estuviera a su alcance, los invitó a almorzar en un restaurante cercano. Después de todo, restaban pocas horas para que la pareja regresara a Genosha con el resto de los mutantes. 

 

………………..

¿Qué les pareció? Perdón por el retraso en actualizar y espero que les haya entretenido.


	25. Capítulo Veinticinco: La Propuesta

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Veinticinco: La Propuesta

Los Xaviers quisieron que sus hijos regresaran a Genosha en el avión familiar junto con su yerno y Peter, y el resto del equipo volvería en el helicóptero. Pero Raven prefirió hacerlo con sus amigos y en cuanto a Peter, cuando le dieron a elegir entre volar con su familia o con Logan, por obvias razones escogió al lobo. Se sentó a su lado y todo el viaje se las pasó recostado contra su hombro. Se levantó algunas veces para recorrer la nave y gastar energía pero regresaba pronto al lado de su novio. 

Charles estaba exhausto y cuando alcanzaron la fase de crucero, se recostó en la cama que había en el fondo de la aeronave. Cerró los ojos y se durmió. Una hora después lo despertaron movimientos incómodos de sus hijos. Eran potentes y le dolían. No quiso asustarse ni asustar a Erik, que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos leyendo de espaldas a la cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño otra vez. 

Erik intentaba leer pero su mente estaba en todo lo que habían vivido. Peter, Charles y los gemelos estaban a salvo. Se había reconciliado con su suegro y el proyecto estaba cancelado por el momento. Lo preocupaba el tal Cráneo Rojo pero sabía que el equipo X-Men podría detenerlo. Cerró el libro y se frotó la frente. Volteó hacia Charles, que se había dormido otra vez. Sonrió. Mas enseguida recordó cuánto Emma los había lastimado. Ahora estaba muerta gracias a Scott pero él no se había vengado. 

Charles había obrado maravillas en Erik al punto de convertirlo en un hombre sosegado y feliz. Sin embargo, su deseo de castigar a sus enemigos seguía latente. Al no haber intervenido en la muerte de Emma Frost, Erik sentía que les había fallado a Charles, a Peter y a los hijos que estaban esperando. Se apretó con fuerza el ámbar de su collar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

Horas más tarde, aterrizaron en Genosha.

……………….

El obstetra y Azazel le recomendaron a Charles que descansara un par de días para recuperarse. Las criaturas se encontraban saludables, él estaba saludable también, pero necesitaba reposo.

Azazel reparó en el cambio en su hijo ya cuando lo saludó y en la confianza de su departamento, el joven le confió lo que le pasaba con Warren. Azazel se alegró. Cuando su esposa aún vivía, se habían planteado el problema que podía resultar para Kurt encontrar una pareja en un mundo de homo sapiens donde la apariencia valía demasiado. Ahora sabía que había un mutante enamorado de él y eso lo tranquilizaba como padre.

Cuando Raven bajó del helicóptero, Azazel saludó a Erik y Charles con cariño. Sin embargo, al momento de abrazar a la joven sintió una comezón que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Dentro del castillo y feliz con la noticia de Kurt, la invitó a cenar. Ella aceptó complacida. Había una taberna en el centro de Genosha que hacía las veces de restaurante y allí fueron esa noche los dos para comer. Se divirtieron. Cuando cada uno regresó a sus aposentos en el castillo, tenían una sonrisa tonta.

Charles descansó los dos primeros días y solo recorrió sus aposentos y los de Erik. El vientre le había crecido. A cada rato se conectaba con las criaturas y las sentía tranquilas.

Al tercer día salió al jardín para estudiar algunas plantas porque la tarde anterior había leído un libro interesante de botánica. Se inclinó con cuidado para observar un tallo y sintió una punzada en la barriga. Se apretó los dientes para no gritar y se asustó. 

Sean estaba cerca vigilándolo y se le acercó preocupado y presuroso. 

Charles se presionó con una mano la parte baja del abdomen exactamente donde le habían hecho la incisión del aborto, y con la otra se recargó contra el hombro del soldado.

-Llévame adentro – le ordenó y respiró profundo.

Sean lo sostuvo y entraron despacio. Lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama y llamó al médico por el teléfono de la habitación. Después a Erik, que corrió al dormitorio de su esposo. Cuando llegó, el obstetra lo estaba examinando.

Charles vio que Erik entraba y se tranquilizó un poco. Magneto se sentó en el colchón junto a él y le apretó una mano. Cuando terminó el examen minucioso, el médico anunció.

-La cirugía a la que lo sometieron más de medio año atrás, no terminó de cicatrizar todavía internamente. El crecimiento y el movimiento de los fetos tensa la herida y ese es el motivo del dolor.

-¿Puede abrirse o desgarrarse? – quiso saber Erik preocupado.

-Lo más conveniente es que hagas reposo por el resto del embarazo, Charles – dictaminó el galeno. Charles asintió obediente -. Nada de movimientos bruscos, agotamiento ni tensión. No es necesario que permanezcas en la cama. Puedes caminar por tus aposentos pero poco y con mucha tranquilidad. También te daré una dieta.

El telépata iba a preguntar si sus hijos corrían peligro pero era tanta su ansiedad que prefirió leer directamente al médico. No corrían peligro por el momento pero tenía que cuidarse. Esto lo alivió y transmitió su calma a su esposo. 

Después de un par de instrucciones más, el obstetra se retiró y Sean salió con él para dejar sola a la pareja. 

Apenas quedaron solos, Erik abrazó a Charles y le estampó un beso en la cabeza. Lo apretó con fuerza y lo retuvo contra su cuerpo. Charles se sintió consolado y lloró. Erik cerró los ojos y soltó un par de lágrimas. 

-Voy a quedarme contigo y los dos caballitos toda la mañana, amor – le prometió y lo presionó contra su pecho -. Lo que quieras, lo que necesites, cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo.

Charles comprendió sin leerlo que su esposo lo hacía para consentirlo y porque era la manera que encontraba de protegerlo. Estando solícito a su lado, mimándolo, sentía que lo cuidaba. Por eso asintió sin dejar de llorar.

Erik se dio cuenta de que el llanto prolongado no era saludable en su estado y buscó la forma de consolarlo y levantarle el ánimo.

-De los nombres estrafalarios que aportó Peter hubo uno que me encantó – su táctica surtió efecto porque Charles dejó de llorar y apartó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo, interesado -. Me gustó Wanda, si hay una niña.

-Me gusta también – congenió Charles y se pasó la mano por los ojos -. Pero yo había pensado en otro nombre para una niña.

-¿A ver? – lo incentivó Erik, feliz de que su técnica resultara.

El telépata deshizo el abrazo para tocarse y observase el collar. 

-Me conmovió cuando me contaste la historia del alhajero de tu madre – recordó -. Por eso quería que llamáramos Amber a alguna niña.

Erik rio, emocionado. Su Charles tenía ese talento para recordar detalles especiales como esa anécdota y lo tenía a él siempre presente. 

-¿Qué opinas de Wanda Amber? 

-Me parece perfecto, Erik.

Se besaron y abrazaron otra vez. Charles se había tranquilizado. 

-Tendremos que buscar nombres para un niño – opinó el telépata, ya sonriendo. Erik se alegró -. Tengo la lista en el cajón de la mesa de luz y. . .

Charles apenas hizo el ademán de moverse para abrirlo y su esposo se le adelantó presuroso. Sacó el pequeño anotador donde el telépata escribía cada nombre. En la última hoja estaban los aportes de Peter, que, a excepción de Wanda, había donado nombres rimbombantes algunos, otros impronunciables. Ni su padre ni padrastro sabían de dónde los sacaba, pero el joven sostenía que los elegía especiales porque sus hermanos serían especiales.

Erik hojeó el anotador.

-Todavía nos quedan cuatro meses, Charles. Pero con lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, tendremos que empezar a depurar la lista pronto.

El telépata se acarició la barriga.

-¿Crees que serán un niño y una niña?

Magneto lo abrazó y acurrucó contra su abdomen.

-No tengo idea, amor. Tú tampoco puedes hacerlo porque les lees las mentecitas, no el género. ¿Qué te parece si hasta que nazcan y lo sepamos los seguimos llamando caballos?

-Caballitos – corrigió Charles.

Su esposo le besó la mejilla.

-Caballitos serán – asintió -. Y tú, mi caballo de mar que puedes portarlos.

-¡Erik! – rio.

-No es broma – se defendió -. Los caballos de mar gestan a sus crías.

Charles giró la cabeza y lo besó en la boca. Primero despacio, después con efusividad. Erik lo tomó de las mejillas y le apretó los labios. Apenas lo soltó para tomar un poco de aire. Se miraron y sonrieron. Magneto comentó que era conveniente que Charles descansara un rato y se recostó en la cama con él, invitándolo a usar su pecho a modo de almohada. 

-Sabes, Erik – bostezó -. Con esto del reposo no podré conectarme a Cerebro por al menos cuatro meses.

-No, amor, y espero que ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que no – suspiró Charles y cerró los ojos. Su esposo le acariciaba el pelo -. Pero era el medio que teníamos para localizar a Cráneo Rojo.

-No importa, encontraremos otra manera de dar con él – le apoyó la mano sobre el vientre -. Ahora tienes que pensar solo en estos dos caballitos, mi caballo de mar.

Charles rio con ternura sin abrir los ojos.

-Quería ayudarte a capturarlo porque quiero ayudar a los nuestros y detenerlo.

-¿Sabes cuánto ya has ayudado, Charles? – le recordó Erik con suavidad -. ¿A cuántos de los nuestros ayudaste con Hank al crear a Cerebro? Ahora tienes la misión más importante, amor – le acarició la barriga -. Traer a nuestros hijos al mundo. Uno de ellos guiará a los hermanos mutantes y así, mi Charles, estarás cumpliendo tu segunda misión más importante.

-¿Cuál es la primera? – preguntó ya casi dormido.

-Hacerme la persona más feliz con solo estar a mi lado – y le besó la cabeza con fuerza.

En medio de una sonrisa, Charles terminó de dormirse. Erik le siguió acariciando el vientre para relajarlo y sentir a las criaturas y aunque no concilió el sueño, descansó con los ojos cerrados.

 

………………

A la mañana siguiente, Peter y Logan recibieron la visita de Marie en el despacho. Mientras que Howlett firmaba unos papeles, el joven se sentó con la niña en el sofá para conversar. Él le contó del rescate de la señora Xavier aumentando notoriamente su papel en la misión y adjudicándose hechos que Wolverine, al escucharlo, enarcaba una ceja. 

Marie se interesó en el entrenamiento que Peter había recibido para ser miembro del equipo X-Men.

-Cuando sea mayor de edad, voy a ver la manera de que me acepten también – se entusiasmó Marie -. ¿Sabes? Con mi poder podría ser una gran guerrera y hasta podría tener mi propio alias: ¡Rogue!

-¡Está bueno! – la felicitó Peter -. ¿Cuál podría ser el mío?

-Eres rápido así que – lo pensó -. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese elemento que vimos en química? ¿Ese plateado que se mueve rápido?

Pero Peter poco y nada había estudiado así que no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Logan iba a intervenir con “mercurio” cuando oyeron el timbre. Era extraño porque esa mañana él no tenía agendada ninguna visita.

Peter saltó y como el elemento químico, llegó veloz hasta la puerta y abrió. Se sorprendió de ver a su padre.

-Hola, papá. ¿Vienes por Logan?

-¿Qué tal, Peter? – lo saludó distraído. Se notaba que algo lo preocupada -. Sí, quiero platicar con él. 

Peter guio a su padre hasta el despacho aunque Erik conocía el lugar de memoria. Wolverine se puso de pie para saludarlo y cerró la carpeta. Le ordenó al joven que llevara a Marie a la cocina e invitó a Erik a sentarse junto a la licorera, en el rincón que tenía para recibir visitas relajadas. Magneto se echó en un sillón y se frotó el rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre, amigo? – lo apremió Logan a hablar, mientras le pasaba un vaso con whisky y se sentaba con el suyo en un sillón enfrentado. 

-Peter te habrá contado que ayer el médico dictaminó que Charles tiene que guardar reposo – comenzó Erik, dando por supuesto que su hijo tenía que haberle ya dado la noticia. Howlett asintió -. No hay gravedad por el momento y pasé todo el día de ayer con él, hoy me levanté y cuando estaba trabajando, no pude dejar de pensar, Logan.

-¿Pensar en qué?

Erik se puso de pie y caminó en círculo alrededor del ambiente. Logan lo conocía bien y comprendió lo ansioso que estaba.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, lobo?

-¿Hacer qué, Erik? – Wolverine se estaba preocupando e impacientando y bebió de un solo sorbo.

Magneto se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Cómo viviste tanto tiempo y sufriste tantas pérdidas? – soltó al fin -. Conociste mucha gente, te relacionaste, amaste, tuviste una familia, y a lo largo de más de cien años tuviste que perder a esas personas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo aprendiste a lidiar con eso?

Logan suspiró. Ahora entendía la ansiedad de su amigo.

-Temes perder a Charles.

Erik asintió y regresó a su asiento. Respiraba profundo para no quebrarse.

-Me pasó hoy, mientras trabajaba – confesó -. De repente miré mi reloj y recordé que ayer a esa misma hora, corría a la habitación de Charles. No sé por qué lo asocié con el momento en que me enteré de que Peter había nacido. Lo supe días después porque su madre estuvo convaleciente por tres antes de morir, y cuando llegué acababa de fallecer. No tenía un vínculo profundo con ella pero le tenía afecto – se apretó los ojos con los dedos para refrenar la emoción -. Sufrí por ella.

Logan miró hacia la puerta que guiaba al pasillo hacia la cocina. No quería que Peter escuchara y estaba bastante lejos. 

Erik continuó, ahora con la voz casi quebrada. 

-Pero con Charles. . . no puedo imaginar que algo le suceda a Charles y ayer, Logan, estaba vulnerable en la cama mientras lo atendían. Lloró cuando lo abracé más tarde. Se durmió sobre mi pecho y estaba vulnerable. . .

-¿Peter no sabe que Charles corre peligro? – se asustó Logan -. Porque no me dijo nada y yo no sabía.

-No corre ningún peligro – contestó Erik con énfasis -. Pero la situación que vivió ayer, creo que por eso pensé hoy si corriera peligro, si algo le pasara.

Wolverine lo miró intensamente. Ahora recién lo comprendía. Erik tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera a Charles y el susto del día anterior había sacado a flote ese miedo, que quizás siempre había estado en su inconsciente. 

-Mira, amigo. Lo amas tanto que temes perderlo y te formas miedos imaginarios. Charles está sano y salvo – Erik suspiró y asintió -. En cuanto a ayudarte a lidiar con eso – se encogió de hombros -. No sé, nunca soporté una pérdida así. Quiero decir, perdí a mi familia, a mis padres, perdí amigos, gente que me importaba, gente con la que estaba vinculado pero como no amé hasta ahora como amas tú a Charles, no puedo ayudarte – le sonrió compasivo.

-Sufrimos los dos con la criatura que nos quitó Emma – rememoró Magneto con furia y dolor -. Si algo llega a pasarle a estas dos, que ya las conocemos, que están crecidas, que son tan esperadas. . .

-Pero están a salvo – lo detuvo Logan antes de que siguiera torturándose -. Tu esposo debe guardar reposo y cuidarse pero tu familia está a salvo, Erik.

Magneto volteó hacia la puerta que guiaba a la cocina.

-Cuando estaba en el hospital y Peter corría peligro, sabes, no puedo acordarme qué pensaba, qué sentía en la sala de espera. Pienso que era tanta mi angustia que lo olvidé todo. Porque amo a Peter, amo a Charles, amo a los caballitos – Logan se atoró al oír el apodo y carraspeó con disimulo. En el fondo, le pareció tierno -. Amo a mi familia, lobo. 

-Lo sé y por eso te apoyé tanto cuando quisiste fundar Genosha, Erik – admitió Wolverine -. Tú eras el líder indicado porque sé la clase de persona que eres.

Erik se preguntó por qué ahora estaban platicando de su liderazgo en la isla. Suspiró. Pero no importaba porque después de desahogarse ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

Logan añadió.

-Dije antes que no podía ayudarte porque no amé como tú hasta ahora. Vas a asombrarte pero en más de cien años es la primera vez que me enamoro.

-De Peter.

-Así es – asintió el lobo -. Mira, Erik. Mi consejo es que no te preocupes donde no hay problemas. Quiero decir que si Charles y tus hijos y me refiero a los tres, Peter incluido, están sanos y salvos, solo Charles necesita hacer reposo, disfrútalos y disfruta del momento – hizo silencio y agregó -. Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse. Me refiero a ese Cráneo Rojo y los Centinelas.

-Tienes razón – admitió Magneto y se puso de pie. Estudió el lugar -. Así que en este espacio te robaste el corazón de mi hijo – comentó, mitad en broma y mitad en serio. Ya habían discutido, conversado y digerido el asunto -. Creo que es un sitio acogedor – concluyó para dar por finalizado el tema.

Logan asintió y se levantó para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Erik regresó al castillo y él se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Peter y a Marie, que estaban entretenidos saboreando golosinas y licuado.

……………

Charles había pasado media década confinado en su casa por el trauma de Bridgecotton así que estar encerrado en sus aposentos no le resultó tan fastidioso. Además sabía que lo hacía por sus hijos. Erik era solícito y, a veces, hasta asfixiante pero lejos de molestarle, lo hacía reír. Era gratificante sentirse amado y protegido por su esposo. Las semanas pasaron volando. Pocas veces estaba solo porque si Erik no se encontraba con él, tenía a Sean cuidándolo y a sus amigos y hermana visitándolo.

Al mes de guardar reposo, Hank le trajo una propuesta: él seguía investigando la creación de los Centinelas con los documentos que la CIA le había aportado, pero le faltaban detalles que escapaban a la ingeniería y entraban en el campo de la genética. ¿Cómo esas máquinas estaban preparadas para identificar mutantes? ¿De qué manera reconocían el gen? ¿Cómo los discriminaban? 

Charles era un genetista reconocido y la persona adecuada para ayudarlo. Entusiasmado, el telépata lo consultó con su esposo. Trabajaría con Hank por las mañanas, o, solo pero sería un esfuerzo mental, no físico que él estaba en condiciones de afrontar. Cooperaría para combatir y defender a los mutantes de los robots. Erik se mostró de acuerdo siempre y cuando Charles no se cansara y supiera manejar sus tiempos. Claro que él le replicó con énfasis que jamás de los jamases pondría en riesgo su embarazo. Erik le respondió con un beso para calmarlo y rieron.

Hank se entusiasmó con la ayuda de Charles. Si no podían localizar por el momento a Cráneo Rojo, podrían estudiar el funcionamiento de las máquinas y prepararse para un posible enfrentamiento.

Regresaba un mediodía con las carpetas a su laboratorio. Había dejado a Charles almorzando con Raven en sus aposentos. Se acomodó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz y vio a Scott por el pasillo que conducía al elevador.

-¿Cómo estás? – lo saludó Summers.

-Bien, gracias, general – le respondió Hank extrañado. Es que no tenía un trato tan personal con el militar para que lo tuteara y eso lo asombró -. ¿Cómo está usted?

-No hay motivos para tanto formalismo, Hank – lo sorprendió Scott otra vez -. Quería que platicáramos porque necesito tu ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata? – inquirió, acomodando las carpetas en sus brazos.

-Se trata de mi hermano Alex.

Hank hizo una maniobra rápida para que los papeles no se le cayeran. Scott tenía rápidos reflejos y lo ayudó.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó McCoy y pasó saliva.

-¿Por qué no seguimos caminando? – invitó el general -. Supongo que estás por bajar a tu laboratorio.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Entraron los dos en el ascensor. Scott se mantenía serio aunque claro que su mirada era siempre un misterio con esas gafas oscuras. Hank apretó el botón que los bajaría al sótano y el elevador se puso en marcha.

-Mi hermano está haciendo una carrera brillante en ese hospital neoyorquino, que atiende a nuestra gente.

-Así parece, sí.

-Pero yo no puedo convencerlo de que su lugar está aquí, en Genosha, ayudando a nuestra gente en la isla.

Hank lo miró con asombro.

-Pero él ayuda a los mutantes desde allí. ¿Quieres que venga a vivir aquí?

-¿Tú no estás interesado? – preguntó Scott y le clavó la mirada a través de los lentes negros. 

Hank pasó saliva. Ya la mención de Alex lo había tensado y lo molestó que el general quisiera usarlo como excusa para convencer a su hermano de algo que le incumbía solo a Alex.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

Scott se dio cuenta de que lo había incomodado y esa no había sido su intención. 

-Lo siento, creo que hablé de más – y se puso rígido. Sacó un papel doblado en cuatro del bolsillo -. Toma, Alex solo me pidió que te lo entregara. No debería haber mencionado lo que mencioné.

Hank tomó la hoja. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él salió. Scott permaneció adentro, hizo un ademán con la cabeza para despedirlo y apretó el botón para subir. McCoy miró las puertas de metal ya cerradas hasta que oyó que el motor volvía a ponerse en marcha. Desplegó el papel y leyó. 

“Perdona que use a mi hermano de intermediario pero no tengo tu dirección en Genosha. Él parece estricto y distante pero créeme que era así cuando crecíamos. Apenas pudimos despedirnos tú y yo cuando regresaste. Me costó darle el alta al jovencito porque supuse que volverías con ellos.”

“Llevo años prometiéndole a Scott que visitaría la isla. Ahora que te conocí tengo un buen motivo, si es que tú estás interesado.”

Al llegar a la última línea, se le volcaron todas las carpetas. Se ruborizó hasta la nariz. Dejó las hojas desparramadas en el piso y se acercó al escritorio para responder la nota cuanto antes.

Esa misma noche, Hank se cruzó con el general y le entregó una carta en un sobre cerrado. No necesitó explicarle a quién iba destinada. 

Una semana después el avión privado de los Xaviers aterrizaba en la pista de la isla y bajaba Sharon para quedarse una temporada con sus hijos. Detrás bajaba Alex.

…………………..

Hank estaba en su laboratorio haciendo notas. Esa mañana no se encontraría con Charles porque el telépata estaría ocupado con su madre. Alguien golpeó. Le llamó la atención porque normalmente no recibía interrupciones cuando trabajaba. Dejó los papeles, que estaba anotando, para autorizar el ingreso.

-Hola, Hank – Alex abrió la puerta y lo saludó.

Hank abrió los ojos como platos detrás de los lentes. Se puso de pie y, nervioso, no sabía si invitarlo a sentarse, servirle algo para beber, o simplemente quedarse quieto allí.

Summers caminó hacia el científico resuelto. Era práctico por naturaleza y por su demanda laboral. Había llegado al castillo en la motocicleta de su hermano. Desde que aterrizaran, había observado la isla y la había sentido acogedora. Genosha era tal cual Scott se la había descripto cientos de veces. Sin embargo, su viaje tenía otro objetivo, y si se cumplía, estaba decidido a dividir su trabajo entre el hospital en América y alguna labor en la isla. Podría viajar los fines de semana, o semanas de por medio, no lo sabía. Pero primero tenía que comprobar la razón por la que había decidido el viaje.

-Recibí tu carta y quise contestarte en persona.

Hank bajó la mirada y mentalmente se ordenaba no ruborizarse. Imposible, quedó del color de una manzana. A Alex le pareció adorable. Llegó hasta él y con la confianza que le habían dado las cenas que habían tenido en Nueva York, le apretó una mano. Hank alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Antes de que Summers reaccionara, fue el científico quien le tomó las mejillas con las manos y le estampó un beso. Alex sabía besar pero para Hank era su primera vez y, a pesar de la cantidad de revistas que leyó al respecto y películas que vio, chocó los dientes contra los labios de Summers. 

-¡Perdón! – se excusó veloz. Se echó hacia atrás y vio que Alex tenía el labio hinchado por el golpe. Se ruborizó más -. Lo siento – tartamudeó.

Summers fue rápido y lo besó con fuerza. Si le dolía el magullón, no lo sintió de lo entusiasmado que estaba. Había soñado muchas veces con este momento. Para Hank era su primer beso y lo sintió húmedo y fascinante. Se prolongó varios segundos hasta que tuvo que apartarse para buscar aliento.

-Me encantó que tomaras la iniciativa – confesó Alex.

Hank lo quiso besar de cuenta nueva y Summers inclinó la mandíbula para que sus labios coincidieran. Fue un beso más largo y profundo, y el científico juntó aire para retenerlo por más tiempo. Los dos sentían un cosquilleo suave al ras de la piel. Cuando se separaron, Hank ya no estaba más ruborizado porque se sentía cómodo. Sin saber qué hacer, quiso invitarlo a conocer el laboratorio.

Alex sonrió porque se daba cuenta que ese sitio era especial para el científico y quería compartirlo con él. Hank le mostró los distintos lugares, instrumentos y máquinas. Con confianza le enseñó a Cerebro.

Summers quedó aún más fascinado con Genosha. Esa comunidad estaba construida para proteger y albergar a los mutantes. Se planteó más adelante pensar en alguna actividad para cooperar con la isla. Por lo pronto, el principal objetivo de su visita se había cumplido exitosamente.

………………

Charles y Raven disfrutaron de su madre en los aposentos del telépata. Con ya seis meses de embarazo y reposo estricto, Charles se sentía decepcionado por no poder llevarla de paseo como la última vez, pero Sharon estaba tan alegre con los nietos en camino, que no reparó en eso. Erik hizo un alto para saludarla y cenaron todos juntos, incluidos Logan para acompañar a Peter y Azazel para acompañar a Raven. Kurt también se unió como parte de la nueva familia de la joven y con Peter comenzaron a contar anécdotas en los postres que hicieron reír a todo el mundo. 

Levantados los platos, Raven acompañó a su madre hasta la habitación que le habían designado cercana a la suya. Peter y Kurt se retiraron a mirar tele y Charles fue a acostarse a dormir.

Erik invitó a sus amigos a su propia sala para platicar. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesita donde Charles solía apoyar el tablero de ajedrez. Logan dudó sen sacar un habano y Erik le pidió que no lo hiciera, no quería oler a tabaco cuando se acostara con su esposo y Azazel opinó que a Raven tampoco le gustaba el aroma. Eligieron servirse tragos. No querían tocar temas del gobierno pero Howlett tuvo que soltar una idea que se le había ocurrido esa mañana.

-Con respecto al tema de los Centinelas y ese sujeto alemán – comenzó. 

-Cráneo Rojo – corrigió Azazel.

-El mismo – continuó Wolverine -. Rastrearlo por Cerebro queda descartado hasta que Charles esté en condiciones y el tiempo apremia, por eso recordé que conocí a un científico, allá durante la Segunda Guerra. Era un pionero en el campo de la ingeniería y yo me interesé en él por mi mutación. Estuve a punto de pedirle que me estudiara porque estaban preparando una máquina para el ejército, un súper soldado o algo así. Sin embargo, a último momento, preferí no contarle de mi mutación. Ustedes, lo saben, mi recelo eterno hacia los no mutantes. Lo cierto es que este científico era una persona honesta y trabajaba para el ejército como Trask, pero ya les dije que este era honesto. Hace tiempo que falleció pero me enteré de que su hijo sigue sus pasos y. . .

-¿Howard Stark? – inquirió Azazel. Había leído de él en revistas científicas. Logan asintió. 

Erik no lo conocía pero se interesó.

-Si trabajó en proyectos militares, los Centinelas serían su campo, pero dices que falleció.

-Pero te dije que su hijo sigue sus pasos – respondió Howlett y dio un sorbo -. Yo perdí contacto y el muchacho no me conoce, pero además de científico es empresario, pionero en ingeniería, y pienso que tu suegro puede conocerlo, Erik.

-También Worthington – añadió Azazel, pensando en el consuegro que todavía no conocía.

-¿Y cómo podría ayudarnos? – quiso saber Magneto.

Logan se sirvió un poco más de whisky.

-Como lo están intentando Hank y Charles – contestó -. Con la información que tenemos, Stark podría montar modelos en su laboratorio y ayudarnos.

-¿Estás proponiendo que le demos la información que tenemos a ese científico que no es mutante para que fabrique esas máquinas también? – inquirió Erik en tono de queja -. Se me hace peligroso, Logan. Demasiado peligroso, serían dos homo sapiens con la tecnología para construir esos robots. Él y Schmidt.

-Stark no es como Schmidt – se defendió Logan.

-Te refieres a Howard, pero no conocemos a su hijo – argumentó Magneto y dejó su vaso -. Logan, tú eres más suspicaz con los humanos que yo, nunca te fiaste del senador porque sostenías que no era un mutante y defendería tarde o temprano a su gente.

-Así es, Erik.

-¿Y ahora me propones compartir los datos que tenemos de los Centinelas con un desconocido con los medios para fabricarlos por su cuenta? – insistió Magneto.

Azazel se inclinó en el asiento para observar a Logan con atención. Estaba tan extrañado como Erik por su actitud. 

-Escuchen – comenzó a defenderse Howlett -. No digo que vayamos a entregarle todo a Stark, solo digo que lo comentemos con el senador Xavier, a ver qué opina porque de seguro lo conoce.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que confíe en los homo sapiens? – desafió Magneto y se puso de pie -. No, Logan. Esto es un asunto exclusivo de los mutantes. El senador nos ayuda como nexo, igual Worthington, pero no los voy a involucrar a ellos ni a nadie más.

-Erik, déjame investigar – insistió Logan.

-No – decidió Magneto y volvió a sentarse, decidido -. Lobo, tú tanto como yo, sabes lo que los humanos pueden hacernos – y sin darse cuenta, se acarició el brazo donde guardaba el tatuaje de los campos -. Me sorprende que confíes tan abierto y lances esta propuesta. Azazel – lo miró -. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

El consejero midió sus palabras. De los tres amigos, era siempre el más prudente.

-Pienso que si lo que Logan está proponiendo es plantearle esta idea a Xavier, sí – asintió -. Me parece una buena idea.

-Que el senador evalúe – solicitó Wolverine -. Mira, Erik. Pienso como tú que los mutantes tenemos que apoyarnos y defendernos como hermanos, pero también debemos pedir ayuda cuando la situación nos supera. Esto de los Centinelas escapa a nuestros medios y si el senador y otros homo sapiens pueden aconsejarnos, no veo el motivo para no aceptar su consejo.

Erik se volvió hacia Azazel otra vez.

-Piénsalo, Erik – pidió el médico.

Magneto no le respondió pero tampoco negó la oferta. No era una propuesta para tomar a la ligera y quería meditarla.

-Solo quiero saber de dónde sacaste la idea de que el senador nos ayudara como medio para llegar a este científico – le cuestionó Erik -. Tú no eres así, Logan. Eres tan desconfiado como yo.

-¿Quieres saberlo, amigo? – suspiró Howlett -. Fue Peter. Él me lo propuso esta mañana. Sabes, el tiempo pasa y la idea de esos robots fabricándose me preocupa. Hoy estaba en el despacho pensando en eso, Peter me vio preocupado y yo le confié qué me pasaba. Él soltó enseguida que teníamos que pedir ayuda al senador. Yo quise negarme pero me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Estamos atados de manos en este asunto y si la situación nos supera, tenemos que buscar más aliados. Ahora en la cena recordé a este hombre, Stark, y por eso se los quise comentar.

Erik se sintió orgulloso y no dijo nada. Orgulloso de su hijo y feliz de ver lo bien que se llevaba con el lobo. No lo trataba como a un chiquillo sino como a una persona madura.

Azazel consultó su reloj y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por todo, Erik – le pasó la mano -. Imagino que pensarás lo que dijo el lobo.

Los otros dos lo imitaron y dejaron los vasos sobre la mesita.

-Lo pensaré – respondió Magneto -. Hablaré con el senador mañana y si me asegura que es una persona de confianza, nos pondremos en contacto con él.

Logan asintió. 

-Podríamos buscar la manera de que nos ayude a combatir a esas máquinas con tecnología sin necesidad de que las fabrique él.

-Ya veremos – le contestó Erik y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta para despedirse.

Al quedarse solo, Magneto se marchó a la habitación de su esposo. Charles ya estaba dormido, agotado con la visita de su madre y el progreso del embarazo. Dormía de lado y su esposo se ubicó junto a él y lo abrazó por la espalda para conciliar el sueño pegado a su cuerpo.

……………….

 

 

 

.


	26. Capítulo Veintiséis: Ayuda Desde Arriba

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

 

Capítulo Veintiséis: Ayuda Desde Arriba

A Charles le parecía fascinante estar embarazado más allá de ciertas incomodidades y la frustración en el aspecto sexual. Gracias a su mutación podía comunicarse con sus hijos, sentirlos, tranquilizarlos cuando estaban agitados, y descubrir cómo sus pequeñas mentes se iban transformando a medida que crecían en su interior. Era incómodo no tener tanta libertad de movimiento porque el tamaño del vientre le pesaba y, a veces, el cuidado excesivo de los demás terminaba por asfixiarlo. Además Erik trataba de no besarlo o acariciarlo de manera efusiva para no despertar su libido y esto lo frustraba más que el confinamiento y el reposo. En más de una ocasión, Charles quiso acariciarle los genitales cuando estaban acostados, pero Erik le apartó la mano con suavidad y un “no” rotundo. Charles soplaba frustrado y se preguntaba si no sería manipulación meterse en su mente para obligarlo a cambiar de idea, pero enseguida recapacitaba que su esposo actuaba así para protegerlos a él y a sus hijos.

Erik le comentó a Charles que Logan le había sugerido contactarse con Stark a través de su padre. Charles conocía a ese científico, no personalmente pero sí de nombre porque era famoso en Nueva York por la vida que llevaba. Se había llamar millonario, filántropo, genio y playboy, y por sus comentarios ácidos no pasaba desapercibido. Magneto llevaba casi ocho años gobernando Genosha y por eso no había escuchado de él antes. 

-Y si tienes dudas aun con lo que te sugiera mi padre, lo traes aquí – le susurró Charles en la sala, con las manos alrededor de su cuello -. Lo leo y si no confías en él, le borro la memoria – rio y Erik sonrió -. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Charles?

El telépata le besó la oreja. Erik lo tenía retenido con las manos anudadas en su espalda y entendió el mensaje. Iba a decirle que no cuando un beso en la boca lo acalló. El médico no les había impedido las relaciones sexuales pero Magneto guardaba abstinencia por precaución. Sin embargo, el aroma de su esposo, su piel, su cuerpo, toda su persona, era un combo demasiado irresistible. 

Charles quiso pegarse a su cuerpo para que Erik sintiera su erección pero el vientre se lo impedía. En cambio, bajó los brazos hacia las caderas de su consorte y le acarició el miembro. Magneto gruñó. Charles le impidió separar los labios endureciendo el beso. Necesitaba que le hiciera el amor. Ya no soportaba más dormir a su lado con el consuelo de un abrazo. No resistía más que compartieran juntos cenas o pláticas sin terminar enredados en la cama. Lo necesitaba desnudo en su interior. Simplemente lo necesitaba.

Erik se debatía entre la protección que se había impuesto y el deseo que Charles le provocaba. Primó el deseo. Comenzó a desabotonarle los primeros botones de la camisa. El telépata ronroneó y liberó sus labios. Se quitaron uno al otro la ropa. Charles se sentía pesado pero la fogosidad de su esposo le demostraba que lo seguía viendo atractivo. Abrazados y besándose, Erik lo empujó hacia su dormitorio. El telépata apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta. Al llegar, Magneto lo cargó en brazos y lo depositó boca arriba en la cama. Él se ubicó encima, de rodillas para no aplastarle el vientre. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos. Era evidente que estallaban de ganas. Erik lo besó. Charles le acariciaba el pelo, mientras suspiraba, reteniendo sus labios. Magneto alzó la cabeza para que lo soltara y lo volvió a observar.

Charles estaba expectante. Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. Sabía lo que se venía o creía saberlo porque Erik se irguió y con una mirada pícara, bajó la boca hacia los genitales de su esposo. Le succionó el miembro y arrancó en Charles un gemido de placer. Fue tal la sorpresa y el regocijo que el telépata liberó sus emociones, que como otras tantas veces, le llegaron a su esposo en oleadas. Esto aumentó el ardor de Erik. Mientras acariciaba el miembro con sus labios, se llevó la mano hacia sus propios genitales para masturbarse. 

Charles comenzó a masajearle la espalda entre gemidos, tanto como el largo de sus brazos se lo permitía. Sentía que se llenaba y cuando estaba a punto de estallar, Erik apartó su boca, dejó de masturbarse y se ubicó encima de él, sosteniéndose con las rodillas y las manos para no aplastarlo. Se besaron y Magneto apretó con cuidado su miembro erecto contra el del telépata y comenzó a mover las caderas para acariciarlo. El roce circular los llevó al orgasmo. Apenas apartaron los labios para gritar de placer. Los dos eyacularon al mismo tiempo. La mente se les obnubiló. Se llenaron y vaciaron a la vez. Sudorosos y agitados, volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con suavidad. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

-¿Esto es lo que tenías en mente, mi telépata, o te sorprendí? – bromeó Erik sugerente.

Charles no le respondió. Solo le envió las emociones intensas que tenía. Erik sonrió. “Su telépata” sabía cómo contestarle siempre con la palabra justa.

………………

Sharon regresó dos semanas después a Nueva York y Alex se quedó apenas tres días en la isla por su trabajo. Pero fue suficiente para Hank lo disfrutara y más tarde, con la cabeza despejada, se sentó a seguir analizando las máquinas.

Charles entró en el séptimo mes. El obstetra sugirió que a mediados del octavo se le realizara una cesárea. La pareja cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba poco más de un mes para que nacieran sus hijos. Ya tenían anexada una nursery amplia junto a la habitación de Charles con todo lo necesario para las criaturas. Sus amigos le habían comprado ropas y regalos, y Logan apareció una noche a cenar con dos osos gigantes de peluche, tan altos como él. Erik no le cuestionó de dónde los había sacado porque se dio cuenta de que tenían que haber sido idea de Peter. 

Una noche en plena madrugada, cuando se acercaba al octavo mes, Charles despertó por el ruido ensordecedor de sirenas. Se incorporó en el colchón con la mano recargada sobre el vientre y vio a través del ventanal una luz roja que parpadeaba desde lejos. Erik tardó unos segundos en despertar pero cuando lo hizo, brincó de la cama. Se calzó la bata encima del pijama y le ordenó que no abandonara el cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede? – reclamó Charles, asustado.

Erik se inclinó para besarle los labios.

-Es la sirena de alerta – explicó con suavidad -. Algo está pasando en la ciudad y tengo que investigar.

Charles no se tranquilizó y quiso levantarse. Magneto salió de la recámara y oyó que tocaban la puerta insistentemente. Abrió y se encontró con Scott y Sean.

-Robots Centinelas llegaron volando, Erik – informó el general preocupado. Magneto frunció el ceño -. Derribé a dos con mi mutación pero los demás aterrizaron en la zona de las cuevas. Ya mandé una patrulla hacia la selva. Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que se acerquen a la ciudad.

-¿Avisaste a Logan? – preguntó Erik.

Scott asintió.

-Envié a un soldado para que lo traiga al castillo y Cassidy me acompañó para quedarse cuidando a Charles.

Magneto le hizo lugar para que entrara. Ya Charles estaba sentado en el sofá y había oído el diálogo. Scott se le acercó con Sean y quedó de pie junto al telépata.

Erik se dirigió a su recámara para vestirse y al pasar junto a su esposo, le hizo una caricia en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, o, mejor dicho, tranquilizarse él mismo con su toque. 

Scott saludó a Charles con un gesto y sacó su walkie talkie porque le estaban llamando. Dio un par de órdenes por el intercomunicador y siguió aguardando a Erik con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

Charles lo interrogó.

-¿Cuántos robots son?

-Creemos que entre unos treinta o treinta y cinco aproximadamente – contestó el general. Iba a darle más tarde esa información a Erik -. Aparecieron en el radar de golpe y como volaban juntos casi unidos, no pudimos distinguir el número. 

-Los enviaron de esa forma para confundirlos – dedujo Charles, que ya se imaginaba que Cráneo Rojo era un hombre inteligente y no escatimaría tretas para engañarlos.

Logan llegó presuroso con un soldado, que permaneció en la puerta vigilando. El lobo estaba vestido con una musculosa que dejaba al descubierto su físico trabajado, jeans y zapatos cómodos. Tenía los puños entrecerrados porque estaba reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de sacar a relucir sus garras y hacer trizas a esas máquinas. 

-¿Qué mierda haces parado allí, Scott? – lo apremió, brusco y ansioso -. ¿Dónde está Erik?

-Aquí estoy, lobo – respondió Magneto y entró con un traje oscuro y el casco debajo del brazo. Tenía una pistola colgando del cinto -. Vamos.

-¡Mierda, estamos perdiendo tiempo! – se quejó Wolverine. La paciencia no era su fuerte y menos cuando la isla estaba en peligro. Allí vivían sus amigos y Peter, especialmente Peter -. ¡Vamos ya! – se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Scott salió detrás de él.

Erik se detuvo un instante para abrazar y besar a Charles. El telépata le transmitió paz para que se tranquilizara y despejó su mente para que pensara con claridad al pelear. 

-Adiós, amor – se despidió Magneto y le hizo una caricia en la barriga. Luego miró a Sean -. Cuídalo con tu vida.

Sean asintió.

Erik se retiró, mientras se calzaba el casco.

Charles se reclinó en el asiento y se acarició el vientre para calmarse. No quería que sus nervios repercutieran en sus hijos. Sean le ofreció agua y él aceptó.

Afuera seguían sonando las sirenas.

……………………….

Scott manejaba el jeep descubierto. Erik iba en el asiento del acompañante y Logan detrás. Por las calles se veía a la gente saliendo de sus casas en plena madrugada y a los médicos y socorristas acercándose para llevarlos a un refugio, o al centro de cuidados. El general les explicó lo que ya le había dicho a Charles y añadió cómo había destruido a esas dos máquinas: en el cuartel contaban con un cañón de tanque de largo alcance diseñado para la mutación de Summers. Él se quitaba los lentes y apuntaba por el visor. Así dio dos veces en el blanco y derribó a sendos Centinelas desde el aire. A los demás no pudieron detenerlos. 

Erik estaba convencido de que las máquinas no llegarían a la ciudad pero había que ser precavidos y Logan sabía que las destriparía a varias con sus garras en cuestión de segundos. 

Se adentraron en el sendero hacia la zona de las cuevas a donde Peter había ido la vez que se asustó en la boda y huyó. En la oscuridad de la noche, Scott maniobraba el coche iluminando solo el camino con las luces delanteras. 

-Las Naciones Unidas nos dieron esta isla – recordó Logan agriamente -. Esto es una declaración de guerra.

Erik no le contestó aunque también lo había pensado. Sin embargo, ahora lo que primaba era la defensa de Genosha y, especialmente, que los robots no lastimaran a ningún civil.

A lo lejos se oyeron disparos y se distinguieron luces relámpago. Era la patrulla de mutantes y los Centinelas luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Scott estacionó el coche detrás de un follaje para que estuviera resguardado. 

Erik se acomodó el casco y Logan se masajeó los nudillos preparando sus garras. 

Los tres se acercaron sigilosos a la zona e hicieron su entrada, usando cada uno sus poderes: Scott disparó certero al tronco de un árbol para derribar a un robot, Wolverine se lanzó con las garras extendidas hacia uno por detrás y Erik alzó por los aires la metralleta de un mutante que acababa de desplomarse y disparó hacia las cuevas contra las máquinas que saltaban desde allí. No podía captar metal en los Centinelas porque habían sido fabricados de plástico.

Dos soldados se acercaron al compañero herido y lo arrastraron fuera de la escena de combate para ponerlo a resguardo.

Las luces en los cascos de los robots parpadeaban, alertando a su sistema de que se encontraban rodeados de mutantes. Quedaba en evidencia que no habían sido fabricados solo para identificarlos sino para atacarlos y destruirlos. Eran máquinas de guerra. Logan despedazó a uno y cuando quiso deshacerse de otro de la misma manera, el Centinela lo sacudió y arrojó al piso. Le disparó antes de que Howlett se levantara y la herida lo hizo aullar de furia. Cicatrizó al instante y se abalanzó sobre el robot, dispuesto a mutilarlo y cobrarse venganza. 

Erik acabó con la munición de la metralleta y la dejó caer al suelo. Usó su pistola pero poco le servía porque no tenía un alcance largo. Se concentró para encontrar otro elemento de metal libre que le valiera como arma. Captó uno redondo que llegaba volando a gran velocidad y partió el brazo de un Centinela. Como boomerang, regresó al brazo de un soldado vestido con un traje ceñido azul y rojo. Era un escudo metálico con una estrella blanca en el centro. 

-Necesitas esto, Magneto – el desconocido le lanzó otra pistola de más alcance, que Erik retuvo en el aire con su mutación.

El soldado lanzó su escudo otra vez hacia la misma máquina y le cercenó la cabeza.

Erik disparó con la nueva pistola hacia un Centinela, que estaba apuntando a un mutante. De repente, un robot rojo pasó volando bajo y destrozó a esa máquina con un misil. Lanzó otros dos para explotar más enemigos. 

En cuestión de minutos, acabaron con todos los Centinelas. Summers corrió a dar órdenes a sus soldados y atender a los heridos. Magneto se dispuso a caminar entre las máquinas destrozadas con curiosidad y odio. Logan escondió sus garras, mientras sudaba y respiraba profundo. Seguía lívido de furia. Con Erik, observaron sorprendidos a los dos extraños. El robot carmesí alzó su visera, dejando al descubierto su rostro humano. 

-Anthony Edward Stark – le pasó la mano a Erik y se la estrechó con fuerza. Tenía en los ojos oscuros una mezcla de picardía y arrogancia -. Anduviste preguntando por mí, Magneto, o Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, o Erik, o como quieras que se te llame. No se me escapa nada. Yo también tengo un alias: cuando uso este traje me llaman Ironman. 

-El hijo de Howard Stark - comprendió Erik. No se sentía cómodo con su soltura que sonaba a desfachatez. Además, que lo hubiera investigado en secreto le producía un rechazo inmediato. Deseó tener a Charles cerca para que lo ayudara leyéndole la mente.

Tony le pasó la mano a Logan, que lo estudiaba con interés, asombrado del parecido que guardaba Stark con su fallecido padre.

El soldado con el escudo se les aproximó y los saludó a Magneto y a Logan con un apretón de manos.

-Soy Steven Rogers, también conocido como el Capitán América.

Este hombre parecía franco y leal, y Erik decidió responderle con calidez.

-Bienvenido a Genosha, Capitán – miró a Tony, que también esperaba el saludo -. Bienvenido también, Stark, y gracias a los dos por su ayuda. 

-De nada – sopló Tony -. Ya iba a quejarme por la falta de agradecimiento. Imaginaba que un político como usted, líder de esta nación mutante, tendría más diplomacia. ¿Y tú, amigo? – observó a Logan -. ¿Quién eres? Déjame decirte que esas garras. ¡Wow!

Erik miró a Howlett discretamente con un “sé que tienes ganas de atravesarlo con ellas pero son aliados.”

-Soy Wolverine – contestó a secas.

Stark susurró a Steve al oído.

-El famoso James Howlett, Logan, o lobo. Este sujeto tiene más de cien años. Te jactas de haber peleado en la Segunda Guerra y este estuvo en la Civil.

El capitán le dio un codazo a su amigo poco discreto.

-Un gusto – asintió el soldado en dirección a Logan.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros? – interrogó Erik con dureza.

-Fuiste tú el que primero quiso investigarme a mí – contestó Tony -. El senador Xavier llamó a mi empresa para concertar una cita. No dio el motivo y eso me llamó la atención. Comencé a buscar datos sobre él para entender qué se traía entre manos y de esa manera averigüé que su hijo mutante está casado contigo y ahora están embarazados los dos del próximo líder de esta isla.

Logan carraspeó para no reír ante lo de “embarazados,” imaginando el desconcierto e incomodidad de Erik. 

Tony sonrió y siguió explicando.

-Como pueden ver, mi cociente intelectual supera la media – Steve le dio un codazo mal disimulado para que dejara de fanfarronear -. Bueno, el asunto es que no me valí de investigadores privados ni nada por el estilo, hice mi trabajo de campo yo solo.

-Lo que Stark intenta decir es que lo preocupó como a ustedes el proyecto de los Centinelas – lo interrumpió Steve porque ya veía la mirada de hastío de Logan -. Es una declaración de guerra a su gente, Magneto – Erik asintió -. Como propulsores de la paz y protectores de desvalidos, Tony me llamó y hemos llegado para ayudarlos, si así lo desean.

-Averigüé por mi parte del tal Cráneo Rojo – siguió Tony, bajando un tanto su tono de soberbia -. El capitán aquí lo conoce de la Segunda Guerra, cuando peleó de nuestro bando.

-¿Estuviste en la Segunda Guerra Mundial? – se asombró Erik. Steve parecía más joven que él y él había tenido apenas catorce cuando murieron sus padres.

Otra vez Tony tuvo que hablar.

-El Capitán América es un súper soldado diseñado por el ejército con la ayuda de mi difunto padre.

-Eres el súper soldado que iban a diseñar – recordó Logan con asombro.

-Parece que me perdí de todo, Tony – reconocieron una voz desde el cielo. 

Los cuatro alzaron la cabeza y se toparon con el joven Worthington, que descendía desplegando con elegancia sus alas níveas. Llegó hasta ellos y se sacudió los rulos dorados con arrogancia, mientras observaba la escena.

-Te me adelantaste con el Capitán, Tony – se quejó -. Por tu culpa me perdí de la diversión.

-Apenas estás aprendiendo a combatir, niño – le replicó Stark con desdén -. Por cierto, bajaste como un ángel. Ya te he dicho que es un alias perfecto para ti. Mira a tus amigos – señaló a Erik y a Logan -. Magneto se llama así por su magnetismo y Wolverine por su cara de lobo.

Antes de que Logan le espetara o golpeara directamente, Scott se les acercó, mientras apagaba el walkie talkie.

-Me comuniqué con el cuartel para que cese el alerta en la ciudad.

Recién Erik cayó en la cuenta que no había presentado a sus amigos con sus cargos y lo hizo con gusto para verle la cara al soberbio Tony stark.

-Howlett es mi consejero y se encarga de las finanzas y el General Scott Summers de la seguridad.

Steve los saludó con respeto y Tony solo asintió. Warren añadió que cuando Stark averiguó de los Centinelas, decidió ponerse en contacto con él y viajó a Oxford para buscarlo unos días atrás. Se conocían porque el señor Worthington había cerrado tratados empresariales con la compañía de Stark y el curioso Tony había descubierto hacía rato la mutación del joven. Warren le había dado la ubicación de Genosha y lo había puesto al tanto de lo que sabía del proyecto. Tony, con su logística, rastreó a los robots y aunque no había podido localizar todavía la base de Schmidt, con su radar descubrió cuando volaban hacia la isla. 

Erik volvió a agradecerles el servicio prestado y les ofreció habitaciones del castillo para que pudieran descansar. Más tarde se reunirían para determinar los pasos a seguir. Todos decidieron que lo mejor por ahora sería regresar a la ciudad cuanto antes. 

La brigada alzó a los heridos en el jeep y utilizó una de las furgonetas blindadas para retirar los pedazos de robots y llevarlos al laboratorio para investigarlos. Luego regresarían para buscar el resto de la chatarra. Hank iba a tener trabajo junto con otros ingenieros.

Magneto, Logan, Warren, Tony y el Capitán subieron a otra furgoneta y se dirigieron al castillo. Summers viajó con sus soldados hacia el cuartel.

Ya no sonaban más las sirenas y la gente en las calles estaba más tranquila. Erik observaba el ambiente, abstraído y serio. Pensaba en su gente y el peligro que habían corrido. También en Charles, principalmente en Charles, y en sus hijos. No veía la hora de llegar a sus aposentos. 

Tony miraba fascinado las estructuras de piedra y metal. Era increíble lo que los mutantes habían levantado en poco más de siete años. Se notaba en las miradas de los pobladores que eran personas pacíficas, incomprendidas que habían encontrado en esta isla un sitio para vivir con tranquilidad. Steve notó lo mismo y su instinto protector de desamparados lo hizo jurarse que defendería a esa gente.

Al llegar al castillo, ya había amanecido. Logan corrió a buscar a Peter. Warren fue tranquilo hacia el departamento de Kurt, que soltó un grito de alegría cuando abrió y se encontró con él. Ya se había teletransportado varias veces a Oxford para visitarlo pero no se esperaba esta sorpresa.

Erik llevó a Tony y a Steve a sus aposentos. No era lo que hacía comúnmente con los invitados pero le urgía ver a Charles. 

El telépata se encontraba junto al teléfono. Le había pedido a Azazel, que se había dirigido al centro de cuidados, que le avisara de mutantes que estuvieran muy asustados para que él, vía telefónica, los tranquilizara mentalmente. Acababa de platicar con una niña, que no había dejado de llorar hasta que Azazel la puso junto al tubo, cuando vio a su esposo que entraba sano y salvo. Se incorporó de la silla con cuidado, sosteniéndose el vientre, y extendió las manos para abrazar a Erik. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo fuerte.

Charles sonrió a su cónyuge y observó a los desconocidos. 

Erik les hizo una seña para que entraran y Sean les indicó unos asientos. Tony se dejó caer en uno y se quitó el casco.

-No imaginan lo que se suda dentro de esta armadura. Tú estás bien, ¿cierto, Stevie?

Steve había permanecido de pie y le replicó con un discreto “Sí, Tony.”

Charles se acercó a saludarlos. Los tres intercambiaron presentaciones. El telépata percibió lo ansioso que estaba Erik por saber de esos extraños, y los leyó al instante.

“Son de fiar, Erik,” lo tranquilizó mentalmente. “Quieren ayudarnos.”

Magneto suspiró con alivio.

Charles no necesitó de su mutación para entender que estaban agotados y llamó por teléfono para que les prepararan habitaciones y ropa para cambiarse luego de un baño caliente. Después les ofreció un pequeño refrigerio.

Steve y Tony se sintieron más cómodos con él que con el distante Magneto. Erik aprovechó mientras comían con su esposo para despedirse e ir a su despacho. Tenía mucho trabajo después del ataque.

……………..

Peter se movía en su sala como león enjaulado. Lo habían despertado las sirenas como a todo el mundo y fue directo a la casa de Logan, que vivía donde estaba su despacho. No lo encontró porque ya lo habían llamado. Regresó al castillo con su mutación y golpeó en los aposentos de Charles. Lo atendió Sean porque el telépata ya se estaba comunicando con Azazel, y le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba. 

Peter se preocupó por Logan y por su papá, y regresó a su departamento para esperar. Claro que antes lo pensó dos veces. Podía correr hacia la zona de combate, impulsivo y decidido como era, pero recordó la última vez que desobedeció a su padre y la desesperación que había generado en los que lo querían. Por eso decidió aguardar en su sala.

Logan no golpeó, simplemente abrió la puerta. Peter se colgó, riendo y llorando de su cuello, y se besaron apasionadamente. El joven se sentía tan eufórico, que comenzó a estirarle la musculosa en medio del beso. Había sentido miedo de perderlo y le frotaba la espalda, mientras lo apretaba contra sí.

La adrenalina que el lobo había soltado en el combate resurgió y entre los besos y la pasión de Peter, Logan sintió una erección. Las había tenido antes cuando se acariciaban y siempre se había refrenado, pero ahora lo urgía la necesidad de hacerle el amor. 

El joven percibió el miembro erguido en el apriete y sonrió con picardía. En otra ocasión hubiera bromeado pero ahora esto lo excitó más. Separó sus labios de los de Logan para preguntarle.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¡Mierda, Peter! ¡Sí!

Peter rio. Solo su lobo podía gritar mierda cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor por primera vez.

Howlett lo empujó hacia adentro para que se recostara en un sofá. No iba a amarlo en ese sitio pero quería quitarle la ropa para cargarlo, desnudo, hacia la cama. Sin embargo, Peter no se andaba con maniobras románticas al estilo de “te quito la ropa” y “te desnudo lento y suave.” Estaba excitadísimo y ansioso, así que él mismo se despojó de la camisa por arriba, sin desprenderse los botones, se desanudó los zapatos y los hizo volar sacudiendo los pies, se desprendió el cinto del pantalón, se lo quitó junto con los calzoncillos y ¡listo! En un parpadeo humano estuvo desnudo ante su lobo. Se recostó en el sofá, insinuante, dejando en evidencia su propia erección. 

Logan sonrió con malicia y gateó hacia él para besarlo. Peter le atrapó la cabeza enmarañada en medio del beso con una mano, y con la otra se dedicó a empujar la musculosa hacia arriba para quitársela. El sudor hacía brillar la piel de Logan y esto lo atraía más y más. Al final, el joven terminó desnudándolo a él. 

Howlett lo cargó en brazos y el roce de las pieles les provocó cosquillas y más ardor. Logan lo llevó rápido al dormitorio y lo depositó en el lecho. Las sábanas estaban desacomodadas porque Peter había estado durmiendo cuando oyó las sirenas y brincó a toda prisa. Wolverine volvió a gatear hacia él y se le ubicó encima, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarlo.

-Uy, espera – interrumpió Peter. Fue y regresó con una crema lubricante y un paquete de condones.

-Muchacho listo – sonrió su amante.

El joven se encogió de hombros con un gesto de fanfarronería, que lo hizo reír. Ya no soportaban más y Logan empujó a Peter para que se ubicara de lado. Comenzó a respirar profundo junto a su nuca y el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior para contener la ansiedad. 

Sin perder el tiempo, Howlett abrió la crema y se untó dos dedos. Besó el cuello del joven con chasquidos, que le arrancaban suspiros de placer. Le recorrió con la mano la espalda y le acarició los glúteos antes de masajear el ano.

De los suspiros, Peter pasó a los gemidos suaves. Arqueaba la cabeza. Por detrás, Logan comenzó a devorarle ahora el cuello y la boca. Cuando sintió que los masajes habían dilatado el orificio, introdujo el primer dedo. Con la otra mano sostenía al muchacho del pecho y la bajó hasta los genitales para acariciarlo.

Peter ronroneaba y gemía. Creía que iba a estallar y todavía lo esperaba más excitación. Esto sabía mejor que todos los besos que había recibido de novias esporádicas y de esa tal Angel. Ah, recordaba a Angel porque no podía dejar de asociarla con el perfecto Logan. Se sentía ingenuo y tonto al pensar que había estado loco por ella antes de enamorarse de su lobo. Su perfecto, pasional, increíble y “cuerpo de un dios esculpido” lobo. Porque Peter lo sentía suyo como Logan lo sentía al muchacho suyo también.

Mientras que el joven gruñía exaltado, Howlett se calzó el condón y le preguntó al oído si estaba listo.

-¡Mierda! – ahora fue Peter quien la pronunció, más bien la aulló.

Wolverine lo entendió como un sí y atrapando sus labios con los propios, llevó su miembro a la cavidad. Empujó despacio para acomodarse. Peter suspiraba y gritaba, mientras que Logan luchaba por capturar su boca con besos frenéticos. Una vez acomodado adentro, empujó lento y suave al principio, más ligero después. El muchacho llevó las manos hacia la que su amante usaba para acariciarle los genitales y la apretó contra su miembro. Entre jadeos, Logan apresuró las embestidas. Empujó a Peter para que yaciera boca abajo y el joven arañó y mordió la almohada, mientras continuaba masajeándose la erección. El lobo se movía cada vez con más fuerza. Finalmente, con un grito de placer liberó la simiente dentro del condón. Peter apretó la funda con los dientes hasta el punto de rasgar la tela. Eyaculó entre las sábanas. Gritó y, luego, comenzó a jadear. Logan respiraba hondo. Se movió apenas para retirar su pene de la cavidad. Se quitó el preservativo y lo arrojó al suelo. Acto seguido, se echó en la cama junto a su mocoso. Lo hizo rodar hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Le besó la cabeza mojada y Peter la alzó para besarle la boca. 

No se dijeron nada porque no había nada que decir. Estaban completos, satisfechos y, lo más importante, se sentían felices.

……………

Erik hizo un alto en sus obligaciones a media mañana para estar a solas con su esposo. Charles se había seguido ocupando del bienestar de la gente, conectado mediante llamadas con el centro de cuidados para tranquilizar y escuchar a las personas que continuaban nerviosas. Había calmado a varias de la crisis y gracias a él, los médicos estaban recetando menos tranquilizantes.

Los recién llegados seguían descansando. Erik los quería frescos y con energía para la reunión que había concertado para la tarde con ellos y sus consejeros. Entró en el departamento y se encontró con Charles, que estaba preparando una mesita con Sean para comer algo ligero. Había desayunado un par de horas antes pero el embarazo le demandaba comidas cada dos o tres horas. Se alegró de ver a Magneto y Sean se despidió para dejarlos a solas. Faltaba menos de una semana para que entrara en el octavo mes y la ansiedad les ganaba a los esposos cada vez que se encontraban juntos y tranquilos como ahora. 

Se sentaron juntos a la mesa para comer algo y relajarse.

-Estuve pensando que existe la forma de localizar el laboratorio de Schmidt sin que tenga que conectarme a Cerebro – opinó Charles, mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Erik estaba masticando un sándwich y lo miró con interés.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Stark dijo que los robots aparecieron en su radar cuando ya habían partido de su base.

-Así es, Charles.

-No se conoce la localización exacta de la base pero sí sabemos que partió desde Alemania.

-Eso es lo que se supone.

-Bien – el telépata acomodó el vaso sobre la mesa -. Tenemos las piezas de los Centinelas que trajeron en el laboratorio y sus datos guardados en su memoria.

Erik dejó de comer, más interesado.

Charles lo miró a los ojos.

-Podemos estudiar la trayectoria del vuelo en sus registros, Erik. Hank puede hacerlo. Con las coordenadas que nos indiquen o la distancia que tengan registrada, podríamos deducir dónde queda ese laboratorio.

Erik rio.

-¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió antes? – lo felicitó -. Solo tuvo que ocurrírsete a ti.

-Pero hay que tener cuidado – agregó Charles seriamente -. ¿Te preguntaste por qué Schmidt envió ese escuadrón a Genosha?

-Para declararme la guerra y demostrarme que puede atacar la isla sin problemas.

-O, porque quiere que descubras su base, Erik – contestó el telépata y se acomodó en el asiento. Estaba preocupado -. Así como Stark nos investigó, también él pudo hacerlo. Eres impulsivo, amor, y si él lo sabe, buscará la manera de hacerte estallar para que viajes a enfrentarlo.

-¿Crees que se trata de una trampa como la que me tendió Emma Frost? – reflexionó Magneto.

-Es gente que no tiene escrúpulos – Charles sonaba más preocupado -. Por eso sería conveniente que no ataques su base, que consigas la información y. . .

-Charles – Erik lo detuvo y se puso de pie para atraparle las manos -. Sé cuidarme, amor mío – quiso consolarlo -. Pero no puedo dejar pasar semejante afrenta a nuestra gente. Esta fue una declaración de guerra.

-¿Pero es necesario que la respondas? – rebatió el telépata, nervioso -. No me malinterpretes, Erik. No digo que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados sino que no respondas como él espera que respondas, agresivo, volando a buscarlo a su laboratorio porque estarás cayendo en su trampa.

Magneto lo soltó, enojado. No con Charles sino con la situación y la sed de venganza que había crecido desde que oyera las sirenas.

-Apenas descubramos la ubicación de Schmidt, viajaremos a acabar con él, Charles – su esposo bajó la cabeza, apenado y preocupado -. Sabes que eso es lo que haré. Nadie jamás atacó así a esta isla. Las Naciones Unidas nos entregaron esta tierra con la anuencia de los países.

-Entonces, expone el caso ante la ONU, Erik – pidió Charles, desesperado.

-No, amor – le respondió Magneto con calma -. Si ese estúpido homo sapiens excéntrico nos atacó, le responderemos con violencia.

-No es ningún estúpido, Erik. No lo subestimes. ¿No entiendes que es una trampa? – esto último lo gritó.

Erik lo miró sorprendido porque era increíble que su esposo perdiera los estribos. Se notaba lo angustiado que estaba por él. Esto lo conmovió pero como siempre lo hacía, antepuso su papel de líder de Genosha.

-Está decidido, Charles. En la reunión de esta tarde, concertaremos la destrucción de esa base. Además servirá de escarmiento para que los demás homo sapiens o mutantes traidores sepan lo que les espera si se enfrentan a Genosha.

-¡Erik, por favor! – rogó Charles, poniéndose de pie de golpe. El movimiento brusco le produjo un tirón en el vientre. Sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompía y, alarmado, se volvió a sentar. Estaba pálido -. Erik – lo miró asustado y se apretó el vientre -. Creo que . . .

Magneto corrió hacia él, presa del pánico.

………………

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado, especialmente los seguidores de Wolvesilver con la sorpresita de la pareja.

Besos y gracias por el apoyo.


	27. Capítulo Veintisiete: Llegada Por Partida Doble

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Veintisiete: Llegada Por Partida Doble

-¿Qué te ocurre, Charles? ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó Erik desesperado.

Charles no podía explicar pero sentía que dentro suyo algo se había desprendido, desgarrado, pero sin un dolor demasiado agudo. Fue una punzada breve en la parte baja del vientre. Preocupado, se concentró y percibió que las mentes de sus hijos estaban sanas. Esto lo tranquilizó y contestó:

-Los niños están bien.

Erik alzó el tubo para llamar a Azazel porque el obstetra estaba en el centro de cuidados a esa hora y tardaría en llegar al castillo. Después trató de calmarse porque su esposo lo necesitaba sosegado y lo cargó hasta la cama. Lo arropó y se sentó en la punta del colchón.

Charles no protestaba pero empezó a hacer muecas de dolor. 

-Son contracciones, ¿cierto? – quiso confirmar su miedo.

Erik le acarició la mejilla. En medio de la angustia, el telépata notó y valoró el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse tranquilo.

-No lo sé, amor – respondió Erik con suavidad -. Eso lo determinará Azazel.

-Todavía no llegué al octavo mes.

-No te preocupes – quiso consolarlo.

-¡Erik! – sollozó finalmente -. ¡No quiero que les pase nada!

Erik lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No dejaré que nada les pase ni a ellos ni a ti – le prometió. Era absurdo porque él no tenía medios para impedir un nacimiento inminente pero deseaba consolar a Charles a toda costa.

Azazel llegó y Magneto se hizo a un lado para que lo examinara. El médico les explicó lo que ellos ya sospechaban: Charles había entrado en trabajo de parto y debía someterse a una cesárea de urgencia. Pidió a Erik que llamara al centro de cuidados para que prepararan su llegada y quedó solo con el telépata para darle indicaciones sobre técnicas de respiración. Para su fortuna, Charles había tomado un curso para afrontar las contracciones aunque supuestamente no debía sufrirlas por la cirugía programada. Ahora le fue de gran auxilio.

Erik regresó enseguida a la habitación para ayudar a su esposo a prepararse y preparar él lo que necesitaran para la internación. 

Azazel los acompañó hasta su coche y manejó para que Erik se sentara en la parte trasera con Charles. Los esposos se abrazaron durante todo el viaje. El telépata seguía conectado a las criaturas.

-Sabes, siento sus mentes sanas y también que están formadas – comentó esperanzado.

Erik le acarició el pelo.

-Eso significa que están bien – lo consoló.

-Pero me refiero a que están formadas, completas, Erik. Tal vez – gimió con una nueva contracción – . . . tal vez los niños estén listos para nacer. 

-Se está avanzando en los estudios de gestación mutante – opinó Azazel con la vista puesta en el camino -. Todavía no hay estadísticas pero se comentan casos aislados de criaturas que nacieron completamente desarrolladas antes de los nueve meses humanos.

Erik no quería ilusionarse porque estaba asustado y hacía lo imposible para que Charles no detectara su temor. Oprimió el abrazo para prácticamente pegar al telépata a su cuerpo. Charles se apartó apenas con otra contracción.

-Se suponía que con la cesárea programada no pasaría por esto – se quejó, apretándose los dientes y el vientre. Inhaló y exhaló largo y profundo -. Erik, había que avisarle a Peter.

-Lo hice – le contestó Magneto -. Llamé a su departamento pero estaba entrenando y no contestó. Entonces, llamé a Logan.

En ese momento sintieron las llantas que subían a la rampa de la zona de estacionamiento de emergencia. Un grupo de médicos con el obstetra los estaba aguardando y llevaron a Charles rápido a la sala de cirugía. Erik entró decidido con él y se calzó la bata y el gorro para acompañarlo. Después se pegó a la cabecera y le apretó una mano mientras le inyectaban la anestesia y le preparaban el vientre con el líquido antiséptico para la operación. 

Charles se sintió reconfortado con el apriete de su esposo y le presionó los dedos. Cerró los ojos para ver las mentes brillantes de sus hijos. Parpadeaban con haces de luz intensa. Definitivamente estaban sanas y formadas. Si sus organismos se encontraban igual, no necesitarían de cuidados intensivos cuando nacieran. De cualquier forma, ya se habían preparado incubadoras para depositarlos. La hoja del bisturí rasgó la piel del telépata sin que lo sintiera. Charles seguía conectado a las mentes. De pronto, sintió cómo una de ellas se movía y abrió los ojos con un suspiro. Oyó que Erik reía emocionado junto a su oreja. 

El médico estaba retirando al primer bebé de su vientre. Lo alzó con las manos enguantadas. Enseguida escucharon su llanto.

-Es una niña – declaró el galeno detrás del barbijo. 

Charles le liberó la mano a su esposo para que pudiera cargarla. Una enfermera enseñó a Magneto una mesa preparada para que él mismo pudiera cortarle el cordón mediante las indicaciones. Entretanto el telépata se concentró para acompañar a la criatura que aún permanecía adentro. El obstetra la alzó sin problemas y se la entregó a otro enfermero. Charles se relamió los labios, excitado, y sonrió cuando la oyó llorar también.

-Es otra niña – dictaminó el médico.

Erik estaba alzando a su primera hija, llorando de emoción, y la entregó al enfermero para cortar el cordón de la otra. Después acomodó a cada una en un brazo y se volvió hacia Charles, que también lloraba y reía. Se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo a las bebés, mientras suturaban la herida de su esposo. Eran pequeñas, más que un recién nacido de peso normal, estaban arrugaditas y muy flaquitas. Parecían hilitos rosados y chillones. Pero se veían completas y saludables.

-Te amo – fue todo lo que Magneto alcanzó a murmurar en medio del llanto. Con cuidado, depositó a la primera niña en los brazos de su esposo, mientras él seguía sosteniendo a la segunda -. Son hermosas, Charles – sonrió entre lágrimas.

El telépata las estudió en medio de la emoción. Las dos parecían sanas y se veían fuertes. Por precaución, el médico las depositó en las incubadoras después de examinarlas minuciosamente. Sin embargo, lloraban con tanta fuerza que quedaba clara la potencia saludable de sus pulmones. 

Charles fue llevado a una sala común. Erik lo acompañó y más tarde telefoneó al castillo para avisar del nacimiento de sus hijas. Genosha tenía ahora dos herederas.

………………

Con el ajetreo y la anestesia, Charles quedó dormido enseguida. Erik le controló el suero, lo arropó y se dirigió a la sala de cuidados natales donde estaban sus hijas dentro de las incubadoras. Se sentó junto a las cunas y las observó a través del vidrio. Tenían sondas en la nariz y esto le provocó pena pero se notaba que estaban tranquilas y tanto Charles como el médico le habían asegurado que estaban sanas. Las dos dormían, una, la primera en nacer, tenía unos pocos mechones rojizos, y podía distinguírsele perfectamente la tonalidad porque yacía de lado con la cabecita apuntando hacia una lámpara con la luz adecuada para no dañarle la vista. Su hermana dormía boca arriba, con los puños cerrados junto a las mejillas, y su padre pudo notar un tono verdusco en el pelo lacio. Erik sonrió recordando el plateado de Peter. Ahora tenía un hijo de cabello platinado y otra de cabello verde. Pensó que serían especiales, únicos y especiales. Rio con orgullo porque estaba claro que lo serían si se trataba de sus hijos. Miró a la pequeña de tono rojizo y le sonrió. Sintió que ella tenía que ser Wanda Amber. Cuando Charles despertara, se lo propondría y elegirían el nombre para la otra pequeña. 

-Papá – oyó a Peter a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró con el joven que le sonreía feliz -. ¡Wow! ¿Son estos los bebés? ¿Mis hermanos?

-Hermanas, hijo – le aclaró, lleno de orgullo.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza porque estaba emocionadísimo. Luego, observó las incubadoras. Sin perder la sonrisa, se puso de cuclillas para que sus ojos se enfrentaran a las caritas dormidas, primero de Wanda y después de la otra niña.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse allí, papá?

-El tiempo que determinen los médicos – le contestó su padre -. Lo importante es que están sanas y Charles también.

-Sí – afirmó Peter y se irguió -. Vine apenas Logan me lo contó y aquí me crucé con Azazel. Él me explicó que todo había salido bien y que Charles estaba descansando y las criaturas habían sido traídas hasta aquí. No quise que me dijera si habían sido niños o niñas porque quería que me lo dijeras tú – Erik rio -. Azazel pidió permiso para que yo pudiera pasar a verlas y te encontré a ti.

La pequeña de cabello verdusco se movió apenas en sueños. Padre e hijo la observaron como la cosa más maravillosa que pudiera haber. Wanda la imitó enseguida. Parecían sincronizadas.

-Espero que las saquen pronto porque ya quiero cargarlas – suspiró Peter con frustración -. Apretarles la nariz, hacerles morisquetas, ¡son tan pequeñitas! – se encogió de hombros -. ¡No sé cuánto voy a aguantar!

Erik sentía su misma ansiedad.

-¿Sabes qué es increíble, papá? – siguió hablando el joven -. Que hace menos de un año solo éramos tú y yo, y ni siquiera sabíamos que eras mi padre y yo tu hijo. Te consideraba mi tutor, lo recuerdo. Después conociste a Charles y ahora somos cinco. ¿No es increíble que nos hayamos transformado en una familia así de rápido? – y chasqueó los dedos para enfatizar. 

Su padre lo miró seriamente.

-Te gustan estos cambios, Peter, ¿cierto?

-No podría estar más feliz, papá. Además, lo de Logan. Bueno – se rascó la nuca y así se refrenó de contar que habían tenido relaciones esa misma mañana. Peter era impulsivo pero estaba aprendiendo a controlarse -. Todo está saliendo increíblemente bien. 

Erik asintió y extendió las manos para abrazarlo otra vez. Contemplaron a las niñas, que seguían tranquilas, y se dirigieron a la habitación para ver si Charles ya había despertado. 

……………….

Dos días más tarde, el pediatra dio el alta a las niñas y ordenó que se las retirara de las incubadoras porque a pesar de ser sietemesinas, sus organismos estaban desarrollados por la mutación heredada de sus padres. 

-Lorna – opinó Charles, mirando y sosteniendo a su hija de pelo verdusco. Al fin podía alzarlas y tocarlas, también contemplarlas sin que mediara el vidrio. La bebé le cabía en un solo brazo por su tamaño pero él la acunaba con los dos, extasiado de solo contemplarla -. Lorna Amber para que tenga la misma referencia que su hermana, ¿qué te parece?

Erik estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación con Wanda en brazos. Ahora que había podido sacarla de la sala de cuidados natales, quería observarle el tono rojizo bajo la claridad solar porque estaba fascinado con él ya que era el mismo que el suyo. Era la única de sus tres hijos que había heredado su pelo: el mismo color y tipo, fino y ondulado.

-¿Qué te parece, amor? – insistió Charles -. Wanda Amber y Lorna Amber, como un homenaje al sueño que tuviste de niño.

Erik le respondió regresando a su lado. Charles ubicó a Lorna ahora en un solo brazo para que su esposo pudiera colocar a su hermana en el otro. Así podía sostener a las dos, sus dos amores, sus dos tesoros.

-Wanda – le acarició Magneto el puente de la nariz -. Lorna – le tocó la mejilla con el pulgar y se sentó en la punta del colchón para estar cerca de su familia.

-¿Qué opina el pueblo de la noticia? – quiso saber Charles. Estaban en las nubes con sus hijas pero no olvidaba la implicancia política de su nacimiento.

-Opina que estas criaturas no podían haber llegado en un mejor momento – contestó Erik con orgullo y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para envolverlo en un cariñoso abrazo -. Ya sabes, después de la preocupación por el ataque y el alivio por la defensa, nacieron sus dos herederas sanas y salvas. Les dio esperanza, Charles, esperanza de que los mutantes podremos vivir tranquilos y en paz, con un futuro prometedor, porque tendrán a una líder preparada desde la cuna. Ah – recordó de pronto -. Tus padres llegarán mañana para conocerlas. Llamaron al castillo cuando me preparaba hoy. Tu madre quiere verte, me preguntó todo sobre la cirugía y cómo estabas, preguntó por nuestras hijas también pero tú eras su mayor preocupación. Tu padre, ya sabes, no deja de decir que una nieta suya heredará Genosha. 

Charles sonrió resignado. Brian Xavier seguía siendo el senador Brian Xavier, y en cuanto a su madre, lo reconfortaba saber cuánto se preocupaba por él aun cuando estuviera feliz con el nacimiento de sus nietas. 

Golpearon la puerta.

-Soy yo – anunció Peter del otro lado -. Vine con Logan para cargar a mis hermanas – y no esperó a que le dieran permiso para abrir y pasar. Entró rápido, sonriente, y enfiló hacia Charles, porque estaba sosteniendo a las niñas.

Logan entró pausado. Saludó a su amigo y al telépata y se sentó en una silla, mientras observaba al joven alzar a Lorna. Wanda protestó cuando movieron a su hermana con un chillido. Ya se le notaba el carácter decidido y un tanto gruñón.

Erik rio con la escena en tanto Charles, le murmuró palabras tiernas a su hija para calmarla. 

Peter, entretanto, se entretuvo haciéndole morisquetas a Lorna, que apenas abría los ojos y los cerraba con sueño. 

Por la tarde le dieron el alta también a Charles y regresaron al castillo con las niñas.

………………

Aunque estaban fascinados con las criaturas, siendo dos y con Charles recién operado, no fue fácil al principio. Las niñas eran demandantes por partida doble no solo con los horarios de comida y sueño, sino porque parecían realmente sincronizadas. Si una despertaba, despertaba a la otra, si una hacía un ruidito, su hermana la imitaba, y ni hablar del llanto. Wanda era quien solía iniciarlo y Lorna la seguía. Pero también hacían morisquetas y sin sonreír todavía, clavaban sus miradas inocentes en aquellos que les hablaran, deshaciendo a los adultos de ternura. Hasta a Logan le robaron el corazón al punto que una vez les hizo una mueca infantil para divertirlas, una que solo vio Peter. 

El telépata pasó tres días en cama, levantándose únicamente lo justo y necesario, afortunadamente tenía a Sean para que ayudara a su esposo a atenderlo. Charles trataba de arreglárselas solo pero Erik no quería que se excediera, al menos hasta que le retiraran los puntos, cosa que ocurrió después de una semana.

Erik dejó el gobierno por un tiempo en manos de sus dos asesores, solo se ocupó de medidas especiales mediante llamados desde sus aposentos, y se dedicó a cuidar de las niñas con Charles. Tenía experiencia de sobra habiendo criado solo a Peter, sin embargo, las niñas eran dos y exigían el doble de atención. Pero lo hacía gustoso aunque le costara horas de sueño y lo agotara. Una noche, Charles salió de su recámara porque le llamaba la atención no oír ni a su esposo ni a sus hijas y se encontró con una escena que le arrancó una sonrisa: Erik se había dormido en el sofá con cada niña en un brazo y un biberón en cada mano. Cuidadoso con su sutura aun no cicatrizada, se inclinó para retirarle las bebés y depositarlas en los moisés, que estaban cerca, quitarle los biberones a su esposo durmiente de la mano, y arroparlo con una manta. 

La pareja seguía por televisión las noticias del impacto del nacimiento en la isla. Eran esperanzadoras y la gente realmente estaba feliz con ellas. Se trataba de la primera generación de herederas de la incipiente Genosha, y aunque todavía no caían en la cuenta, Peter observó que las niñas estaban haciendo historia.

Los Xavier llegaron la mañana siguiente después del alta y quedaron encantados con sus nietas. Brian bajó del avión, arrogante, pensando en el futuro promisorio de aquella que heredara la isla, y en que su sangre lideraría a los mutantes, también imaginaba las posibles alianzas políticas que él podría llevar a cabo con una nieta gobernando Genosha. Su esposa ya se había cansado de recordarle que hiciera a un lado su papel senatorial cuando se tratara de su familia, así que no realizó ningún comentario. Pero cuando Charles, todavía agotado por el parto, le depositó en los brazos a Lorna, el senador se deshizo de ternura. 

Sharon comentó por lo bajo que ni Charles había conseguido transformarlo así cuando nació.

Tres semanas después del nacimiento, se hizo la presentación oficial de las herederas de Genosha. En el mismo sitio de la plaza donde Erik se había enlazado con Charles, se levantó una tarima parecida a la de aquella vez. La pareja salió desde el castillo en un coche a recorrer las calles con sus hijas y la ceremonia culminó cuando subieron al estrado con las criaturas. Las dos estaban ataviadas con vestiditos blancos. Lorna se durmió desde el momento en que Charles terminó de prepararla en la nursery con Raven y no despertó hasta que regresaron al castillo. Wanda, en cambio, lloró todo el tiempo porque no se quería vestir, porque no quería dejar el castillo, porque el sol le molestaba las pupilas, porque no le gustaba el ruido de la gente y porque quería estar en su cuna y no dentro del coche ni arriba de una tarima. Sus padres se la intercambiaban con Lorna para ver si ya uno o el otro podían sosegarla pero Wanda no se calmó. Recién cuando terminó la presentación, cayó vencida por el sueño en brazos de su abuela y fue efectivamente el sueño y no otra cosa lo que hizo que se tranquilizara. Charles argumentó mitad en broma y mitad en serio que definitivamente tenía que haber heredado el carácter de Erik porque, según Sharon, él había sido el bebé más tranquilo de la Tierra. 

Al regresar al castillo, se brindó un ágape con familiares y amigos. Tony y Steve no habían regresado a América y estaban viviendo en la isla como invitados. En realidad, ayudaban a Hank y a Summers a investigar el asunto de los Centinelas, intercambiando la información que Stark había recogido con su tecnología en Nueva York. Se tomó en cuenta la sugerencia de Charles de estudiar la trayectoria de los vuelos pero los datos resultaron insuficientes. Sin embargo, Tony concibió un nuevo plan, de esos que se le ocurrían a su mente genial, y pensó que Hank podría ayudarlo. Sabía que protocolarmente debía platicarlo primero con Magneto como líder de Genosha, pero Tony era Tony y tenía que sacar a relucir su intelecto privilegiado. Así que en medio del ágape, aprovechó para encarar a Hank, cuando este estaba distraído comiendo unos canapés.

-Necesito tu ayuda – fue directo a la orden. Estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido -. Mira, mientras todos aquí festejaban el nacimiento de estas preciosuras y créeme que cuando las conocí no pude con su encanto, estuve investigando la estructura de los robots a partir de las partes que trajeron al castillo.

-¿En el laboratorio? – interrogó Hank, con la boca llena, porque se había pasado buena parte del tiempo allí y no lo había visto -. Creía que nos ayudabas con datos de investigaciones que hiciste en tu propio laboratorio. ¿Cómo tuviste acceso a las piezas de los robots si nunca te vi por el de aquí?

-No necesito tener las piezas conmigo para investigarlas – fanfarroneó Stark y le enseñó una pequeña máquina con una pantalla apagada donde guardaba imágenes que les había sacado a los Centinelas caídos la misma madrugada del ataque -. No importa, te lo explico luego. Lo que sí importa ahora es que por el trazado de su ensamblaje sé exactamente de dónde provienen porque conozco a la única persona en el mundo que puede fabricarlas así. Mira, sé quién está con ese Cráneo Rojo, sé dónde queda su laboratorio y sé cómo atacarlo.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Porque tú, chico listo – le tocó el pecho con el índice -, eres el único cerebrito aquí que puede meterse en las computadoras de ese laboratorio para desactivar su seguridad.

-Deberías contarle todo esto a Magneto – sugirió Hank nervioso.

-Pienso ir yo mismo mañana con el Cap y con el joven Worthington para acabar con esto de una buena vez. Mira a Magneto – se dio vuelta y observaron juntos a Erik, que reía con Azazel, mientras bebían champagne. De a ratos, volteaba hacia Wanda, que Raven tenía cerca en brazos para sonreírle o acariciarla -. Es un padre orgulloso y feliz y no creo que sea indicado que se meta ahora en una misión de este tipo. Vinimos con el Capitán para ayudar a Genosha y salvarla y eso es lo que haremos.

-Así que además de arrogante millonario también eres salvador de naciones mutantes – se le burló Logan a sus espaldas. Estaba abrazando a Peter de la cintura y tenía un habano apagado en la otra mano, que no se atrevía a encender por el momento por la presencia de las niñas -. ¿Qué es eso que dices del laboratorio secreto, que conoces al ensamblador de los Centinelas y cómplice de Schmidt, y toda la demás mierda junta, Stark? 

Tony volteó hacia el lobo y le palmeó el hombro amistosamente. Hank miró a Peter y pasó saliva. Realmente ese gesto podía costarle que el mutante lo rebanara con sus garras.

-Olvidé que tu mutación animal te da un sentido auditivo elevado – le sonrió -. Sí, aquí le comentaba a McCoy que tengo planes para que nos saquemos de encima a esas máquinas y a su promotor, Schmidt, mañana mismo.

-¿Estás planeando esta misión a espaldas de Magneto, el líder de Genosha? – lo amonestó Howlett.

-Mira, creo que el líder de Genosha está muy entretenido con sus hi – no pudo terminar porque Wolverine lo alzó de la solapa de la camisa como a una pluma -. ¡Ey! – protestó.

Peter se liberó de su amante para enfrentar a Stark con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enojado con el comentario burlón hacia su padre.

-Cualquier opinión altanera hacia mi padre es para mí un asunto personal – dejó el joven asentado con una firmeza que solo Logan le conocía.

-Está bien – aceptó Tony y lanzó una mirada a Howlett, que finalmente lo soltó. Ya Steve se había acercado, no para enfrentarse a Wolverine sino para ver en qué aprietos su amigo se había metido esta vez -. Miren, solo quiero ayudarlos y facilitarles el trabajo. No dudo de la capacidad de Magneto como líder, no me malinterpreten. Pero no necesito de la telepatía de Xavier para darme cuenta de que tiene dos hijas pequeñas, un esposo, un hijo del cual sentirse orgulloso contigo, muchacho, y un futuro como padre y marido demasiado arriesgado para una misión de este tipo. Por eso quiero tomar las cartas en el asunto – miró a Logan y a Peter a los ojos -. Quiero contar con ustedes también, ya conozco tu poder, Howlett, y me hablaron del tuyo, Peter, ¿cierto? También quiero proponérselo a Warren y a ese muchachito que dijeron que se transporta de un sitio al otro.

-Kurt Warren – comprendió Peter.

-Si están de acuerdo, quiero que nos reunamos abajo en el laboratorio después de esta fiesta.

-¿A espaldas de Magneto? – se amedrentó Hank.

-Oigan – Tony les hizo un gesto para que se les aceraran más y miró en dirección hacia donde estaba Scott -. Si llevamos a ese general y al otro soldado, que me dijeron que grita y rompe cristales, Cassidy, o algo así . . .

-¡Por Dios, Tony! – se sorprendió el Capitán -. ¿Cómo conoces tanto de los mutantes? ¿Quién te dijo tanto?

-Ya sabes que investigo, Steve – contestó Stark con aire de autosuficiencia y se volvió hacia los otros -. Creo que seríamos el equipo perfecto. Ah, lo olvidaba. También necesitaríamos a esa joven que cambia de forma, sería una espía excelente para infiltrarse allí. 

-Te repito la pregunta de Hank – intervino Peter -. ¿Quieres que partamos en una misión a espaldas de Magneto?

-No quiero involucrarlo teniendo una familia y si tú no deseas participar porque eres su hijo y te protege, lo comprenderé.

-¿Por qué no querría participar? – cuestionó Peter. Si su lobo iría, ¿cómo no iba a acompañarlo él?

-De acuerdo, muchacho – respondió Tony y quitó una copa de la bandeja de un mozo, que pasaba -. Ahora a seguir disfrutando de este ágape. Ya más tarde, les contaré lo que sé – y bebió un sorbo antes de buscar a Warren con la mirada para contarle de su plan.

Howlett se alejó de ellos con Peter.

-¿Qué opinas, viejo? – quiso saber el muchacho con ansiedad -. ¿No es descabellado lanzarse en una misión así nomás? ¿Qué va a pensar papá?

Logan observó a Erik, que seguía platicando con Azazel y ahora cargaba él a Wanda. Lo veía tan feliz, tan entusiasmado, con tantos proyectos, que se planteó si valía la pena involucrarlo. Su amigo podría considerarlo una traición, que se marcharan a luchar contra el enemigo declarado de Genosha sin avisarle. Pero Logan pensó que esta vez deberían prescindir de Magneto y solucionar el asunto con Stark y Rogers. Total, lo que importaba era deshacerse de los Centinelas y eliminar a Cráneo Rojo a como diera lugar.

-Nos reuniremos con ellos en el laboratorio y, Peter – lo miró intensamente -, que no se te escape nada de esto.

Peter rio.

-¡Qué poca fe me tienes, viejo! – se burló fingiendo quejarse y le plantó un beso.

Logan se dejó besar y, luego, se relamió los labios antes de añadir.

-Me refería a que te cuides cuando pases cerca de Charles. Se nota lo entusiasmado que estás y si tus emociones son muy fuertes, puedes transmitírselas sin que él busque leerte.

-Ni siquiera sabe cuántas veces me hiciste el amor – le murmuró el joven, insinuante. Logan lo besó -. No soy más un chiquillo, Logan.

-Sé que no lo eres – le contestó convencido.

……………………..

Tony no tuvo tiempo de comunicarse con Sean ni con Scott, aunque, a decir verdad, lo pensó dos veces y se dio cuenta de que como militares obedientes no verían con buenos ojos lanzarse a una misión a espaldas de su líder. Tampoco pudo avisar a Raven. Peter, en cambio, sí se comunicó con Kurt, que aceptó la propuesta por Genosha y porque Warren participaría también. 

Terminado el ágape, los involucrados se encontraron en el sótano. Tony los estaba esperando ya, y se entretenía en observar a Cerebro. Le pareció un invento magistral y adecuado para la mente telepática de Charles. También pensó en el uso que la CIA podría llegar a darle y se alegró, muy en el fondo, de que esta máquina estuviera resguardada en Genosha.

Cuando llegaron todos, Tony los reunió en círculo para explicarles rápido e informal lo que sabía. Le urgía que acabaran con la misión pronto. Comenzó por saludarlos y estaba por empezar su discurso, en el momento en que Logan alzó la mano para que se callara. El lobo olfateó y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta del ascensor. Las hojas se corrieron y vieron a Magneto junto con Summers y Sean. Atrás, casi escondido, estaba Charles que se abrió paso para salir primero con su esposo. La pareja tenía una mirada que hizo que Tony pasara saliva. Pero con su arrogancia, no se amedrentó y estudió interrogante a los que él había convocado para cuestionarles a quién se le había escapado mentalmente el sitio de la reunión para que el telépata lo leyera.

-Te leí a ti, Stark – lo acusó Charles directamente. A pesar de que tenía la voz calmada se le notaba el dejo de reproche -. Te preocupas de que los demás sean discretos en actitudes y pensamientos pero tú no lo eres precisamente. Sin embargo, no fue de gran ayuda hacerlo porque ya Magneto se había dado cuenta de tu plan durante la fiesta.

-Creíste que me engañarías convocando a mi gente a mis espaldas – lo amonestó Erik. Tony lo enfrentó desafiante hasta que un codazo mal disimulado de Steve lo obligó a bajar la mirada -. Mientras platicaba con Azazel escuché la propuesta que les hacías a Logan, mi consejero, y a mi hijo.

-Papá, yo. . .

-No trates de disculparte – contestó, calmo, a Peter -. Con la excusa tonta de que no debía involucrarme como padre de familia, preparaste una misión suicida, Stark.

-No es suicida – arremetió el científico.

-Sí, lo es – corrigió Charles -. Porque teniendo a mutantes poderosos como estos militares, Summers y Cassidy, a Magneto, o a mí, nos dejaste de lado. Por cierto, mi hermana y Azazel van a bajar pronto para unírsenos – y miró a Kurt, que bajó la cabeza ante la mención de su padre.

\--Quiero que aclares para todos lo que sabes sobre Schmidt y el posible ensamblador de los Centinelas – ordenó Erik -. Luego veremos entre todos qué plan seguir – observó a su esposo -. Ahora que Charles ya puede conectarse a Cerebro, tenemos la mitad de la batalla ganada.

Tony aceptó asintiendo. Era soberbio pero sabía reconocer a un líder como Magneto. Aguardaron a Azazel y a Raven para empezar, y Charles aprovechó ese tiempo de espera para llamar desde el teléfono del laboratorio a su madre, que se había quedado al cuidado de sus hijas.

Mientras lo hacía, Erik le llegó por detrás y lo rodeó de la cintura.

-Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Charles – le dijo, cuando Charles colgó porque recordaba la discusión que habían tenido cuando el telépata entró en trabajo de parto.

-En ese momento no te apoyé, Erik, porque no tenía forma de ayudarte – explicó, apretándole las manos enlazadas en su cintura -. Ahora es diferente porque puedo conectarme y leer a Schmidt. Tal vez pueda congelarlo y detenerlo sin que tengas que enfrentarte a él en combate.

-Aquí llegaron los que faltaban – anunció Peter a todos. 

Azazel y Raven salieron del ascensor y el médico lanzó una mirada admonitoria a su hijo, que se refugió observando cabizbajo a Warren. 

Con un respeto inusitado, Tony pidió autorización a Magneto y dio inicio a la reunión que trazaría los planes para la misión de ataque.

………………….

¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero estuve muy ocupada y con poco tiempo para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado.


	28. Capítulo Veintiocho: Conexión

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda.

Capítulo Veintiocho: Conexión 

Charles se conectó a Cerebro ante la mirada atenta del resto. Estaban a la expectativa y ansiosos, en especial Erik, al que se le sumaba la preocupación amorosa por la seguridad de su esposo mientras estuviera conectado. Pero Charles conocía su trabajo, aunque después de varios intentos, le indicó con un gesto a Hank que apagara la máquina, y se quitó el casco, apesadumbrado.

-No lo pude encontrar – suspiró -. Busqué en diferentes zonas de Alemania y en países limítrofes. Ahora seguiré intentando.

-Charles, tranquilo – le pidió su consorte con suavidad -. No te esfuerces demasiado.

El telépata asintió y volvió a calzarse el casco. Hank encendió la máquina. Charles fue esta vez más puntilloso y tardó más tiempo en desconectarse, nuevamente sin noticias.

-Sería mejor que descanses y lo intentes más tarde – propuso Erik porque ya se le notaba el semblante agotado.

-Tengo una sugerencia – intervino Tony con su soltura perenne -. Estuve averiguando que Schmidt tiene una máscara, que le cubre la cabeza por completo, por eso lo de Cráneo Rojo. Entonces, ¿qué tal si tal máscara actúa como una especie de escudo y por eso Charles no puede llegar a su mente?

Erik pensó de inmediato en el casco que le había quitado a Shaw y cumplía la misma función. Si Shaw había sido un científico nazi fugitivo y Schmidt un mecenas para varios de ellos, bien podían haberse conocido y compartirían cascos con características similares.

-Conozco esa clase de metal – contestó -. Tengo un casco con ese material aislante y no me sorprendería que Schmidt pudiera haber conseguido algo más sofisticado como una máscara completa.

Hank se acomodó las gafas. Charles lo miró porque reconocía ese gesto cuando se encontraba ansioso.

-¿Quieres aportar algo, Hank? – lo invitó el telépata, comprendiendo que no lo haría espontáneamente por su timidez.

El joven científico observó a todos y se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, pienso que Cerebro fue diseñado para amplificar los poderes telepáticos de Charles, ¿cierto? – los demás asintieron, mientras le seguían el hilo -. Yo podría hacerle pequeñas modificaciones para que sirviera para amplificar los poderes de Magneto y al conectarse, él pudiera rastrear todo el metal del planeta.

-¿De dónde salió este cerebrito? – se alegró Tony. Se le acercó y le palmeó el hombro -. Yo podría ayudarte.

-Tiene sentido – opinó Erik -. Es un metal especial así que podría discriminarlo rápidamente. Pero no puedes inutilizar a Cerebro porque lo necesitamos para que Charles nos ayude después.

-Serían cambios ligeros que podría arreglar para que Charles se conecte de inmediato – le aseguró Hank.

-Sí – asintió Tony que era el único que entendía de lo que McCoy estaba hablando.

Erik tomó la palabra para finalizar la reunión.

-En ese caso, sugiero que descansemos. Hank – se volvió hacia el joven -. Te encargo este trabajo.

-Empezaré ahora mismo – prometió, acomodándose las gafas -. Puedo tenerlo terminado para mañana a primera hora.

Tony sonrió. Le fascinaba hallar a alguien tan entusiasta y eficiente como él. 

-Yo te ayudaré, cerebrito.

Los demás regresaron a sus aposentos. Charles y Erik entraron en los suyos y se encontraron con una escena que no esperaban: Brian se había dormido en el sofá con Wanda en brazos. Como tenía el sueño ligero de quien está alerta por los niños, despertó apenas oyó a su hijo y a su yerno.

-Tu madre estaba cansada, Charles, y le pedí que se marchara a dormir mientras yo te esperaba. Lorna se durmió enseguida pero a su hermana le llevó más tiempo y por eso la traje aquí conmigo.

-Así es Wanda – sonrió el telépata y su padre le entregó a su niña -. Gracias, papá.

Erik quería sonreír de ternura pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría su suegro, el recio, frío y calculador Brian Xavier.

El senador bostezó tras entregar a su nieta.

-Deberías acostarte también tú, papá – le sugirió Charles.

Brian se despidió de la pareja antes de retirarse. Apenas cerró la puerta, Erik rio.

-Es increíble lo que dos criaturas inocentes han logrado.

-Mi padre tiene un buen corazón – lo defendió Charles y entró en la nursery para ver a su otra hija.

Erik lo siguió y tuvo que añadir con aire de superioridad.

-Es lógico, Charles. Consiguen lo imposible porque son nuestras hijas, tuyas y mías.

-Erik – lo amonestó, riendo.

Magneto lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras su esposo acomodaba a Wanda en su respectiva cuna. Luego observaron juntos a Lorna, que dormía plácidamente en la cunita aledaña. Charles se concentró para examinar sus mentes, era una actividad que realizaba con frecuencia para cuidarlas y mimarlas, porque lo conmovía el vínculo que tenía con ellas. Desde antes de nacer, las niñas se habían acostumbrado a que su padre entrara en sus cabecitas, es más, Charles se daba cuenta de que lo animaban a hacerlo. No podía declararlo con certeza pero lo sentía porque alcanzaba a percibir la invitación que le hacían dejando sus mentes liberadas para que él pudiera sentirlas.

Erik le besó el cuello y le apretó más la cintura.

-Ya que los caballitos están dormidas, te propongo que me acompañes a la cama, amor.

Charles aceptó la propuesta, gustoso. Se acostaron juntos y se durmieron enseguida porque por la mañana tenían que estar lúcidos y descansados para la misión que les esperaba. 

……………………………..

Hank y Tony trabajaron toda la noche. Con el entusiasmo y la adrenalina, no bostezaron aunque intercambiaron varias tazas de café negro.

Por la mañana la máquina estuvo preparada para ayudar a Magneto a rastrear a Schmidt. Erik se calzó el casco y percibió la misma sensación extraña que había sentido Charles al conectarse la primera vez. Pudo sentir metal por todas partes, algunos desconocidos, y se concentró para buscar el mismo de su casco. Tuvo que desconectarse un par de veces para recuperar fuerzas porque no estaba entrenado. Su esposo se le acercaba para darle aliento con un masaje en la espalda y Peter con un vaso con agua, que traía en un parpadeo desde la cocina.

En la tercera ocasión, Erik finalmente sintió el metal. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse más y verificarlo. Era el mismo que el de su casco.

Hank vio cómo las agujas se movían escribiendo las coordenadas y sonrió. Magneto esperó unos segundos para desconectarse. La localización impresa en el papel estaba clara y se trataba de una zona en las afueras de la zona este de Berlín.

Entre todos diseñaron el plan: Magneto, Stark y el Capitán se colarían en ese sitio, teletransportados por Kurt, y tratarían de llegar hasta Schmidt. El objetivo sería quitarle la máscara para que Charles tuviera acceso a su mente.

Rogers pidió permiso para hacerse cargo de Cráneo Rojo una vez que el telépata hubiera leído toda la información sobre los robots porque tenía cuentas pendientes con él. Nadie preguntó nada por discreción pero Erik entendió que se trataba de una venganza.

Con la localización del laboratorio que obtuviera, Charles guiaría a los demás para que lo desmantelaran. El plan sonaba sencillo en teoría pero sabían el riesgo que estaban tomando.

Como la ansiedad les ganaba, Tony y Hank rediseñaron rápidamente la máquina para hacerla accesible al telépata otra vez y Kurt llevó a los tres al sitio en las afueras de Berlín, que resultó ser una enorme finca. 

Aparecieron en el sótano. El joven eligió ese lugar porque deducía que carecería de vigilancia y no se equivocó. Erik le ordenó que no se moviera de allí y junto con los Vengadores, subió a la planta baja. Era una propiedad inmensa. El lujo que tenía era, como Charles había descripto cuando leyó a Moira, “una sala demasiado suntuosa, que rozaba el ridículo.”

Mientras marchaban sigilosos por el pasillo que se abría a la escalera, Magneto les hizo un gesto silencioso para que se detuvieran y se escondió detrás de una columna. Había captado el metal de armas. Tony preguntó a su asistente y esta le respondió que había cuatro guardias a cinco metros. El capitán lanzó su escudo como boomerang y se oyó a los hombres desplomarse inconscientes por el golpe. No supieron qué les había pasado.

Stark ordenó a su asistente que neutralizara las posibles cámaras de seguridad a su paso y siguieron marchando los tres.

En el laboratorio del castillo de Genosha, Charles estaba conectado a la mente de Erik. Era la primera vez que lo hacía de forma tan prolongada y podía sentir su calidez y amor. El solo hecho de que le hubiese permitido establecer tal conexión demostraba la confianza que le tenía porque Magneto era un hombre precavido que jamás habría autorizado a otro esa intromisión.

Peter estaba ansioso, ya de por sí lo era, y salió del laboratorio para respirar aire fresco. Sacó la brújula centenaria del bolsillo. Gracias a que Logan le había explicado su procedencia, el joven investigó sobre la Batalla de Gettysburg. No le interesaba el estudio, menos Historia con la que había que sentarse a leer y leer, pero saber que su amor había estado allí e imaginarlo en medio de la contienda, invadido por la adrenalina, el miedo, los cañonazos, la sangre y el dolor fueron un aliciente para aprender sobre ella. Pensó en su padre que acababa de viajar para enfrentarse a Schmidt. Desde niño le había asustado el hecho de que Erik corriera peligro defendiendo su causa porque se trataba de su protector y lo quería.

Peter se restregó la nariz sin quitar la vista de la brújula. Pensó justamente en la causa mutante que había impulsado a su progenitor a arriesgar la vida tantas veces. No se había interesado antes por ella, hasta le había parecido de pequeño el estorbo que lo separaba de su padre porque Magneto tenía que viajar y dejarlo al cuidado de los Wagner. Sin embargo, ahora la sentía diferente y se daba cuenta que de cierta manera él también la estaba defendiendo al integrar el equipo X-Men.

-Estás demasiado pensativo para mi gusto, mocoso –Logan lo trajo de sorpresa a la realidad -. ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó con una suavidad que solo empleaba para Peter.

El muchacho guardó la brújula y se recargó contra la pared. El lobo se recargó a su lado.

-Es tu viejo el que te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió. Logan lo abrazó. A medida que su relación se hacía más íntima y se conocían mejor, Howlett comprendía el temor que le producían las misiones de Erik. Peter no era más un niño pero seguía sintiendo miedo de perderlo. Algo lógico porque lo amaba.

-Enseguida iremos nosotros a patear a esos robots – le recordó para confortarlo -. Tú ayudarás con tu velocidad y yo los desgarraré.

-No creo que a mi padre le guste que me arriesgue mucho.

Logan rio, pensando que bromeaba.

-¡Vamos, Peter! Somos X-Men por el asunto del gen X y todo lo demás – deshizo el abrazo para masajearle el hombro -. Eres valiente, Peter, valiente como Erik. Además ya sabes que voy a cuidarte.

-¡Yo te cuidaré a ti, viejo! – protestó el muchacho entre risas.

Sean los interrumpió.

-Charles ya consiguió la información de Schmidt.

La pareja regresó veloz al laboratorio.

…………………

Después de evadir guardias y recorrer la casa, Magneto y los Vengadores llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho de Schmidt. Habían escuchado en los pasillos que se encontraba en ese lugar y el Capitán abrió la puerta de una patada. Cráneo Rojo estaba sentado cómodamente detrás del escritorio, con los pies apoyados sobre él en una pose distendida. La máscara que le cubría la cara era la de una calavera carmesí, horrenda e infernal; en verdad, parecía el rostro mismo del diablo. No se asombró al verlos, hasta podría decirse que los estaba esperando.

-Steven Rogers, el hijo de Howard Stark y ¡vaya! – aplaudió con malicia, mientras bajaba las piernas -. El líder de Genosha, el mismo que levantó una nación mutante de la nada: el reconocido Magneto.

Dicho esto quiso presionar un botón de alarma, que tenía escondido debajo de la mesa, pero Erik le alejó la mano, controlándola por medio de un anillo de oro. Cráneo Rojo intentó con la izquierda y Magneto se la inmovilizó manejando el reloj pulsera de su adversario. Después lo obligó a apoyar sendos brazos contra el asiento. Schmidt sintió que no podía moverse porque tenía una cadena áurea en el cuello y una hebilla de plata en el cinto.

Erik entró lentamente, seguido del Capitán y de Stark, que antes se encargó de soldar la puerta con el puño para que nadie ingresara.

-No te preguntaré por qué continuaste con el proyecto de los Centinelas – sentenció Magneto -, tampoco por qué atacaste mi isla porque hay alguien más poderoso que nosotros, o que cualquiera, que te quitará toda la información.

-Ah, me amenazas con tu amado esposo – se mofó Schmidt y con la máscara encima, la sonrisa que esbozó causaba escalofríos.

Erik llegó hasta él. Se sentó en el escritorio para que quedaran enfrentados y doblarlo en altura. Lo observó como un cazador contempla a su presa.

Charles sintió desde Cerebro su deseo de venganza y se asustó. Sabía que Magneto había vivido con ese impulso desde que perdiera a sus padres y lo torturaran, no era ingenuo, mas era tan potente que lo lastimó. Quiso enviarle paz para tranquilizar su mente pero se dio cuenta de que podía debilitarlo frente al enemigo.

Schmidt no se amedrentó porque despreciaba a Erik por ser mutante y hebreo. A decir verdad, él aborrecía a todo el mundo.

-¿Sabes lo que recuerdo en este momento, Magneto? – prácticamente escupió las palabras. Erik lo estaba observando con una mirada que helaba -. Mi difunto padre y después yo financiamos a científicos genetistas interesados en los mutantes y en tu gente, ¡los judíos! – siseó el término -. Expertos que experimentaron con ustedes en los campos. Terminada la Guerra se los juzgó como a criminales y asesinos, cosa que yo no comparto, y por eso les brindé a varios refugio y protección, y no fueron enjuiciados. Uno de ellos fue el doctor Sebastian Shaw y me contó lo que te hizo a ti y a tu familia.

Erik parpadeó. No podía seguir sosteniendo la mirada fría e inquisidora.

Charles quiso sosegarlo pero era tanta la pasión negativa de su esposo, que no tuvo tiempo, y Schmidt añadió.

-Conozco de tu especie porque el doctor Shaw me habló de los mutantes y en especial de ti, estaba fascinado contigo, Magneto, o Erik Lehnsherr, o pequeño Erik, como solía llamarte. Se sentía complacido por haber matado a tu judía madre porque de esa manera despertó tu po – no pudo continuar porque la cadena de oro comenzó a cerrarse contra su cuello. No podía respirar y soltó jadeos roncos en busca de aire. 

“Erik, no,” suplicó Charles en la cabeza de su esposo. “Suéltalo, por favor.”

-No intervengas, Charles – le respondió Magneto y cerró el puño para estrangularle más la garganta. Por la máscara no podía vérsele el rostro pero debía estar lívido por la sofocación. 

Tony y Steve quisieron interponerse pero Erik los lanzó contra una pared y los retuvo allí por los metales de sus trajes. Recién Stark comprendió el poder inconmensurable de Magneto. 

“Por favor, Erik,” insistió Charles desesperado. Trató de transmitirle paz pero la cólera de su esposo era exuberante. “Erik, recuerda por qué estás allí. Es por nuestra gente, es por nuestra causa, es por nosotros, los mutantes como yo y como tus hijos: Peter, Lorna y Wanda. Lo estás haciendo por nosotros, por tu familia, por amor. Por favor, no arruines semejante misión con odio.”

El telépata percibió que Erik se estaba calmando con sus palabras pero no lo suficiente para soltar a su enemigo.

“Erik,” lo llamó una vez más con firmeza . “Necesito que le quites el casco y lo necesito vivo para leerlo.”

La orden serena y clara hizo parpadear a Magneto. Recordó que estaba allí cumpliendo una misión para salvar a los suyos y proteger a su familia. Era necesario que Charles accediera a la mente de Schmidt.

Erik abrió el puño y alzó los dedos. La cadena dejó de presionar el cuello de Schmidt y la máscara se fue apartando de su cara. Al removérsela, Tony, Steve y Erik observaron con horror el rostro deforme de su adversario. Magneto entendió en esa malformación el origen del odio que el sujeto albergaba. 

Charles enseguida lo congeló e invadió su mente. 

En el laboratorio, Hank observó la mueca de asco del telépata y cómo se refrenó respirando profundo porque Schmidt le enseñó lo cruel que había sido a lo largo de la vida, sus actos de sadismo y las perversiones. Vio el desprecio que él y su padre sentían por los hebreos y se extendía a Erik, y cómo habían sido cómplices de las torturas en los campos. También se encontró con lo que Cráneo Rojo le había hecho al Capitán y aunque no aprobaba la violencia, entendió el accionar de Rogers al buscar vengarse. Era horrible porque se trataba de la pérdida de una persona que el Capitán había amado y el telépata no pudo evitar imaginar cómo actuaría él mismo si alguien le provocaba la pérdida de Erik. Respiró profundo otra vez porque tenía un trabajo que cumplir y el tiempo apremiaba.

Deseoso de abandonar esa mente cuanto antes, Charles se apropió rápidamente de la información que necesitaba sobre los Centinelas y le borró de la memoria lo que Schmidt sabía sobre los mutantes y el proyecto, además de sus conexiones con gente poderosa, o aliados como Moira MacTaggert. Realizó la operación en pocos minutos y cuando abandonó su cabeza, Johann Schmidt ya no era más el temible y omnipotente Cráneo Rojo, y miró a los tres intrusos, extrañado.

Mientras tanto, Magneto había destruido la máscara, estrujándola con su mutación y había liberado a Tony y Steve de la pared.

El Capitán se acercó, portando su escudo en posición de ataque.

-A partir de aquí yo me encargo – anunció Rogers con firmeza -. Schmidt y yo tenemos cuentas que atender.

Pero Tony tuvo que intervenir según su costumbre.

-Estuve pensando, amigo, que lo mejor sería que lo apresáramos y lleváramos a Genosha para que los mutantes lo juzguen.

-Sabes que no lo permitiré – contestó el Capitán taxativo.

Cráneo Rojo se puso de pie. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería porque Charles le había dejado intacto el recuerdo de lo que le hiciera a Steve en el pasado para que tuviera que pagar por su crimen.

-Resolvamos esto a la antigua, capitán – esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica en medio de la deformidad de su rostro. Se dirigió hacia una espada larga y pesada, medieval, que colgaba junto a un tapiz.

Erik iba a detenerlo pero Steve le pidió que no lo hiciera. Se trataba de un duelo a muerte que él había esperado por mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que no voy a permitirlo – exclamó Tony y se bajó el yelmo para ponerse en posición de ataque.

Magneto, que comprendía mejor que nadie el deseo de venganza de Rogers, controló una vez más el metal de la armadura, arrancó la puerta soldada de un movimiento de brazos, y arrastró al Hombre de Acero afuera del despacho. Atrás se escuchaban los sonidos metálicos de la espada blandiéndose contra el escudo y golpes de puño. Sería una batalla épica pero tenían que dejar al Capitán solo.

-¡Ya suéltame! – reclamó Tony, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y bajó la voz para no alertar a los guardias -. No soy un chiquillo que vaya a regresar corriendo al despacho.

Erik dejó de controlarlo y se recargó contra una pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras esperaba a que Stark se compusiera. Acarició el collar con el ámbar en su cuello para pensar en su familia y calmarse él también. El Vengador se sacudió la armadura y se recargó contra el muro opuesto. Alzó su yelmo y mostró su semblante apagado.

-James Barnes – soltó Tony en su deseo de abrirse. Magneto sabía que en cuestiones de venganza lo mejor era ser discreto pero no podía esperar mesura de un atribulado Stark -. Bucky para los amigos, El Soldado de Invierno para los demás, fue el primer y gran amor de nuestro Capitán. Schmidt lo asesinó a sangre fría en un enfrentamiento apenas terminaba la Segunda Guerra. Él y Steve tenían la misión de encontrar a criminales de guerra y sabían que Cráneo Rojo los protegía. Barnes murió en brazos del Capitán y Rogers – suspiró y miró hacia lo alto para juntar aliento -. . . Rogers nunca se recuperó. Juró venganza y el día de hoy parece que va a obtenerla. Conozco la historia de boca de mi padre que trabajaba en la logística de esas misiones. 

-Es entendible que se haya trenzado en ese duelo – observó Erik, cruzando los brazos nuevamente -. Como es entendible que hayas querido detenerlo por lo que sientes por él.

-Exacto, es mi amigo y sé que eso de la venganza no suele traer la paz que uno espera – contestó Tony rápidamente y enseguida razonó -. Aguarda, por lo que sientes no te referirás a. . . 

-Para ser tan observador, se te escapó uno buena, hombre de lata – se mofó Erik y le palmeó el hombro para que siguieran marchando. El sótano no estaba lejos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – reclamó Stark, alzando demasiado el tono. Magneto le indicó que bajara la voz -. ¡No! dime qué quisiste decir con “lo que sientes” porque me pareció que tu tonada. . .

Tony fue interrumpido por la llegada abrupta de tres hombres alertados por el ruido. Erik solo tuvo que mover el brazo para quitarles sus armas y enviarlos contra el muro, manejándolos a través de las hebillas de las botas. Los dos corrieron hacia las escaleras porque de seguro llegarían más.

En el sótano estaba un impaciente Kurt, que se sacudió veloz para prepararse y llevarlos.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?

Magneto miró a Tony, que seguía preocupado, y decidió.

-Lo esperaremos algunos minutos.

Kurt asintió y Stark le lanzó una mirada agradecida. 

-En cuanto a lo que dijiste allí arriba – señaló el techo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el comentario, sin dudas, porque le había afectado mucho -. No tiene validez científica porque no hay evidencia empírica en tus palabras.

-¿De veras que no? – lo retó Erik -. Te sugiero que lo medites cuando estés tranquilo.

-¿Me estás aconsejando que medite la estupidez que dijiste? – Erik rio. Tony podía ser insufrible cuando se ponía en su papel arrogante pero contrariado era divertido -. No tengo tiempo de razonar estupideces.

Kurt miraba a uno y a otro sin entender.

Oyeron que alguien bajaba y Stark reconoció las pisadas de su amigo.

-Es Steve – anunció.

El Capitán llegó con una mirada enigmática que no pudieron definir. Simplemente extendieron los cuatro las manos y se tomaron de ellas formando un círculo para que Kurt los transportase de regreso a Genosha.

………………

Una disculpa enorme por la demora pero ando con muchos compromisos por eso tardé en publicar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	29. Capítulo Veintinueve: Misión Cumplida

Alianza Forzada

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe, por su ayuda y a ella va dedicado el capítulo.

 

Capítulo Veintinueve: Misión Cumplida

Los cuatro regresaron al castillo en el momento en que Charles estaba descansando antes de enviar al segundo grupo a la fábrica, que según la localización que había conseguido de Schmidt, se encontraba en un área del límite con Austria. Erik corrió a abrazarlo. El telépata estaba sentado en un rincón, bebiendo agua fresca que Peter le había acercado. Se abrazaron con fuerza, felices de que la primera parte del peligro hubiese pasado sin daños mayores, y de reencontrarse.

-Gracias, Charles – murmuró Erik a su oído -. Me salvaste la vida.

El telépata sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Por respeto nunca había indagado en los recuerdos de su esposo pero se daba cuenta de que el impulso de venganza había llevado en el pasado a Erik a no refrenarse y cometer crímenes. Pero ahora, gracias a su intervención, Magneto se había sujetado por primera vez. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho la última vez que estuvo en Westchester: que él se había convertido en su ancla, en su cable a tierra.

Erik lo besó suavemente en los labios y volteó hacia el grupo. El equipo X-Men estaba preparado para finiquitar la misión. Peter se encontraba de pie junto a Logan, acomodándose las gafas protectoras que usaría por su híper velocidad. Erik se acercó para abrazarlo, orgulloso de verlo preparado para defender la causa, que no era otra que buscar el bienestar de los mutantes. 

-Cuídalo – le pidió a Howlett.

-No, papá – protestó Peter -. Vamos a cuidarnos mutuamente.

Magneto sonrió porque su hijo tenía razón: eran una pareja y tenían que protegerse el uno al otro como él lo hacía con Charles.

Kurt quiso participar también. Alegaba que el tiempo en el sótano de Schmidt en soledad no había sido para él una lucha y estaba ansioso por demostrar lo que podía hacer. Azazel era el encargado de teletransportar a este nuevo grupo y opinó con orgullo ante el valor de su hijo, que Kurt los podría ayudar llevando a algunos compañeros porque sería más adecuado invadir la fábrica con dos grupos que aparecieran en sitios diferentes. De esta manera la sorpresa sería mayor para el enemigo.

A los demás les pareció una propuesta razonable, la hora que eligieron era la adecuada porque llegarían pasada la medianoche y solo se encontrarían con pocos guardias vigilando. Se separaron en dos equipos y Tony los interrumpió.

-Cerebrito – llamó a Hank, que estaba distraído preparándose para encender la máquina -. Yo entiendo de ingeniería, aún más que tú, no te ofendas – se puso a la defensiva -. Puedo ver en tu cara las ganas que tienes de patear robots con tus compañeros. Deja que yo maneje esto, prometo no freír la cabeza de Charles, y así tú te podrás unir y viajar con los otros.

-¿De veras? – se sorprendió y alegró el joven -. Mira, el mecanismo se enciende así y para controlar. . .

-Sí, sí, sí, claro – lo cortó Stark con aire de autosuficiencia y con un empujoncito en la espalda lo acercó a Scott -. Tú solo ocúpate de lo tuyo, muchacho – acto seguido, le guiñó el ojo cómplice a Charles para indicarle que todo estaba en orden.

El telépata le sonrió, agradeciéndole que permitiera al tímido Hank demostrar lo que valía.

Los X-Men se dividieron en dos grupos: Azazel, Raven, Scott y Sean en uno, y el resto: Logan, Peter, Hank y, por supuesto, Warren, llevados por Kurt. Charles se calzó el casco y se conectó a la mente de Summers, ya que el general sería el líder de la misión. En un parpadeo abandonaron Genosha.

Azazel transportó a su equipo a un salón de la fábrica. Raven bajó el interruptor y los tubos de luz se encendieron en el techo. Scott decidió que todos se reencontraran en ese sitio dentro de una hora y se dividieron en distintas direcciones para localizar a los guardias o al personal científico. La idea era detenerlos y llevarlos hasta ese salón para que Charles les borrara la información sobre los Centinelas. No habría bajas y a ningún humano se lo lastimaría. 

Kurt transportó a los demás al depósito en el subsuelo de la fábrica. Había cientos de miles de robots con la altura de cuatro metros cada uno, apagados y ubicados en fila, listos para ser encendidos y utilizados. Se veían omnipotentes y homicidas y los mutantes los observaron pensando en el daño que podrían llegar a hacer apenas unos miles en Genosha. Era apremiante acabar con ellos.

Peter dio un respingo porque le pareció que uno encendía sus ojos centellantes. Fue una falsa alarma y comprendió que se trataba del trauma que le había quedado por aquel que atacara a su padre cuando él lo protegió de Emma Frost.

-Tranquilo, mocoso – le murmuró Logan, que estaba atento a él, y le masajeó el hombro -. Acabemos con esto enseguida, ¿sí?

Hank estudió minuciosamente a cada Centinela, buscando la entrada a su base central para neutralizarlos. Se había pasado los últimos meses investigando los informes sobre ellos y conocía su estructura. Los robots que Schmidt había enviado a Genosha, tenían el sistema central en la cabeza, pero estos parecían guardarlo en otra parte. Warren conocía lo básico de mecánica y opinó.

-Esa cajita en la nuca debe significar algo.

Hank sacó un destornillador que había colado desde Genosha en su atuendo y quitó la tapa del dispositivo. 

-Diste en el blanco, Worthington – se alegró Hank.

-De seguro estudió más que tú cuando estuvo en la escuela – bromeó Peter a Kurt, que se había ruborizado por el acierto de su amor. El joven cerúleo le contestó con un codazo.

-Cassidy no está aquí para llamarles la atención pero los dos ya déjense de joder – los amonestó Logan, y se volvió hacia Hank -. ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos, entonces?

-Si destruimos este tablero en cada uno que hace las veces de cerebro, los dejaríamos inservibles. Nos llevaría un buen tiempo pero con Peter, con sus poderes y con Kurt, con su teletransportación, para hacer el trabajo más rápido.

-Así se ha dicho – decidió Logan y se masajeó los nudillos para sacar sus garras y comenzar el trabajo.

Cada uno se acercó a un grupo de robots para cumplir la orden.

Entretanto, los compañeros que viajaron con Azazel, estaban completando su misión con éxito. No había mucha gente en las instalaciones por la hora. Sean recorría la zona este, Summers la oeste, y Azazel y Raven se encargaban del centro donde debía encontrarse el laboratorio. Llegaron hasta él y tomaron por sorpresa a los dos científicos, que estaban tomando notas. Uno de ellos era el director del proyecto. A la voz de mando de la joven bajo su apariencia azul, los hombres alzaron las manos indefensos, pero el director, disimuladamente, antes presionó el botón del control que tenía dentro del bolsillo de la bata.

En el depósito, los Centinelas encendieron los ojos de golpe todos juntos, y su sistema se activó. Los mutantes se alejaron de los robots y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Logan miró preocupado a Hank porque el muchacho parecía un espigado y torpe científico no apto para el combate, hasta que notó que se transformaba en un monstruo cubierto con un pelaje corto cerúleo, y ojos amarillos tan fulgurantes como los de las máquinas que estaban enfrentando.

-¡Wow! Pareces una bestia – opinó Peter asombrado.

Hank soltó un rugido y saltó sobre los hombros de uno de los robots antes de que se moviera. Con sus uñas y dientes hizo saltar la tapa y desgarró su sistema eléctrico.

Los demás lo imitaron cada uno con su mutación.

………………………………….

Mientras Raven les ordenaba a los científicos que la siguieran, intimidándolos con una pistola de electrochoque, el director dejó caer por los nervios el control al piso. Azazel lo vio y levantó.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la joven sin quitar la vista de los prisioneros.

Azazel lo estudió con atención.

-Un control de largo alcance.

-¿Para qué sirve? – reclamó Raven al director.

El hombre se asustó y confesó con miedo:

-Activé los robots.

La pareja pensó de inmediato en sus compañeros dentro del depósito subterráneo, especialmente en Kurt. Azazel se teletransportó hacia allí, mientras que Raven se comunicaba con Scott por un walkie talkie pequeño, que cada uno portaba. Hank, Peter, Logan, Warren y Kurt corrían peligro.

-Cassidy, al depósito – ordenó Summers a su soldado por su comunicador, mientras se dirigía corriendo.

Cuando Azazel se presentó en el sótano, vio que el grupo estaba peleando en parejas y Hank de forma individual. Se maravilló de verlo bajo su forma mutante por primera vez y reconoció que infundía respeto gruñendo y desgarrando. Peter y Kurt se encargaban con su velocidad de distraer a los robots, mientras que sus compañeros, Warren volando y Logan brincando, se colgaban de las máquinas para tener acceso a las nucas y despedazarles el sistema. Sin embargo, eran demasiados Centinelas. Aun cuando llegaron Raven, Scott y Sean a cooperar, no eran suficientes mutantes.

“Scott, escucha,” intervino Charles desde su mente. Había pensado pedirles a Erik y los Vengadores que viajaran a ayudarlos, pero aun en el jet de sus padres, no llegarían a tiempo. “Deben sacar a las personas de allí y destruir ese sitio para aniquilar a todos y no dejar rastros de su existencia. No queríamos ser tan drásticos pero no queda otra solución.”

-Entendido – contestó el general en voz alta y, en medio de la lucha, impartió las órdenes -. Pondremos en marcha el plan B. Peter, Kurt y Azazel recorran en segundos la fábrica completa y traigan a todo ser vivo que encuentren por ahí: guardia, científico, mascota. Hank, ¿puedes fabricar explosivos potentes con los restos de los robots caídos? – Hank aprobó gruñendo -. Los demás seguiremos enfrentándolos para ganar tiempo. ¡Adelante!

Raven, Logan, Sean y el general se prepararon para seguir neutralizando las máquinas. Hank comenzó a arrancar con sus garras las piezas necesarias para fabricar los dispositivos y los otros tres mutantes desaparecieron del depósito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No tardaron ni cinco segundos de regresar con todo ser vivo de la fábrica, hombres y mujeres maniatados, incluido un gatito negro y blanco, que maullaba en los brazos de Peter.

-Es el único animalito en todo el lugar – comentó el joven y lo enseñó a las personas que habían traído -. ¿Es de alguno de ustedes?

-Él vive en la fábrica sin dueño – respondió una científica, que Azazel había traído. 

-En ese caso ahora es de Marie – decidió Peter con una sonrisa pícara y depositó al gato con cuidado en un rincón para seguir ayudando con su velocidad -. Ella andaba buscando una mascota pequeña, me lo dijo.

-Peter y Kurt, ayuden a Hank a recoger y ensamblar las piezas que él les pida – ordenó Summers. 

Los dos se acercaron al monstruo azul, que con la voz más ronca que la habitual, les dio indicaciones. Azazel llevó a científicos y guardias a un rincón para resguardarlos. Charles aprovechó para introducirse en sus mentes y borrarles toda la información que poseyeran del proyecto. Acto seguido, Azazel los teletransportó a un sitio seguro en la campiña francesa y regresó para seguir ayudando.

En poco tiempo, con los Centinelas atacándolos, Hank acabó de fabricar los explosivos. Eran rudimentarios pero servirían para volar la fábrica. Kurt y su padre junto con Peter se encargaron de colocarlos en diferentes sitios estratégicos y regresaron al sótano para llevar a los demás de vuelta al castillo. Antes de que la primera bomba detonara, ya todos aparecieron en el sótano. Estaban cansados pero felices y Peter tenía en una mano al felino requisado.

Charles y Erik sonrieron mientras que Tony gritaba un “hurra” y le confesaba a Steve que echaba de menos una buena botella de Dom Perignon para festejar el feliz desenlace. 

El equipo X-Men estaba orgulloso y aliviado. Su misión había resultado un éxito y no solo habían salvado a Genosha sino a todos los mutantes del planeta.

…………………….

Erik estaba fascinado con Charles por la actitud de líder que había mostrado al guiar al grupo desde Cerebro. La pareja regresó a sus aposentos y para distenderse porque los padres del telépata tenían a las niñas, se sentaron junto al tablero de ajedrez.

-Hoy demostraste que tienes vena para el liderazgo – observó Magneto, mientras pensaba en el movimiento que iba a hacer. Finalmente se decidió por un alfil -. La forma en que nos guiaste, las órdenes claras que nos diste a todos, cómo te obedecimos. Charles, eres un líder innato.

Charles le sonrió feliz.

Magneto añadió:

-¿Aún rechazas la oferta de convertirte en mi tercer consejero?

-Me siento cómodo dirigiendo al equipo para ayudar a nuestra gente – contestó el telépata -. Pero no podría servir a Genosha como un consejero.

Erik quiso escuchar su argumento.

-¿Por qué?

Charles movió un peón mientras le respondía con total sinceridad.

-Porque te las pasas trabajando para nuestra gente todo el día y cuando llegas aquí y nos encuentras a mí y a las niñas, te sientes relajado. Si trabajáramos juntos como me lo propones, no sé hasta qué cierto punto podríamos despojarnos de nuestras labores cuando lleguemos aquí. Atenderíamos a nuestras hijas pero seguiríamos discutiendo de temas de gobierno. Habrá alguna que otra cuestión siempre y perderíamos este ambiente que hemos construido: un hogar donde nos sintamos en paz el uno con el otro.

Erik suspiró, mientras razonaba.

-Tienes razón – aceptó finalmente y se dio cuenta de que Charles ya había movido su pieza así que se concentró en el tablero -. Pero es un desperdicio porque serías un excelente consejero y cuando tuviera que ausentarme, dejaría Genosha en manos del mejor líder.

Charles rio.

-Genosha ya tiene un líder y dos consejeros capaces – le recordó -. También una heredera.

Golpearon a la puerta. No necesitaron adivinar de quiénes se trataba porque el llanto de Wanda era inconfundible. Ya les habían avisado a los Xavier que la misión había resultado un éxito y ellos le regalaron a la pareja un tiempo a solas mientras cuidaban a las niñas.

Erik se levantó para abrirles. Brian entró con una dormida Lorna, mientras que su esposa trataba de calmar a su otra nieta con arrullos. Charles se la quitó con delicadeza, Sharon tomó a Lorna y madre e hijo se dirigieron a la nursery para atenderlas juntos.

-Tengo noticias – anunció el senador a su yerno. Erik lo invitó a que se sentara donde antes había estado Charles jugando. Brian vio el tablero y pensó en el pasamiento que habían encontrado como pareja, con Sharon no compartían uno así -. El juicio terminó y se dictó la sentencia: Trask fue condenado a diez años de prisión y Stryker a siete. Se los halló culpables de llevar adelante un proyecto secreto cuyo fin era atacar a los mutantes y violaba la seguridad de los ciudadanos de los Estados Unidos.

-No solo de los Estados Unidos – corrigió Erik, pensando en el ataque a Genosha y se puso de pie -. Me alegra saber que se hizo justicia. ¿Qué fue de Worthington?

-Quedó exonerado – respondió Brian con alivio -. No solo cooperó en la investigación sino que quedó demostrado que no conocía el alcance peligroso de los Centinelas. No sabía que se trataba de armas de destrucción, solo pensaba que eran identificadores del gen X.

-De cualquier forma, quiso identificar a mi gente – comentó Magneto -. Pero su hijo nos ayudó y se siente uno de nosotros. Aun no puedo entender cómo Worthington aceptó el proyecto teniendo un hijo mutante.

El senador suspiró. Sentía que él podía empatizar con su amigo.

-Mira, no es sencillo criar a un hijo con poderes – confesó -. Como padres, buscamos darles lo mejor dentro de nuestras posibilidades y ahorrarles la mayor cantidad de sufrimiento. Charles, con su peligrosa telepatía, y Raven, con su apariencia que necesitaba camuflar, fue difícil para su madre y yo, muchas veces nos planteamos cómo convivirían en una sociedad que los vería como a extraños. Por eso, no puedo juzgar a Warren.

-Cada uno conoce su conciencia – concluyó Erik sin ganas de discutir. Entendía la preocupación de sus suegros cuando criaron a sus hijos pero seguía sin comprender cómo Worthington senior se había involucrado en un proyecto que buscaba identificar a gente como su vástago -. ¿Cómo se portaron las niñas? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

El senador volvió a suspirar, esta vez relajado.

-Lorna estuvo jugando con Sharon hasta que se durmió. Wanda jugó con ella también y se durmió un rato, diríamos unos cinco minutos y después, bueno, creo que lloró como para hundir al Titanic.

Erik cruzó las piernas.

-A veces solo Charles consigue calmarla metiéndose en su mente porque mi hija tiene un carácter especial.

-Quizás sea el tuyo – opinó Brian veloz -. Porque conocí el de Charles y era una criatura tranquila.

Erik iba a responderle que los bebés no solo heredan los genes de sus padres sino también de sus abuelos y que a él se le hacía similar el carácter de Wanda al del senador, pero calló porque justo Charles y Sharon regresaban a la sala. Los Xavier se despidieron y se marcharon a dormir. Erik y su esposo hicieron lo mismo.

 

……………………………

Peter le entregó a Marie el gatito. La niña se sintió tan feliz que brincó, se colgó a su cuello y le besó la mejilla. Juró que lo llamaría Pietro en agradecimiento al joven y Peter añadió que podría ser Pietro Lehnsherr Maximoff. Logan se encontraba con ellos y lloró de risa. 

Más tarde, Peter se coló en la cocina para comer las sobras de la cena y después en el departamento de su novio. Estaba eufórico y no quería dormir solo. El lobo lo dejó pasar complacido y como estaban agotados, durmieron abrazados en la cama. En otra ocasión, más adelante y descansados, se harían el amor.

Azazel invitó a Warren a cenar con Raven y Kurt. Terminado el brindis por la exitosa misión cumplida, los jóvenes pidieron permiso para retirarse. El consejero quedó solo con la joven, sentados los dos a la mesa. Se llevaban bien, salían y en alguna que otra ocasión él le había pasado la mano por el hombro cariñosamente mientras caminaban pero nada más. Compartían como amigos cenas y salidas. Esta noche Azazel quería que fuera especial y simplemente se lo propuso, le explicó lo que sentía por ella y Raven, con el carácter resuelto que tenía, se puso de pie para besarlo. 

Desafortunadamente, justo Kurt regresaba rápido para buscar su walkman porque quería hacerle escuchar a Warren unas canciones y vio la escena. Tuvieron que separarse.

-¡Mein Gott! – soltó el joven y miró a su padre y a Raven con los ojos desorbitados -. Sabía que se besaban, papá, pero bueno, fue mi culpa, no debí entrar sin avisar.

Azazel tenía una expresión de confundido como pocas veces.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que sabías que nos besábamos, Kurt?

Su hijo se puso más azul de los nervios.

-Quise decir que nunca me engañaron con la relación que llevan desde hace meses. No soy ingenuo y sé que después de esas cenas que compartimos y esas salidas, ustedes, bueno – se frotó la nuca sin saber cómo seguir. 

-Raven es mi amiga – dejó su padre en claro y miró a la joven, que le asintió -. A decir verdad, mi amiga hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres decir que las veces que se quedó a dormir? – comenzó a indagar Kurt.

-Se quedó a dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes – terminó Azazel con rapidez.

Ahora era Kurt el confundido y como no sabía cómo salir de la situación, señaló el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

-Busco mi walkman, ¿sí?

Raven rio y su risa distendió el ambiente. Se levantó para acercarse a abrazar a Kurt.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta antes de nosotros. Realmente eres inteligente.

Kurt pasó saliva y le devolvió el abrazo.

Azazel sonreía, feliz de que no hubiera habido malos entendidos entre ellos aunque se daba cuenta que con el buen corazón de los jóvenes, tendrían que entenderse.

Raven liberó al muchacho, que más tranquilo, volvió a señalar el sendero hacia su cuarto.

-Gracias – musitó Kurt y bajó la cabeza -. Warren me está esperando.

-Anda – lo invitó ella y Kurt se marchó ligero. 

Los enamorados intercambiaron miradas y rieron complacidos. Raven regresó a la mesa y continuaron besándose. 

…………………..

El anuncio de la eliminación de los Centinelas y el juicio contra Stryker y Trask trajo alivio a la población de Genosha. Dos días después, en el mismo escenario dentro de la plaza donde Erik y Charles se habían casado y presentaron a sus hijas, subió el equipo X-Men para recibir medallas por su valor. Se ubicaron contra el enorme telón azul, mirando firmes al público, Charles, Hank, Peter, Logan, Scott, Sean, Kurt, Raven y Azazel, Warren y Steve y Tony, que aunque no fueran mutantes habían servido al pueblo como si contaran con el gen. 

Una vez que estuvieron todos, Magneto subió al centro de la tarima con un micrófono en la mano y dijo, dirigiéndose al pueblo.

-La primera regla de Genosha es que todo mutante desamparado encuentre un hogar aquí, ese fue el fin principal por el cual fundamos esta isla y la seguimos construyendo entre todos, cada uno de ustedes aportando su grano de arena – hizo silencio para volverse hacia los homenajeados -. Estas personas, algunas con el gen mutante activado y otras no – no quiso usar el término homo sapiens porque le sonaba despectivo – han arriesgado su vida para proteger a Genosha y a todos nuestros hermanos que habitan el planeta. Son verdaderos héroes, son nuestros héroes. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para el equipo X-Men!

La gente aplaudió a rabiar y se oyeron vítores. Erik miró de soslayo a su esposo y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Charles le sonrió. 

Acto seguido, Magneto se dispuso a colocarle a cada uno una medalla en el cuello. Se trataba de una moneda grande de oro con el emblema del equipo: una X gigante. El lazo del que colgaba era de terciopelo azul.

-Charles Francis Xavier-Lehnsherr – llamó a su consorte y la voz se le quebró del orgullo -. Como líder del equipo será el primero en recibirla.

El telépata se acercó a recibir la distinción. Erik le dedicaba una sonrisa de orgulloso tiburón, y les costó a los dos refrenar las ganas de besarse. Cuando Charles sintió la tela rozándole la nuca junto con los dedos de su esposo, sufrió un ligero escalofrío. Alzó pronto la vista y se encontró con los ojos verde metal de su amor.

-Di unas palabras, Charles – lo incentivó, entregándole el micrófono.

El joven miró al público y habló desde el corazón.

-Cuando vine a Genosha, estaba nervioso por la misión que me habían encomendado: casarme con su líder y darle al pueblo un heredero. Bueno – sonrió -, cumplí con creces porque les di más de uno – los oyentes rieron y Erik se rascó la nariz con una sonrisa -. No es ningún secreto que me enamoré del hombre con el que debía enlazarme y lo que era una obligación, se convirtió en placer – se sinceró y miró a su esposo a los ojos, luego, se volvió hacia la audiencia -. Pero la recepción que recibí de ustedes cuando bajé de ese avión cargado de dudas, fue un regalo que nunca olvidaré, y fue una de las razones por las cuales junto con Henry McCoy decidí fundar el equipo X-Men. Cada uno trabajó con esfuerzo para que hoy pudiéramos cumplir esta clase de misiones. Gracias a todos ustedes – se dirigió al grupo X-Men -, y gracias a ustedes – sonrió al público.

La gente aplaudió más contenta. 

Erik después fue llamando a cada uno para colocarles las medallas: primero a sus consejeros, luego al general, al soldado Cassidy, a Raven, a Kurt, a Warren, a Hank y cuando llegó el turno de Peter, su orgullo paterno le ganó y lo abrazó efusivamente delante de todos. Por último, para resaltar la ayuda brindada sin ser mutantes, pidió que se acercara el Capitán y después Stark, que alzó la medalla y el puño para pedir gritos al público. Steve simplemente sonrió con tal ocurrencia.

Mientras todos aplaudían, Hank miró al pueblo y notó un rostro especial: el de Alex Summers. Scott, a quien no se le escapaba nada detrás de los lentes, le murmuró:

-Mi hermano jamás me perdonaría no estar presente en tu premiación, McCoy. Por eso lo llamé.

Hank bajó la mirada porque se estaba volviendo un tomate, mitad por timidez y mitad por orgullo. Más tarde, durante el brindis en el castillo, los dos se cruzaron. Cada uno tenía una copa de champagne y Hank justo se estaba limpiando los lentes.

-Felicitaciones – lo saludó el médico.

-Hola, Alex – contestó suavemente, mientras se calzaba los anteojos -. Gracias por haber venido.

-Quería verte obtener esa medalla y, además, quería volver a Genosha para proponerte algo – y lo invitó a que salieran de la sala para conversar tranquilos.

Erik los estaba viendo platicar y Charles se le acercó.

-¿Qué estás pensando de Hank y Alex? – lo indagó el telépata -. No voy a leerte así que quiero que me lo digas tú. Conozco esa mirada, Erik, y sé que sabes algo de esos dos, que quizás ni ellos sepan.

Erik rio con ganas. Charles lo conocía demasiado bien aun sin leerlo.

-Ocurre que antes de la ceremonia, tuve una pequeña charla con el doctor Summers y le ofrecí el puesto de codirector del centro de cuidados ya que su actual director me pidió que nombrara a otro médico para que trabajaran en equipo. Primero pensé en Azazel, pero no podría cumplir con las dos tareas, la de consejero y esta, así que pensé en Summers, que le salvó la vida a Peter y sabemos cómo se dedica a su trabajo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se mudará a Genosha?

-Es la única manera de que pueda ser codirector, Charles – observó a Hank y Alex, que cerraban la puerta tras salir -. Ahora tu amigo está a punto de enterarse.

El telépata lo abrazó del pecho. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con ternura.

-Hay alguien que participó en la misión pero no recibió una medalla – le recordó Charles meloso al oído -. Tú, Erik.

-Me parecía ridículo colocármela yo mismo – se excusó Magneto.

-Por eso tengo una especial para ti – le susurró el telépata y tras un beso, explicó -. La recibirás cuando estemos juntos y solos en la cama, con las niñas bien dormidas y ninguna distracción.

Erik no necesitó adivinar lo que le esperaba. Sonrió como tiburón y chocó la copa con la de Charles.

-Espero que este festejo acabe enseguida – deseó y bebió.

Tuvieron la fortuna de que concluyó pronto y que cuando llegaron a sus aposentos, las niñas dormían como ángeles, aun la llorona Wanda.

 

………………..

 

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Ya solo le resta el epílogo para cerrarla. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y entretenido leer como para mí fue escribirla.

Besos y abrazos

Midhiel


	30. Capítulo Treinta: Epílogo

Alianza Forzada.

Este fanfic participa del evento de la semana Cherik (del 3 al 9 de junio) para celebrar a nuestra pareja favorita. Le añado el hashtag "#Cherikweek2019"

Muchas gracias a @KiKaLoBe por su ayuda, y a ella y a todos los que me han acompañado en la lectura, votos y comentarios va dedicado el epílogo.

Capítulo Treinta: Epílogo

Cinco años después

Charles se desconectó de Cerebro después de que Logan, Raven y Scott aparecieran en el sótano teletransportados por Kurt.

-Misión cumplida – anunció el general.

-Felicitaciones, equipo – contestó el telépata, mientras bajaba de la plataforma para recibirlos. 

El ambiente había cambiado: Hank había reformado el sótano con nuevas máquinas y un espacio amplio para que el grupo pudiera moverse con facilidad cuando salían y entraban en cada misión. A su vez, había diseñado una zona cerrada con paredes de vidrio, donde se proyectaban escenas virtuales que simulaban batallas con el fin de que el equipo pudiera entrenarse. McCoy había mudado el laboratorio a un subsuelo recientemente construido, para seguir investigando. Ahora no estaba presente porque se había tomado el día libre ya que Alex lo había invitado a pasear, y lo que el mutante genio no imaginaba era que en tal paseo Summers le propondría matrimonio.

Charles abrazó a su hermana y estrechó las manos de los demás. La última misión había concluido y todos tenían que correr a prepararse porque en cuestión de horas se reunirían esa tarde a festejar el cumpleaños de Peter. Raven y Kurt se retiraron primero porque el joven todavía no había comprado el regalo para su mejor amigo y su madrastra se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Scott los siguió y Logan quedó solo con Charles un momento. El lobo era el encargado de organizar el festejo y todos se preguntaban si detrás de su apariencia serena, no estaría a punto de estallar cual volcán, porque Peter no era quisquilloso y quería una celebración tranquila pero Howlett siempre se desvivía por ofrecer lo mejor a su familia y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Se habían casado hacía tres años, Peter se había mudado a la casa de Logan y ahora tenían una hijita de seis meses.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – le ofreció el telépata y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-No – sacudió Logan la cabeza -. Llevo días preparando todo, solo tengo que llegar a casa, saludar al mocoso y entregarles los dulces que les prometí a él y a la mocosita – se palpó los bolsillos -. Mierda – carraspeó -. Dejé el paquete lleno de golosinas en la entrada.

El lobo se refería a la entrada al edificio que habían visitado en la reciente misión para ayudar a un par de mutantes en una zona despoblada de Rusia. Ahora había perdido los dulces de Peter y de su hija.

Charles rio. Desde que se había convertido en padre, Logan se había vuelto distraído porque como se desvivía por atender a esposo e hija a la vez y todo el tiempo, olvidaba las cosas. 

-No te rías, Charles – lo amonestó un tanto molesto -. Ya sé que me distraigo con facilidad pero no perdí el olfato.

El telépata rio más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no perdiste tu olfato?

-Que lo mantengo intacto – se frotó el puente de la nariz – y para demostrártelo te aviso que ya me di cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?

-De que estás embarazado.

Charles quedó de una pieza. Esa mañana lo había descubierto con un test casero y, loco de alegría, se estaba guardando la noticia para dársela a Erik esa noche después de la fiesta. ¿Qué lo había delatado ante el lobo? ¿Alguna expresión, la sonrisa perenne o acaso Howlett ahora leía mentes como él?

-Fue tu cara – le contestó Logan al ver su confusión -. Tienes la cara radiante de un gestante, Charles. Bueno – sacó un cigarro -. Iré a fumar esto por allí, lejos de ti y de tu barriga, mientras busco algún almacén para comprar los dulces por el camino.

El telépata se estaba acariciando el vientre instintivamente.

-Tal vez no valga la pena que los compres – sugirió -. Peter va a tener su fiesta y habrá bastante comida.

-No, pero me pidió específicamente lo que quería y la paleta exacta para la mocosita.

-Está bien – aceptó Charles -. En ese caso nos vemos en una hora. Adiós, Logan.

-Espera, subamos juntos – propuso el lobo y a la salida del ascensor, él enfiló hacia su casa y Charles hacia sus aposentos.

Cuando llegó el telépata, Lorna, ya de cinco años, pizpireta y con el cabello castaño verdusco revuelto, corrió a recibirlo. Era la imagen en miniatura de Charles, tanto que hasta el tono de sus ojos había heredado. Su hermana, en cambio, era idéntica a Erik, desde los ojos hasta la altura elevada porque ya se la notaba espigada y esbelta.

-¿Cómo salió la misión? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Cuánto pelearon? – interrogó la pequeña con mucha excitación, y la pregunta que más la intrigaba -. ¿Cuándo seré lo suficientemente grande para estar en el equipo?

Charles la cargó en brazos y le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla. Era un acto espontáneo que resultaba al instante porque la niña se calmó. Él comprendía que el sueño de esta hija era formar parte del equipo X-Men, para ayudar a los demás mutantes y moverse con energía porque era activa por naturaleza. 

Wanda era tranquila, no le gustaba movilizarse mucho, solo lo justo y necesario porque lo suyo era pensar antes de actuar. Tenía un carácter que se imponía y causaba respeto en los demás niños. Erik ya le había comentado a su esposo que se veía que sería una líder innata: sin dudas la próxima gobernante de Genosha. Su único defecto era el llanto insistente y agudo si algo no salía como lo había planeado. Pero con mucha paciencia, sus padres estaban modelando su temperamento. Lorna tenía la personalidad de Peter, lo suyo era actuar y estar activa, igualita a su hermano mayor.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ambas y no podían sentirse más agradecidos de las dos bellezas que habían engendrado. Claro que ahora vendría otro más y ya Charles se planteaba si soportaría hasta la noche para darle la noticia a Erik.

Con Lorna en brazos, el telépata se dirigió al salón de juegos, donde estaba Wanda lista para la fiesta y jugando mientras mataba el tiempo. Le encantaban las muñecas y se encontraba arrodillada vistiendo y peinando a un par de ellas.

Sean seguía custodiando a Charles y a las niñas cuando no participaba en alguna misión, y en este momento estaba en el salón con Wanda. Se acercó al telépata y le informó que todo se encontraba en orden.

-Gracias – asintió Charles -. ¿Seguro que no te veré en la fiesta?

-Es que esta noche tengo un compromiso – explicó el soldado con hermetismo. Estaba comenzando una relación, que todavía no quería hacer pública, y se juntaría con la mutante para cenar cada noche -. Pero te prometo que ya no falta mucho para que la presente. Adiós.

-Adiós y que disfrutes tu velada – le deseó.

Wanda seguía jugando concentrada.

-Wanda, cariño – la llamó su padre -. Vamos a buscar a papá en el despacho para ir todos juntos al cumpleaños de Peter.

-Está bien – aceptó la niña y tras acomodarse el largo y ondulado cabello cobrizo, se puso de pie -. Ya estoy lista.

Charles bajó a Lorna y tomó de la mano a cada niña para llevarlas. Llegaron, la insistente Lorna golpeó la puerta con sus puñitos y Erik mismo se levantó a abrirles. Alzó a cada hija en un brazo y cuando iba a aproximarse para besar a su esposo, Charles contuvo el aliento y corrió al baño del despacho para regurgitar porque no tenía nada en el estómago.

-¡Papá! – gritó Wanda asustada y comenzó a llorar.

-No es nada, caballito – la consoló Erik y bajó a Lorna para abrazarla con ambos brazos. Con Wanda alzada, se acercó preocupado a la puerta del baño -. Charles, ¿estás bien?

Charles se lavó la boca con enjuague, la cara y salió con su mejor sonrisa, una disimulada porque sentía acidez en el estómago.

-Estoy, amor – le sonrió y acarició la cabeza a Wanda para aliviarla -. Ya, pequeña. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro a la fiesta y así juegan con Laura mientras esperamos a los invitados?

Los Howlett-Lehnsherr Maximoff habían llamado Laura a su primogénita porque se trataba del segundo nombre de Magda y Peter quería de esa manera honrar a su madre, a quien no había conocido. Logan había aceptado el gesto gustoso pero le había propuesto que a la próxima hija le pusieran Luna porque el lobo estaba convencido de que tendrían otra.

Erik bajó a Wanda, que corrió más tranquila a tomar de la mano a Lorna y así salieron las niñas del despacho. Charles iba a seguirlas pero Erik lo detuvo.

-Charles – suspiró, tomándolo del brazo -. ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

-No – mintió tontamente -. Es decir, no hasta esta noche.

A Erik se le dibujó la sonrisa de tiburón y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría esto – rio, emocionado -. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

-Solo me hice el test, Erik – explicó Charles, tratando de sonar sereno pero estaba tan emocionado como él y lagrimeó al mirarlo a los ojos -. Dio positivo y. . .

-Papás – protestó Wanda desde la puerta -. Ya quiero llegar.

Lorna no decía nada pero estaba dando saltitos de ansiedad.

-Platicamos esta noche – le murmuró Charles al oído.

Erik asintió y se acercaron a las niñas para tomarlas a cada uno de la mano y partir hacia el coche, donde habían dejado el regalo para Peter.

………………..

Peter esperaba ansioso a su esposo, mientras vestía a Laura con un vestidito rosa y trataba de peinarle los pocos mechones que tenía por cabello en dos coletas. El pelo era demasiado fino, escaso y cortito, y fracasaba una y otra vez. Laura era tranquila, en apariencia un Logan en miniatura pero con la nariz y los ojos de Peter, y estaba jugando con la brújula de su padre. Sin embargo, protestó cuando le estiró un mechón.

-Está bien – Peter se dio por vencido -. Hoy llevarás el cabello suelto – concluyó e hizo el peine a un lado para alzar a su hija. Le quitó la brújula antes de que se la llevara a la boca y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón -. Fuiste demasiado paciente, Laura. Yo no sé si hubiese soportado tanto. 

La bebé sintió hambre y antes de que llorara, su padre fue, preparó y regresó con el biberón tibiecito en un segundo. Se sentó en una silla y acomodó a la pequeña en el regazo para alimentarla. Laura succionó con energía.

Así los encontró Logan al entrar con una bolsa cargado de dulces. La bebé prácticamente no daba más que un par de lametazos a la paleta así que todos iban destinados a su mocoso. 

-Feliz cumpleaños, Pet – lo saludó con un beso efusivo. Luego bajó la cabeza para besar la frente de Laura que le hizo ruiditos de alegría pero no abandonó el biberón. Al igual que para Peter, la comida para ella era sagrada -. Buenas tardes, mocosita. Veo que estás emperifollada para la fiesta, ¿de quién? ¡De papi! – y con cuidado para no quitarle el alimento, la cargó y meció en los brazos, mientras la bebé seguía succionando.

-Deja que termine el biberón mientras me cambio – pidió el joven y en un parpadeo, regresó todo acicalado, con una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir y zapatos. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y consultó su reloj pulsera solo para divertirse con lo rápido que se había preparado -. Ya está.

Logan rio y con Laura comiendo en brazos, lo abrazó y le dio otro beso. Este fue mucho más prolongado y los invitaba a dejar a la bebé en su corralito para continuar con caricias y terminar enredados en la cama. Total, les quedaba una media hora y era tiempo suficiente para. . . oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? 

-¿Hola?

Eran Wanda y Lorna.

Logan suspiró frustrado.

-¿Puede ser tu padre más puntual e inoportuno, mocoso? – se quejó.

Peter se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y fue a abrirles. Las niñas lo recibieron con su mejor sonrisa y un paquete enorme y envuelto, que levantaba cada una de un extremo y tenía una tarjeta con un mensaje redactado por ellas con su caligrafía infantil.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pet! – exclamaron al unísono.

Peter, emocionado, besó a cada una en la mejilla y saludó a sus padres. Erik lo estrechó con fuerza. 

-Veintitrés años, hijo – lo felicitó con orgullo -. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

-Papá, no te pongas sentimental – bromeó el joven y consiguió que su padre lo apretara más. 

-¡Vamos, Peter! ¡Abre tu regalo! – reclamó más que pedir la decidida Wanda.

-Eso lo haremos adentro – determinó el joven y tomó el paquete e invitó a su familia a pasar.

Laura ya había terminado su comida y Logan le limpiaba los restos de leche de las comisuras con un pañuelo. Las gemelas apenas la vieron, olvidaron el regalo y circundaron a su sobrinita para jugar con ella. Logan las llevó al salón de juegos para que se divirtieran las tres, mientras los adultos conversaban. Regresó y saludó a sus suegros. 

Peter abrió el paquete. Se trataba de un traje negro de una textura suave, adherido al cuerpo, y unas gafas especiales para cuando se moviera con su velocidad en las misiones. 

-La tela es de un material especial que diseñaron juntos Stark y Hank – explicó Charles -. Te permitirá más agilidad y soltura cuando corras. 

-¡Wow! – exclamó el joven con sus hoyuelos y levantó la ropa con ganas de probársela ya mismo. Peter tenía tres devociones en la vida: su familia, la velocidad y las misiones del equipo X-Men. Estaba orgulloso de ser parte del grupo y que Charles, su líder, hubiera pensado en un traje particular para él, lo enorgullecía -. ¡Gracias!

Erik y Charles lo felicitaron nuevamente y Logan fue a la cocina y trajo unos aperitivos, los primeros de los muchos que degustarían. Todo acompañado de cerveza y licuados de frutilla preparados por el lobo, los favoritos del homenajeado. Peter estaba feliz y reía y disfrutaba. Sus padres se dirigieron un instante al salón de juegos para saludar a Laura. Erik se deshacía de ternura con su nieta y aunque a varios les llamaba la atención que fuera tan estricto en el gobierno y tan dócil con las niñas, su esposo lo entendía perfectamente: Erik había perdido a su familia siendo apenas un niño y toda su vida había buscado la manera de recuperarla. Ese había sido uno de los motivos, además de su buen corazón, por los que adoptó a Peter sin saber que era suyo y ahora disfrutaba de sus hijas y de su nieta. También era una de las razones de su devoción hacia Charles, adoraba a su esposo porque con él había construido una familia propia. 

Más tarde tocaron a la puerta Raven y Azazel. Kurt y su novio recién llegado de Chicago, se presentaron teletransportados en la sala, riendo con complicidad porque Warren acababa de explicarle que con las inversiones que su padre pensaba hacer en Genosha, él estaba pensando mudarse definitivamente a la isla. Erik y Worthington ya habían discutido contratos comerciales importantes con el visto bueno de Logan, que seguía encargado de las finanzas. Cuando Peter le preguntó mitad en broma y mitad en serio dónde estaba su regalo, Kurt exclamó un: “¡Autsch!” porque con la alegría por lo de Warren lo había dejado en el departamento. Raven soltó un suspiro, frustrada, pensando en lo minuciosa que había sido al ayudarlo a encontrar un presente en poco tiempo, todo para nada. En cambio, Peter rio con ganas mientras Logan se acercaba a la puerta para abrir a Marie, que entró entusiasmada con un paquete del doble de tamaño que el de los Lehnsherr-Xavier. Tenía en la espalda una mochila donde traía a Pietro, y fue a dejar al gato en el salón de juegos para que se entretuviera con las gemelas y la bebé.

Cerca de la cena llegaron Hank y Alex. El tímido científico portaba su anillo de compromiso con un orgullo increíble. Ambos eran todas sonrisas y casi no necesitaron dar la noticia porque estaban tan conmovidos que sus emociones inundaron la sala y Charles los leyó sin querer. Estuvo a punto de felicitarlos sin darse cuenta. Afortunadamente justo entró Wanda protestando porque Lorna le había quitado un juguete y mientras se concentraba en su hija, Alex soltó el anuncio y todos festejaron.

Sharon llamó para saludar a Peter. Le tenía un cariño especial al joven porque no olvidaba que había integrado el equipo que la rescató de Emma. Le mandó los mejores deseos suyos y de su esposo, que no se encontraba en la casa. Brian ya había dejado la banca senatorial y se estaba enfocando en comenzar una campaña para postularse a alcalde porque no olvidaba su ambición de ocupar la Casa Blanca. Ella había aprendido a acompañarlo y él a dividir su tiempo entre la política y su familia. 

Próximo al brindis, Stark llamó desde Nueva York para felicitar a Peter y saber qué opinaba del traje. El muchacho se lo agradeció de corazón y escuchó la voz de Steve del otro lado de la línea. Le insistía a Tony que se los anunciara pero Stark se despidió abruptamente de Peter, les deseó buena fortuna a él y a todos los presentes y colgó. Conociendo lo excéntrico que era, nadie se sorprendió con su actitud cuando el joven la comentó más tarde.

Continuaron con los festejos, cortaron el pastel y Charles no pudo terminar su porción porque sentía que el estómago le rechazaría el chocolate y la menta. Erik notó el malestar de su esposo y se despidió amablemente de todos. Las niñas ya estaban cansadas y Laura llevaba un par de horas durmiendo en su cuna, así que siguieron a sus padres felices.

Erik se encargó de meterlas en las camas, cantarles una canción de cuna en polaco que había aprendido de sus padres, y apagarles el velador. Las niñas descansaban en camas paralelas divididas por una mesa de luz y con la voz serena de su padre, quedaron reconfortadas y se durmieron enseguida. Magneto aprovechó para regresar a la sala con su esposo, que se había puesto un pijama cómodo y lo esperaba junto al tablero de ajedrez. Pero Erik no tenía ganas de jugar una partida con el bebé en camino, y prefirió besarlo con los chasquidos fogosos que eran la antesala del acto sexual. Charles no protestó y riendo, lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a la recámara conyugal; hacía un par de años que habían decidido compartir el dormitorio así que se mudaron al del telépata y convirtieron el antiguo de Erik en un salón privado para la familia. Habían hecho otras modificaciones para transformar los departamentos en una acogedora casa familiar dentro del castillo.

Se metieron en la cama, se desnudaron y antes de hacerle el amor, Magneto se entretuvo contemplando y besando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su consorte. A la mañana siguiente él se haría de un tiempo para acompañar al Charles al médico después de dejar a las niñas en la escuela. Morían de curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo llevaba de embarazo y podían hacerse la idea de las próximas indicaciones y cuidados del obstetra. Sin embargo, esta noche se amaron despacio, tranquilos pero sin perder la pasión. Ya después de más de media década se conocían uno al otro perfectamente y sabían explorarse. Erik sabía cuál caricia y cuál beso despertaba más la libido de su esposo y Charles conocía qué movimiento excitaba más a su amor. Por eso, sin la ansiedad de los primeros tiempos, ahora disfrutaban con serena avidez el acto sexual. 

Cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo, se recostaron juntos y apagaron la luz. El telépata concilió rápido el sueño sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras que Erik le acariciaba el pelo. Estaban los dos desnudos como les gustaba dormir con solo las cadenitas con el ámbar colgando de sus cuellos. No olvidaban a la criatura que habían perdido aunque ahora tuvieran dos preciosuras y otra en camino. Magneto reconocía que esa tragedia los había unido más y le había enseñado a Charles a lidiar con la culpa.

Erik estaba ya somnoliento cuando sonó el teléfono de su mesa de luz. Alzó el tubo creyendo que se trataba de algún problema gubernamental y se sorprendió al oír la voz de Tony del otro lado.

-Sé la hora que debe ser en Genosha – se excusó el científico -. Pero necesitaba decirte que tenías razón y no es algo que yo lo afirme a menudo – silencio -. Magneto, oye, ¿sigues allí?

Erik se frotó los ojos para acomodar las ideas. Volteó hacia Charles, preocupado de despertarlo.

-¿A qué te referías con que tenía razón? – murmuró.

-Cinco años atrás, cuando acabamos con ese Cráneo Rojo, tú me lo dijiste y no te lo creí.

Erik estaba demasiado cansado para elucubrar.

-Refréscame la memoria.

Tony rio.

-¡Ah, no lo recuerdas! Tú me aconsejaste lo de Steve y hoy te hice caso y dijo que sí – silencio otra vez -. Me hiciste ver lo que sentía por él, yo pensé que era simple amistad y una gran admiración pero no, amigo, tú te diste cuenta de que me había enamorado y hoy, cinco años después, lo cité en un café aquí en Nueva York y platicamos y, así fue, se ha formado una pareja entre los Vengadores.

Erik sonrió feliz por ellos y con orgullo porque había dado en el blanco aquella vez. Le llamaba la atención que Tony hubiese esperado tanto tiempo para comprender algo que para él, Magneto, había sido obvio desde el principio, pero lo importante era que le había abierto su corazón a Steve y el Capitán había aceptado.

-Felicitaciones a ambos – contestó -. Recuerda que la isla de Genosha siempre les dará a los dos la bienvenida.

-¿Es una invitación para que vayamos a vacacionar dentro de un par de meses? – indagó Tony, siempre suelto y desvergonzado.

-Tú lo decides – respondió Erik y bostezó. Ya era tarde -. Adiós y saluda al Capitán de mi parte. 

-Comenta la noticia a los demás, especialmente a Charles – pidió Stark.

-Mañana a primera hora – prometió Erik y se frotó los ojos, ya semidormido -. Adiós.

-Adiós – se despidió Tony y cortó.

-Erik – murmuró Charles, mientras su esposo colgaba el tubo. Se desperezó y bostezó -. Creo que nuestro nuevo hijo tiene hambre, digamos que antojos. 

Erik rio y lo abrazó, haciéndolo rodar en el colchón para acomodársele encima.

-¿Estás poniendo a un hijo mío como excusa para que te consienta?

-¿Tú qué opinas? – replicó Charles insinuante.

Magneto estaba agotado pero se calzó la bata, solícito, para ir hasta la cocina a buscarle algo qué comer.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Helado de crema, chocolate, un pedazo del pastel que nos regaló Peter?

-Algo que podamos compartir los dos en la cama – pidió Charles y se sentó en el colchón para esperarlo.

Erik fue a la cocina y mientras cargaba helado de chocolate en los dos tazones, miró por la ventana y vio la luna redonda como una moneda plateada. Le recordó la primera noche que Charles pasó en Genosha cuando el trauma de su pasado lo despertó y él lo cargó hasta la cama y lo contuvo para consolarlo. En ese momento el joven le había provocado compasión y él había culpado a Brian por no explicarle que su hijo sufría de ansiedad. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Los dos estaban casados y eran felices. ¿Qué más podían pedir? 

Absolutamente nada.

Puso los tazones rebosantes de helado en una bandeja y regresó a la habitación. Charles seguía desnudo, solo vestido con la cadenita, y estaba ansioso por mimarse con su esposo, los dos juntos comiendo en la cama, como la pareja feliz y armoniosa en la que se habían convertido.

………………………..

¡Hola! Pasaron siete meses desde que subí el primer capítulo para participar del evento de la semana Cherik. Me fue divertido y grato escribir esta historia y me llenó de alegría el apoyo a través de lecturas, votos y comentarios. Muchas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado. 

Muchos besos

Midhiel


End file.
